Web of Deceit
by Seven Malfoy
Summary: A/U Harry gets a bit of information at the beginning of his third year that eventually changes the way he looks at the world. 12/22/12: Under Revision
1. Start

Forgot to add the general disclaimers in my need to publish this story. I am not JKR, I am merely borrowing her characters for a while to feed my muse. Feedback welcome. Happy New Year.

* * *

His eyes melted into my soul.

Those were my only thoughts as I stared up at the red canopy that covered my bed, the sounds of my dorm mates slumbering in ignorance of my inner turmoil. It was like he reached down into the depths of my soul to get me to believe him. Now, as the hours ticked away I felt like time was slowing to a crawl, but whenever I closed my eyes all I could see were his.

Now I knew how Harry felt.

Glad that the approaching morning was a Saturday, I slipped out of bed and padded my way downstairs. I knew that sleep was lost on me, at least for now. I was surprised, but not completely, to find another person staring into the fire burning in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hermione" Harry spoke without even turning around.

"Yeah. It's me." I walked over to the couch that was facing the main fireplace, and Harry instantly moved over and lifted the corner of the blanket, providing me access.

"Couldn't sleep?" Harry spoke in a way that made me want to laugh, if the situation was not so, strange.

"Thinking about him again. Thinking about this whole situation…"

Harry sighed. "Who would have thought?"

I shook my head. "Not me. Not after last year."

Harry nodded. "Sirius has been so confused, but things are better now."

"Is he settling in alright?" I questioned.

"Yeah. He still has bad nights, according to the nurses, but for the most part things are getting better. They've called in all sorts of specialist to deal with the lingering effects of Azkaban."

I nodded and looked towards the male dorms, and Harry seemed to be on the same page with me.

"Weasley's sleeping. Last night Neville and Seamus set it up so that his bed is furthest away from mine. "

I paused slightly at the causal way Harry referred to Ron as just a Weasley. I knew that forgiveness between Harry and Ron was a long ways off, but the finality of switching to such a formal way of speaking about somebody who was supposedly Harry's other best friend left me without any type of response.

"Sirius is working on getting custody of me." Harry spoke into the silence that followed. "Being unjustly imprisoned without a trial has the Minister bending over backwards in order to prevent it from being more of a public spectacle than it already has been."

I turned to Harry. "Is that what's keeping you up tonight, or are you having nightmares?"

Harry looked at me quizzically for a moment and then shook his head. "No, that's not it. I want Sirius to have custody of me. I want to live with him and never have to go into that foul house on Privet drive ever again. I'm ok with what's been happening with Sirius and the Ministry. It's just that I've been invited away for the holidays."

I smiled. "Well that's nice you finally get to do something other than staying here for the Winter Holiday. Where?"

"Malfoy Manor."

* * *

Draco's POV

It was an _Imperio. _It had to have been a compulsion spell of some sort. Definitely.

Why else had I done it? Everything had been cemented; the path was easy to follow from here. Potter was being chased by a mass murderer, and his life was a living hell without me even having to lift a finger. But then Father told me there was no way that Sirius Black had done half of the things he was being accused of, no matter how foul he actually was. Sirius Black was not a muggle murderer, he was not a Death Eater, and he was certainly not the right hand man of the Dark Lord; but he was an idiotic Gryffindor who would fall easily into a trap.

But even having this knowledge, that Sirius Black could not have given up the location of the Potters to the Dark Lord, nor would he have blown up a street full of muggles shortly thereafter could have been satisfying to me. I could have slept quite soundly, secure in the knowledge that Potter was being panicked needlessly by reports of a mass murderer out to finish the job he started in 1981. Why I decided to do otherwise, is beyond my comprehension. Why also, I decided to corner the mu—Granger with my information will probably remain a mystery. Stupid Granger, punching me in the face and addling my brain.

"_Granger!" _ _I whispered, hidden at the border of the Restricted Section. I had gotten a pass for myself plus a 'study partner' and planned for that person to be Granger. Snape did not question my reasoning, but only implored that I not get into trouble. _

"_Malfoy!" I found a wand pointed at my nose. "What do you want?"_

"_Granger. I am not holding my wand, plus we are in the library and it is fairly full. If we do anything other than whisper we will be caught and it will be bad for both of us." _

_The angry girl looked at me for a moment, and then put her wand away, although I noticed that she merely tucked it up her sleeve, where she would have easy access to it at any moment. Smart girl. Wait! Did I just call Granger smart? _

"_I need to talk to you, but I don't want anybody else to hear what I have to say." I spoke, ignoring my traitorous brain. _

_Granger narrowed her eyes, but motioned for me to continue. _

"_Come with me. There is a table within the Restricted Section solely for this purpose."_

_Granger shook her head. "How do I know you won't try something once I've gone back here with you? Besides, I'm looking for somebody." _

"_Because there are detection spells, as well as anti damage spells. If we even fire one curse at each other the entire library would know within seconds. Come on, I don't have all day to stand here and fight with you about my intentions. I could not do anything at all and then where would Scarhead be?" _

_She paled. "This is about Harry?" She paused, biting her lip. She seemed to be weighing me with her deep brown eyes, measuring me to see if I was being sincere. She seemed to evaluate me like I was a specimen she was studying in Herbology. At the moment I was being sincere, and it pained me that a lowly mudblood could use that same calculating sweep on me as I was accustomed to using on those of lesser worth. Just as I was about to rescind my offer, however, she spoke. "Lead the way." _

_We walked to the table I indicated, which had a permanent privacy bubble, something some ingenious Slytherin had put into the table, burning runes into the table itself. _

_She sat down and motioned for me to begin speaking. I smirked. _

_"Don't you want to enjoy your time with me, Granger?" _

_She fixed me with a glare that could flay an elephant and scowled. "No, Malfoy, I do not. I have much more important things to do than play games in some God forsaken corner of the library obviously only frequented by Slytherins. And I am sure you should not get caught with a muggleborn Gryffindor in the same secluded obviously Slytherin section of the library." _

_I raised an eyebrow. "How did you come to the conclusion that this is a Slytherin area?"_

_Her scowl deepened. "Do you take me for an idiot? Here is the Slytherin crest, here are rune sets for silence and secrecy, and here is what I am reasonably sure is the Black Family Crest." She pointed at symbols on the desk. It impressed me, much to my chagrin, that she recognized correctly the Black Family Crest, as well as rune sets I was reasonably sure we had not covered yet in Ancient Runes. Damn her!  
_

"_Fine." I scowled, however, some portion of my brain would not just leave it at that and hold the information I had come to know as fact. "Sirius Black is innocent. If you think about what he is accused of doing, think about how much sense it makes, with the logic you like to show off to everyone."_

_She paused, deep in thought. "He's accused of betraying the Potters, and then killing Peter Pettigrew along with twelve muggles. That makes perfect sense."_

_I shook my head. "If the main goal of Sirius Black was to go after the Potters, he did that when he handed them over to the Dark Lord. If he wanted to kill Peter Pettigrew, why wait until after the deaths of the Potters? After the Dark Lord had been defeated?" _

_Granger paused. She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again. _

_I continued. "Wouldn't it have made more sense to go after Pettigrew first, since he would have not been on high alert after the deaths of the Potters? Who was Pettigrew that he would have even been of notice to the Dark Lord, aside from a friend of the Potters?" _

_Here Granger spoke. "Well if Voldemort wanted the Potters and Pettigrew dead, and assigned that task to Black, maybe Black would have thought it his duty to confront Pettigrew even after the Potters had been killed and Voldemort vanquished." _

_Only intensive training by my father prevented me from shuddering about the use of the Dark Lord's name. _

"_Use your brain, Granger. What else is a possibility? Given that James Potter and Sirius Black were best friends, and Sirius Black had just lost a little brother to the Dark Lord…" _

_Granger interrupted. "But Sirius Black was the Secret-Keeper!" _

_I shook my head, wanting to bang it against the table. "Who said so? It's not a very good secret if everybody knows you're the Secret Keeper. Besides, with one party dead and the other party in Azkaban, whose really going around saying that Black was the Secret Keeper? And how do they know? _

_Granger paused. "I don't know much about the spell they used, but somebody has to cast it, likely somebody who was close to them. Maybe Peter Pettigrew cast the spell, and thus knew that Sirius had betrayed the Potters." _

_I sighed. "Why not the other way around?"_

_Granger looked up. "Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper, and Sirius cast the spell? Well that would make sense, if Pettigrew betrayed the Potters, and because Sirius cast the spell he knew the instant the secret was betrayed. Well that makes sense for why Black would go after Pettigrew, but you said that Sirius was completely innocent."_

"_That I did. You don't think that a person who just betrayed his best friend to the Dark Lord would have just let himself be captured, do you?" _

_Granger shook her head. "No…" _

"_Figure it out, and tell Scarhead, and maybe Weasel, but don't tell them how you know." _

_She nodded, sitting there and pulling out a bit of parchment. I left her sitting there, my good deed for my life accomplished. _

* * *

It snowballed. Granger told Potter and Weasel that she thought Sirius Black was innocent, and that they should send him a message. Apparently it only took reminding Potter that Black had been James Potter's best friend to get him to agree. In the end it was only Granger and Potter that met Black, talked to him and got the story. Granger and Potter then somehow plotted to capture Pettigrew, who was alive and actually in Hogwarts, and figured out a way to expose the lie. The way they did it made me wonder whether or not either one of the two should have been in Slytherin.

Granger learned the animangus-revealing spell, and made sure that Black was safely hidden away in the muggle world. Potter requested an interview, and took Pettigrew with him, stealing him from under Weasley's nose. Granger got delivered to her what looked like a clear box with holes. The interview occurred, and while Rita Skeeter thought she was getting a story about the Boy-Who-Lived vowing revenge against Sirius Black, she got Potter and Granger revealing that Pettigrew was an animagus and quite alive. It was a media sensation. Sirius was pardoned and Pettigrew was kissed by Dementors for his crimes, and all before the first Quiddich match of the year.

That was two months ago, and now Mother has invited Potter over for part of the holidays. Father still had not forgiven Potter for the loss of Dobby, but I wisely pointed out that if the house elf was treacherous enough to try and betray the family to a twelve year old boy, then what good was he to us? Mother agreed, and Father accepted the logic as sound. A house elf willing to betray his family to another, even if by subversion, is as useful as a cauldron made of cheese.

The fallout at Hogwarts from having Sirius Black declared innocent was immediate. Much to my delight the Golden Trio began to collapse, and there would be no long-term detrimental effects of my attempt to befriend Potter within my own house. Even if only half the rumors were true, Potter was a valuable ally, and hardly anybody in Slytherin could fault me for trying to turn him into one of mine.

* * *

I sat staring into the fire, the visage of a disappointed Dumbledore haunting my vision. I had a place to go visit for the holidays, and I actually wanted to go. Sirius would be there, and it would be my first Christmas with something resembling a real family and a real home. I spent the first two Christmases at Hogwarts, and while hanging out with Ron was nice enough, the cold, empty castle was not how normal people spent Holidays. I deserved to spend the Holidays with family, and I felt that there was nothing that anybody could do or say about it!

The disappointment likely stemmed from the fact that the 'big guns' had been called in. I had talked to Professor McGonagall about adding Sirius to the list of people approved to give me permission to go to Hogsmeade, and the situation had snowballed from there. Since Sirius had been proven innocent by the Ministry and given a full exoneration, I wondered if I could try and get Sirius to at least give me permission to go to Hogsmeade with my friends. Sirius agreed, and was horrified that not only had my relatives refused to sign my permission slip, but one of the people with the power to overrule that decision had not done so. So with his new liberty assured, Sirius petitioned to be a sponsor of sorts, especially in matters related to magic and my schooling. Everything was going along fine until Dumbledore moved to veto the appointment, claiming that it would undermine the wishes of my true guardians, the Dursleys. That led to a mélange of problems related to how I ended up with muggles when many of my father's distant relatives were still alive and well equipped to care for an infant, including a Ms. Andromeda Tonks.

It ended up being that there would be a full hearing before The Board of Governors on the matter of whether or not Dumbledore had overstepped his role as Headmaster by being go heavily involved in my life. The immediate effect was that the august board struck down Dumbledore's order that I be forced to remain at Hogwarts. They further ruled that Dumbledore could not unilaterally refuse to allow me to attend Hogsmeade weekends, and could not have any say about where I chose to spend the Winter Holidays. Nor did he have the ability to make decisions about who could apply to be an authorized temporary guardian: it was up to the Ministry and Underage Wizarding Services to determine whether or not a person had a valid claim to be a person's guardian, or whether or not a non-biological person should be allowed to become or remain a guardian. The vote had been unanimous, and thus undefeatable by the Wizengamot as a matter of law.

I suppose that more damming in Dumbledore's eyes than anything Sirius did was my signature on that one piece of parchment, the one that stated my desire to visit Sirius over the holidays. This year that obviously meant a trip to Malfoy Manor.

Sure, in the time I had been at Hogwarts I never imagined I would be going to Malfoy Manor for Christmas. Four months ago I would have laughed at the person who suggested it. Now…

Now, as I stared into the fire, wondering what had gone so wrong in such a short amount of time that I was going to visit Draco Malfoy for Christmas, and Ron Weasley was no longer speaking to me. Not that I was actually going to see Draco specifically, but he would be there, along with Sirius, Andi, Dora and the Malfoys.

Part of it did have to do with Ron saying that Sirius Black was 'an evil wanker', 'obviously a Death Eater' and 'from an evil family'. Even after the public exoneration and apology, he could not accept that I really wanted to get to know Sirius as the godfather he had never been allowed to be for me. Another part of it might have been that, despite the constant fighting between Malfoy and myself, I accepted something Draco Malfoy told me as true, and even worse to the youngest male Weasley, acted on that information.

'Perhaps he is jealous' a traitorous part of my brain suggested.

Jealous of what? Well I knew he was jealous of my Nimbus, jealous that I could order whatever supplies I needed from _Prichard's Premium Parchment and Supplies_ while he had to settle for borrowing from McGonagall or owling home if he rand out of something, risking the wrath of his mother.

I mentally sighed. Maybe Ron was jealous. And now, here I was, set to become cared for by the rediscovered son of another rather well-off family, if the promised Firebolt was anything to go by.

'Maybe?' My traitor brain scoffed. 'You saw the look on his face when you lot went to Diagon Alley to get money out of your trust vault. And now they're saying that there's at least one more vault where that came from.'

Another sigh. Why were we even friends if Ron couldn't handle that, aside from my awful Muggle relatives, I was fairly well off? It was not something I flaunted like Draco, but if the media reaction was any indication, I could no longer be content to drown in Dudley's muggle castoffs in my spare time either. Merlin this was difficult! And I didn't even have my best mate to laugh about it with!

However, Because of my open-mindedness, even knowing how bad the blood was between Malfoy and myself, and doubting every step of the way that Malfoy was being sincere, Sirius was free, really free, and in the temporary joint care of Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks. There was no mass murderer after me, the true culprit had been punished, and I was going to gain a proper family before the new year.

But the question that plagued me was this one: Why did Draco help? Why are the Malfoys continuing to help? When did Malfoy become Draco?


	2. Weaving

Chapter 2, with my apologies for being so late. I had most of this chapter written ages ago, but I wasn't happy with certain parts of it. I'm relatively happy with it now. For those of you following both of my major stories, Causality Chain will be updated by the end of the week (hopefully). Read, Review, and enjoy! Oh, and if somebody seems very OOC let me know. Some OOC should be expected since I'm mucking around with the timeline and storyline, but not too much. At least not yet *devilish grin*.

* * *

Even at school people tended to forget what being Black, Sirius Black meant. He was a Gryffindor, did not practice dark hexes against his classmates (at least most of the time), and had 'run away from home' because of his family's dark leanings. Most people also assumed that Sirius left home because of his hatred for the Dark Arts. People believed that because that's what he told everybody.

What nobody knew was that Sirius had indeed run away, because that summer Walburga, in conjunction with his dear cousin Bellatrix, had tried to get Sirius marked by Voldemort. Walburga was jealous that her niece had already joined up while her sons seemed content to avoid the whole conflict. It did not help that his mother also tried to get him betrothed to some pimple-ridden, overweight, fugly third cousin of his who constantly smelled like rotted fish with the intellect of a dying sea slug.

Orion, however, understood the basic Slytherin concept of self-preservation. Narcissa exercised self-preservation in marrying Lucius Malfoy, allowing her husband to be marked, but not being marked herself. If things ever went pear shaped she had a way out. Orion understood that in some twisted way, Sirius was doing the same thing. His father, in between Walburga's rages, had told him he was a better Slytherin than any of his cousins, in being so cunning as to hide his true nature from an entire school. Sirius' father constantly reminded him of his responsibility to the House Black, and went to his deathbed believing Sirius was a smart man for sticking to his beliefs, even if Orion felt that 'that Dark Lord fellow' had the right idea with the wrong approach.

Truly, being Black, Sirius Black meant that he would someday inherit the title Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. No amount of blasting names off of the tapestry at Grimmuald Place could change that. His mother simply did not hold the power and influence within the Black family to have Sirius removed from the line of successors. It also meant that he had been immersed in the so-called 'Dark Arts', politics, and lessons on how to run the Black Family Legacy since he could support his own neck. Not counting his time in Azkaban, he had spent more time having the Dark Arts shoved down his throat than he had spent hanging around with James and the others, pranking unsuspecting Slytherins and the like.

Not that Sirius was a vehement fan of the Dark Arts. He didn't take to them like Bella had. She soaked up every curse and hex like a diabolical sponge, but she had her own reasons and her own inner demons. Sirius learned what he had to, kept the information in the back of his mind, and continued along his merry little Gryffindor way. He didn't find them to be too terrible, keeping the old faith that there was nothing wrong with most of the magic he was learning. But being stubborn since before he was sorted Gryffindor mean that he looked to every way to be different from his family, hoping for an escape from the responsibility of being the Heir to such an old and well-known pureblood family. So acting became belief, and while he learned and practiced until the night he ran away, he separated the two halves in his mind the way he separated Gryffindors and Slytherins. His friend James did not practice the 'darker' and 'most traditional', forms of magic. James stuck to only the most basic of pureblood rituals and the high holidays, where his family celebrated everything. So Sirius suppressed his true nature, concealing it under a veneer of pure Gryffindor goodness, when in actuality he was merely a Gryffindor coated Slytherin with the occasional crack in that perfect red shell.

Still, he had a near perfect memory, and knew enough curses, hexes, dark potions and dark wards to even make Mad-Eye Moody blush. But it was that type of knowledge that made him a top Auror in his time. Bella had always been better at the stuff than he had, but then again Bella took to the darkest of spells and rituals like a fish to water, and could always be seen in the various Black libraries soaking up centuries of Magic, banned or not. If he was forced to admit it, only Bella and Moody could probably best him in a duel. He would not even attempt to duel Dumbledore, but Sirius knew that the man was a pacifist who would try to disarm and incapacitate an opponent while talking him out of the duel, whereas Bellatrix liked to hear her vict… dueling opponents scream in agony and Moody was just bloody good.

Sirius had plenty time to think about all sorts of things these days. Healers Smith, Perkins and Edgecombe insisted that he had to stay in a relatively clean, safe environment in order to heal properly from his injuries and time in Azkaban. Andi had offered her home, and strangely enough so had Cissy. He had been closest to Cissy growing up, as she was only five years older than him, and they had spent two years at Hogwarts together. It wasn't until after he had run away that she married Malfoy. Andi had always been the girl after his own heart, the pureblooded Slytherin princess who married the muggleborn Ted Tonks.

In the end, barring buying his own place, going to Malfoy Manor had won out for three reasons: he had an entire floor on the south wing to himself, he could force Narcissa to pay attention to Andi by having her over all the time, and nobody would expect him to be there, so there would be no bothersome people until he was ready to deal with them again. The wards around the manor were particularly strong as well, so they would keep out 'unwelcome' visitors.

Not that Sirius sought solitude, but he kind of needed it in order to recover from years with the dementors. The intensity of the potions he was taking, as well as the need to get 'caught up' so that he could take over his responsibility as the Head of House Black meant that he still tired easily. Added to his health was that he wanted to be ready to take custody of Harry as soon as possible, which meant he had to pass the 'fitness to adopt' the Ministry used. If he had to deal with cleaning out Grimmuad Place on top of all of that he might never recover.

It did help matters that wizards across the country were bending over backwards to apologize for his lack of trial and false imprisonment. He didn't blame the world, just a few choice wizards who should have KNOWN better, but another benefit to being at Malfoy Manor was that he could let his Slytherin side out to play as he plotted and planned his revenge for hurting himself and Harry. He could plot and plan, with full use of the Malfoy library whenever he thought that Lucius might be away, and having house elves certainly did not hurt his feelings.

Sirius smirked to himself as he lounged in front of the large picture window overlooking the French garden. Things were going quite well for him now, they were. He had built quite a bit of his strength back up and had guilted Narcissa into inviting Harry over for a couple of days. He was not yet strong enough for the intense wandwork it would take to clean up Grimmuald Place, but he was progressing better than expected. By March he would have his strength up enough to move into Grimmuwald Place, and would hopefully never have to be in the same room as Lucius Malfoy ever again.

Narcissa would comply with his needs until then, not only because he was the official Head of House Black, to which she still belonged, but because she had failed her own education as the daughter of a pureblood family: never betray one of your own. Maybe that was another reason he had chosen to stay with Narcissa until the healers cleared him to live on his own again. She would obey without question but Andi would not.

He and Narcissa had met not two months before the Dark Lord killed James and Lily, and Sirius had told her, in no uncertain terms, that if anything were to happen to him, and Harry Potter was orphaned, she was to make sure Andi got custody of him immediately. Only Narcissa still had the power of the House of Black behind her, plus the fact that she was not a suspected Death Eater. He knew that unless it happened quickly, it would get caught up in the courts and that Harry would be at the mercy of whomever had picked him up when his parents died. He had lost some of the blind trust he had in the Headmaster in the waning months before James and Lily died, and did not trust the man to do the honorable thing and place Harry with the magical relatives who could properly raise the last heir to House Potter. Sirius was disappointed beyond belief to find out that Andi had not gotten custody of Harry, and that neither of them had even looked into it. Andi he could understand. She had little political power on her own at the time, but Narcissa...

Narcissa had not done what he had asked of her, and had no reasonable excuse why she hadn't. They were the Blacks! She was not marked, and so if wherever Harry had been stashed was warded against Death Eaters it would not affect her, and there really was no other excuse. She had it within her power to 'obtain Harry', and had failed.

Sirius almost felt guilty about how he had treated Narcissa upon his exoneration. Almost.

Harry had given him some insight into how he had been treated by his mother's relatives, even if the boy did not know it. Being so eager to meet with somebody who was accused of turning over one's parents to the Dark Lord was not normal behavior for somebody who lived in a happy home. The way his eyes shifted sometimes, the way he held himself around larger adults, as if waiting to be hit at any time, like a tense rabbit all had Sirius wishing he could go out and do something worth the time he spent in Azkaban.

And Snivellus. Lily had been a genius at potions, and even James had enjoyed the subject somewhat, but to hear that Harry loathed it made him believe that it was all Snape's fault, and if the man had for one second taken his frustration about his own failings with Lily out on that poor green-eyed boy the man would wish he had gone to Azkaban rather than teaching at Hogwarts.

Sirius was interrupted from his daydream of frog marching Severus Snape around Diagon Alley in a pink tutu was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey Siri."

He turned around and saw his two cousins standing there. The ordeal and the media frenzy that his false imprisonment had caused forged an awkward bond between the two lost Black sisters. Andi and Cissy were well on their way to rebuilding the bridges burnt down by the family's obsession with pureblood supremacy.

"Andi. Cissy. It's good to see both of you again."

"You're looking much better these days too, Siri." Andi said. She swept into the room, her dark brown hair pinned back and swept up, with only the slightest hint of gray around the temples. She wore deep blue robes, which contrasted with Narcissa's light green ones. She sat down on the couch in Sirius' private lounge, a bright area that let in the most light in the wing.

"You live here, Siri, and yet I never see you." Narcissa faked at pouting, but took a seat on the couch next to her sister. She summoned a house elf and requested tea for three. The house elf popped away and Sirius trained his grey eyes towards his cousins.

"I know I live here, Cissy, but part of the reason I chose here rather than living with Andi was because I felt I need the space. I feel more claustrophobic than I ever have in my life…"

Narcissa nodded in understanding. The three Blacks had been over this dozens of times when they retrieved Sirius from the Leaky Cauldron, which is where he had been staying after the article's publication that led to the dementors being called back and a suspension of the warrant on his head.

"But that does not equate to why you won't come down for meals when Lucius is here." Narcissa continued.

"Lucius and I do not see eye to eye on many fronts, Cissy. We have had this discussion over a dozen times. When Lucius is away I will join you for meals, or you could join me up here." Sirius was firm, but tried not to be too harsh with his cousin.

Sadness filled Narcissa's eyes and she nodded. Lucius' desires and activities had almost cost Narcissa her life and her freedom. Even last year, with that incident at Hogwarts, it was obvious that her husband knew more than he let on especially when she found out the Weasleys were heavily involved.

To Narcissa, the Weasleys were beneath her notice, simply bugs that occasionally got in the way, but could be ignored because they would never be in the truly important places that she liked to frequent as a witch of means. However, her husband and son had an obsession with all things Weasley that bordered on insanity. Lucius was always looking at ways to insult, embarrass or discredit Arthur Weasley, and her son was always ranting about the youngest son, Ronald.

It was an unhealthy obsession that she hoped to break Draco from, at least.

Still, she would not be a proper wife if she did not defend her husband in his own home. "Lucius has his… flaws, but he is a reasonable man." Narcissa countered.

Sirius sniffed. "I heard from Harry about what happened last year. He holds Lucius personally responsible for want happened to Ginny Weasley, despite your olive branch offering." Narcissa had received two well-written refusals before finally assuring Harry that contact with Lucius would be as limited as he wanted it to be. Sirius had also begged that Harry at least give his cousin a chance.

Narcissa stiffened. "And what exactly, did he say happened?"

Sirius noted Narcissa's discomfort. "The short version is that Lucius somehow slipped Ginny a diary that once belonged to a teenaged Lord Voldemort. She became possessed and opened the Chamber of Secrets releasing a creature that petrified muggle-borns, half-bloods, and other creatures that got in it's way, including a ghost. Somehow Ginny ended up in the Chamber near death and Harry had to slay the creature and rescue Ginny from the ghost of teenaged Voldemort. Dobby was involved, and that was how you lost your house elf. There were some other details… but Harry was not altogether forthcoming."

There was silence for a long moment, and then Narcissa spoke.

"That story certainly makes more sense than the one Lucius told me when he came home without our house elf. HE said that he was going to the school in his capacity as a member of the Board of Governors, and that Potter tricked him into giving Dobby clothes."

"When I asked him why Dobby was there he grumbled that he could not be responsible for 'that foolish house elf'. I've gotten used to not asking questions." Narcissa sighed.

Sirius looked at his favorite cousin and frowned. "Aren't you afraid that one day he's going to get you into a situation that his charm and charisma can't get him out of, and that you and Draco will suffer for it?"

Narcissa shook her head. "I am more concerned that Draco will grow up to be just like him, and make the same mistakes he has. I am resigned to my fate. I just don't want Draco to be a slave to some losing cause, like his father and his father before that."

Sirius let out a low breath. "So the will of Voldemort is a losing cause?"

Narcissa stood her ground. "His ideas are noble, worthy, and should be enacted… with regards to muggles. His methods… his methods would destroy us all before they would work. And he is gone, is he not? Vanquished by a lap baby."

"Tired of all the pureblood supremacy?"

Narcissa frowned. "We ARE better than muggles. There is no question in that. But… the Dark Lord nearly destroyed us. It has taken Lucius years to rebuild our reputation, and yet he seems perfectly willing to throw it all away again because of some foolish blood feud his great-grandfather started over the Weasleys because Phillip Weasley preferred to marry Eloise Longbottom rather than Arianna Malfoy. I am just afraid that next time it won't just be one person, and that he'll drag the entire family into it."

Sirius just sighed. "Like taking the Dark Mark wasn't something that could ruin your whole family."

"It DID! We can't have any more children because of something that happened to him on one of his little _outings." _Narcissa spat the last word, indicating how exactly she felt about the whole thing.

Andi sat there silently, but that moment she put her hand over Narcissa's and Narcissa turned to her with a look that bordered on anger and sadness. Narcissa, who was always the quiet sister, burned with a righteous fire for what had been taken from her. Narcissa, who had always valued the closeness of family above all else, who did whatever it took to keep the family she had left together. The strain of being alone for so long radiated from her being at that moment and cold indignation at what the Dark Lord had done to the once proud Black family set her eyes on fire with a life that rarely shone in them. She felt the hand on her own and turned to her elder sister.

"You must think me a right fool, Andi! To still believe that purebloods have a place above muggles when I can see exactly what that belief has done to the family!"

Andromeda Black Tonks shook her head. "I know no such thing. I feel guilty in that Lucius Malfoy was meant for me to marry, and you would have been free to choose whomever. You are much to delicate for a beast such as he."

"Andi, it was wrong and archaic of our parents to try and match us up like that to begin with! Look at Molly Prewitt, Alice Manchester! All of our friends and schoolmates who managed without being matched up to marry purebloods. You followed your heart, and although Bella might still hold it against you…" Narcissa paused here. "In these last few weeks I have come to remember that family is more important than that. Nymphadora is a beautiful girl, and a Metamorphmagus. We haven't had one of those in the family since Aunt Belvina. I might still believe that purebloods are better than muggles and muggleborns, but you are my sister, and you are the excepton."

Andi sighed. "Lucius ruined your dream of having a large family. You wanted at least three children, one of them a daughter so that you could dress her up like a little doll."

Narcissa sighed as well. "We have not come here to wax poetically about what could have been. I could fill an entire book about what _could _have been, especially had Reg not died." Narcisss pulled herself up in the chair, revealing that steel she had developed from years as Lucius Malfoy's wife, her eyes still bright with unshed tears. Gone was the delicate flower, the youngest female Black, and in its place was a woman aged before her time.

"Preparations have been made, Siri, for Harry's arrival over the Yule holiday. Draco says he dresses quite shabbily when not in school robes, so that will be rectified. You will come too. You could do with an updated wardrobe, and we will use Madam Borodines' Fine Robes, as to avoid the crush in Diagon Alley. Lucius will be away for as much of it as I can send him away, and when he is here you will go to Andi's to stay."

Sirius sighed and nodded. "I think that is best, yes. It took a lot of convincing to get Harry to come over here in the first place. When I get my hands on those muggles…" Sirius' thoughts went dark at the memory of the one good conversation he had with Harry, without the overbearing nature of his friends in the way. He respected Hermione Granger, and could recognize why Harry was friends with Ron Weasley, but neither of them seemed to truly understand Harry.

Narcissa continued. "And the seed has been planted in the right ears for Harry's permanent transfer to your care, even if he passes through Andi's hands. He might benefit from being here with the healers for the entire Yule season."

Sirius nodded again. "That he might. He looked far too small for a boy his age. Too small and too skinny, and not the healthy skinny that comes with active boys, but skinny to the point of frail. With Quiddich it's a wonder the boy does not pass out he is so skinny."

Narcissa stood up. "I will arrange it. I, however, must be going. I am having lunch with the ladies from the Orphan Trust. We are planning a fundraiser. Would you like to join us, Andi?"

Andromeda looked at her younger sister. She was still just as involved in philanthropy as she had been at home and at Hogwarts. Andromeda had never been accepted after her marriage, and Narcissa had never given the invitation as her 'guest'. Maybe the old Narcissa was coming back, for Sirius' sake.

"I think I shall. I will just pop home to find something more appropriate to wear. Who will be there? The… usual sorts?"

"Some of the usual sorts, but none of Bella's old crowd, if that's who you think I am referring to."

Andi released a sigh she did not know she had been holding. "Well I will be free again tomorrow, Siri. We can talk then."

"Goodbye, Siri." Narcissa added, and suddenly Sirius was alone again.

'Lucius… you hurt the wrong person.' Sirius thought to himself. He had to be careful. He was in the man's home, the man had power everywhere in the Ministry, and associates who could make Sirius vanish without a trace. His Gryffindor tendency to launch into fixing the harm done to his dear Cissy had to be waylaid for a more Slytherin approach. He had just gained his freedom. He owed it to James, Lily and especially Harry to approach revenge in the correct manner, for the most positive effect. It would take awhile, but it would be forever worth it.

* * *

While discussions and plans were happening at Malfoy Manor, discussions were also happening in three distinctly different places at Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger had picked up the _Muffilato _from some sixth year, and was putting it to judicious use and giving her best friend Harry a blessing out like he probably deserved.

"I just don't understand, with ALL that has happened last year, HOW you could POSSIBLY think that going to MALFOY MANOR is in any way shape or form a GOOD IDEA!"

Her voice was irate, her wild curls furled out from her head, and her eyes practically glowed with anger and indignation.

Harry swallowed stiffly. When Hermione had suggested they talk, he assumed it would be about Ron, not Sirius. "Sirius begged. He begged and pleaded and promised that Mr. Malfoy would not be around. He told me that his cousin, Narcissa Malfoy, is nothing like her husband."

Hermione huffed. "And you believe him?"

Harry nodded. "You were with me when we first talked to Sirius. He risked his life breaking out of jail, and while it may have been for the wrong reasons at first, he wants to make up for not being there for me when I was little. He was my dad's best mate in school…"

"So was Peter Pettigrew! He had no qualms about selling your father out to Voldemort!" Hermione interrupted.

Harry sighed. "There's something about Sirius that makes me believe him, something that I saw with him that I did not see with Pettigrew. My dad trusted him enough to make Sirius my godfather."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I KNOW, but that does not mean that it is in any way SAFE for you to go there. Mr. Malfoy nearly got Ginny KILLED, and all because of some stupid FEUD! You can't be that desperate! Why can't Sirius come here?"

"Because, Hermione, this is the first time I have EVER been able to leave Hogwarts and my destination is not Privet Drive. This summer was just a fluke. I've never celebrated Christmas like you have, Hermione. My first year I got a death threat and a five pence piece from my _family." _Harry spat. "Last year wasn't much better. While I loved being able to go to the Burrow at the end of last summer… it isn't the same. I'm ready to go someplace where I can feel just as at home as you do with your parents, and not be a guest. Spending the holiday here at Hogwarts isn't the same. Besides, we'll spend half of it with Sirius' other cousin, Andromeda Tonks. She's married to a muggleborn, and her daughter graduated Hogwarts not too long ago. We'll be over there if there's even a hint that Mr. Malfoy will be around. Sirius said that his other cousin, Narcissa, values family more than anything, and would do anything to earn his forgiveness for what she's done in the past. That includes treating me like family."

Some of the anger had left Hermione during Harry's speech. "What about Malfoy… I mean Draco?"

Harry shrugged. "He has been leaving us alone since that day he cornered you in the library. That's got to count for something."

Hermione huffed at that. "He still teases Ron to no end."

Harry ran an idle hand through his hair. "He's been doing that since I've known him. The very first time I met Draco Malfoy was not long after I had met Ron, and they were insulting each other within seconds of seeing each other. I think it's that feud thing."

Hermione frowned, but sat down next to Harry again. "Harry, I know that you don't like your relatives very well, but please be careful! You don't know how dangerous it might be for you there! Anything could happen! Wouldn't it be better to meet him here? At least for this first Christmas?"

Harry sighed. "I've already accepted the invitation, and it would be rude to take it back now. Sirius promised I would be fine. He's got his own wing until he's healthy enough to move into his own place."

Hermione moved to speak again and Harry shook his head. "Can you just trust that everything will be alright?"

Hermione closed her eyes. "When has everything ever been alright, Harry?"

Harry cracked a small smile. "Fair enough. Will it help you if I specifically request a room with a floo connection? That way if anything happens I can floo to the Burrow or Diagon Alley."

Hermione frowned. "Who says that you would be ABLE to floo if something were to happen to you?"

Harry shrugged. "I will figure that out."

Another explosion of air exited Hermione. "Fine. Just write, ok?"

Harry nodded. "You weren't this concerned when I went home to the muggles."

Hermione looked repentant. "I'm… I'm sorry ok? I thought that surely it couldn't have been that bad…"

Harry exploded. "I HAD TO BE RESCUED BY A FLYING CAR! I LIVED IN a CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS! My LETTER from HERE! From HOGWARTS was ADDRESSED to a CUPBOARD under the BLOODY STAIRS! HAGRID had to COME GET ME from SOME BLOODY ISLAND and FORCE the Muggles to LET ME COME TO HOGWARTS!"

Hermione looked even sadder. "Yeah. I know now, Harry."

Harry sighed, and ran an absent hand through his hair. "Nothing can be done about it now, Hermione. All that can be said is that I hope never to return there again, not even for a second."

Hermione frowned. "You don't have anything you would want? You don't want to say goodbye?"

Harry looked frustrated. "Surely you understood the King's English. They have given me NOTHING but grief and an empty stomach. I don't have a single possession there that I would want, unless by some miracle something of my mother's is there. I doubt it, but Petunia Dursley has issues."

"Why are you so bitter?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Andromeda Tonks, who just met me this fall, has said more kind words to me in that short amount of time than those people have my entire life. It feels nice to be appreciated for being Harry, without the baggage and other stuff… she asked about how school was going, and how I liked Hogwarts so far, she talked about her favorite sweet from Honeydukes and about where she used to hang out with her friends in Hogsmeade… normal stuff."

Hermione was quiet. She didn't have that. Her parents asked her about school, sure, but they would never understand half of what she was talking about. Harry noticed the look and smiled.

"I'm sure she would talk to you as well. She's like that. Not like _them._"

Hermione sighed. Secretly she wondered why Harry was so consistently bitter and angry about his time with his muggle relatives, but the part of her that made her so smart already knew: he had always been bitter and angry about having to return to them every summer, but before there had been no alternative. Now that Sirius and Andromeda were available, he had a guaranteed place to go to for holidays, a place where he was welcome and where he would be treated like one of the family. Hermione knew how it felt to want to belong, and in a sense she was still looking for that place. The muggle world had no use to her now, except her parents, but the magical world she found herself in saw her as less than a person.

"Well maybe I can come visit over the summer." Hermione smiled eventually.

Harry nodded. "That would be nice. Who knows? Maybe Ron and I will have made up by then and I can make it up to him for last summer."

Hermione nodded. She had seen the worst of Ron's anger and jealousy. He would be upset that Harry had a place to go and be the center of attention. Ron wouldn't realize until it was too late that Harry had never really had that before. Even if Ron did make it up, they'd be arguing again before July.

"Sure, Harry. Come on, it must be time for dinner. Everybody else is gone."

Harry looked around, and sure enough the room was empty. He nodded. The pair exited for the Great Hall, heading towards the End of Term Feast.

* * *

Dumbledore sat sadly in his office after the Feast, looking at a few of the whirling instruments on his shelf. Some of them were decades old, whirling and gigging for ages. Others had been working at one point, and had stopped. One in particular worried him slightly, as it had been moving very slowly for a few years now, but in recent months it had picked up its tempo. Two more just made him feel very old. One had stopped completely, and he knew that nothing he did would ever get it to work again.

This particular instrument was tied to the wards he had constructed over Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry had other wards and protections placed over him by various people using magic he dare not tamper with, lest the boy die. Family rituals he was sure James would not use, but had. Protection charms he did not even know how to approach, seeing as they had likely been invented by Lily, and other protections and wards to which he had no clue of the origin. They all kept Harry safe to a degree, and so he left them alone. The wards he was concerned about were different. These were the wards he himself had drawn to add to Lily's protections, and for various reasons he tied them to her blood family, set to activate the moment Petunia Dursley touched him. They were Harry's blood wards, and they had fallen.


	3. Planning

Sorry for the long wait! Gomenasai! With reverence to the tragic earthquake in Japan yesterday I humbly submit chapter 3. Read, review, and hopefully I will finish up this story in some due fashion.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was a smart boy. He was a true Slytherin in that he was very ambitious, and would do almost anything to meet and then exceed his father's influence in Britain. He had unknowingly crept into that rebellious age when teenagers know better than their parents, but without assistance he would similarly slip right back out on the other side still a younger version of his father. Lucius Malfoy channeled his energies into making the right investments and meeting what he deemed the right connections, but even at nearly fourteen Draco knew he wanted nothing to do with that type of life. Sure, he wanted to inherit all that his father had, but he wanted nothing to do with the pure politics of it all. At a young age he had been laden with the dullard children of his father's allies, and at school he had to maintain the ideal of his father's image or else the reports that went out with the Owl post might not reflect too highly of him. It was a careful balance his father was still playing, maintaining just the right amount of influence in the right circles to further the Malfoy name.

Lucius Malfoy always came home from meetings murmuring about how incompetent the Minister was, how much being around the man angered him. Lucius had spent the past twelve years pandering to the Minister, to make up for being made out as a Death Eater. Pleading the _Imperious _only got him out of Azkaban, it was being involved politically with the Minister and constantly contributing to the man's campaigns that kept Lucius on the Board of Governors at Hogwarts and in an overall influential place in society. Yet still the elder Malfoy maintained enough contact with the families that tended to be labeled Dark that if a new Dark Lord were to surface he would not be on the outside looking in.

Draco saw himself beyond the Minister of Magic, beyond attending boring meetings and suffering fools. He suffered Crabbe and Goyle, but only because otherwise his preference for solitude would make him a target within Slytherin, and seeking companions outside of the house without having allies within the house was suicide. He suffered Pansy because she was always willing to let him do things no honest girl should let a boy try. He suffered Blaise because he was the only other Slytherin with two brain cells worth rubbing together, aside from Daphne but Daphne was a prudish girl.

THUS Draco found the perfect balance, calculating like a machine at how he could balance his need for solitude with his need to be the best at everything. Severus Snape understood, and thus allowed Draco the sacred honor of being able to work in the Potions lab alone, something usually reserved for NEWT level Slytherins. He also frequented the library, avoiding Granger whenever possible but otherwise enjoying the time he spent learning new things.

But Draco wanted more. He realized that he wanted Harry Potter. He wanted Harry the same way that Pansy wanted another puppy. He wanted to have Harry so that he wouldn't have to worry about being better politically than his father. His father's associates were former Death Eaters and bigots. Draco knew that at twelve, that his father's associates were a bunch of idiots for the most part. Most of them were Slytherins, or had attended Drumstang. None of them had an original thought in their heads. They were stuck in their ways and not even being proven wrong could change that.

Harry was different. Harry was powerful, self-righteous and could shake up things around the old circle if given leave and the means to do so. Draco knew for certain that Harry was powerful last year when the 'snake incident' came about. The opportunity to get into the good graces of Harry Potter presented, and Draco's Slytherin nature took over from his Malfoy conditioning. The rest would take surgical precision, calculating and cunning like no other. But Draco was a Slytherin, and cunning was in his blood.

* * *

Harry stood in the foyer of Malfoy Manor, completely surprised by what he was seeing. He wasn't surprised by the opulence. He had known that the Malfoys were rather wealthy from how Draco kept going on about his life.

No, Harry was surprised by the lack of green. From what he knew about the Malfoys, which was not much, all of them had been in Slytherin. Maybe his assumptions were wrong, but he totally expected a more opulent version of the Slytherin dormitory he had visited as a second-year student.

The room was of a decent size, designed specifically for floo arrivals, which is what he had just done. There were hooks on one side of the room, designed to hold heavy cloaks, and a pair of charmed brushes had assaulted him on arrival to brush dust off of him from the trip. The room itself was very airy despite the size. Very light blue walls with dark blue wainscoting held pictures of landscapes. The few chairs that adorned the room were cream-colored cloth chairs with dark wood and gold accents. A light wood door led out of the room, and a large picture window overlooked a beautiful wintry landscape.

"So, you're Harry Potter." A melodic voice reached his ears, and Harry noticed that the door had opened and a thin blonde woman in dark blue robes stood in the entryway.

"Yes, Ma'm." Harry spoke politely.

The woman looked at him, her dark blue eyes appraising his appearance. Harry was still wearing his school robes, and had gotten a bit disheveled from the floo. He stood up straighter and brushed at his robes. The woman smiled slightly.

"Sirius was right. You are much too thin." The woman reached out her hand. "I am Narcissa Malfoy, and you will be MY guest for the time being.

Harry shook her hand, remembering his manners. "Thank you, Ma'm." Just then the floo fired up again and Draco stepped through. A bit of jealousy flared up within Harry, seeing as Draco did not even stumble at the floo entrance.

"Mother." Draco said politely.

"Hello, Draco. It's good to see you again. You may go to your room while I show Harry where he will be staying. You should come to the South wing at four o'clock for tea. That should give you a chance to get settled, and a chance for Harry to do the same."

Draco nodded. "Yes Ma'm." Draco moved off to do what he was told and Harry was amazed.

"Come, Harry. Sirius would be upset to know that you were here even this long and he does not know."

They moved quickly through the hall, and Harry felt strange. It was like he was being allowed to see only certain parts of the house as they made their way to the South wing, but at the same time he felt that he was being shown parts that most 'guests' to the manor never saw. The feeling did not subside when they got to an ornate oaken door, where Mrs. Malfoy proceeded to pull out three rune stones from her robes, installing them into the door. The runes glowed and then faded, and the doors opened.

Here, Harry was once again surprised by the color scheme. He noticed at once the lack of family portraits that had lined the hallways in other parts of the house he had seen. This hallway looked exactly like a very opulent version of the Gryffindor Common Room. The walls were papered in a rich red fabric with dark wood wainscoting. The accents were gold, down to the sconces that hung along the wall. It was not dark by any stretch of the imagination. A noise behind him signaled that Ms. Malfoy was sealing the door. She turned and swept past Harry, silently bidding that he follow her.

"The wards are set to only allow certain people in and out. One of the conditions of Sirius staying here was that Lucius not be anywhere near him. The two never got along, and now even less so. I will get Draco to give you a tour of the Manor, so that you will not get lost if you decide to go out for fresh air and the like. The Floo is only connected to certain places, for security, so you would need me for that." Narcissa stopped at the second door on the left of the hallway.

"Here is your room for your stay, and for whenever you want to stay here, unless you end up on Draco's floor." Here she opened the door, revealing a room larger than his dorm room at Hogwarts.

The room was very plain looking, but with a large Queen sized bed covered in a fluffy down comforter. In one corner sat a large desk, and on the other side sat a wardrobe. There were two doors in the room, and a fluffy white area rug covered most of the floor, which was a dark wood.

"Sirius insisted that you would want the Gryffindor colors in here, but I wanted to leave the choice up to you." Nacissa informed him.

Harry looked around. This was the best room he had EVER had. And he could decorate it however he wanted. Even if it was just for the winter holidays, he felt special. He thought back to childhood, before he was a Gryffindor and a wizard. Back when he was relegated to counting spiders under the stairs, he had fantasized about his room, what he would put in it and what color everything would be…

"Light blues and greens, with silver accents" Harry whispered, lost in the memory of being allowed new stuffed animals, of having fresh clean linen that was purchased just for him, to match his room. Within that same memory was another memory, vague flashes of red, stripes, and dark blue.

"Stripes, and the rug dark blue." Harry whispered. Narcissa smiled.

"That will look lovely." She transfigured the rug to be dark blue. "They will come tomorrow to make it permanent. I know the best spells for the job, but there is much to be said about handcrafted wallpaper. You can weave the best spells and wards into it." Narcissa looked around once, and flicked her wand. It looked perfect.

Narcissa continued towards one of the doors. "This is your bathroom." She pushed open the door and activated the torch. It was silver, and the bathroom itself was done in light colored marble that still managed to feel warm to Harry. In one corner there was a large and deep soaker tub. Next to that were a toilet and a pedestal sink. In another corner there was a shower stall with a gigantic showerhead. Finally there was a small counter with a mirror over it, and a rack holding fluffy white towels and currently empty basket on the floor.

"The rack keeps towels warm without overheating them, the basket is for dirty clothes and linen, and once we get you to the store we can get you some proper bath and hair products." Narcissa spoke.

Harry only nodded. He had NEVER had his own bathroom before, and this was more than he could have ever imagined.

Narcissa opened the final door, revealing a small room with a large three-way mirror.

"This is your dressing room." She informed Harry. Shelves lay empty all around, and a single wall lay open, ready to hang robes. "You can put your things in here. Come now, Sirius is expecting you."

Harry nodded, and followed Narcissa back to the hallway, barely able to contain his excitement about seeing Sirius again. Two doors and the opposite side of the hallway revealed double doors that stood open, revealing a sizeable library.

Narcissa smiled at Harry's awe at the collection. "I am an avid collector of books, and always have been. Most of these I collected or inherited before I graduated Hogwarts. Others were gifts to me from my mother-in-law, and a few are more recent acquisitions."

Harry looked around the room. Bookshelves one wall completely and flanked the door. A cheery fire burned in a fireplace on another wall. Flanking the fireplace were two glass front cabinets displaying a variety of objects. The back wall was simply a giant window with a low bench covered in dark green fabric. A large desk sat in the middle of the room, and at it sat Sirius, whose face was scrunched up as he surveyed what seemed like yards of parchment. Two other free-standing bookshelves acted as a low wall behind the desk. A single chair sat near the fireplace, facing the desk.

"Sirius." Narcissa stated simply. Said man looked up and a giant grin split his face.

"Harry!" He stood up and walked over to Harry, wrapping him in a giant hug. "Finally!"

Sirius conjured a chair to match the one by the fireplace and began talking excitedly.

* * *

"So, how was the rest of your term? Did you really beat Slytherin in less than five minutes? How's that bushy haired friend of yours? Has that Ron fellow come around? Ho…"

"Sirius." Narcissa warned gently. "He just got here. You will have plenty of time together. Remember what the healers said…"

Sirius nodded. "The healers don't want me overexciting myself. They say that I am in a good position, and that the damage done to my body physically was not as severe since I stayed in my animagus form most of the time."

Sirius left out the emotional scars that he would likely live with for the rest of his life from reliving the worst of his nightmares over and over. Harry didn't need to hear that, he had enough baggage as it was.

"Part of my recovery is staying as inactive as possible. Dreadful boring, that. But until I'm cleared for outings and such I have to follow the advice of my healers." Sirius air quoted. "In order to properly recover your health and magic to that before your tragic imprisonment, you must follow our advice exactly." His voice sounded oddly like a caricature of Dr. Sigmund Freud. "Only then will you be stable enough to live on your own without permanent consequences to your health."

Narcissa, who had been standing there, nodded. "Azkaban is for life. The very nature of the prison is to have inmates die a slow, agonizing death. Imprisonment in Azkaban has been highly overused in recent memory. In my grandmother's time Azkaban was only for the incurable criminal. People accused of lesser offenses were imprisoned on Avanel." At Harry's confused look Narcissa elaborated. "Avanel is a hidden island in Scotland. It was used for political criminals, people accused of smuggling, stealing and the 'lesser offenses'. Even people accused of violating the lesser magical offenses went there for 'rehabilitation and treatment'.

Sirius continued. "Sometime after Grindenwald fell Avanel was closed, and new prisoners were sent to Azkaban. IN that time there were certain sections reserved for the violently criminal, the insane and all of that. Dementors weren't everywhere."

Narcissa scowled. "Even with the farce that was Sirius' imprisonment, he was thrown in with the worst criminals without even a discussion of the proper level of punishment. It is beyond cruel, unfair, and uncivilized: it's barbaric. I fear that OUR youth are being ruined against the traditional way that our society works by a few bad eggs that have managed to get power."

"Cissy." Sirius stated, but underneath was a gentle warning Harry was not aware Sirius was capable of.

Narcissa blushed. "I am sorry. I get so upset about these things, but it is something that we must resolve, if any of us are to have a place in society in the future."

Sirius smiled. "Cissy was always passionate about her beliefs… at least before…"

"You can say it, Siri. Before I married Lucius Malfoy. Before HIS politics took over my own. You see, Harry. It is not proper in our society for a witch to have political opinions that differ greatly from those of your husband."

Harry was confused. "I don't understand."

Narcissa sighed. "To put it simply, I do not agree with all of Lucius' ideas, but I could not publicly display ideas different from his."

Sirius nodded. "It is much more complicated than that, but come on, lets do something other than discuss politics. How was the rest of your term?"

The two began chatting, and Narcissa moved out of the library to the small drawing room adjacent to Sirius' bedroom suite. This wing was originally designed as the 'mother-in-law' suite, back in the days when the son was expected to take care of his widowed mother in law, so that his wife's brother could inherit the estate. If there existed no brother the husband would inherit the estate, if there were no direct male descendants eligible. Times had changed, but the wing was still useful in many ways.

So the wing was equipped very much as a small house, with a master bedroom suite, a guest bedroom suite, a smallish library and a small drawing room where the occupant could take his meals in peace. There was also an observatory and a Potions lab. Lately, Narcissa found herself spending more and more time in this wing rather than the wing she shared with Lucius.

Narcissa was about to settle herself down on the chaise lounge when a thought occurred to her. A quick flick of her wand checked the time, and it revealed that she had a little over two hours before teatime.

A few minutes later found her at the door to Draco's private wing. His old nursery lay within, as well as his current bedroom suite, a couple of guest bedrooms with shared bath, a study and a Potions lab. She found Draco in the Potions lab, face scrunched up, studying a tome she didn't recognize.

"What's that, Dragon?" Narcissa slid into the room, careful not to disturb anything.

"Severus wants me to master this potion. He won't tell me what it's for, but gave me instructions on how to brew it and how to check the potency."

"School work? You've just gotten home!" Narcissa was surprised, but not totally. Lately Draco seemed to brew potions just to relax his mind.

"It helps me relax, Mother. The ride home was filled with annoyances." Draco sighed, carefully stirring the potion and waiting for it to turn a pale blue.

"Ah. Do you have a few minutes?"

Draco checked the instructions and smiled slightly. The potion had turned a pale blue and simply needed one ingredient before being put to a simmer. "As a matter of fact I do." Draco took the crystal stirrer he had gotten for his birthday from Severus, and continued to stir the potion, sprinkling in a shiny glittering substance as he did so. The potion flashed white, and Draco stopped stirring. He cut the flame down and tapped the side of the silver cauldron. The cauldron was another gift from Severus, who seemed intent on turning Draco into a Potion Master.

Draco turned and looked at his mother, smiling.

"Hello, Mother."

And suddenly all pretense was gone. When it was just Draco and Narcissa, they were mother and son. They smiled, laughed and joked about even the most mundane things. Lucius would be gone for a few days yet, having gone to 'personally survey' some of the companies he had investments in to make sure they were 'maximizing profit.' They would chat and talk together for hours, catching up and rebuilding the bond they had shared for years.

"Dragon, how has the term been?"

Draco shrugged. "It has been. We won all of our matches this fall except the loss to Gryffindor. If the pattern keeps up we will once again be in the finals against them."

"And the other classes?"

"Defense is actually useful this year. Professor Lupin has taught us more in half a year than our previous two teachers combined. Although, one was insane and the other a fraud, so maybe having a competent teacher is the difference."

Narcissa smiled. Despite all the posturing she knew her son capable of, she knew that Draco was legitimately interested in his education.

"That's good, that's very good. Being able to defend yourself is important. Now, tell me something about our guest…"

Draco scowled deeply. "He is so ignorant it is painful."

Narcissa nodded. "That much I gathered from speaking to him a few minutes ago. This is not just about you being shunned by him, is it Draco?"

Draco shook his head. "He would have made a fine Slytherin, had Weasley not already spoiled him on the train. He is a Parselmouth. He must have some connection to Slytherin, but the Gryffindorks are ruining him. It is like he is being forced to repress a part of his base nature."

Narcissa smirked. "Is that why you revealed what you knew about Sirius?"

Draco sighed. "Not fully. I don't know what possessed me to do it. I don't know anything other than this compulsion to make things right. We are two of the most influential people our age, and we can be so much better together than apart."

"Allies?"

Draco looked uncertain and Narcissa decided that she knew what the situation called for.

"Draco, shall we retire to your sitting room?"

"Yes, Mother. That would be acceptable." Draco followed up.

They entered his sitting room, which was really just a small room with a fireplace and three cushiony chairs overlooking part of the gardens. The only testament to its former use was a shelf on one wall, which held shrunken furniture and toys for a baby that never came.

Narcissa sat in one of the forest green chairs. Behind her, Narcissa heard Draco putting the rune stones in place and adding a silencing charm. The runes helped prevent the portraits from listening in on any conversation held in this room. The specific set design was a Black family specialty. Draco came over and sat in the opposite chair.

"Now, Draco, both you and I know you have too much of your father in you to do something like this without having thought out what you expect to get out of it. Sirius is my cousin, and yours as well, but Sirius and I were close as children, before Houses and the Dark Lord drove us apart. If what you want is achievable, and something… worthy, I might be able to give my assistance on that front. And who is to say that our plans do not lie along similar paths?"

Draco looked at his mother, and half smirked half smiled. It was an odd combination on his face, but it perfectly relayed his feelings.

"Well…"


	4. Planting

Thanks to all of you who reviewed and added me to your alerts/favorites list. I hope you continue to enjoy the story, and as I have the rest of it through 5th year sketched out, updates should happen faster.

I am not JKR, or else I would issue a public apology for H/G

* * *

Three days into Winter Break and Harry found himself practically buried in books. He had not seen either Malfoy since their initial dinner together and while not seeing Mrs. Malfoy was a little sad, he was content to never run into Draco. He was still very uncomfortable around Draco even with the declared truce between the two boys. Harry managed to write Hermione already, but was steadfastly holding out on sending Ron a letter.

Harry pulled out the pocket-watch Sirius had given him for his first Quiddich match this year, with apologies that he could not be in attendance, and realized it was time for lunch. He looked around him at the homework he had managed to finish off, and sighed at the idea that tomorrow he would begin remedial potions with Mrs. Tonks. Apparently Andromeda Tonks had the second highest OWL and NEWT scores of the decade she graduated Hogwarts. She was a Healer, and often made her own potions if she had time rather than ordering out for them. Hers were always of better quality than the mail ordered ones, in any case. Sirius promised to help him out catching up in Ancient Runes so that he could begin with the other third year students, and his other subjects were well in order.

Harry smiled. He finally had adults in his life to nag him about 'meeting his potential' and 'not slouching'. His first term marks would be in tomorrow, and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that he would be doing a lot of 'extra' work in the coming days before Christmas. Harry had no idea how much he underestimated what that would mean for his life.

* * *

Harry had come for lunch and been chased off, with the instruction to 'do something fun' from Sirius. Sirius had made sure to hand Harry some other leisure activities he could engage in without needing a second pair of hands, since the weather was too foul to fly outside. Sirius didn't want Harry to spend the entire time doing homework. Not soon after Harry left Sirius was graced with the presence of his cousin, Narcissa.

"Cissa, how is everything?" Sirius rose gestured to the chair opposite him. Sirius was taking his own good advice and resting for the afternoon. He still felt tired, and occasionally suffered from nightmares and flashbacks, but the healers said that he was progressing very well. They still wanted him to live 'with people' but could not hold him to it after the Equinox. Sirius had enough to tend to, as the years of inactivity did nothing to help the family finances, and it was his job to at least make sense of everything, being the only person Gringotts would hand the financial records of the Black Family to, since his incarceration had been illegal and had not triggered the 'next in line' clause inherent with most imprisonments.

Narcissa looked at her cousin and sighed. Her plans and conversation with Draco aside, her instincts told her that something was wrong with Potter. She had seen how little Harry ate in comparison to Draco that first night, and knew from experience that Sirius and Regulus had large appetites as teenagers. Seeing the boy who looked more like a first year than a third-year student and realizing that he was maybe a month younger than Draco was chilling. And she had thought Draco much too small for his age! It was difficult looking at Harry Potter and seeing the embodiment of the Dark Lord's demise. To Narcissa, Harry was very much like the charity cases she took on where she posed with the orphans and pledged money to the children's ward at St. Mungos. It broke Narcissa's heart to see the threadbare rags the poor un-mothered wretch called his clothes. Except for his Hogwarts uniform, the clothes the boy had brought with him were barely fit enough to burn.

"I'm alright, Sirius. I've come to talk to you about Harry." Narcissa spoke. If the plan she had come up with was going to work, they would have to start with Sirius, whom Harry trusted without question. She could do all she wanted, but her husband had ruined a lot for Lady Malfoy.

Sirius nodded. "What's on your mind?"

"Don't you think it might be a good idea to start training him for his role in society?"

Sirius tilted his head, deep in thought. He very much remembered those lessons at Grimmuald Place. There was no question that Harry was a public figure… he had already been mentioned in the paper several times that Sirius was aware, but the idea of actually training Harry seemed out of place. Sure, he would need to know account management and other things, but the old way was dying out. "He should be getting some sort of lessons at school. If I recall, Lily got lessons from McGonagall once a week on politics, home management and probably other things as well."

Narcissa nodded. "All things families like OURS are able to teach at home. Even Severus' mother was able to teach him certain things, what, with that tyrant of a father always stomping about with enough alcohol in his blood to get an entire Quiddich team drunk."

"That's unfortunate for Snape." Sirius frowned. "But Harry is fine. I'm sure Dumbledore took him under his wing…"

Narcissa swallowed the vile comment she was about to make about Albus Dumbledore. "Be that as it may, he is much too thin and it is possible he has been neglected in other ways. He is very thin and this is after a semester at Hogwarts where one could eat all day if they wanted to. He barely ate half the portion you and Reg would have eaten at that age."

Sirius paused to think about it. Usually he saw Harry in baggy jumpers or robes. During meals the two talked constantly and so maybe he wasn't paying enough attention to how Harry actually ate his meals. But how did Narcissa know? Sirius looked up with the question in his eyes.

"I had tea with my son, so I was not paying close attention to him, having done his post-Term review. I saw you just that morning. I wanted to learn as much as possible about our guest." Narcissa explained.

Sirius sighed. 'Deliver me from nefarious Slytherins' he thought. Out loud, he simply said "You always were observant."

Narcissa moved in for the kill. "You KNOW how dangerous it would be if somebody of Harry's status were to continue to be ignorant of the dynamics they will be thrust to."

Sirius knew well. Many a family on both sides had fallen to ruin because of ignorant and gullible heirs. "I won't force his hand. While it's true Harry could use some of that extra tutoring we got I'm sure that Dumbledore…"

Narcissa's eyes flashed and Sirius was reminded that she had been dueling champion of the school her Seventh year. While she might appear the docile Lady, the same tutors that trained himself and Bellatrix had trained her. Heck, she could probably take on half the Aurors and not even have a hair out of place, as she didn't have Bella's need to taunt her opponent. She spoke, the venom in her voice only noticeable because Sirius was familiar with this particular side of his cousin. If he were healthy it would be no problem, but he was in no shape to battle an angry Narcissa Black.

"Dumbledore left you to rot in Azkaban. You were his loyal lapdog, and he didn't even flinch when Crouch threw you in jail without a trial. He had the power and influence to push for a trial, especially so soon after the fall of the Dark Lord. His influence was at an all time high, especially with the Wizengamot in such disarray with the trials of the heads of many influential pureblood houses happening at the same time. He practically stood by Severus' side and the man had the Dark Mark still blazing on his arm! Don't tell me you are still loyal to that misguided man after all of that?"

Sirius shook his head. "Many things occurred during that time that make no sense, Cissa. I didn't know about that bit with Snape…"

Narcissa nodded, inwardly celebrating her victory over the self-righteous Gryffindor. "Dumbledore claimed that Severus was a spy for the him, delivering important information that helped save lives before the Dark Lord fell."

Sirius was seething. Not because of Snape. Snape was a Slytherin and going to Dumbledore would have been a strategic move to make, as Snape was a half-blood and did not have the legal protections that most purebloods would have been allowed. Dumbledore _had _mentioned that they had a source of inside information, which led to the Order being able to step in on major raids from the Death Eaters and stop major damage towards the end. No, he was angry with Dumbledore, because he had fought loyally alongside Frank and James, despite the increasing pressure to at least switch his position to neutral to 'preserve the family legacy' as it had been put to him. Out of one corner of her mouth his mother would rail against his consorting with 'mudbloods and blood traitors', but then in more lucid moments she would beg him to return home after Reg disappeared.

"Dumbledore's treatment of me has no bearing on how he's treating Harry." Sirius replied after a minute. "Sure, it seems as though he's had a rough go of it with Petunia and Vernon. That was the biggest mistake of life to send the boy there. They hate magic and anything unnatural. Petunia didn't even invite Lily to her wedding. Apparently Lily has a nephew, and Petunia never even told Lily she was pregnant! Petunia never wrote Lily while she was at Hogwarts, and letters Lily sent came back unopened. Lily tells me that they day after she turned 18 Petunia moved out to a flat with a friend, and then married Vernon within a year. Petunia tried to schedule her wedding the same weekend that Lily graduated from Hogwarts, but her parents told her explicitly that they would not be in attendance, nor would they help pay for the wedding if she were to do that."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Such animosity between siblings! Even when Andi got married to that Tonks boy she invited Bella and I. Bella hexed her invitation to oblivion, but I actually responded. It might not have been the most polite response…"

Sirius waved it off. "You were still at home when Andi got married. It's understandable. But Dumbledore distrusted me from my Hogwarts days, because of the family."

Narcissa shrugged. "Even if he didn't trust you, there were others he did trust… Loyal members of his 'Order'… don't give me that look Sirius I would not survive as a Malfoy if I did not know as much about society as possible. I don't know all the details, but I do know that Dumbledore had a group of his most 'loyal' followers during those times. Your stupidity aside, any of his loyal fans would have loved to raise Harry in our world. He might have come out disgustingly 'good', without any inclination to the Dark Arts, but he would know our customs and ways. It's almost as if Dumbledore wanted him to be a functional mud… muggleborn."

Sirius frowned. He hated it when Narcissa was right about something. Dumbledore knew that Andi was definitely NOT a Death Eater, and his old boss Moody would have been able to protect the child from rogue Death Eaters. Moody also had relatives in the States… heck, the boy could have lived in the castle… the more he thought about it, the more it seemed odd that Dumbledore placed Harry with those abominable people when he would have even been safe living with squibs. At least the squibs would have taught him about what being a wizard meant. Anybody who knew James or Lily would have stood up and said that leaving a wizard child with that brand of Muggle was like murder.

"I'll see, Narcissa. I've already set up tutoring in Potions with Andi. There is no way that Harry should be so incompetent in Potions when the only reason that Lily wasn't a Potions Master was because she couldn't get sponsored as a muggleborn."

Narcissa nodded. "Indeed. Well I must go… I am glad I was able to share some of my concerns with you, Sirius."

Sirius nodded. "Thank you, Cissy."

Narcissa exited the wing and went down to the informal sitting room. It was where Draco preferred to read in the afternoons, since the sun exposure meant that there was plenty of natural light. Narcissa found her son relaxing in a way that she had not seen in quite some time. He was without his outer robes, dressed simply in a pair of dark gray wool slacks and an ice blue jumper. He lounged on a chaise close to the large bay window, his dragon hide loafers long forgotten on the floor. Draco did not even look up as he spoke.

"Hello, Mother."

Narcissa looked at the book Draco was reading. _Runic Potions. _"Isn't that a little advanced, Draco? Even for you?"

Draco shook his head. "This is just theory. You don't have to know runes precisely to understand what the author is talking about. You just have to understand runes in a most basic sense, and how runes can be used to enhance the brewing experience."

Narcissa looked intrigued. While she liked Potions and was a dab hand at Ancient Runes, she never bothered to think about combining the two. "What have you learned so far?"

Draco sat up. "Potions have a set of steps and a set of ingredients, which in different combinations creates the potion. A Boil-Cure potion has one set of steps, but by changing two ingredients and the length of time for brewing different parts of the potion you end up with a potion to heal burns, magical or otherwise. There are ways to enhance potions with runes during brewing, as well as storage and usage."

Narcissa nodded. It was how certain rituals worked, now that she thought about it. Ingesting the potion and entering a charged rune circle could produce certain effects. From something as mundane as using a potion and a healing rune circle to make healing more effective to binding rituals used in pureblood weddings and darker uses applications of the idea were readily available. However, it took a whole different type of witch or wizard to understand the concept and build new combinations.

Draco closed the book and looked at his mother directly. "Something occurs to me, Mother. If we want this to work, then Severus will have to change his approach."

Narcissa caught on to what Draco_ wasn't _saying well enough.

"I will remedy that. Perhaps Severus would like to join the two of us for tea before your father returns?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"I will invite him. We can discuss the theory behind this book some more." Draco smiled, a rare sight on the Slytherin's face.

* * *

The next day Harry stood scowling over a bubbling cauldron. Mrs. Tonks had just given him an assessment and found many gaping holes in his understanding of Potions. When he had opened his mouth to protest Snape she had just frowned down at him and chastised him quietly.

"The teacher may be inadequate, but that has not stopped you in other subjects. Professor McGonagall did not like Slytherins when I was at Hogwarts. She equally made it awkward because of my family's reputation. I had to try twice as hard to get the same recognition as her Gryffindors."

Harry protested. "But McGonagall is fair! She would never favor Gryffindors over Slytherins!"

Andi shook her head. "Not now. Dora tells me that she was quite even-handed when she was in class, but she was a newer teacher, just like Snape is these days. It took her a while to get over the house pride of Gryffindor and inherent distrust of all things Slytherin."

Harry thought about it. That certainly made sense, even if it was a little annoying to think about it in that manner.

"So because you are so horribly behind where you should be, we will start with your first year Potions text and see what you can and can't brew properly."

Two hours later Harry found himself in his current problem. He was staring at a sickly yellow potion that was definitely supposed to be green instead. Harry looked over the directions in his book, and the notes he had been required to take before beginning the potion. He had boiled the water, adding the first ingredient before bubbles appeared. Everything matched up, as he had written down exactly what he had done after he had done it. There were no missed steps. Harry frowned.

"Andi?" Harry called. Andromeda had insisted that he call her Andi, as they were cousins through his father's side.

Andi came over from where she had been watching and looked into Harry's cauldron. "Hm." She vanished the contents and examined Harry's notes.

"Everything seems to be in order… did writing down the steps after you completed them help any?"

Harry nodded. "It helped me keep track of what I was supposed to be doing next, which is why I don't know what happened to my potion."

Andi thought carefully. "Maybe we should put off practical applications and just work on your theory. Pull out your text and the supplement and work out the ingredients for the potion you were just working on. I want to know what each ingredient does and a possible reason for it being in the potion you were just working on."

Harry paled but nodded. This was way more specific than anything he had done for Professor Snape.

"Good. I expect it tomorrow. I will be by at the same time. I suggest you go over as much theory as possible between now and then. I will take your cauldron and other items with me."

Harry nodded again. "Yes ma'am."

"Dismissed."

Harry left the lab and went to his room, which was comforting with its blues and greens and creams. He sat down at his desk and pulled out his brand new Potions supplement. It gave a more indepth review of common potion ingredients and cross-referenced his Herbology text.

Meanwhile Andi Tonks had made a startling discovery, one she called her cousin and her sister in to witness. They both had asked independently for a report after Harry's first day, but Andi only wanted to say what she had to say one time.

Sirius and Nacrissa both responded to the dove patronus she sent, entering the lab where she had been working with Harry not a scant hour ago.

Andi stood tall, her shoulders square and her mouth firm. "This is the kit Harry brought with him for our lesson. He says that he's been using it since his first year. It's been tampered with."

Sirius frowned. "What do you mean?"

Andi pointed to the cauldron. "Potions Masters use different cauldrons for different applications depending on the ingredients being used. Students below the Apprentice level have no need, since they rarely work with dangerous ingredients that leave a residue. Harry's cauldron has been used to brew a potion involving ashwinder venom and manticore saliva. Both are highly corrosive and remain in a cauldron even when cleaned out to the most exacting standards. Also, they are present in such high concentrations that I know that somebody purposefully put it in the boy's cauldron, rather than it being left over from anything he could have possibly done himself."

"Severus?" Narcissa wondered.

"I highly doubt it. Severus may be vindictive, but he would never waste potions ingredients just for the sake of making a student look incompetent in his class. Ashwinder venom is very rare and very expensive, as far as ingredients go. It's about 20 Galleons an ounce."

Narcissa shook her head. "There's no way he would waste that kind of money."

Sirius interjected. "What about one of the other students?"

Andi shrugged. "It would have to be somebody who could access the cauldron when it was dry, and somebody with access to it since his first year. Some of the older amounts are over three years old. There are even tiny scratches where the venom sank in. The manticore saliva is even more troubling, because that is a controlled ingredient. You have to have a ministry license to buy it, and you can only buy a small amount at a time. Plus, ashwinder venom increases the potency of manticore saliva… something not even a regular witch or wizard would be aware of."

Sirius frowned. "So what can we do?"

Andi shrugged. "Intensive remediation, since Harry probably never got to brew a potion properly these past two years. If he gets daily lessons, with remediation at school he should be caught up with his peers in terms of practical skills, and with an entire summer he'll be ahead by the time the next year starts. And a brand new kit."

Sirius snorted. "And WHO will give him remediation in Potions? Not Snape."

Narcissa smirked. "I'm sure that between the three of us something can be arranged."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "The THREE of us? I was not under the impression you had anything to do with Harry's schooling, Narcissa." The slight frosty tone that Sirius had taken reminded her of her own father. Scary, and yet another reminder that for all of Sirius' Gryffindor tendencies he was a Black first, it had just taken him ages and a nearly wasted life to realize it.

Narcissa refused to budge, just like when her younger cousin had channeled his inner Black as a child, she too was from the same family line. "Would you stop acting like a Gryffindor for once and listen to reason? The fact that somebody is tampering with a young child's ability to properly complete class assignments on a consistent basis warrants more than whatever vigilante justice your recently imprisoned mind can develop. Am I not mistaken that it was a rash of moronic Gryffindorish behavior that led you to your most recent stay at Casa De Azkaban?"

Sirius blushed at this, but Narcissa continued to lay into her cousin. "Yet you seem to not have the foresight to understand that this plan has been carefully constructed to alienate the boy and cause him to misjudge his talents quite severely. Whoever tainted the boy's cauldron is probably doing other things as well, and you, confined to your quarters by physician's order, are in no position to go challenging this, at least not directly. Surely Aunt Walla did not waste her time teaching you how to get a confession out of the most unwilling of mouths… If you want to achieve anything beyond emancipating young Harry from those filthy relatives of his than you will need OUR help." Narcissa flourished dramatically towards her sister.

Sirius narrowed his eyes briefly. Who did Narcissa think she was?

"DON'T give Narcissa that look. You are horribly out of date still with the politics of today, and you cannot have even the hint of impropriety or back dealings. We both have connections you could not believe, and we have BOTH raised children while you have been in prison. You will need all the help you can get, and you need to think about getting Harry a mind healer to deal with his childhood. He's way too jumpy for his age." Andi glared at Sirius.

Both of his cousins were glaring at Sirius in a way that made him very uncomfortable. Andi had channeled Aunt Cassiopeia at her most dangerous, and Narcissa's glare would have made a basilisk cringe. Sirius bowed his head in shame.

"OK. We work together to get Harry over his problems. So what first?"

Narcissa answered. "We finally take Harry to go shopping. Not in Diagon Alley, heaven forbid, but Paris. He needs proper robes and clothes that fit, among other things."

Andi nodded. "It's a crime he dosen't have any books other than what he's been set at Hogwarts, which is no way for a wizard to gain a proper education, not when he'll be expected to manage his estate when he turns of age, if not before. We get the joint wills of James and Lily unsealed, and eventually we need to get Grimmuald Place habitable. You can't keep living here, and it's not healthy for Harry either."

Sirius sighed. "Alright."

Andi smiled. "We're family, Sirius. The Dark Lord might have destroyed the Blacks, but what few of us there are left have to stick together. Narcissa and I are doing our part, it's high time you did the same."

Sirius nodded again. "I'll have to adopt Harry fully. Being his guardian is good and well, but he has to be provided for in case something happens."

Narcissa was quick. "Blood adoption. If we do it through Gringotts properly he'll get to retain his claim to his rights as a Potter, but we'll be able to protect him in our own special way."

Sirius thought to protest but it died on his lips. The Blacks had powerful magic available to protect blood relatives, but Harry's paternal grandmother might not have passed on enough of her blood to make it count. It was the best way. The only way he could see to keep Harry safe, and away from those blasted muggles Lily once considered family.

"Vernal Equinox. The season of renewal. That's the strongest time to do it. Can we get it arranged by then?" Sirius asked.

Narcissa nodded. "Leave it to me. We also have to keep Draco safe, and you and Harry can help with that."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Is Draco in trouble?"

Narcissa crumbled and sank into the chair Andi had been using during Harry's lesson. "Lucius is very powerful, and has had a lot of influence in the way Draco views the world. Dark Lord or not, I'm afraid of what will happen if this 'stage' Draco is in where he is actually questioning how he was raised ends and he becomes a mini-Lucius. He'll fall in with the wrong crowd, and I'll lose my little Dragon to Lucius and whatever schemes he comes up with. He'll lose his objective eye and will become a puppet… Draco deserves better than that. I'm just afraid that Lucius' good luck will run out and Draco will suffer for it. The right influences will… help Draco see things from a different perspective."

Sirius had to agree. From what he had seen, Draco was intelligent and actually willing to not just rely on his family name for what he wanted. With the right influence, the boy's thirst for power and respect could be fostered into a healthy ambition. Lucius and Narcissa both had spoiled Draco, and the younger Malfoy invoked his father's name in much the same way muggles invoked gods.

Sirius nodded. "I'll do what I can. I never expected the holidays to be this busy!"

Both Andi and Sirius missed the glint of success that flashed in Narcissa's eyes.

* * *

The next morning Andi, Sirius and Harry went off to Paris to do the first wave of shopping that Andi and Narcissa insisted Harry needed. The first stop was a robe shop that resembled Madam Malkin's only in that it sold robes. Everything was custom made, down to being able to select fabrics, colors and charms placed on the robes. Harry came away from that shop with a small wardrobe: socks, grey slacks, black slacks, tan slacks, ten jumpers of various colors and weights, numerous shirts, underwear, and of course robes. Harry ended up with three formal robes, four black robes, three dark grey robes, and a midnight blue robe. New school robes would have to wait, since they could only be purchased in Diagon Alley, as those shops were the only ones authorized to apply the Hogwarts seal or the House seal. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that he would end up with far more clothes than this, but after years of seeing Dudley get as many clothes once a week almost, Harry pushed those feelings of guilt aside.

Next they took Harry to an Apothecary, where Harry got a new cauldron, a new Potions kit (set to Andi's specifications), a new set of stirrers, a set of standard vials and a set of crystal vials. From there they went to the bookstore where Harry was assigned several history books, two Potions manuals, a book on Ancient Runes, a book on spellcrafting, and a book on useful spells not normally taught in school.

Sirius had explained. "You're a wizard, Harry. Most of this stuff is stuff people grow up learning. Your little muggleborn friend, Hermione, spends enough time in the library that she's probably already past most of her 'peers' in that regard. You need to get to the point where some of the simpler spells are simply a reflex. Ever notice how some wizards simply flick their wand and things happen?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Professor Dumbledore does that all the time."

Sirius nodded. "He's still casting spells, but they've become so routine to him that he barely needs a wand. He's just channeling his intent through the wand. He probably still thinks spells in his mind, but he has no need to say them out loud. I'll show you what I'm talking about when we get back."

So Harry accepted the books as his supplemental reading for outside class, and ended up with two novels written for 'young teenage wizards'. The small group ate lunch and then moved on to finish shopping.

At the end of the day Harry ended up with six pairs of shoes and boots, a wand holster, and a set of practice runes. The runes were charmed to just reveal what the combination would do on a special parchment paper. They also ended up going to a dress robe shop for dress robes. Harry ended up choosing steel grey robes and black robes trimmed with dark fur. Andi had insisted on two pairs, and neither Harry nor Sirius felt inclined to question.

After they returned Sirius established what Harry's schedule would be until it was time to return to Hogwarts.

8am – Breakfast

9am - Potions

11am – Leisure

12pm – Lunch

1:30pm – Tutoring

3:30 pm – Leisure

5:00pm Dinner

7:00pm – Homework/Revisions

9:00pm – Bed

9:45 pm – Lights Out

Harry complained at first, but Sirius reminded Harry that he was going to need proper instruction and for that he would need proper rest and structure. Then Sirius reminded Harry that he would have 'special days' off and Harry smiled at that.

* * *

The rest of the holidays passed with little incident. A few days before Yule Sirius and Harry moved into the Tonks home so that Harry could have a proper Yule without hiding from Lucius. Narcissa visited often, but Harry stuck to his schedule. Harry wrote Hermione often, and the latter was relieved that Harry was no longer at Malfoy Manor. For Christmas Harry got even more clothes and shoes, plus another pair of gloves, snow boots, a broom maintenance kit, and more games and books appropriate for young wizards. Hermione had sent him an anniversary edition of _Hogwarts: A History, _the twins sent him chocolate frogs, Molly Weasley sent him another green jumper, and Draco of all people sent him a practice snitch and flying goggles.

Meanwhile Harry discovered how woefully uninformed he was about how other pureblood children were raised, and how he had unintentionally insulted Draco when he refused to shake his hand. Shaking hands did not make a person your friend, Harry learned, it was just a way to say that the wizard intended no ill will towards another wizard. He also learned that most purebloods introduced themselves with their family name first, since the politics in Britain were so bias towards purebloods, it was a way for children and young adults to know who their allies were with just a greeting.

Sirius had explained. "Abraxas Malfoy was neutral, politically speaking. So while Lucius might be a dark wanker with major issues, he probably instructed Draco to at least treat you as a neutral ally, since nobody knew where you had been or how you had been raised."

Harry understood, to a point. He had unintentionally burned a lot of bridges his first year by not even befriending the other boys in his dorm in the 'official way'. He felt even worse when he found out that his father had been really good friends with Frank Longbottom, and he knew close to nothing about Neville.

Other than the etiquette lessons he took, his Potions skills were improving rapidly with the use of the new cauldron, and his History and Politics lessons were way more interesting than anything Binns taught.

Soon the holiday was over, and he was boarding the train back to Hogwarts, with the promise that they would look at new trunks when the summer holidays came, and that by then Sirius hoped to be moved back into Grimmuald Place in London.

Harry boarded the train, and found Neville Longbottom, sitting with two girls he recognized from Hufflepuff.

"Mind if I sit?" Harry asked.

Neville shook his head. "No, go right ahead. Still not talking to Ron?"

Harry shrugged. "No. He was a right git about my godfather, Sirius. I hope he comes around."

Just then Hermione entered the compartment and smiled. "There you are! Hi Neville."

Neville smiled. "Hi Hermione. How was France?"

"Great, how was Italy?"

Neville shrugged. "Nice enough. I'm not sure if you two know them, but this is Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. They're in our year."

Harry stuck out his hand and greeted them formally. "Hello, I'm Potter, Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Neville eyes widened just a little bit before he smiled. "Well, I learned a new game over the holidays. Who wants to play cards?"

They all agreed, and soon were playing card games, laughing and getting to know one another. Neither Harry nor Hermione thought about Ron again the entire ride back to Hogwarts.


	5. Binding

Graduated this past weekend from law school. Updates will come in between study sessions, but here's a nice healthy chapter to keep you guys going. Thanks for all the reviews and support of my clearly deviant story. It means a lot to me that people enjoy reading my stories. Once again, I am not JKR, but her characters are loads of fun to play with!

* * *

Severus Snape sneered as the third-year Gryffindor/Slytherin class entered the Potions lab. He had received his marching orders from Narcissa Malfoy, and for the sake of his sanity he dared not cross them. The orders had been simple: resolve his inner demons with Harry Potter and actually begin TEACHING Potions, or Dumbledore be damned, she would have him removed herself. How she planned to do that Snape did not know. Narcissa had powerful friends, but Lucius was the one on the Board of Trustees. One could not, however, dismiss the fact that she was a Slytherin and had been born a Black. There were rumors that certain matriarchs of the Black family kept detailed records of prominent figures in society. Snape would not put it past Narcissa to blackmail somebody of influence to have him removed from Hogwarts. Apparently the Lady Malfoy had taken up the Potter brat as a 'cause', and Merlin protect the wizard to tried to interfere.

But Snape had a long way to go before he could fully reform his views of James Potter's clone, and so why not throw in a little torture for all of those blasted Gryffindors?

"Do not bother putting your stuff away, and stand at the wall until I call your name. You will have assigned seats for the remainder of the term, and I will decide if these will remain your permanent partners for this class." The hidden meaning implying that no matter what, if the two classes met together as fourth years, these would be their seats.

The Gryffindors groaned while the Slytherins looked quite smug. They knew that no matter who they were sitting next to they would be fine. Even Crabbe and Goyle were assured that they would turn out decent grades.

"At the back left table: Granger and Greengrass"

Both girls looked shocked, but moved obediently to their new table. After much consideration, Snape felt that pairing Granger with somebody who could teach her manners was better than pairing the know-it-all with Crabbe or Goyle.

The Gryffindors began to grumble, and Snape rejoiced in the sound.

"At the back right table: Parkinson and Brown" This was the safest option. Pansy Parkinson would write home regardless, but pairing her with another pureblood girl would lessen the blow of being forced to work with a Gryffindor, and Snape would not feel the backlash from any Parkinson ire.

"At the next left table: Thomas and Goyle"

Dean Thomas was smart enough, and Goyle could be managed by who Snape grudgingly admitted was the 'best of the Gryffindor boys', which was not saying much considering one boy melted caludrons at an average rate of three a month, one was an idiot, one was Potter and the last was Potter's lackey.

"At the next right table: Bulstrode and Longbottom"

Millicent was a hidden prodigy, and knew enough Potions to offset Longbottom's horrible skills. Besides, the girl was like stone, nothing could crack her indifferent exterior. She was calm enough to not panic in a disaster, and she would not go shrieking at Longbottom.

"Next: Weasley and Nott" Here there was grumbling from Weasley, but Snape did not care. Nott was a quiet enough boy, and maybe without distraction Weasley would settle down and become as competent a brewer as his brothers had been. He purposefully separated Weasley from Granger and Potter, so that there was at least a table in between each of them, and no way for Weasley to even look at Granger without it being obvious.

Snape walked over to the table on the right. "Zabini and Patil"

Snape smiled inwardly as Potter continued to look slightly nervous, as the number of potential partners continued to dwindle.

"Davis and Cartwright" The two quiet girls moved into position in front of Ron Weasley and Theo Nott. Elizabeth Cartwright was a more recent addition to Gryffindor, more a Ravenclaw/Slytherin hybrid than Gryffindor, but the Hat had spoken. Cartwright hardly associated with any in her house, and could be found sitting calmly in the library reading some dusty tome. She had serious deep blue eyes and dark hair, and had better than average grades overall. This was a table he could ignore completely without worrying about mishaps.

"Finnegan and Crabbe" The two boys sat at the last open table in the second row. Crabbe was the smarter of Draco's dullard bodyguards, which was not saying much. Paired with Finnegan they would just be mediocre together, but not dangerous enough that there was a risk of injury.

"Malfoy and Potter" Snape expected an explosion of protest, but was sorely disappointed when the boy-who-lived-to-be-arrogant simply nodded and walked to the front table behind the blonde Slytherin.

Satisfied at the deadly silent and sullen looks of the Gryffindors, Snape began his lesson.

"This will be an individual assignment. Turn to page 215 of your text and read the instructions for the potion. Since I don't expect any of you did any reading over the winter holidays, I will let you attempt to refresh your memory before beginning."

Snape watched as Potter extracted his book and a spare notebook and began taking notes as he read the passage. He raised an eyebrow at the boy as he scribbled notes furiously on a spare sheet of parchment. He almost asked what the boy was doing but stopped himself.

After a half an hour Snape stopped them and began quizzing and lecturing the class. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Potter had actually retained some of the information he had read and actually seemed capable of providing correct answers. Though he had never really doubted the boy's theoretical knowledge, often he had been too busy glaring daggers at the boy to find out if there was any information in his head or if it was all spoon-fed to him by Granger.

Snape managed to dock points from Gryffindor anyway, so none but three in the class were any wiser that he had 'lain off' of Potter: Malfoy, because he had known anyway, Granger, because she was always observant like that, and Zabini, because he was very intuitive in ways that Snape only could wish his other students were.

"Next period will be a practical with your new seat partners." Snape informed his class. "Dismissed." Snape noticed that Potter simply packed away his belongings and quietly left the classroom, moving to talk to Longbottom rather than Weasley. It was not lost on most of his students either, as they whispered furiously in the duo's wake.

Snape found himself in need of a tumbler of Firewhiskey. Who was this child and what had he done with Potter?

* * *

Harry sat on a cushiony bench by a window, talking to Hermione and Neville. Hermione had been pestering him since the beginning of term about his disappearances on Sundays. Harry simply explained that Sirius wanted to make up for some deficiencies and had appointed a tutor to help him 'catch up', but that a part of the contract implicated that only Harry could attend the sessions or benefit from the instruction given. The truth was that Harry knew that Hermione would take offense to Harry learning what could only be described as 'Pureblood Ettiquette' and culture.

Sirius insisted that the man was the most unbias tutor he could find with enough expertise in Potions to be a proper tutor, but also with the requisite knowledge to teach him about pureblood customs befitting what Sirius called 'his station'. Even this tutor had his bias against muggleborns, but was more of the mindset that they should assimilate and leave the muggle world behind completely, or give up their magic, not taint the wizard world with what he called 'their twisted morals, crass ideas and disrespect for real magic and honest tradition.'

Harry never thought that simply having the last name Potter meant so much, aside from his little run-in with a certain Dark Lord. He asked Sirius about it in a letter after the first lesson.

"_You'll never be 'just Harry'. Even if there was no Voldemort you would never have been 'just Harry.' You are the heir to a very old family, and now that you have begun Hogwarts most will expect you to start acting the part." Sirius had written. _

However much Harry wished to share his new knowledge with one of his oldest friends, he could not. But he could be excited about his upcoming trip to Grimmuald Place.

"Padfoot says that I'll be able to decorate my room as I see fit, and I'll be able to fly every day, and throw the birthday party I never got to have at Privet Drive."

Meanwhile, across the room…

"Padfoot did he say?" Fred asked his brother, with whom he was plotting a way to get into the girl's changing room via a clever diversion.

"I do believe he did, Fred." George smiled and the pair went over to where Harry was busy describing the upcoming holiday with Hermione and Neville. It was well known that Sirius Black was taking custody of Harry, but nobody knew what that meant, or even where they would live. Only close family members and select guests had even visited the Blacks at home, so the gossips and speculations were flying around in the media about where Harry would be for the summer, hungry for gossip after years of being snubbed about the boy's whereabouts.

They reached the pair just as Harry was discussing what types of games they might play at his birthday party, and interrupted.

"We couldn't help but notice, but you mentioned a fellow named Padfoot…" Fred led

"What's he to you?" George smiled.

Harry smiled fondly. "Sirius, my new guardian, is Padfoot, and my father was Prongs. They called themselves the Marauders and had all sorts of adventures at school. Sirius refuses to tell me who Moony was, but Pettigrew they called Wormtail."

The twins exchanged a look. "Truly you jest, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. Wait, how do YOU know who Padfoot is?"

The twins smiled. "You'll just have to find out." They eyed the room carefully, and Harry caught the hint. They didn't want lurkers to overhear.

"Alright then. We have practice tomorrow and I'd love to stick around and get some extra practice in against your bats, with our second matchup against Slytherin coming up."

The twins nodded and went back over to where Lee Jordan awaited. The twins were experts in Potions, and pretty good at Charms and Transfiguration, but Lee was a genius at Ancient Runes, and the twins had been working with him for ages to figure out a way to use them in pranks. The fact that he was smiling like a Cheshire cat meant that he had something for them.

Later the next day, Harry was alone on the pitch with the twins. They had indeed flown a few extra laps, since Harry was getting used a much delayed growth spurt.

"So, Harrykins… your godfather was a Marauder…"

Harry shook his head. "IS a Marauder. How do you know who they are?"

Fred smiled. "We had detention with Filch and found this piece of parchment. Took us a little while to work it out…" Fred pulled the parchment from his robe pocket. He then took his wand out and tapped it.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

A map of Hogwarts appeared. On the top it said Mauauder's Map, and on the bottom it said, Made by Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.

Harry exclaimed. "The MAP! I thought Sirius was just having me on about a map that showed the whole school and everybody in it."

Fred and George exchanged looks. "You are the true owner of this map, Harry. It's a nice thing to have, but we know the school like the back of our hands…"

"So here, take it, and use it in good health."

"To turn it off, you simply say 'Mischief Managed'. " and the map disappeared, making it look like a scrap of parchment once more.

Harry smiled. He had another piece of his father! "Maybe Sirius can teach you two how to make one for yourselves. It's probably dead useful to know how to do."

The twins smiled. "Sure, Harry. That would be cool." Harry moved to go shower and change

"Oh, and Harry?"

Harry looked back the twins. "Don't get caught." Fred smirked.

* * *

The term progressed and soon the March midterms were in full swing. Harry had been meeting weekly with his tutor on Sundays, revising heavily for Potions, studying his other subjects and learning more about politics and culture. He essentially had to catch up on years of training, since one day he WOULD sit the Potter seat in the Wizengamot. Sirius had explained that since he was a wizard, and the heir to an old family, he would be expected to know all the nuances of culture, and further expected to abandon all ideas of returning to the Muggle world while he was in school, especially now that he had a 'proper guardian'. Harry had no problem with that: the less he saw of his relatives the happier his life. When he found out that he would have to stop wearing muggle made clothes he was shocked, to say the least.

_But why? _He had asked.

"_Because, like it or not, our world is run by blood-purist and their sympathizers. They will think less of you if you appear to have any sentiment towards muggle customs. Besides, you should learn about your world before trying to change it. I am certainly not a blood purist, but your life will be difficult enough, so the least we can do is have you dress the part." Sirius replied. _

Harry understood, although it still took a great deal of adjustment for him. His two best friends were a muggleborn and a wizard obsessed with everything muggle. He'd never associated with anybody who had that distrust or hatred for muggle things. Even of his roommates, only Neville and Ron were actually purebloods. He literally had no reference point for this 'happy medium' Sirius was trying to portray.

"_Something else you'll notice, when you are around mostly purebloods, is that they'll refer to wizard things as normal, and muggle things with the label. Your- friend Ron called his chess set 'wizard's chess' right?"_

_At this Harry had nodded. "Yeah." _

"_Well within the community its just chess. Shops with the word Wizard in the name or description are designed to cater to muggleborns, who like the distinctions. Sometimes other shops might do it if they ONLY cater to wizards or witches, and don't want the clientele of other magical creatures…" _

These tidbits of information were just some of the many things Harry learned from Sirius in the weeks since he had formally taken over Harry's education into wizard customs. They wrote back and forth at least twice a week, and Sirius had sent him a book to read, supplementing his tutoring sessions.

One thing surprised Harry. Sirius also informed Harry that there were dozens of wizard towns and hamlets dotted around England. While some catered to wizards of all ilk, some catered to wealthier pureblood clientele, and were only available to those who knew the 'right people' or the password to get in.

"_You will find, Harry, that purebloods for the most part like to live completely apart from the muggle world. Places like Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade accommodate wizards of every class and ilk, but places like Broadmoor and Morgana's Parish are purely driven by purebloods like my family, the Malfoys and others. There are even some that you can only access via Knockturn Alley. This summer we'll visit some of the better ones, as there are a few that cater to dark wizards exclusively. Even Knockturn Alley only represents the tip of the iceberg where wares for dark wizards are sold." Sirius told him. "There's a travel agency in Diagon Alley that caters to wizard tourists. Far more British wizards go abroad than the other way around. Many foreign wizards feel that the Ministry here is too controlling of… everything. In fact, there are only a handful of places even worth notice to foreign wizards. We do have one of the best wand makers in Europe in Ollivander, but Flourish and Blotts is pedestrian compared to bookshops on the Continent. So many books and subjects are banned in Britain that even most British purebloods only go there for Hogwarts texts." _

Harry sighed. He reflected on his weekly lessons as he examined his wardrobe for what to take with him. He was going home for the Equinox, something he had never done, and something not a lot of Hogwarts students did in general. Sirius hinted that the more traditional pureblood families held ceremonies and rituals to celebrate the coming spring, but that such activities were hushed up as most rituals had been banned by the Ministry for being 'dark', which Harry was beginning to understand was often a political term meaning that they weren't readily accessible to muggleborns.

"_It's not that muggleborns can't do the rituals, or participate … it's just that there are a lot that are blood-magic based, and some that are too dangerous for most muggleborns to attempt with their limited exposure to our world. Most of them can't be done unless you've been given what's called First Rites, which happens shortly after a witch or wizard turns six months old, which is when they can first be tested for magic. It is true that the greater sign for magic is accidental magic, which starts at about the one-year mark, most families aren't willing to wait that long. There are tests to see if there is even a magical core present._

_Magic tends to fluctuate when a child is young, and a core is not fully developed until a wizard or witch turns fifteen, but First Rites are given so that no matter what the eventual level a witch or wizard might achieve they can participate in our celebrations without chancing dangerous magical backlash. Most families want to give their children the choice to be able to perform complex rituals or the like, whether they're dark or just misunderstood."_

"_There are more that are based on family magic and affiliations. Most of those are done when a child is young, but they can be done up until a child reaches magical maturity at 16. Your grandparents insisted that James and Lily perform the basic rituals on you before they went into hiding, so you are up to date as far as your Potter heritage is concerned. Lily took you away one day, and she never said what she did, except that it was around the Winter Solstice after you were born. The rest were done at the Spring Equinox before your parents went into hiding. I'm sure that there would have been more planned for the Summer Solstice, but by then you were in hiding and unless they had a portkey to Gringotts they never had the chance to do them." _

So Harry had observed his fellow Gryffindors, and noted with a little bit of surprise that quite a number of them were packing small bags to be away for the extended weekend. He had not noticed the past two years, with the Chamber and the Philosopher's Stone and all. This year, with his friendship with Ron still on the mend and Hermione eternally busy with all the classes she was taking, he was able to better observe the other people he went to school with. It was also a Hogsmeade weekend, which Sirius told him was probably purposefully done so that the muggleborns would not notice the absence of purebloods and halfbloods that weekend.

Harry also noted that Neville had packed and vanished that morning. With his argument with Ron still a bitter pill, he had gotten quite friendly with his other dorm-mate, and found him to be shy, but likeable.

Sirius had indicated that Harry would need a serviceable black robe that he would not mind getting dirty, but not a school robe, as well as a formal robe and his nicer clothes. Harry eventually pulled out a heavier cotton robe that had not cost him a lot of money, so it could be replaced if needed. He pulled out his new navy blue formal robes, pairing them with dark grey slacks and a light gray oxford shirt, to be worn with a pair of dark grey boots. He pulled out two pairs of casual pants and his wizard-made denims, pairing each with a light jumper, and a casual green shirt Sirius had called a polo. A pair of brown loafers and trainers completed his packing, and he pulled out what he would wear to Hogsmeade. He was not taking the train out, since it would eat up an entire day, but was meeting Sirius in Hogsmeade where they would travel by Floo to Andi's house, and from there to Grimmuald Place. Sirius had just moved in the week prior, having been given clearance to do so by his healers, but still went to treatments and had his mind healer appointment every two weeks, as opposed to every day like when he first was cleared of charges.

From what Harry knew, Grimmuald Place was Sirius' family home, but not the only one the Blacks owned. Sirius' mother had called it the 'ancestral home', but only because her particular branch of the family had lived there for five generations, since the house was built. Sirius' cousins, Narcissa and Andromeda, had grown up at Black Manor, which was much older, having been built around the late 1500s, and other branches of the family owned smaller houses, chateaus and estates in various parts of Britian and France. As the family died off, the houses were sold and their goods added to the massive collections in Black Manor or the family's main vault.

Harry took one last survey of his room, warding his wardrobe against entry, since he would be leaving his Firebolt behind, and warding his trunk too. Sirius promised him that he would get a new and better trunk over the summer, and that he would learn more complex wards to keep out intruders and thieves.

With his preparations done, he pulled out the pocketwatch he treasured with his life and saw that Sirius would be in Hogsmeade within the hour. He didn't know what they would be doing this weekend, but he was excited to see his new home, to have a room that was his no matter what, and to finally have a place where he was not just a guest or an unwelcome burden.

Having already said goodbye to Hermione earlier at breakfast, Harry made his way to Hogsmeade for his first holiday at HOME.

* * *

"Hey Harry!"

Harry turned and smiled at Sirius. He looked even better than he did over Yule. His hair was clean and shiny, tied back in a low ponytail. He wore dark robes, under which Harry could see a dark red shirt with little gold detailing and black slacks. As it was still Friday there were not many students about, and Harry was glad he had changed out of his school uniform.

"Hey Sirius."

Sirius smiled. "Well, come on then. Andi's expecting us for a late lunch, and then we'll floo to Grimmuald Place. My house elf is a bit crazy but he'll respect you. We can spend the afternoon choosing your new room and getting you settled in, then we'll go out and have some dinner. Tomorrow's going to be a long day, but in the end I hope it's all worth it."

Harry smiled. "Of course it will all be worth it, Sirius. You can't imagine how glad I am that you were cleared of charges and able to take me from the Dursleys."

Sirius nodded. "Of course. If I had thought for a second rather than going off for revenge you would have lived with me the whole time. Prongs had already filed paperwork with the Ministry for me to take you in if the worst happened. I just didn't think that night, and we both suffered for my mistake."

Harry nodded. They had talked many times about the incident, and Harry found it hard to be angry with Sirius. He was making the best of his mistake, and wanted Harry to have the childhood he had been denied by those muggles. Sirius for one was glad that the full story had not gotten out, or else there would be even more witches and wizards clamoring for muggle blood. There was already a healthy distrust for muggles raising witches and wizards, and Harry's story would just give credibility to the pureblood bigots who wanted to basically legalize the kidnapping of muggleborns.

Harry and Sirius made their way to the floo point in Hogsmeade, and were whisked off to the Tonks' residence.

* * *

Grimmuald Place was a dark house. Sirius had already cleaned up the entryway, replaced the curtain over his mother's portrait, and made the kitchen and front sitting room a warm and cheerful place with light colored walls and new upholstery on the heavy wooden furniture.

"Only a few rooms are currently habitable, and until I can get in with a curse-breaker, there are some rooms I want you to keep out of. Most of my family heirlooms are dark, and not just kind of dark. Some of these things are of the type you wouldn't even find for sale in Knockturn Alley. But they belonged to my family, and aside from the most dangerous objects, I intend on keeping them. I grew up with them, know how to use them and frankly speaking think that my family was right in keeping some of this stuff around. Some of the things can be dead useful.

However, you are not to touch anything unless I give you permission. I may have been raised familiar with the Dark Arts, but I don't think James and Lily would like it if I taught you about them."

Harry nodded.

"Come on, then. Let's find you a room."

Two hours later the pair settled on a third floor room, which faced west. It was a room that nobody had lived in when Sirius last lived here, as his parents lived in a room on the fourth floor. Sirius had his chambers across the hall, and Regulus had a room on the second floor.

The room was already done up in dark blue and silver, which suited Harry just fine. Sirius remarked that perhaps one of his cousins had lived in the room, since not all the families that married into the Black family came from Slytherin.

"My grandmother Mimi was a McMillian. She had a sister who was unmarried and much younger than she was. My father's parents were married just out of Hogwarts, but Grandmother Mimi's little sister was just a second year when her parents died. I suppose that she lived here. It would make sense, since the McMillians tended towards Ravenclaw, with the odd Hufflepuff thrown in for good measuere."

The wood was heavy and dark, but the room was one of the few that had an en-suite bathroom. There were two large bookcases surrounding a bay window with a faded blue seat, giving more credence to the idea that the former occupant was a Ravenclaw. There were still lots of books on the shelf, protected by a stasis charm to keep pests out and to protect the pages of the near century old books. Sirius looked over them quickly and decided that they were safe. How he knew so quickly Harry could only guess, but Sirius had been an Auror, and more importantly was familiar with what could be considered 'dangerous'.

"Come on, then. We'll get Kreacher to clean up, change the linens and such. We can pick up some stuff to make this YOUR room, and grab some dinner, ok?"

Harry nodded. "Alright."

Sirius called for Kreacher, and the mumbling elf appeared and began cleaning up the dust with vigor.

The two went back down to the main floor and out the Floo to Diagon Alley. There they picked up some picture frames, a mirror, appropriate linens for a teenage boy and other simple items to turn the old room into Harry's room. When asked, Harry replied that he was fine with the blue color scheme, stating that while he loved being a Gryffindor that did not mean he wanted everything in bright reds and golds. Sirius laughed, merely because his own room was a fancy version of the Gryffindor dorms at Hogwarts, down to gold fixtures in the bathroom and a constant supply of red towels.

Sirius took Harry to a little bistro for dinner, and began to explain that tomorrow would be a long day, but in the end he hoped Harry would be pleased with the results. Sirius set up several secrecy spells, a detection spell and a few other privacy spells to keep his conversation with Harry just that: a conversation over dinner between himself and Harry, not privy to the entire world. Nobody could know about what he planned to do until it was too late to reverse the changes.

"Harry, you know that I am your Godfather, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"Well, I've gotten full guardianship over you, not just limited to school. You never have to go to the Dursley's again, or else that'll be kidnapping. You can't be forced to go there, not even for a night."

Harry sighed with relief. "Do they know?"

Sirius nodded. "They received notice this morning, with an order to turn over anything belonging to your or your parents. Two Aurors went to make sure they didn't destroy anything out of spite."

Harry nodded. "Seems like something Dudley would do, and then somehow it would be my fault for leaving my freak stuff laying about."

Sirius frowned at that, but resolved that Andi was right and Harry needed a mind healer to help him deal with the years of abuse. Needed somebody to talk through it, to help him realize that what his relatives had done to him was wrong. Perhaps he could start teaching Harry Occlumency to help him sort through the memories and make peace with the last twelve years.

"Tomorrow morning I want to formalize the arrangement, Harry. I have custody of you now, but I want to adopt you as my own son."

Harry, for his part, was speechless. "Really? That… that would be brilliant!" Harry finally managed.

Sirius continued. "Yes, of course. But this is more than me just taking you in and becoming your permanent legal guardian. You will bond with my family, become an Heir to the Black family, a legitimate heir…"

"You see, Harry, for most witches and wizards, there is nothing like the bonds of blood family. A guardian might take you in, but you could be turned out onto the streets. Adopting a child provides the protection of the law, and from the law. There are certain families were the perks are… lets just say that there are perks and leave it at that. Your family, the Potters, was one of them. The Malfoys, the Browns, the Gamps… all of the families that could even consider themselves old have, or had, things that they passed down to the point where they became a part of that family. Everybody knows that Slytherin passed down the ability to speak Parseltounge, but despite what you might have heard last year having it does not mean that you are a descendant from Slytherin. Some families had the ability to absorb any language spoken near them."

Sirius sighed. "I realize I'm babbling, but I want you to understand why I'm doing this without you pre-judging it. I've set up for us to do a full blood adoption tomorrow. The goblins have only modified it so that you can retain enough features to recognize you as a Potter, but not as James' clone. You will develop features that will mark you as a Black. Most importantly, however, you will gain certain abilities most Blacks have, without suffering the toll for it."

Harry blinked. It was a lot to take in. Sirius wanted to adopt him! Not just take him in, but adopt him! Why did he look so concerned?

"Why do you look so concerned Sirius? Of course I want you to do this… thing."

Sirius smiled at the still painfully naïve way Harry looked at things. "Blood adoptions are considered dark magic because they purge a part of you in order to make 'room' for the new blood. That, and the only way that a blood adoption can work is if you are being adopted by a pureblood."

Oh. Harry thought. How much did he trust Sirius? Sirius, who had rescued him from the Dursleys, who had provided him with a home, the first true Christmas he had ever experienced, the promise of a real birthday, new clothes, and an understanding of the world he would remain in. Sirius, the man who was honest with him, who told him about his parents, who wanted to adopt him in such a permanent way, who wanted to protect him. But dark magic? Blood magic? Was it right? Did it matter?

Not here. In this case it didn't matter at all. Sirius wanted to adopt him, to protect him, and just because he didn't understand why it had to be a dark ritual didn't mean that he was going to turn it down.

"Sure. I'll do it." Harry smiled a small smile.

Sirius nodded. "Ok." He seemed to be taking deep breaths himself. "Right." Sirius sighed again. "You will need older robe I told you to bring for the ceremony. It will be tomorrow. Your formal robe will be for after that."

Harry nodded. He did not know at all what was going on, but he was along for the ride. Not even the Dursley's had done that. Sure, the Dursley's had taken him in, but they always referred to him the same way that a person would refer to a stray dog that they're just feeding until the owner answers the 'found dog' flyers. As if the moment they could be rid of him they would without a second thought. Sirius was offering him a home. A permanent home with his own room where he could leave his belongings out without being afraid of somebody going through it.

"How about some dessert, Harry?"

Harry looked down and noticed that he had demolished his _steak frites. _"Sure."

A healthy slice of chocolate cake later, and Harry was stuffed. The two walked to the nearest floo point and vanished into the sunset.

As they finished setting up Harry's room, Harry posed a question to Sirius that he had been thinking about since after dinner.

"What do you think about me setting up a couple of guest rooms, Sirius?"

Sirius paused mid-sticking charm and thought about it. "It would be nice. There are at least three rooms on this floor that we can clean out to make habitable. Regulus' rooms are off limits, as are my parent's rooms and my grandparents rooms. I'm keeping the rooms Cissy and Andi used to stay in when they were here as is, but we can clean out Bella's old room and move anything that is in there to the family vault. I'm sure that there are a couple of guest rooms available besides that one. We can pick them out on Sunday, and I can get them cleaned out and ready before the end of term. How about that?"

Harry nodded, smiling widely. He could have Hermione, and Neville, and Ron and Dean and Seamus over. Although Hermione might feel awkward being the only girl, so maybe Ginny would come too. And the twins, of course…

"Harry!" Sirius shouted and Harry turned finally to where Sirius stood smirking at him.

"Yes?"

Sirius laughed. "I was saying that we'll finish up with the rest of your things on Sunday. I want to quiz you in person on how your lessons have been going, and then it's off to bed with you. We'll have a long day tomorrow and the ceremony will be draining even with a full night's rest."

Harry nodded. "Ok."

"So get ready for bed and then meet me in the drawing room." Harry nodded and went into the bathroom to get into his sleep attire, which was a sleep version of his Quiddich jersey and sleep shorts. Teeth brushed and face washed, he walked over to Sirius' room for the quiz he had known was probably coming.

* * *

The next day dawned clear and slightly cool, and Sirius and Harry were awake and eating a large breakfast to prepare for the day. Kreacher had prepared enough food to feed an entire Quiddich team, but the two wizards were putting a healthy dent into the spread nonetheless.

Wrapping several breakfast sandwiches up for later, Sirius stretched and conjured a mirror to check his hair once more. It was ultra smooth and shiny this morning, and slicked back the way that Harry had seen Draco's father wear on one of the occasions he had seen him. They would be meeting with the few of Sirius' older relatives that were still alive. It was important that Sirius made a good impression on them, even though he was technically the head of the family now.

An hour later Harry and Sirius were in Gringotts getting ready for the ceremony. Sirius had apparently been planning this for a while, since he had stores of blood set aside to paint the runes with, and even more for the ritual itself. Harry did not have to give much, but it was enough that he would probably need a blood-replenishing potion if it was not for the ritual. The room was boiling hot, and soon Harry would find out why.

"Strip." A goblin commanded to him simply. Harry blinked down at the goblin and stated dully, "What?"

"Strip. You must lay bare before Magic. You must be unclothed for this part of the ritual."

Harry paused. "Oh."

"Do not fear your modesty, Human. None of us will speak of your body, or look upon it when not necessary. If you wish for him to become your kin, he will have to see all that you hide from the rest of the world."

Harry sighed. It did not give him any relief. Even in Quiddich he got away with changing in a stall before and after games, and he was always the first one awake and dressed in his dorm. He, however, did not want to do anything to affect the ceremony, and began stripping out of his robes and clothes.

"Good. Stand there while we prepare."

Twenty minutes later Harry stood in the middle of a dias covered in runes. He did not want to know what the red and slightly thick 'paint' was made out of. Sirius stood to one side, where the runes were orientated to, clad in all black and his face blank and stoic. A taller goblin entered the room and walked across the pathway as to not touch any of the runes. He stood on the platform with Harry and flashed his teeth.

"You have given out of your body. You are preparing to take into your body the blood of another family. Are you ready?"

Harry nodded once. "Yes."

The goblin began chanting in Latin, and Harry could see the runes merging and connecting with each other, forming a web with lines that all seemed to merge at him. He could feel the lines crawling up his body across some of the runes on it, and it was a burning sensation, but not unpleasant. It felt kind of like drinking a warm beverage on a cold day, except on his skin.

After what felt like hours he felt like his entire body was on fire, and there was a giant flash.

"The body is prepared for the ritual."

Harry opened his eyes in time to see Sirius walking across that same platform, carrying two large goblets. A pedestal had appeared next to him with a glowing blue potion. Sirius smiled softly. "Take the potion, Harry."

Harry reached out for the potion, and at Sirius' nod, downed the entire thing. It was the strangest sensation. It felt like his body was full of ice, but also like something was inside his body grabbing at things.

Sirius handed Harry one of the goblets, and Harry tried to not think about the fact that it was the same substance that had been painted on his body.

"Drink"

The goblin continued to chant in gobbledygook after Sirius and Harry had downed their respective goblets. Harry now felt like his body was burning up from within. After a while Sirius drew a jeweled dagger and took each of his hands, slicing them open and holding them over a basin. At this point Harry was barely conscious as the goblin continued to chant and his body continued to feel like it was on fire. He was still painfully aware that he was not wearing any clothes as the runes on his body disappeared and reappeared rapidly. He could feel the blood pouring from his hands, but he was in such a trance that hardly any of it was really registering anymore.

Suddenly there was another flash, and Harry found himself still on the platform, opposite Sirius. Two more goblets were in front of them. How he had remained standing he had no idea, but at some point he had been robed, and the cuts on his hands healed.

"Harry. This is the important part. You have taken on my blood, but now I must ask you to join my family, be my heir in body and spirit. You will still be James Potter's son, but you will also become my son in every aspect that matters."

Harry nodded. "I accept." The words seem to come to him rather easily.

Sirius began chanting in Latin. "I call forth the guardians of the Black family to accept Harry James Potter as a true son and heir of the Black family. He is descended of the noblest blood."

Harry responded. "Guardians of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, accept me as one of your blood, as a son worthy to bare your name and your future generations."

Sirius continued. "I have paid the toll in my blood and humors, I view this child of magic as one born of my own body."

A wind rushed then, cooling the room down considerably.

Sirius opened his mouth, but it was not him speaking. The voice spoke in English.

"Harry James Potter, do you agree to take our blood, our legacy, our heritage as your own? Do you agree to abide by our creeds, keep our secrets and honor our traditions?"

Harry nodded. "I do."

"Do you agree to learn about magic as it was intended to be studied, to be protected by the Ancient and Noble House of Black, and in turn to protect it from outsiders and interlopers?"

Harry nodded. "I do."

Harry felt a rushing wind, like something cold and icy passed through him. It seemed to settle on him for a moment and continued along to surround them on the platform. A voice called out again, this time echoing in the chamber.

"He has been tested and found most worthy of bearing our name. It is finished."

Harry felt strangely heavy. Sirius grasped his hand as the goblin chanted once again, and the same burning sensation occurred once more, this time from the inside out.

Chairs appeared from out of nowhere, and Harry gladly sank into one, as did Sirius.

The goblin nodded. "The ceremony was a success. He has been bonded to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black by blood and spirit. You may rest here for a time, and recover. The official adoption proceedings will occur shortly."

Harry's eyes bulged out. "Official? What was that we just did then?"

Sirius sighed. "That was a binding of your blood and magic to the Black family. Any test you take, any measure of your lineage will show up as a pure blood heir to the Black family. Now we just have to finalize paperwork and I will bind myself legally to you."

Harry nodded. It made sense, in a way. Sirius did say that he wanted to adopt Harry in the most permanent way possible. Suddenly snacks appeared in front of them, and Harry smiled as he reached out to take some of the treats.

"The goblins say that you will slowly transform, barely noticeable for the next few months. You will have growth spurts to make up for your care at the hands of your old guardians, and your body will start to blend your Potter features with some of mine. Your eyesight will most likely improve the most, since bad eyesight is a Potter flaw the ritual will probably have purged." Sirius explained between bites of doughnut.

Harry nodded. It was for the best that he would not change much. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt different, stronger, but different.

"Come on, then. We've the official ceremony to get ready for. A representative from the Ministry is witnessing this one. They can't know about what we've done down here." Sirius smiled. Harry smiled back and the pair moved off the dais to go get dressed.

* * *

Two hours later the pair stood in the Ministry in front of a Ministry official, dressed in very formal robes and prepared to give the final oath confirming Harry as Sirius' adopted son.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, do witness before the Ministry my intention to look after Harry James Potter. He will be my legal heir and I will protect him as a patriarch protects the scion of his house. I will care for him to the best of my ability, so mote it be."

There was a flash as the oath took hold, and the official scroll the Ministry official was holding shone with a deep golden light before fading. The official nodded and announced "Harry James Potter is now the legal son of Sirius Orion Black." The scrolls duplicated into four. "One is for your records, Lord Black. One goes to the Ministry, and one to Gringotts. The final one shall be sealed within the Hall of Records."

Sirius nodded, and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Very well. If you all don't mind, I would like to take my _son _for some dinner. Thank you for granting us this opportunity with such speed and discretion."

The official nodded. "Of course, Lord Black." He bowed quickly before leaving Sirius and Harry to themselves.

"We did it. We got though the whole day without incident, and without reporters." Sirius beamed.

Harry smiled as well. "Yeah. This part was much easier than I thought." Harry spoke.

Sirius looked down at Harry. He could already feel a deeper connection with Harry which he assumed was the Black magic working. "How about some roast? We'll meet some of the family and then get a move on."

Harry smiled wider. "Sure!"

The two of them left the hall, taking their scrolls with them and chatting about nothing in particular. Meanwhile in a manor off to itself, a slim blonde woman was practically beaming.

"It has begun".

* * *

Next Chapter: the end of term, Ron and Harry, Remus! Plus, Draco!


	6. Learning

Another chapter in the books. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and such. I appreciate each and every one of you! Another chapter might be coming out in two weeks, summer, Lupin and the like. I had to completely change the end of this chapter. I liked it, but after I read through it again it was the wrong timing for that particular conversation. Enjoy, oh, and yeah, I don't own anything related to the HPverse, and I hope to publish a new chapter for both of my fics in time for the DH premiere! As it was very early (late?) when I finished this, let me know of any glaring mistakes and I will fix them. Even after several reads I might skip over obvious mistakes (i'm always catching new mistakes).

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks sat together, shrouded in all black, wearing the dutiful robes of Daughters of the House of Black for the ritual of the Dark Moon. For years, every new moon Narcissa had dutifully kept up the family tradition alone as the family died off. It was special to those born of Black blood, homage to the sacrifice made ages ago as the family was born out of the ashes of the House of Mordred. It would continue as long as a pureblood male born of Black blood produced heirs.

Narcissa had almost cried as the sun set and Andromeda floo'd in to the ritual site. It had the appearance of a decrepit shack, but inside Narcissa had maintained the splendor of ages past, when the hall would be filled with Blacks. She had often wondered if Draco would qualify, but knew it was a long shot. After all, his dominant inheritance was Malfoy, and if Narcissa wished to live to see grandchildren she could not change that at all. Narcissa was well aware that she was in the position of the Matriarch. It was her duty to set the family to rights, to reclaim the true dark legacy of the House of Black, and not the mockery it became after the fall of Grindenwald and the rise of Riddle.

After Cassiopeia's death, Narcissa came into possession of The Book. The Book was very special, and held a wealth of knowledge. In The Book she knew the truth about Ariana Dumbledore, what had happened to Delores Umbridge's brother, why Arabella Figg had vanished after her O.W.L.s, and most importantly, that the Dark Lord had gone to Hogwarts as a boy named Tom Riddle, Jr. More importantly, Cassiopeia had managed to find out what orphanage he had come from, and that very close to there a prominent _muggle_ family went by the name Riddle, and that the same family had a _scandal _by which the son, also named Tom Riddle, had married the tramp's daughter. There was even a muggle newspaper clipping with the smiling picture of a muggle family with dark hair and charismatic features, the youngest in the frame holding the slim waist of a blonde muggle woman. "Riddle family overcomes controversy, son and heir marries again." The date listed on the clipping was 1937.

Narcissa had no idea how Auntie had done it, but she had managed to secure documents that certified Tom Riddle as Voldemort, as well as photographic evidence. That the Dark Lord was clearly not from a pure lineage put a new purpose to her life and made her even more determined to protect her family. She knew that Lucius kept in touch with the 'old gang', and that there was talk that the Dark Lord was not dead, but merely a spirit needing to be resurrected.

The book in question was locked away in her dowry vault at Gringotts to protect it. She knew it was her duty as a daughter of the House of Black to add to the book, but she could not risk Lucius even knowing of its existence lest he attempt to destroy it because of the damning evidence against the Dark Lord. She already had new things to add, most importantly that Dumbledore had a hand in the unjust imprisonment of her cousin, Sirius, and that he had been the one to ignore the Potter's will and placed the heir Potter with magic-hating muggles who abused the heir of one of the oldest pureblood families in Britain.

The sun was set, and it was almost time for the ritual to begin.

"Hello, Cissy, Andi." A deep voice intoned, and Narcissa turned to watch in awe as Sirius walked in, his lordly ritual robes billowing around him slightly as he took his position. "I hope you don't mind conducting the ritual, Cissy. I am a bit out of practice." Sirius kneeled at his spot.

Narcissa stared for a minute, but then she felt the magic around the altar activate as the sun finally sank below the horizon. She once again began to clear her mind to prepare for the ritual.

"Guardians of the House of Black, heed my call, as a true daughter of your line, of countless generations. Heed me as I call upon the ancient powers of the House of Black to protect our blood from rot and ruin, that our family might flourish under your guidance…" Narcissa withdrew the ritual knife from her robes and passed it to Sirius.

"Sirius Orion Black, I re-dedicate my life and my blood to protecting the secrets of the House of Black, recall me into your embrace and heal me from the pains of separation from my birthright. So Mote It Be." Sirius nicked his left thumb with the knife, allowing blood to drip into the bowl on the altar. It flashed bright blue. He passed the knife to Andi.

"Andromeda Moriah Black Tonks, I re-dedicate my life and my blood to the House of Black. As I have done before, so do I again. So Mote It Be." She also nicked her left thumb and added her drops of blood to the bowl. It flashed bright blue, and she passed the knife to Narcissa.

"Narcissa Lyra Black Malfoy. As the keeper of this place, the protector of secrets and the upholder of tradition, I pray my ancestors reunite the lost ones of this family that they might remember the face of their forefathers and heed the blood that runs in their veins. I have kept our days in solitude; I have dedicated my life and my magic to protecting the Black family where I was able, and have kept her hours as a Daughter of the House Black. Ancient and Noble, forever pure. I re-dedicate my life and my blood in this, the hour of darkness, to the teachings and knowledge, sacred and arcane, of my forefathers. Bring again to us the guidance that has kept our family for generations. Heal our wounds from those who wish to exploit us. Forgive our transgressions for not seeking your counsel in our associations. Strengthen our magic for the time we call upon it."

"Repair the damage done by our fellows, conceal us within your dark embrace, prepare us for our calling in this hour. So Mote It Be." Narcissa nicked her left thumb and let the drops fall into the bowl. It flashed a brilliant white.

All three began to recite the words learned from youth. "We call upon the magic of the Ancient and Noble House of Black to protect us. We dedicate ourselves to our family first, and see no other head before our own forefathers. That which the sons of Mordred bound themselves to we bind ourselves to, that we might be strong in magic and noble in cause. The true magic, which lives at the Sacred Circle, which flows in the air, and through the earth, in the streams and in the flames, we dedicate ourselves to understanding Her calling. We will not turn a blind eye to her inner workings, nor a blind ear to her call. The magic that existed before Antioch called forth the Eldrhun Wand, before Myrddin, before Ambrosius."

Narcissa continued. "As the life of Morgane has been corrupted, so has the truth of Magic. We turn ourselves this night to the higher calling, and pray forgiveness of the grantors of Magic for our misdeeds against her. So Mote It Be."

The bowl flashed again and shrouded the trio in darkness.

It was the hour of meditation, before the hour of purging. Then they would step into the shielded paddock and bask in the dark moon to recharge their stores and renew their connection to the ambient magic without filter or interference. Then there would be a small feast of appropriate foods for this lesser ritual, foods designed to fulfill specific needs and meant to represent different signs and symbols.

The hour of purging came, and it was a silent affair, as words might cause contaminants to remain. Each of them held their left hands over the bowl and concentrated on what they wanted to purge. The purge was important because certain blocks interfered with the proper channeling of magic. So many spells relied on the proper emotion or state of mind to cast, and this part of the ritual was a purging the Black family had done long before Occlumency had become popular among purebloods. Occlumency simply helped prepare the mind better, held back the negative feelings, but the hour of purge did much more than that, providing a way for those negative feelings to be removed, not allowing them to build up and cloud judgment.

Sirius concentrated on purging his thoughts and concerns about raising Harry. He was concerned that teaching him about pureblood etiquette and customs would dishonor Lily's memory and legacy. He was concerned that proximity to Narcissa would lead the boy to the Dark Arts. He focused on filling his mind with thoughts of turning Harry into a full wizard, and having Harry able to protect himself no matter what came up. He also concentrated on his position as Lord Black. He knew that he had a lot to live up to, and that he had forsaken the blood of his fathers in his youth. He focused on purging the doubts about maintaining the traditions of the House of Black and purging the self-loathing that had come from being a Gryffindor from a 'Dark' family.

Andi concentrated on her concerns about Nymphadora. She was losing her baby girl to the Aurors corps and didn't want them taking advantage of her unique abilities. She was also afraid of Dumbledore recruiting her for his next crusade the way he seemed intent on recruiting Harry. She also worried that Nymphadora's lack of general confidence, which she covered well, would lead to her marrying somebody inappropriate. She also concentrated on her own concerns about her place in the family, her relationship with Narcissa and her continuing role in Harry's education.

Narcissa focused on Lucius, Draco and Harry. She was fond of Harry, and concentrated on purging her doubts about doing what was necessary to rebuild the Black family legacy. She purged her continuing lament over her own barren state wishing to instead focus on strengthening her own magic and becoming the powerful matriarch she would need to be, without fear of retribution once the day was over. She concentrated over her worries about Draco and Lucius' influence over the boy.

They all knew something big was coming; the blood that ran through their veins spoke to them about it. They could feel the magic gathering and see the coming storm. They concentrated on being able to be strong enough to withstand it. They concentrated on protecting loved ones, and removing the doubts about using their own magic in all its forms. They all prayed for clarity to see every side of the issue and the strength to act accordingly.

The hour of purging ended, and all three silently walked out to the paddock, a grassy glade maintained to exacting specifications by Narcissa. The grass was like carpet, and separated by a partition. Sirius went to his side, and Narcissa and Andromeda went to their side. They each took a mat out of stasis, and stripped out of their clothes. It was only then that they healed their thumb and laid down in the darkness to meditate and concentrate on the ambient magic around them, allowing it to sink into their consciousness and heal the wounds opened by the purging.

Here they would stay, meditating and 'moon bathing' until the dark moon set in the wee hours before dawn. Then they would dress and gather in the feast hall and eat, leaving the rest of the day for sleeping and continued meditation.

Unbeknownst to either of the three present, the combined will and strength of purpose of the remaining Black family members awoke a presence long thought to have abandoned the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. They would not know for a time yet, but something was shifting, and the world would know.

After all, prayers are not always answered in the way that most people wish them to be answered.

* * *

"There's something different about Potter."

Draco looked up, glancing at the boy in question, who had just entered the Library, Granger and Longbottom in tow. They paused at the entrance while Granger held a conversation with Madam Pince. Most of Hogwarts had gotten used to the fact that Potter and Weasley were no longer best friends, but it was somewhat shocking to the blonde boy that Potter had stood firm on his stance, despite what he had done to cause it. It fit perfectly into what he eventually wanted to achieve, but Potter had chosen Weasley over him on that train ride two years ago.

It was still a stinging defeat, but Draco had the tools and the desire to reverse that unfortunate mistake. Hindsight was very useful, and he had learned a lot in the months after he initiated contact with the mudblood, and Draco realized that he had approached Potter in exactly the wrong way. He had approached Potter like a Slytherin would approach another Slytherin: offering a chance to move up from the social dregs to more appropriate company for an heir to a pretty respectable old pureblood family. He had, in his eagerness to impress the young heir, forgotten two key elements in the art of winning over associates. He had failed to observe Potter to see what type of persuasion would work best, and he had worked on the assumption that Potter had been raised well-bred and knowledgeable of his place in society. Potter had been neither, and evidence he had subsequently gathered led to the impression that the Potter heir had been so starved of attention that he willingly latched onto anything with a pulse willing to show him the least bit of anything other than utter loathing.

Pansy had it on good authority that the issue with Weasley was over Sirius Black. While Potter appeared to have numerous fans and followers, something about the Lord Black made all the difference. Weasley had insulted Potter's new guardian once too often and Potter refused to accept the boy back into his entourage until Weasley apologized properly.

An apology had come, they had all witnessed it in the Great Hall, and apparently Weasley had apologized before, but apparently Weasley's conduct still barred Potter from forgiving him completely. It might have been the fact that Potter appeared with brand new clothes after the Holidays, or the fact that Potter had a very expensive new broom, but Weasley continued to open his mouth and insert his foot. A blind man could see that Potter was just as protective of his new guardian as he was over everything else he considered his, including the mudblood and until recently the Weasel as well.

"I had not noticed." Draco replied to Blaise. The two of them, plus Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Pansy and Theo Nott were studying together. It was pointless to invite Crabbe or Goyle to study with them, and Millicent never studied with anybody. So the group of third-year Slytherins studied together, building on strengths and presenting Snape's 'United Front'.

A delicate snort to Draco's left indicated that Daphne did not believe him.

"He stayed with you for a time over the Hols, and he came back practicing the basic pureblood etiquette he had been sorely lacking the past two years. He's only improved since then. You had to have noticed." Daphne frowned slightly.

Pansy nodded. "That, and Brown told me that he vanishes every Sunday for four to five hours. She thinks he's getting remediation in Potions and a bunch of other stuff. She also said that he studies way more than he used to, and that its not always regular curriculum stuff."

Draco was not surprised. Pansy was a true Slytherin, unlike Crabbe and Goyle. She was willing to use any source of information, house affiliations be damned. The two being paired together in Potions and now Charms only cemented a way to pass information without looking suspect.

"Interesting." Was Draco's only comment. "How did you know that he stayed at the Manor for part of the Hols?"

Pansy smiled. "We're your friends, we saw Lady Malfoy's personal owl visit the Gryffindor table, and rumor has it that shortly before the break was set to begin Granger and Potter had a row. It is safe to assume that the row was about his attendance at Malfoy Manor. Don't worry, nobody else knows what Lady Malfoy's owl looks like, so Daddy Dearest won't be getting any letters anytime soon."

Draco sighed. "He did indeed visit before Christmas Day. They stayed in Mother's private wing most of the time. Mother seemed to be quite upset about a few things. Although it surprises me why you lot wouldn't go running off to tell."

Blaise frowned. "Knowledge is power, and besides, your mother has much more power than Lord Malfoy in certain circles. She is the last Daughter of the House Black in any good standing. My mother says that she probably inherited an interesting little book after Lady Cassiopeia Black passed on with enough power to bring down the entire Wizengamot. It would not be wise to take action against her wishes. She has a motive, and the last wizards who crossed either Lady Malfoy or Lady Cassiopeia are still in the long-term _locked _spell damage ward at St. Mungos."

"Well he certainly dresses better. He carries himself like the future Lord he's supposed to be. Whatever Lady Malfoy's motive, it is doing Potter a world of good." Daphne nodded.

Pansy sniffed. "Well, it's not surprising. They had that inquiry in closed session when he was given over to Lord Black and father says that Potter was likely abused by the muggles. Everything was very hush-hush, but Lord Black said that he might still push for a full inquiry as to how the muggles treated Harry, and why he was with them to begin with. Especially since Potter had living relatives from his father's side of the family willing and able to take him in. Father thinks that Dumbledore was training him to just sit there and take it, be a pacifist rather than assert his control. He should not have been living with filthy muggles to begin with. Now he's in the care of a proper guardian who can show him how to wear _normal _clothing, and not those muggle rags he must have gotten used to."

Draco looked up again. It was true. It was Saturday, meaning that most students abandoned traditional Hogwarts robes for leisure clothing. Most of the purebloods still wore robes, but until this winter Potter usually wore clothes that looked like a collection of rags, or at least the types of clothes mudbloods purchased from Diagon Alley. Now Potter was wearing a lightweight black robe with dark grey slacks. The shirt that peeped out from underneath was dark blue. His back was straight and he glanced casually about the library, his eyes glancing over their group before settling on an empty table across the room. It was one of the largest in the room, and specifically spelled for large group study. A person just had to know how to activate the runes. Draco and his collection of friends were situated at a similar table, so nobody who was not sitting at the table could hear them. Potter whispered to Granger and she nodded, then the three walked over and began pulling out books for their own study session.

Theo whistled low. "Wow, not even a second glance at us. Last year he would have at least narrowed his eyes or glared."

Draco nodded. He was further surprised when the other three girls made an appearance. They too pulled out books and began writing and whispering with the three Gryffindors. The shock was complete when the Ravenclaw Patil, Padme or something, joined the group with a brown haired Ravenclaw girl, and two Hufflepuffs.

"Quite the group." Blaise said finally.

Pansy was counting silently on her fingers. "And except for Granger all purebloods."

The silence at the table was complete. "Proper purebloods?" Draco said finally.

Pansy shrugged. "Brocklehurst, the Patil twins, Longbottom, Bones and Brown are all purebloods, and not blood-traitors. I don't have enough information about Abbot, but her father works for the Ministry. So yeah, unless Abbot is a half-blood…"

The group was silent again. Daphne finally spoke.

"Very interesting."

They all had to agree. Potter smiled and pulled out his wand, tapping the side of the table in the way Draco knew would activate the runes. It was something not many non-purebloods knew about. Potter was progressing rather nicely. He was very glad he had the spells amplified the weekend before the March break. Draco was already composing the letter to his mother.

Phase one was complete.

* * *

It was around the middle of April when Harry noticed the first major change. He sat in the common room early one Saturday morning in April contemplating his changes. He was hungrier, much hungrier, than he could ever remember being. It was not saying much, since for the majority of his life he lived in a constant state of food deprivation. Even being at Hogwarts, however, did not make him suddenly want to eat everything in sight. But now, he woke up every morning famished beyond belief. Even though he was still the first person awake every morning, he could usually wait until most of his year-mates were awake without feeling like his stomach was trying to eat its way through the rest of his body. Now, he had to go down as soon as possible so that he could start eating breakfast.

He also noticed that things in general made more sense, like he could focus on lessons better and absorb the information. He had been doing well before, but now it was as if his mind was a sponge, absorbing every bit of information he could gather. He was progressing faster in his remedial lessons with his tutor, and it took him less time to complete homework. His penmanship was improving as well. Flying on his broomstick also felt extremely natural, like he was born to be in the air. Sometimes he felt as if he didn't even need the broomstick to be in the air.

He was also getting used to thinking of the wizard way of doing things as the 'natural' way, and his life before seemed foreign and artificial. He enjoyed the way new clothes fit, he loved wearing robes, and he no longer gave too much thought to the cost of an item he saw in a catalogue. The stares and constant whispers of his peers no longer affected him. He found he could tune out all the extra attention, and some part of him realized that even without the scar on his head his classmates were probably going to be interested in him since he had grown up so differently than most of them. Sure, it was annoying, but as his tutor and Sirius informed him, he was the heir to a pureblood family, meaning that other purebloods and traditionally raised half-bloods were probably contemplating alliances with him. So the chatter and stares became like background noise to him: always there but never important.

Most shocking to Harry, however, was how his magic reacted to his attempts at spell casting. Whereas before, he would have to think of a spell and remember how it was cast before doing it, and now so many basic spells were like second nature to him. If he wanted to float something, he simply swished and flicked before his brain processed, whispering the incantation. The more he got used to spells, the more spells he wanted to learn. There seemed to be no end in useful spells, from the mundane like a spell to keep his ink from spilling to awesome spells that dried his hair automatically. He also found himself desiring other types of information. Like the ritual he performed in March, and the ones Sirius told him had been performed before his parents had died. He wondered what other rituals were out there, and if they were similar to the one he had done with Sirius. His tutor mentioned that some families had rituals they conducted on the same day every month, and most pureblood families followed the old calendar, performing rituals on days that were naturally stronger in magic, like the first day of Spring or the Winter Solstice.

Harry had never before been curious about learning magic that was not taught at Hogwarts. He had been content with the idea that if it were meant for him to learn, they would teach it at Hogwarts. Now he wasn't so sure. Nobody taught household charms at Hogwarts, but he had seen Mrs. Weasley cast some unfamiliar magic that seemed to help her out around the house, dishwashing spells and dusting spells and the like.

He remembered the conversation that ultimately landed him in Gryffindor. Only Dark wizards came from Slytherin. Voldemort was a Slytherin. But what made a wizard Dark? Did that mean that all Dark wizards came from Slytherin, or that all Slytherins were Dark wizards? Harry knew the answer to the former was no. Peter Pettigrew had taken the Dark Mark, and betrayed his friends to Voldemort, and he was a Gryffindor. But did taking the Dark Mark even make a wizard Dark? Sure, it meant that the wizard in question could have made better life choices, but was it inherent in taking the Dark Mark that a wizard had to be Dark, or just supportive of Voldemort's goals?

Harry now knew a handful of Slytherins that he would not classify as 'Dark', in the way he imagined it when he first learned he was a wizard. Mrs. Tonks and Lady Malfoy were Slytherins, and were nice and kind. Lady Malfoy had some unique ideas about muggleborns, but she simply wanted them to learn, to abandon living as a muggle and live full time as a witch or wizard. Mrs. Tonks was not a Dark witch, at least not in his mind. His mother's sister, Petunia, had more of a chance of being a Dark witch than Andromeda Tonks.

But the more he thought about it the more he was not sure. Previously his mind was divided into two camps: Dumbledore good, Voldemort bad. But he had no idea what to do with the people who didn't like either one. Until the winter holidays Harry did not really know such people existed. Every since March, when the tutoring sessions began focusing more on politics and general dealings than catching him up on Potions that steel curtain began to fall in his mind. Before it didn't matter. However, somehow now it mattered what made a person a Dark wizard.

Was it like in Star Wars, the movies he got to watch before he left Primary School? It had been a reward for his year, the entire group of them sitting in the auditorium eating hamburgers, chips, and other good food three days in a row, taking tests in the morning and watching one of the Star Wars movies in the afternoon. It had become something of a tradition at his old school. It was one of the few times Harry got to do something like that, since pulling him after testing would only raise questions. Harry could easily imagine Voldemort being like Darth Vader, and Dumbledore being like the leader of the Jedis. Vader had not started off evil, since he had somehow ended up with Luke as a son. If he was remembering correctly Obi Wan told Luke that Vader had once been a Jedi too. Was it the same here? In his _new _world, were people born Dark, or did they go dark? Was it both? Like Lucius Malfoy, he was an evil git, but Draco could be decent if he wanted to. His help with clearing Sirius's name proved that. Was it like that here, or was there a difference between Lucius Malfoy dark and a normal Dark wizard?

Harry didn't know, but he wanted to know. He took DADA, and had not learned much until this year with Professor Lupin, and even then it was more about dark creatures than dark spells. Sure, he learned the shield charm last year, but what else? Was there only one type of shield charm? But who could he ask? Who would be willing to tell him about the real difference between Dark wizards and, well Light wizards without being afraid that he was 'going Dark?'

Harry didn't really question why he suddenly wanted to know. He assumed that either people grew up knowing the difference, the real difference, or didn't care either way. Ron was one of those people Harry figured didn't really care, after all he told Harry on that first train ride to Hogwarts that all Slytherins were dark and evil, but Harry now knew that was not the truth. Pettigrew and Mrs. Tonks proved that theory false.

He pondered for a while and then a light bulb went off. Lady Malfoy. She was the least likely person to question his intentions with questions like Harry found floating around in his head recently. He would write her, as soon as he found something to eat. He was starving, again.

* * *

It was yet another Saturday, two weeks after Harry had written Lady Malfoy. The Quiddich Finals were next week, and Harry was working on being ahead of his own personal homework schedule, since Wood had scheduled practices for the rest of the week. For the first time in almost two months it was just Hermione who was working with him in a quiet corner of the library. Neville was in the greenhouses working on a personal project, the girls were off playing games or something, and that left Hermione. She too had been incredibly busy, and Harry felt that they were drifting apart. Maybe it was because nobody was plotting on killing him or destroying the school.

Harry paused at that thought. It bore considering. How much of their friendship was based on personality and how much was based on Harry and Ron using Hermione to help with homework and such? He took a deep breath. He honestly enjoyed having Hermione as a friend. Now that they weren't facing certain death, or possessed professors, or a deadly mysterious creature, he could appreciate her subtle attempts at humor, her way of looking at things, and just hanging out in general.

"Harry." Hermione whispered, taking a minute to raise at least three privacy shields. WHERE was she learning these things?

"Yes?"

"You've changed this term, since you started taking those classes and such. You don't wear muggle clothing anymore, and you walk with a lot more confidence than you had before."

Harry nodded. "I guess."

Hermione shook her head. "You haven't just been getting tutoring in Potions and other classes you got behind in these last two years, have you?"

Harry sighed. "No. I've also been learning about culture, customs, etiquettes, accounting, politics and… well and my place in society."

Hermione stopped for a minute. Harry would celebrate making Hermione speechless if he wasn't so nervous about what she was going to say.

"Your place. In society." Hermione repeated.

Harry nodded. "I am the last living heir of the Potters. They're a REALLY old pureblood family. One of the oldest. Plus, Sirius adopted me as his son. You can't tell ANYONE. Because Sirius is the legitimate male heir of the main line, any heir he designates takes precedence over anybody else. There are LOTS of people who could claim connection enough to the Black family to benefit from it. But there are only five, now six people in Britain close enough to even matter. I will inherit seats on the Wizengamot, I will inherit the Potter estate, and one day I will inherit the Black family holdings. Those positions carry a lot of weight and responsibility. I'll have to know how to act in public, how society works, how to do things properly. Things like what to wear for certain occasions, how to introduce myself based on who I'm meeting…"

Harry sighed. "I'm titled. When I turn fifteen I will officially become the Fifty Ninth Lord Potter. People in my position have been training since birth. So yeah, I'm acting different. I can't be Just Harry. I was never Just Harry, even without the scar."

Hermione seemed to be thinking. Harry recognized her 'thinking face'. Finally she said. "Alright. It bothers me that you're having to learn all that stuff, but I can't really say much…"

Harry stopped her. "I'm not turning into some bigot, if that's what you're worried about. I'm not better than anyone else, I just have different things expected of me. "

Hermione nodded. "Just… I guess things are different now. My brain wants to argue, to bring back the old Harry, but you really haven't changed, not your personality anyway. Not really. You just carry yourself differently and sometimes you remind me of Malfoy."

Harry smiled. "I have no intention of becoming a Malfoy clone, don't you worry." There was so much more he wanted to say to Hermione, but now was not the time. He had barely gotten used to the 'new him', he could hardly start destroying Hermione's carefully constructed view on society. "I can't be the Harry I used to be. It wouldn't make sense. It wouldn't be right. I would be denying who I really am. If there had been no Voldemort, I probably would have learned some of this stuff a long time ago. Stuff like how to write letters and how to introduce myself to my peers."

"But your mum was a muggleborn! Surely she would have objected to you learning all this… pureblood stuff." Hermione frowned.

Harry shook his head. "Nope. My mum learned it. She officially became Lady Lily Potter before they went into hiding. Most of it's just good manners, anyway."

Hermione sighed, her frown deepening slightly.

Harry went for a different approach. "You know how muggles have Lords and Earls of this and that, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. "

Harry continued. "Well it's the same here, in this society. It's different in that it's this world, and not muggles, and some of the divisions are more pronounced, but the idea that certain classes of people are expected to act and behave a certain way matters here. It's a little more archaic, and the titles mean a lot more here than they do in the muggle world, but that was the best example I could think of."

Hermione countered. "Just because it's tradition, you don't have to do it."

Harry scowled to himself. 'I've had enough of being different and for once I'd just like to fit in, to be normal and not a _freak.' _Outwardly he just shook his head. "It dosen't work that way. You have to be in a position of power to make any effective changes, and to do that you have to fit in and play along with the old guard. If I didn't learn what was expected of me to know, I'd never have a chance to make any lasting impression. I'd be dismissed faster than you could sneeze. People would see my attempts to change things as laziness to not learn how things are properly done. Think about using parchment and quill as an example. If you showed up, muggle born or muggle raised, and started using a pen and lined paper, most purebloods would assume you to be too lazy to learn how to write with a quill, rather than trying to make writing faster and more efficient for day-to-day uses."

Hermione frowned. "I still don't understand why you have to change who you are in order to 'fit in' with those bigots like Malfoy and the rest."

Harry sighed. "Firstly, I owe Malfoy a debt of gratitude, because he could have kept silent about Sirius, and nobody would have known about Pettigrew. You remember how hard it was getting the Ministry to admit their mistake even after the interview with Skeeter. For years they believed that Sirius betrayed my parents as the 'right hand man' of Voldemort. Secondly, why not change? Why should I still behave like the same ignorant boy who had to be rescued from a random island in order to come to Hogwarts? The same boy who had to be rescued again by Ron and his brothers to come back? The same boy who had to endure snide comments from people like Marge Dursley to the point where my magic just reacted? I don't WANT to be that person anymore, Hermione. I'm learning what it really means to be a wizard, not just any wizard, but the heir and future Lord of my family?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. I feel like I'm losing my best friend to a bunch of bigots."

Harry sighed right back. "Neville took some of the same lessons I'm taking now. Susan Bones also, except for the learning how to run accounts. All pureblood children and most half-blood children do it. Why does being proud of my heritage and respectful of the traditions and culture I live in make me a bigot? And what about you? You'll never be a successful muggle. Not unless you get Obliviated and forget that you're a witch. What you learn here at Hogwarts will always impact you. You can't honestly tell me that after being here, in our world, that you'll willingly go back to being a muggle."

Hermione looked down, her cheeks burning after Harry's words. She then looked back up, indignantly. "Why can't I do both? I'm doing it now, what has to change?"

Harry shook his head. "Name somebody who has really successfully managed it. It's either one or the other, or you'll never be happy at either. Muggles don't trust our kind. Your parents are different because they know YOU. Why do you think we even have a Statute of Secrecy if it was possible to merge the two worlds?"

Hermione looked down again. "I don't know. People must do it! There's not enough in Diagon Alley to sustain us!"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You think, that after centuries of isolation all that our world has to offer is a little strip of shops in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade? That we don't have our own farms, and husbandry? That nobody makes fabric for us, writes our books, provides entertainment for those of us who don't have to work endlessly just to put food on the table? For years wizards could not trust muggles to not string them up or burn them at the stake. The Spanish Inquisition ring any bells? The Witch Trials? For years simply going out into the muggle world for any extended period of time stuck fear in the hearts of wizards and witches, much less doing business with muggles. Muggleborn children were removed from their homes and raised in magical ones to PROTECT them from certain death!"

Hermione sat there, her eyes wide. "I…" she paused. "Why don't they teach us this kind of stuff?"

Harry shrugged. "Pureblood children learn at home, before they come to Hogwarts and even afterward. Muggleborns who want to learn find other methods to do so. My mother did. My tutor says that muggleborn children used to find a mentor to teach them all these things. My mother found her own mentor, and made friends with girls like Alice Davies, Neville's mother. How did you get to Diagon Alley? I had Hagrid to take me…"

Hermione replied. "Professor McGonagall took all of the muggleborns in our year for our supplies, showing us which shops we needed and which ones we didn't. We didn't go far into Diagon Alley, and she showed us the entrance to Knockturn Alley and told us to stay away from it for 'the sake of our health.'"

Harry nodded. "So you had a guide. Why should learning our culture be any different? Hagrid never even took his O.. He was fine for taking me around and giving me my first real birthday, but there's so much more to learn than how to get into Diagon Alley to buy my school supplies. Our world is much more complicated than that."

"You keep calling it 'our world'." Hermione remarked.

"It is. Do you think that people who have lived as wizards all their lives go about calling it the 'Wizarding World?' What reference to muggles would they have, when they can't even get the dress code right?" Harry countered.

Hermione agreed. "That makes sense. But you're like me, you were raised by muggles."

Harry nodded. "And they did a rather poor job of it. I have no intention of ever going back to that other world, when everything I need can be gotten here. Sirius is my guardian now, my adoptive father. This is my world now, this is my home, and I am just making sure that I learn how to function in it. Muggles would never think twice about training their children on how to use the Underground, or how to drive, or hail a cab, or any of the things muggles need in their daily lives. Why should this world be any different? Why shouldn't I learn things like how to properly use a floo, even for a place I've never been to? Why shouldn't I know about societal norms and customs? How to tactfully decline an invitation, how to behave at a formal dinner party? How to petition the Ministry?"

Hermione sagged in her seat, looking down at her parchment and quills and Ancient Runes notes. "I thought all I needed was to learn the spells, the theory, and that was it. I thought that society was the same, if not a bit backwards and archaic."

Harry shook his head. "The Americans are different from us after two hundred years of separation. Why would this world and the muggle world develop identically after a similar separation of even more time?"

"I don't know. There's so much I don't know." Hermione sounded sad.

Harry sighed. "It's ok. But at least you understand why I have to learn. I can't afford to 'learn as I go, making social faux pas and ruining my future chances. You still have time, you're a muggleborn. All of my excuses went out of the window the minute Sirius took over my guardianship."

Hermione looked slightly relieved. "I reserve the right to try and change things I don't like."

Harry nodded. "Of course, but learn everything there is to know about what you want to change. There might be a reason why things are the way they are, in some regards."

Hermione smiled. "I will. Now how far have you gotten in revisions for Ancient Runes?"


	7. Thinking

A/N:

This chapter was hard to write, not because I didn't know what to write, but because I wanted to to be perfect. Here it is, and hopefully the next update won't take so long. The next few chapters are transition and once they are finished the rest of the story writes itself. Thanks to all my reviewers, people who have added me to favorites lists and C2s, and don't be surprised if I don't continue to slightly tweak this chapter after this weekend. I've been editing this chapter for two weeks, and I still find things to improve here and there..

* * *

Remus John Lupin was thinking. He had been doing that a lot since the _Daily Prophet _reported that Sirius had gotten full guardianship over Harry. It was a warm day, pleasant and spring-like without being too warm, or too wet. Exams were in full swing, and he found himself contemplating a great many things as he waited for the fourth years to finish their exams. The practical exam was over and they were currently writing their theoretical portion. They had an hour to go, and he let his mind wander to the black-haired third-year student that he would be seeing for exams in two days.

Remus was not stupid. The fact that Sirius' guardianship of Harry was being advertised in the newspaper meant that the matter was long over and done with and likely irreversible. Which meant that Sirius had used a lot of political clout from being 'wrongfully imprisoned' to expedite the process. It normally took over a year to transfer permanent guardianship legally, and so for it to happen in around six months was nothing short of incredible.

Remus was also not blind. He had seen the state of Harry's shoes and robes, and he knew that the Potters had more than enough money to provide for Harry properly, and would have left that money in trust to whomever took Harry in but something had been getting in the way of that. Harry had been rather too skinny, with glasses barely held together by spells and tape, scruffy looking shoes that looked to be too big, and school robes that looked like he had gotten them his first year and never bothered to go back to the robe shop. Even his quill looked like some horrible creature had chewed it up before Harry could use it.

Harry displayed some confidence, but always seemed to be holding back, and short conversations with McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout indicated a similar feeling. It was almost as if Harry was afraid of doing too well in his classes. Harry seemed to always want to disappear into a dark corner as if he viewed being noticed even by professors as a bad thing.

Something that added fuel to Remus' considerations was what McGonagall had told him about Harry's arrivals at the school. The first year he had to be physically taken from his relatives' home by Hagrid, who also took him school supply shopping. The past two years he always went shopping with the Weasleys. So on that level it made sense. Neither Hagrid nor the Weasleys were the kind of people who had the gold to spare on anything, and if Harry was the kind of person to avoid attracting attention he would too have been less likely to spend his gold on things the others around him could not afford, especially if his former guardians were in the habit of not spending money on Harry, or making him feel bad when they did.

Remus had even more to consider when Harry walked into the first DADA class after Christmas with new shoes, new school robes, new school supplies, new glasses and a wand holster. He seemed a little more willing to be noticed, and overall more social with his peers rather than just Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, the latter of which he seemed to be not speaking to.

Harry only improved his self-confidence and comfort level with being noticed as the term progressed. It was as if he was being coached out of his bad habits and trained. His schoolwork was stronger and he spoke up in class much more often with questions and comments. Even his handwriting improved greatly.

Remus longed to contact Sirius and get closer to Harry, but his employment contract would not allow it. Remus understood why contact with Sirius had been forbidden, since when he signed the contract it was believed that Sirius was a mass murderer and after Harry to 'finish the job'. He did not understand why he could not talk to Harry, not even when he signed the contract. Remus could not contact Harry to talk about anything that was outside of the scope of classroom topics assigned that year. That meant that Remus could not even push Harry beyond the current year curriculum, even though it was obvious that he could handle the material.

It frustrated Remus to no end. He would have refused the Headmaster under those conditions, should have refused but the Headmaster had been desperate and it was clear that hiring Remus was the only choice Dumbledore had, since he knew that Remus was a werewolf. Remus had also been desperate for the money since his tutoring gigs had dried up. At first he was quite content to let things be, but as the year progressed he felt that he was losing the only chance he had to get close to James and Lily's son.

Except for McGonagall and Snape, he was the only one still alive and sane who really knew Lily well enough to talk about her besides what she looked like, and he had so much he wanted to tell Harry about his mother. He doubted that Snape bothered to remember that Harry was Lily's son as well as James'. As much as people talked about how much James and Harry looked alike, Harry had more of Lily's features than just her eyes. He had her nose and cheekbones as well, although as Remus watched the cheekbones seemed to become more refined, like James' other relatives, the Blacks. Harry's hair was also much darker than James'. It was the little things that made Harry his own person rather than a James Potter clone with green eyes.

Remus knew that Sirius would not allow Harry to become another mindless pureblood bigot, but would he really be able to give Harry a full picture of who his parents had been? How Lily had been one of the best in her year in Potions, how James grew out of being such a prankster after 'the incident', how James considered going for a Mastery in Transfiguration after the war, how Lily was planning to apprentice with Professor Flitwick before she got pregnant, how Lily loved muggle literature, all the different things that made James and Lily Potter people and not just figures in a book or on a piece of paper. So Remus knew what he had to do. He had to give up the post after this year, leave it to somebody else, let Dumbledore beg and plead another person to teach these students. He had to make up the years of absence to Harry, and sadly he could not do it while teaching at Hogwarts.

Remus thought about how he would survive without the Hogwarts salary. He could go to France or the States where werewolves were able to have decent jobs and own property, but neither of those options would make it easier for him to get to know Harry. His mind made up, he looked up at the class and saw most of them still writing furiously. He looked at the hourglass and gave a good estimate of how much time was left.

"Ten minutes remain." Shuffling and sighs replied back. Remus thought about how much instruction these students had missed out on, and slightly regretted abandoning them when he still had so much to teach them. But Harry needed him more.

* * *

Harry examined his battered trunk once again, enjoying the feeling of looking forward to the summer holidays for once. It had been four weeks since he had talked to Hermione about what he was learning with his tutor, and he could feel the growing distance between them. Granted, it always looked like Hermione was studying or revising, while except for Potions Harry was confident that his studying had been enough, especially since a lot of it had been done under the supervision of his tutor. They had won the Quiddich Cup and the house points dictated that they were tied with Slytherin. It was unusual, but not unheard of. He only hoped that the Headmaster left things as they were and did not add points to the total in order to ensure Gryffindor a solo win of the House Cup. It didn't seem fair to do that. At the beginning of the school year Harry would have been more than glad for the Headmaster to make sure that Gryffindor won the House Cup and would have enjoyed gloating the entire ride home. But now, that very idea didn't seem right or fair.

Feeling sufficiently packed, much more so than the still sleeping forms of his roommates Harry looked at his watch. It was still very early in the morning, three hours before he had to be ready for the Leaving Feast. The sun had just started to rise with earnest, but the feast was not until ten. So, with just a change of clothes and a book for the train ride home left out, Harry grabbed his Firebolt for one last fly around the pitch. He locked his trunk as best as he could and went out to enjoy the relatively warm weather and the scenery around Hogwarts.

As he soared around the pitch he thought about how much his life had changed since September 1st. He had a guardian, a FATHER who cared about him and wanted the best from him. James Potter was still his father, but Sirius was there for him now. He had been adopted! The two of them had grown into the roles of father and son, and though Sirius still treated him like he was James on occasion, he seemed to understand now that Harry was his own person, changed by the life he had led before Hogwarts. Sirius was quite lenient, and seemed to be adjusting to life after the War, trying to make sure they both enjoyed life and struggling with the question of exactly how to raise Harry when his own experience had been so dark until he ran away. Harry could see that in a lot of the interactions they had over what subjects Harry learned or what books he read.

He also now had family members who wanted him to do better than he had ever done before and seemed willing to help him get better. Andi loved talking him through Potions whenever she got the chance, and he often wrote her a note with questions if the situation warranted it. Narcissa had simply been supportive of his inquisitiveness regarding life as a pureblood, taking time with him and telling him things that a mother would tell a son. Sirius was good, but Narcissa had been playing the game far longer than Sirius and knew how to help Harry correct the various mistakes he had been making over the past three years. He even had a semi-truce with Draco Malfoy, and thus with most of the Slytherins. Working with his cousin in Potions he got to see a different side to the sneering bully he met in Diagon Alley. Draco was still snotty, but Harry had some context for Draco's behavior.

He was sad that he was losing Ron as a close friend. The two still talked on occasion and played chess or Exploding Snap, but it was all just small talk, the kind that roommates engage in on occasion. Although Ron still pestered Hermione for homework help, he never asked to join their study group. Harry was losing his first friend, the first person his age that bothered to talk to him without fear of Dudley beating them up for it. Had the two of them changed so much this year that they couldn't be real friends anymore?

Harry liked to think not, but he knew differently. He was fascinated by his new world and wanted to learn things and get to know people that Ron would never be happy with. He hated all Slytherins on principle, and Harry was being tutored by three of them. Moreover, he loved what he was learning and could not wait to get involved in this new life of his. The more he learned the more he wanted to know. He would never tell Hermione this, but he wanted to participate in the various balls, the rituals and everything else that separated traditional purebloods from everybody else. He knew Hermione well enough that she would be offended that she could not go, and then be offended for WHY she would not be allowed to go.

He wanted to learn as much as he could about being a proper wizard. He wanted people to look at him and see Harry, not James Potter's son, not the Boy-Who-Lived, but Harry.

He was also quite different from the Weasleys. He had money, lots of it, and would inherit even more as an heir to the Black family. He could afford things that the family could not. Ron had always had a slight jealous streak that appeared whenever somebody had something that Ron could not get. When Harry got the Nimbus Ron got jealous. It would only get worse when Ron discovered that Harry would never want for money again between the money he already had and his investments. After getting a taste of having all his clothes fit properly and the other luxuries he had enjoyed since Yule he would not go back to being ashamed of his money.

Harry found himself thinking differently about almost everything. He couldn't explain where the changed feelings came from. They had just been building and building, and now he was slightly afraid he was going to end up turning into some spoiled blood purist bigot. He enjoyed buying new clothes almost every month, ordering expensive school supplies because he could, and having custom made items at a whim. He thought people who were curious about muggles were strange, and people who wanted to be involved in both worlds confused him. He spent most of his life unknowingly trying to avoid all the muggles he ever came across. While he could never look down on Hermione because her parents were muggles, he couldn't hate Draco and the rest for their beliefs either. He didn't see how they could follow Voldemort, but the thing that scared him the most was that he was starting to think about things from their perspective, starting to wonder whether or not they would all be better off if muggleborns were simply assimilated into society and left the muggle world behind. Not that wizards could ever completely separate themselves from the muggle world, but why be more involved than absolutely necessary? Voldemort had his methods all mixed up, using fear to control his followers and murdering those who disagreed, but Harry was quite afraid they had a point to the madness.

He had firsthand knowledge of how cruel muggles could be with regards to things that were different, or things they did not understand. It certainly wasn't normal to force a small child to live in a cupboard, or to alternate from abuse to ignoring the child, starving him at will and blaming him for anything bad that happened. Harry was not under any delusions that wizards were any better. His own experience with the fickle nature of Hogwarts students in the wake of finding out he was a Parselmouth let him know that they could be vicious. Not only Ron, but Hagrid as well told him that Slytherin was full of evil dark lords in the making, and that had been proven quite wrong. But Harry also knew a bit more about muggles than that, and knew that there were far more of them than there were witches and wizards. They easily outnumbered witches and wizards, and if they took it into their heads that witches and wizards needed to be exterminated who would stop them?

There had been wars fought over things such as religion, skin color, even country of origin! This very year the Americans were helping out a smaller Middle Eastern country because some crazy muggle wanted to completely eliminate some ethnic minority, also muggle. His tutor had told him about the Nazi concentration camps, and the American camps used against the Japanese during the second Great War. His tutor showed him how every year since then muggles died just because they weren't the right religion or ethnicity, or because they weren't from the right country, or supported the wrong political party. His tutor had also told him that many witches and wizards had seen similar fates at the hands of muggles who saw that they were different and killed them. One of the times in recent history when the wizarding world could have been revealed to muggles worldwide was during and right after the second Great War during Hitler's purges. He had learned in-depth about the witch-hunts, the Spanish Inquisition, the Crusades, and other attempts to purge the world of witches and wizards. Not only did muggles have a history of being violent to other muggles they perceived as different, but a long-standing history of violence against innocent witches and wizards! So Voldemort was wrong. He was a murdering insane bastard, but…

What if people like Lucius Malfoy were correct in thinking that muggles and muggleborns would eventually ruin this carefully hidden society? That honest traditions would fall away to chaos? Harry didn't even know much about Voldemort except he killed his parents and attempted to kill him, but failed. He didn't know what Voldemort really stood for, why people followed him to their deaths, not even why there was a war to begin with, except for that Voldemort's people hated muggles and muggleborns, and Dumbledore was all about equality. Voldemort had said to him that 'there was no good and evil, only power'. What did that even mean? Didn't Dumbledore have power too?

He learned that there was so much information that was once common knowledge that was now banned by the Ministry. Common practices and ways of practicing magic, entire branches of magic, rituals and rites that were once taught to children the way muggles taught children to read and write that were banned by the Ministry. From what he could gather it was all because muggles did not have the ability to teach their magical children the way pureblood and halfblood parents could. 'It wasn't seen as fair, and people came into a position of power that thought it was an unfair advantage for purebloods and halfbloods, or took simple rituals as dark rites' his tutor had ranted. 'Those children still have an advantage, simply by being exposed to magic from birth, and having magic be the natural way of life, so the argument that teaching them certain spells or branches of magic gives an unfair advantage doesn't hold a bit of weight if you stop to think about it, but nobody who supports the laws sees it that way.' It did not help that many muggles thought the rituals were dark and demonic in nature, involving the sacrifice of children and such and muggleborns came into the world judging the witches and wizards who practiced the old rites without bothering to learn the difference between their misconceptions and reality.

Harry found himself wondering how much knowledge has been lost. How many spells and traditions had already fallen away because of the change of accommodating muggleborns as they were rather than assimilating them into society?

He didn't have the answer, but in the morning sunrise over Hogwarts, Harry continued to fly circles and brood over the questions he kept coming up with as the oath he had taken to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black continued to chip away at the very foundations of who Harry Potter had once been.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Harry, a pair of silvery-gray eyes followed his progress around the pitch. He too had risen early, but that was not unusual for the young Slytherin. His mother had been pleased that Harry was progressing so well, and the boy himself was pleased with the plan. The plan that the two of them had come up with over the Yule holiday was dangerous, but it was beneficial to both of them to act in this way. His gift of the gold watch, plotted and planned earlier in the year aided the pair greatly. It had been a moment of genius on his part to give Potter something that would make him more malleable, more likely to be accepting of his and his mother's help. Of course, he had figured out a way to have it sent 'from' Sirius Black, getting an older student to use no small amount of trickery and a few compulsion spells on the package. Using his mother's owl to make the delivery sealed the deal, since Sirius did not have his own owl at the time. It really was amazing what a person could get their hands on with the right amount of gold.

Draco knew as early as October that the mudblood and Harry's acceptance of his 'assistance' would soon fade back to suspicion and hexing if he did not act quickly on the fragile truce the three had come to just before Sirius' exoneration. He didn't care for the mudblood one whit, but Harry was 'the ally that got away'. Draco, who did not have a formal plan until Yule, still realized that a small window of opportunity had presented itself to him, and he would be a poor Slytherin if he did not take advantage of said opportunity to reclaim what was rightfully his. Before Yule, he had not even known himself what his motivations were, but talking everything out with his mother had made all the difference in the world. Everything had moved quickly, from convincing the mudblood to research the circumstances behind Sirius' imprisonment, to meeting the pair shortly after the Skeeter interview, to seeing and seizing an opportunity to build an ally in Potter like he should have done on that first train ride to Hogwarts.

It was a simple watch, solid gold but spelled with a few compulsion charms. The spells on the watch were mild ones compared to the ones on the package they came in, so that they were not easily detected, but compounding so that the longer Potter wore the watch the stronger they were. He ordered it through his network of connections, and none of them questioned who the watch was for, or even Draco's need for such a watch. The watch was also spelled to prevent Potter from questioning where he had gotten the watch, or mention its existence to Sirius. Over the Yule holiday Draco had remotely charms added so that Potter would not question his mother's motives using a small charm tied to the runes engraved on the watch itself. However, Draco knew that trying to manipulate Potter for too long would be dangerous. If Potter discovered the charms before they became ineffective he and his mother would be in a world of pain. The charms would wear off once they were not needed: once Potter trusted his mother completely without them.

Draco's plan was simple. He lost the opportunity to become Potter's friend on that first train ride to Hogwarts. He had thus decided to make Potter's life miserable so that Potter would regret turning down his hand of friendship. Draco did not extend the hand of friendship to just anyone. He had associates, he had allies and he had minions. Only Blaise and Pansy did he somewhat consider friends, although Daphne was quickly proving her worth as a rare friend, even if she was still rather prudish. So it hurt painfully when Potter had turned him down. But now, he could turn all of that around.

Draco knew that Potter was powerful in his own right. As much as he tried to downplay Potter's abilities as favoritism by the Headmaster, Draco had been on the other end of Potter's wand once too many times to pass him off as nonthreatening. With the right training and influence Potter could be unstoppable. He would be a powerful force. One thing Lucius had done was train Draco in recognizing powerful potential allies at a young age, and Draco continued to perfect that skill with both his parents helping in their own unique ways. He had recognized Potter's potential when he first met the boy on the train, but had approached him with all the tact of a wild hippogriff. Draco saw his error, and now had most of the tools to correct his mistake.

With the right influence, Potter would be the perfect ally, and Draco would be able to say it was him who started Harry Potter off on the road to true greatness.

* * *

The Leaving Feast occurred as expected, with Slytherin and Gryffindor tying for House Cup honors. Ron had scowled and complained loudly the whole time, but soon quieted down when nobody else paid him any mind. The train ride home was equally uneventful, and Harry and Sirius arrived at Grimmauld Place after a quick meal in Diagon Alley. Kreacher popped off with his trunk while Sirius steered Harry towards the parlor.

"You really are looking more and more like a Black, Harry." Sirius mentioned once they reached the parlor. "Seeing you get off the train with your friends in the outfit Andi got you this spring, and you could have been my little brother."

Harry shrugged. "I haven't really noticed much, except my hair lays flatter, although I figured it must be because I am letting it grow out."

Sirius nodded. "I can see that, but it's also getting much darker and your face is thinning out. You are also carrying yourself differently. You've got that Black air about your person. It's mild, barely noticeable, but it's still a difference from before the ceremony. I brought you in here because I wanted to show you something. I didn't expect it to happen myself, but I suppose this is really proof. Come here, this is the family tapestry."

Harry looked around the room and saw thousands of small portraits.

"Every Black from the main line is on here, out to fourth cousins. There are some exceptions, but not many. Squibs aren't listed on this tree. Nor are any of the Weasley's. The current generation is too far removed to be included anyway, but because they are considered blood-traitors they were removed from most family tapestries. It will be a rare sight to see a full pureblood tapestry of the whole Weasley Clan updated after the early 1800s. Your father is on here, but not your mother. I don't know if the Potters have a tapestry. I would think that they do, but I've never been to a home where it would have been. It might just be in the family vault or something." Sirius trailed off.

Harry thought about it, but had never really considered that there were other houses in his family besides the one he had lived in with his parents, but it made sense. His tutor had told him that most older wizard families had multiple homes, instead of cousins and entire families living under one roof.

"Come over here, this is the most recent generation." Harry went over to where Sirius was standing. "Here is Narcissa and Andromeda, and also Bellatrix. I've been working on having her removed from the family since she is a known and admitted Death Eater, but I have to be careful that Lucius doesn't catch on. Narcissa and I have been able to empty her Black vault. Here is my brother Regulus. He disappeared shortly before you were born, and we assume he is dead even though there was never any body recovered. The Death Eaters reported that he had been killed. And next to him is me."

Harry looked at the cluster of portraits, which included Draco and a girl he vaguely remembered from his first year. He looked at Sirius' picture and saw a thin gold line running from it with led to

"Me. I'm on here." Harry looked on in wonder at the small picture of, well, him labeled Harry James Potter-Black.

Sirius nodded. "I was surprised. I knew that the adoption had you down as an official part of the family in the Ministry and in Gringotts, but you've appeared here on the family tapestry."

Harry looked on. "That gold thread, does that mean I'm recognized as your son?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. There's one attaching Narcissa to Draco as well. If you were simply adopted into the family you might not be on here at all, or have a silver thread." Sirius pointed to another portrait from the early 1700s.

"That's my many times great uncle Aries, who adopted two children and then had two of his own. Silver lines connect the two he adopted, and gold threads connect his two other children."

Harry nodded. "But I'm still a Potter, right?"

Sirius chuckled. "Yep. That's proven by the fact you're on here as Potter-Black. And I checked with Gringotts as well."

Harry smiled. "I guess it's official."

Sirius nodded, but got suddenly serious. 'You're on the tapestry, which means that in most pureblood lineage books you'll appear as Potter-Black. Your place at the top of the food chain is secure. You will be recognized as having a lot of political clout, and it is imperative you learn how to use it." At Harry's frown Sirius shook his head.

"You can't continue thinking that using your position to your advantage is not a good thing. I'm not saying become a whiny annoying git about everything that doesn't go your way, but recognize when something would be to your advantage to mention. Most purebloods and halfbloods understand that there is a hierarchy, and very little Dumbledore does will change that." Sirius continued.

Harry frowned. His tutor had said much the same thing. But it seemed something so like what Draco Malfoy would do.

Sirius saw the wheels turning in Harry's head. "How do you think I got the paperwork through the Ministry so fast to adopt you, plus the goblins to help us and permit use of their ritual chamber? Just waved my wand around and people jumped to my aid? It was not using my clout that landed me in jail to begin with. People with clout use it. Dumbledore uses his clout to get measures passed through the Wizengamot. He might be Chief Mugwump but it still takes a majority vote. It's the way the world works, muggles included."

Sirius paused for a minute, and then looked right into Harry's eyes. "If it wasn't important before it is very important now. You have to protect yourself at all times. People will try to take advantage of you, try to coerce you to do things that might seem alright, but might affect you in ways you aren't prepared for."

Harry nodded. That much made sense. He had learned about oaths and promises, and how they can sometimes become binding in unintentional ways.

Sirius continued. "Your first responsibility is to yourself, Harry. Not Dumbledore, not anybody else. You. You need to grow up and graduate from Hogwarts. You don't have any responsibilities to anybody else and don't let anybody tell you differently. Your friends are important, but they can't really be good friends if they don't understand your responsibility to yourself. You don't owe anybody anything. You are learning how to manage your finances and a great many other things. That falls under the 'graduate from Hogwarts' category. Anything not related to your classes falls under the 'other' category, and we will discuss each of those BEFORE you make a decision."

Harry looked down. He understood for the most part what Sirius was talking about. No more 'escapades' like chasing after the Philosopher's stone or slaying basilisks. It warmed him up every time Sirius got angry because of what happened the first two years of school.

"But what if it's an emergency?" Harry looked at Sirius.

"If it is an emergency, find a professor and tell them. Find several professors. If the first one won't listen pick a second one. Even if you don't have classes with them, keep trying until you find somebody who will listen. If a professor is a problem try and get in contact with me. You are a student in a school. It is not your responsibility to rescue the school from dangers when there is a staff of fully capable adults who have more magic at their disposal. Unless somebody's life is in immediate danger you have time to write me a note and send it by Hedwig or Persephone. If Athena is there you might send a spare note to Cissa. You should never have had to go into the Chamber of Secrets as a second year student chasing after a first year, I don't care whose child she was. Dumbledore has a phoenix; he could have used something of Ginerva's to flash him to where she had been abducted. He holds the wards of the school and if he loses children that easily within the walls of the castle then maybe he's too busy to be Headmaster. You are in school to learn, not to be a hero." Sirius looked furious at the end of his speech, remembering his rage after finding out all the things Harry had done 'on his own'

Harry nodded. "What if it's my life in danger and I can't get a note off?"

Sirius frowned. "It upsets me that you're so young and that's one of the thoughts you have. I have something in the works, don't worry. We'll have something arranged before you go back to Hogwarts. For now I have the first of your early birthday surprises to show you."

Harry followed Sirius up to his private floo and looked at Sirius with an eyebrow raised.

Sirius looked at Harry and chuckled. "That's just creepy. My Aunt Cassi used to do that very same thing. Take a pinch of floo powder and say 'Marauder's Villa'."

Harry did as he was bid, careful to pronounce the words and found himself tumbling out of a different looking floo in what strongly reminded Harry of the floo room in Malfoy Manor. He stumbled slightly but quickly recovered, straightening up and moving just as Sirius appeared behind him.

"This, is Marauder's Villa. At least it is now. It was once a cottage my great-uncle owned, and he left it to me. I've been over here working on it since March. Come on, let me show you around. We're currently in France, and the wards around the house mean you can practice magic as much as you want. That will be important, as I've arranged for you to be tutored over the summer."

Sirius escorted Harry around the home. It was laid out in an odd mix of Colonial style architecture but with embellishments. "It's large and has been in the family for quite a long time. It was built in the middle 1700s as a vacation home for the family, and for a time my many times great uncle Aries lived here with his children. It was passed down through his descendants until before my Uncle Alphard. When he moved back to London the house went mostly unused, and most of the rooms had been abandoned anyway as the family has gotten much smaller."

"I've converted most of the six bedrooms into guest rooms, plus we each have a suite. This is the floo room, as you can tell." The exited into what was actually the second floor of the home. They were at the end of a long hallway, facing slightly steep stairs. "Those are the back stairs that lead from the kitchen and dining room. The main stairs are down the hallway. They passed by doors leading to each guest room, decorated nicely in varying colors. "This is the hall bathroom, pretty basic by our standards but fully functional. Our rooms have en-suite bathrooms, of course." Sirius smiled.

"There's no library here, but each room has a bookshelf for books built over the desk." Sirius explained. "Other than that there's a kitchen, a dining room, a parlor and a games room. The last used to be another parlor, but I figured we would get more use out of it as a games room and lounge, since the parlor is very formal and has furniture original to the house. There is a collection of books there, but technically it's not a library. There's a smaller building not attached that serves as a Potions lab. It is nothing extravagant, but good enough for home brewing of household potions. You can see your room after I show you downstairs and outside."

The kitchen was warm and mellow, with an icebox converted to run without electricity, a large gas stove and dual ovens. The kitchen table was pine, and through the archway stairs and a more formal dining room could be seen. The parlor was something an antiques dealer would adore, filled with family heirlooms and a single bookshelf. "Only books the family would want to show off are here. A lot of my family members took to collecting rare and unique books, especially as certain books were banned by the British Ministry of Magic." Harry looked around, wanting to pull a few to read, as they looked rather interesting.

"And now, the outside."

Sirius took Harry out the back door that led from the kitchen to a very large, well maintained field. Off to the side Harry could see a small stone building near a greenhouse that was probably the aforementioned Potions lab. He was actually excited about using it, now that he liked Potions. Between Snape leaving him alone, his tutoring sessions and having Draco as a partner Harry began to actually like the class, and he wanted to continue to make progress. In the distance Harry could see water.

"Sirius, is that the ocean?"

"Yep."

Harry smiled. "Wow."

Sirius smiled wider. "We're close enough that we can visit the shore whenever we want. In a day or so we'll get Kreacher to pack us up a picnic lunch and we'll go down and hang out. Look over there." Sirius pointed to a distant corner of the field. "I'm working on getting a Quiddich pitch set up. Won't be too hard."

Harry looked back at Sirius. "Really?"

Sirius nodded again. "Yup. Happy Early Birthday, Harry!"

Harry smiled. "Thanks!" He gave Sirius a hug.

Sirius beamed. "And of course your birthday party will be here. Once we get settled in we can work out your invite list and have the invitations sent out."

Harry nodded. "I'll write to Neville about asking his Grandmother about having a joint birthday party. We'd probably invite the same people, but I don't want to leave him out of the planning."

Sirius nodded. "Of course, of course. Well let's go in and get unpacked. We'll stay here until its time for you to buy your school supplies for the next term. Other things you need like summer clothes and a new trunk we'll go into the local shops for tomorrow."

Harry nodded again. "Thank you, Sirius."

Sirius shook his head. "Don't thank me. It's what you should have been getting all along."

Harry just sighed and looked around again.

"Come on, let's get unpacked. Kreacher should have put Hedwig in your room, and I'm sure she's ready for a nice fly around since she's been in that cage since this morning."

Harry nodded. "She'll enjoy being able to fly around a new area." Harry took one more look out at the grounds, and then followed Sirius back into the house.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Sirius looked down at the parchment where the pair of them had been working out Harry's guest list. Neville only had three names on his, but the question was whether or not to invite Ron.

"I'm sure. He never apologized for what he said about you, and as much as I would like for him to be at my first birthday party since I turned 1, I'm not sure I can trust him to be ok with being here. He gets jealous and possessive and took offense when I started hanging out with Neville more often. I just don't want any trouble."

Sirius nodded. "Won't he notice that the twins were invited?"

Harry nodded, running a hand through his hair much like his father used to. "Yeah, but that's because I invited the whole Gryffindor team. He's not on the team, so he can't get mad about that. We'll have to make sure we put on the twins invitations to tell him that, so he won't get mad at them."

Sirius shrugged. "Alright. Anybody else?"

Harry paused. "Draco."

"Draco?" Sirius paused in his writing.

"Yes. If it wasn't for him I'd currently still be wearing castoffs eating cold soup out of the can and you'd still be a fugitive or worse."

"Do you know what it will look like to the others if you invite Draco and not Ron?"

"It's my party. Neville's ok with it. If they don't like it they know where the Floo is." Harry stated simply.

Sirius sighed. "Ok. It is your party. Any special instructions?"

Harry nodded. "He's not likely to associate with anybody else that will be here, so he's allowed a plus one. It will probably be Blaise Zabini."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Crabbe and Goyle are bodyguards, and he barely speaks to them unless it's necessary. Nott is a loner, and the rest of his year-mates are girls."

"Will the two of them behave with Hermione?"

Harry nodded. "He will. He's been trying to get on my good side since your trial. No insults, no fighting in the hallway. I daresay he'll be on his best behavior."

Sirius sighed again. "Alright. Draco plus one. That it?"

Harry ticked off the list. "Hermione, Neville, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Luna, Fred, George, Angelina, Oliver, Alicia, Katie, Draco plus One."

"You know, Harry, if you added two more people you could have a full Quiddich match."

Harry laughed. "I'd have to add four. Hermione and Neville are terrified of flying and only do it under fear of death."

Sirius laughed. "Ok. Fair point. It' a decent mix of guys and girls from different houses."

Harry looked at the list again. "Yeah. How about that."

"Alright kiddo, let's plan your menu."

* * *

Neville arrived first so that he would be there when all the other guests arrived. They each decided to stick with robes for the occasion, even though Harry knew he might change into Quiddich pads if they decided to get a short game up. His new summer robes were a lightweight dark blue that he had gotten in a small robe shot just outside of Paris. There were enough spare brooms for games of broom tag as well as stuff for several other games should the group decide to play.

Next to arrive was Draco, accompanied by Blaise and Narcissa. Narcissa was pleased that one of the family homes had been restored to use, and not 'left to the whims of time and neglect.' Blaise did not talk much upon arrival, but Draco presented each boy with a present wrapped smartly with dark green paper and tied with a silver ribbon. Narcissa did the same, and Blaise pulled out a present for Harry, admitting that he did not know what to get Neville, as a book on Herbology seemed too obvious.

Next Susan and Hannah arrived together with Madam Bones, Susan's aunt. They each presented Harry and Neville with a present for the growing pile, and the group of teens slowly warmed up to talk with the chatty girls. Hermione was next, and after sending a distrustful glance towards Draco and Blaise presented her presents to the birthday boys and fell into a conversation about music with Hannah and Susan. Luna, who had two very different packages for Harry and Neville, arrived right after Hermione. Fred and George arrived next, with three packages; one Harry assumed was from Mrs. Weasley and the other two Harry assumed contained pranks the twins had invented.

In short order everybody who was invited showed up, including Harry's teammates. The house elves brought out the hot food, and people converged on the tables, eager to taste the varied offerings. As everybody mingled, it was curious to watch the two Slytherins out among so many Gryffindors. At first the pair stuck together, each holding a plate and watching from the sidelines as the Gryffindors mingled with the two Hufflepuff girls and the lone Ravenclaw. Luna and Susan were first to approach the pair, and after engaging them in some conversation managed to get Hannah and Neville involved. It was no small feat, considering that Neville was still nervous around the male Slytherins. However, he quickly discovered that Blaise liked Herbology and the pair began talking in earnest about their shared appreciation for plants.

The door open, Fred and George came over to check on Neville and got into a discussion with Draco about the upcoming Quiddich World Cup. The French team looked good, but Viktor Krum was a rising star seeker and he was expected to lead his team to the finals. Oliver Wood joined the discussion and Hermione separated herself from a debate she was having with her fellow housemate Alicia to talk to Hannah. Soon everybody was mingling properly. It was quite interesting to watch Draco's face as he internally debated speaking to the Weasley twins and the other Gryffindors he still considered beneath him. Only two people noticed the sideways glances he would shoot Harry on occasion. Narcissa for one was quite pleased that Draco was doing whatever it took to get into Harry's good books. She made sure to tell him that if he had to act civil to blood traitors and mudbloods in order to achieve their goals then that was what he had to do. Andromeda noticed as well, but didn't feel like she knew enough about the dynamic between Harry and Draco to comment on Draco's behavior.

So the party went relatively smoothly, with an epic water balloon fight, cake, ice cream, other games, and much discussion about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup finals. The twins revealed that Mr. Weasley had won a trip for the family to attend as guests of the Ministry. Draco discussed the private box his father had secured with influential international political figures. Oliver was good friends with the younger brother of one of the Irish players and would be a guest of the team. Other than Blaise's plans to travel with Draco, nobody else planned on going, having other plans for the rest of the summer instead. Hermione had turned down an invitation from the Weasleys to attend, and Harry wondered why he had not been invited to go.

Soon the party began to wind down and his guests began to leave. Everybody seemed happy, and even Draco had allowed a few genuine smiles to crack his cool Slytherin mask. Soon it was just Draco, Hermione, Neville, Blaise and the Blacks left. Except Blaise, the rest were family and his closest friends, and Harry would open his presents in front of them.

They all gathered in the games room and Harry started off with the gifts from the girls. They had all given him chocolates, while Neville got dragon hide gloves from Susan and new pruning shears from Hannah. Luna had given Harry what looked like a small trophy stand, but soon learned was a 'snitch' stand, designed to hold snitches the seeker might have won in games and been able to keep. Neville got an assortment of rare seeds from Luna's travels abroad with her father. Oliver had gotten Neville a dueling book and Harry _Secrets of the Seeker, _a book written by a famous American seeker who set more world records than any other seeker. The twins gave each boy a box of joke products, some of which looked like they had invented themselves. Molly gave Harry and Neville a box of fudge to share. The girls of the Quiddich team had pitched in together for a professional broom servicing kit for Harry, and a wand kit for Neville, including a holster.

Harry then turned to the gifts from people who were present. He opened the package Blaise had given him, revealing _The Four Houses Through the Ages. _

"What's this?" Harry looked curiously at the book.

"It's simply a history of the four houses of Hogwarts as told by students through letters home. There's also commentary from the writers. It was published in that form in 1920."

Hermione gasped. "How did you get that?"

Blaise shrugged. "My mother recently consolidated libraries and we had quite a few duplicates. The book itself was never printed after 1936. Nobody knows for sure what happened to the books the Hogwarts library had. We have a couple more copies. My mother has no use for the book, and I have my own special copy."

Hermione eyed the book longingly, while the rest of the occupants of the room looked at the book curiously, with the exception of Draco and Narcissa, both of which had seen the book before and silently applauded Blaise's assistance to their cause.

Next Harry opened Draco's gift. Inside was a bag of chocolates and two books: _Fascinating Historical Facts _and _The Wizengamot: Major Historical Decisions. _Neville received the same two books.

"Thanks Draco." Harry smiled.

Draco shrugged. "Binns doesn't do History any justice, and I figured with your status you'd do well to know at least the most important Wizengamot decisions. It also includes meeting minutes, and if there's a law you're curious about you can ask the book and it will pull up either the session it was discussed or the voting bloc breakdown if the session was closed."

Hermione's gift was next. Harry opened his to reveal _Britain: 1,000 years. Volume III: Royalty and Titles. _

"Thanks, Hermione."

"You had me thinking about titles after we talked. I read somewhere that some families are titled in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. I figured with your lessons and all it would be an interesting resource to have."

Harry looked at the book again. It would be very helpful, especially when it came time for him to learn who was titled and who had lost their title.

Neville opened his package from Hermione and smiled at the advanced Herbology book _Growing Magic. _

Andromeda's gift revealed two Potions books each, _Surviving to NEWT Potions and Beyond,_ and _Worldwide Potions Compendium. _

"The first one was written as a simplified Potions text for people who need to get a NEWT in Potions, but might not have the skill to do it. That book is the only way Dora passed to her NEWTs. Despite all my tutelage she was utterly hopeless without very clear instructions, and by NEWT classes you are expected to know how to do certain intermediate steps without being told to do them. Like if a potion calls for powdered porcupine quills you have to soak the quills in new milk for twenty minutes and then allow the quills to dry completely before powdering them and adding them. You can't always trust that the apothecary properly soaked the quills and allowed them to dry naturally before powdering the quills and selling the powder, or that they even bothered to soak the quills at all, or that the are quills and not some other substance, so most Potions makers do that step themselves."

Hermione looked fascinated. "But doesn't it take a long time to do that?"

Andi nodded. "Of course. You didn't think you were going to get a NEWT in Potions without having to brew at least a few potions that will take more than a class period to make? Getting my NEWT I had to brew at least two potions that took an entire week, and most Potions Masters brew potions that take a month to fully mature. I…"

"Andi." Sirius said simply.

Andi stopped mid sentence and blinked. "Sorry Siri. I slipped into lecture mode."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Tonks."

Next came Narcissa's gift. Harry opened the box and found a very carefully folded robe that appeared black but was actually a dark green. He lifted it carefully out of the box and saw the Potter family crest on them. He smiled at the gesture.

"Thank you, Lady Malfoy."

Neville opened his box and saw the same thing, except his robes seemed to shimmer a dark red at times, and had the Longbottom crest on them. He looked shocked but also thanked Mrs Malfoy.

"It will soon be time for you both to start sitting in on Wizengamot meetings. You should be dressed for the part. Don't you two look at me like that! Madam Malkin gave me your measurements and I went to my favourite robe maker and had them cut for you both. They have some nice charms on them, so be careful."

"Thank you." Neville and Harry spoke together.

Finally it was Sirius' gift they both opened. Harry went for his first, seeing a mirror and..

"World Cup Tickets!"

Sirius smiled. "I managed to get my hands on tickets for the last three games. I figured you could use a proper vacation before school started."

"Thank you Sirius! What's the mirror for?"

Sirius looked around the room carefully. His eyes settled on Blaise for a while, but he seemed to find what he was looking for in Blaise's eyes because he nodded once and spoke. "A two-way mirror so that in case you need to get in touch with me and don't have time to owl you can. I can do the same for you. Right now it's a large mirror but all you have to do is tap it with your wand and say 'locket' and then you can wear it around your neck. Once you put the locket on nobody will be able to take it off. I also have some alarms built in for my end."

Harry smiled. He was speechless. He knew Sirius cared about him, but he was just so overcome with emotions, thinking about how he would have loved to have this locket the first two years of school like when he was faced with Voldemort in the Chamber of Secrets or when Quirrell went after the Stone.

Neville opened his present and found a single ticket in his box, plus a smaller package.

"You guys are taking me with you?" Neville whispered.

Sirius laughed. "Of course! You've been a good friend to Harry this year, and you can't honestly say that you'd rather be at home in that stuffy Manor when the rest of the boys are at the Finals?"

Neville shook his head and looked down. He then swallowed hard and looked back up. "Thank you, Lord Black."

Neville then proceeded to unwrap the smaller red package. It was a small scrapbook. In the cover were two badges; Frank Longbottom and Alice Davis were emblazoned on them.

"These… These belonged to my parents?"

Sirius nodded. "When we started Auror training together, we all got those badges to take with us on the field. Once we finished Phase One training, which was mostly book training we turned those in during a ceremony and got Phase Two badges. I managed to find out where our old Phase One badges were and got them. Everything in that book once belonged to your parents, and some of it your Gran might never have given you or shown you, if she knew they existed."

Neville opened the first page, and saw a rather interesting doodle. A small cat with odd markings was yelling at a fox and a small bug. As he flipped through he saw other doodles, notes and scribbles, as well as scraps of fabric and pictures of his parents at Hogwarts.

Sirius smiled sadly. "Your parents were real heroes, but they were also real people, and I wanted to give that to you."

Neville nodded. His Gran was always on about how wonderful his father was, how he always got good grades and never got into trouble. It was nice to hear something else about his father rather than just how great an Auror he was.

"Thank you."

* * *

A couple of hours later and Harry was standing alone in his room. It had been the best birthday ever, including the one where he found out he was a wizard. Granted, he only had two or three other birthdays he could compare this one to, but having a party that was all about him and his friends.

Harry looked into the full-length mirror. He didn't look suddenly another year older, but he would be willing to bet that he looked different from his appearance last year on his birthday. The combined effect of full nutritional meals every day, plenty of rest and two nutritional supplement potions a day meant that he had grown a full two inches just over the summer. Whereas before his hair was always short and stuck out all over his head, now it brushed just around his earlobes and almost touched his shoulders in the back. It was much darker than the brownish black he knew was identical to his father's. His eyes were still very green, but small flecks of silver were present around the very outside edges. He also had already needed to go back to the eye doctor because his eyesight was improving. Instead of being plagued with glasses for the rest of his life, there was the potential that the adoption would erase his need for glasses entirely before he graduated Hogwarts.

He glanced over to the bed, where the robe Narcissa had given him lay, still folded in the box. Harry gently removed the robe and examined it. As he had noticed when he opened it, the fabric was extremely soft, and it practically shimmered in the light.

Harry removed his outer robe and put he new one on. He instantly felt comfortable, as if the robe was the prefect material for the season. Harry smiled softly, knowing it was one of the charms Narcissa put on the robe. Harry put his hands into the robe's pockets and felt something odd. He wrapped his hand around the strange object and took it out, carefully examining the small green velvet bag. The only decoration was the Black family crest embroidered in black. Harry chuckled.

"Of course."

Harry opened the bag and saw that it was much bigger on the inside than it appeared. While on the outside it appeared simply large enough for a few spare coins inside Harry felt quite a few books and other objects. Harry took one of the books out and smiled.

_The Dark Arts: Separating Fact from Fiction _

Harry took the ten books out of the bag and found a small collection of books about the Dark Arts, Politics and Defense. One in particular caught his eye.

_Ultimate Defense: Protecting Your Mind and Magic. _

He smiled. Narcissa had promised to help him out, and she had come through. Although he wasn't too keen on studying the Dark Arts, the fact that Narcissa had taken his question seriously enough to send him books made him feel better about the whole thing. He hated that he wanted to know, had this burning desire to learn and USE Dark magic. A part of him was hungry, but he was too afraid to ask Sirius if it had anything to do with the adoption ritual, which was Dark according to the Ministry. Had that little bit of magic tainted him?

It didn't matter now. His cousin had gifted him with some basic books on Dark Magic, and now he could read them all he wanted to.

Harry opened the first book, and saw a note written in the cover.

_Heir Potter-Black, _

_As I told you in a previous letter, I am more than willing to explain Dark Magic to you. The time has not been right, but now there is a full session of the Wizengamot set before the World Cup. It will last three days and I will call to Grimmauld Place during that time. In the interim, please read this book and Of Dark Wizards, Dark Lords, and Dark Magic. It is a much more reliable source than Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, which is what most muggleborns and non-Dark witches and wizards are told to read when they inquire of the Dark Arts. I am sure you have burning questions, and those two books will go quite a ways in explaining what some fully grown wizards still fail to grasp. _

_I await our conversation. _

_Lady Malfoy. _

Harry sat the book down gently, and found the book the note referenced. It was only a few more days until he was due to leave with Sirius. That meant he needed to read quickly.

* * *

Four days later Harry was sitting on his bed at Grimmauld Place. Sirius had left a couple of hours ago for the first of a three-day Wizengamot session. He had just finished reading over his book list for the upcoming school year when a soft knock sounded on his door.

"Enter." Harry knew that the wards were strong enough on the house that only four people could be on the other side of that door, and he was only expecting one of them.

"Hello, Cousin." Narcissa nodded, the birth of a smile on her face.

"Lady Malfoy." Harry bowed slightly, as it was impolite to remain seated when an older family member or a person of higher rank entered the room.

She immediately turned, and Harry followed her to the third floor, where a very small library was present. Sirius never spent time here, preferring the kitchen or the first floor sitting room where he had gotten newer furniture.

Narcissa took a seat in a rather large dark blue chair, and Harry sat across from her. Harry saw that the room had already been aired out after a long time of non-use, and a steaming pot of tea with biscuits sat nearby.

"So, you wanted to know about Dark Magic?"


	8. Talking

Previously: "_So you want to know about Dark Magic?_"

* * *

Harry nodded. "I'm curious about Dark Magic in general. What makes magic Dark? What makes a witch or wizard Dark? It was once told to me that all Slytherins are dark and evil, but after meeting you and Andi I don't think that's true. Even the Slytherins in my year don't seem evil. A little stuck up and bigoted, maybe, but not evil."

Narcissa sighed. "It is complicated. In the most basic of terms, there is no difference in magic, only in the way it is used. Some spells take more power than others, and it is those higher-powered spells that tend to be labeled 'dark'. Simply put, 'Dark', for the most part, is just a convenient label, but it does identify a segment of our society whether the distinction makes sense or not."

"The issue, Harry, is that most witches and wizards do not have the power reserves in their magical cores to cast the most powerful spells, or to do the most advanced magic, and so that is where our traditional rites and rituals come in. Some of them are in reverence to the gift of magic, and others are to gain the ambient magic from the surroundings and channel it into spells or other works of magic. The rites happen as the magic within our own cores strengthens and increases, a combination of reaching milestones within magic and within society, and the rituals both honor magic and help us to increase our capacity for magic. The Earth has magic within it, running in lines throughout like ores. Simply being in proximity to the lines can make a person's magic stronger. So we have specific rituals dedicated to tapping into those lines, and specific times when we perform those rituals. Magic is a gift, so it would do no good for a muggle to try and use our rituals to tap into the ambient magic, one must already have magic to begin with. We also thank the giver of magic for our gift, and we honor our family guardian who protects us from having our magic taken away from us."

"One of the problems older generations of purebloods had with newbloods, or muggle-borns, is that they take the gift of magic for granted, and do not thank the giver of magic for the gift. That is also one of the problems we have with other purebloods. Newbloods do not honor the giver of magic, and come in with muggle opinions of our rites and rituals, but purebloods know why we do these things, and if they do not teach their children it is only a matter of time before the giver of magic takes the gift away from a future generation. Entire families have died out because they did not honor the giver of magic."

Harry thought then of the Weasleys. They abhorred anything to do with traditional pureblood customs, and most of the other purebloods at school called them blood-traitors. The question must have been on his face because Narcissa sighed just then.

"Blood traitors are a whole different story. They not only refuse our customs in honoring the giver of magic, but go so far as to adopt purely muggle customs and put the cares of muggles ahead of the cares of their own kind. They are traitors because they seek to understand muggles and integrate their ideas into our society when it would not be possible or practical. They are not simply traitors to us, but traitors to their own blood. My aunt liked to throw that word around in instances where it was not applicable, but nobody ever accused her of sanity."

"But back to our core discussion. By gathering power we can cast stronger spells. However, there is no natural division between normal spells and what have been labeled dark spells, with but a few exceptions. There is no such thing as a purely 'light' spell, for even a lumos could be used for a harmful purpose under the right circumstances. Intent is the key." Narcissa paused to take a sip of her tea and study the young enigma. He looked to be actively listening and taking in the information, genuinely interested and not defiant at any of the things she had said so far. That was good. If he was going to be the future of the wizarding world he would need to be open minded.

"Obliviate is one of the best examples I can use. It is a spell that takes away the memory of a target person or a group of people, and allows the caster to replace the memory however they see fit. The DMLE and a couple of other Ministry groups use it whenever witches or wizards have exposed themselves to muggles. It is also used in extreme cases of accidental magic, except in those cases some remnant of the unusual circumstance is left in the minds of immediate family members, so that they can have a basis to form an opinion when the letters from various schools start coming in. It is typically not used against witches or wizards unless they discover a classified government secret. Overuse in any instance can permanently damage the mind."

"However, Obliviate can also be used for dastardly purposes. The most common is to cause somebody to forget something negative. Like if you witnessed a crime that had not been reported yet, the criminal could erase the memory from your mind. The one most purebloods are raised to fear is the combination of Confundus and Obliviate or Imperio and Obliviate. That can use those to take advantage of a person for whatever purpose the caster deems. That combination of spells takes away a person's free will and then removes the memory that they did something against their will. Each spell is like that. Cutting spells can free a person when they are trapped, or can sever their head. Blinding spells can damage a foe temporarily or permanently, or can protect a person from a vicious animal attack. Bone curses are usually viewed as dark, but they can sometimes be the last line of defense against a werewolf."

"There are only a few spells that can only be classified as Dark: those that interfere with the natural cycle of life and death, and those that interfere with the natural flow of magic. Vampirism is dark because it interferes both with the natural cycle of life and death and the natural flow of magic. Anything that blocks magic from flowing, interferes with a person's ability to use their magic or attempts to forcibly control what magic they use is Dark."

"Despite all of this, the Ministry has their own definition of what Dark magic is. It is arbitrary, subject to the will of the Ministry enforcement; which can vary. Underage magic laws are only applied to half-bloods and muggleborns living in non-magical households or neighborhoods. As you learned this summer, the Ministry does not trace magic used by pureblood or half-blood children in magical households, since it is assumed that they are being supervised or at the very least cannot violate the Statute of Secrecy."

Harry nodded. "I had my own experience when I blew up my Aunt Marge accidentally because she kept insulting my mother. They never bothered to find out what happened. And again when Dobby used his magic to upset a pudding during an important client dinner. I got a letter for improper use of magic, but I didn't use any magic."

Narcissa frowned. That just proved how unstable the house elf had been. He knew better than to use his magic in that way. Fudge's handling of the incident with those muggles Harry lived with spoke volumes of the man's incompetency. Any incident involving accidental magic after a child begins Hogwarts should have been investigated by the Child Protection agency, especially if the child lives with muggles. Most cases of abuse, neglect, serious injury and death occur during the delicate time between when a witch or wizard begins to learn magic, but before they can defend themselves against attack or leave an abusive environment.

Narcissa sighed. "Unfortunately the arbitrary way those things are enforced is the way most of the laws against so-called Dark magic are enforced. Blood rites, blood rituals, blood seals and blood runes are considered Dark, but blood wards are not. Some shielding spells are Dark while others are not. There are no real reasons given, but the going theory is that it's the power behind the spells that make them Dark to the Ministry."

Harry understood at least a little bit. "I think I understand. Magic is not really Dark, but the intent can make almost any spell Dark or not. What about families being Dark? Or any of that other stuff?"

"Families are labeled Dark because they do not follow the Ministry distinctions about what spells or objects are Dark. My family was labeled Dark because we upheld the traditional pureblood beliefs about magic. We practice our rites and rituals still, and honor our family guardian. Most of us don't go out hunting muggles or live to torture muggleborns, although because of a few of us, most of us are persecuted."

Harry was confused. "But what about calling muggleborns mudboods? Or refusing to intermarry?"

"I am not going to lie to you, Harry. A lot of purebloods view muggleborns as inferior. There are fundamental differences between purebloods and muggleborns. When you grow up in a magical household you view magic as the normal way of life. Magic exists. Pureblood and traditionally raised half-blood children know about Diagon Alley and all of the other towns and villages wizards call home. We know the basics of society, how to floo, how to use a quill, how to send owl post… all of those things. When muggleborns come into Hogwarts, they are already behind in almost every way possible. Being a witch or wizard is not just casting spells, it is growing up in a new society and understanding that the gift you have been given makes you special, and that you must do your duty to honor your gift and protect the society that comes with it." Narcissa replied.

"Lucius says that one of the biggest constant complaints muggleborns have is the customary use of quills at Hogwarts. They fail to understand that the ink used with quills is of a higher quality than that used in normal muggle pens. Also, the ink itself can be charmed in ways that standard muggle ink cannot. Muggleborns, ignorant of our history, assume that we are archaic for the sake of being contrary to muggles. Instead, there are groups of people who study muggle inventions specifically to determine whether or not they can be safely used in areas of high magic, or near laylines like Hogwarts. Some can, most cannot. Groups of people look into the use of muggle pens fairly frequently, as new types of pens come into being. Except for the fountain pen, there is no way to make muggle pens practical for use in our society, because they are mass produced, which eliminates being able to charm ink for specific purposes. Charming groups of pens was ineffective."

Narcissa continued. "But it is that muggleborns make assumptions about our society rather than learning to accept that they are one of us now, or learning the nuances of why we do what we do. They also increase our danger of being discovered through not understanding the Statute of Secrecy. Even merely talking about attending Hogwarts could be dangerous. Sure, muggles would not be able to find us normally, but there is always the danger. So yes, many of us hate muggleborns, call them nasty names and refuse to associate with them."

Harry looked down, thinking about Hermione. She was always complaining about certain parts of society, comparing it to the muggle life. But it couldn't be all as bad as Narcissa said it was, could it? Harry didn't have that answer. But he did have some answers. Magic was just magic, and he would not feel guilty for learning it, all of it. He just wondered why Sirius never told him about the other ritual aside from the blood ritual they had used to adopt him. Narcissa smiled then, a truly warm but rare sight on the aristocratic woman's face. "A lot of this you'll have to read on your own. Since you are one of us now, you can see if Sirius will allow you to learn the various rituals the Blacks use, but better would be to see if your father kept any of his ritual books."

Harry blinked. "My father, my father's family practiced the rituals?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes. Your grandparents were very traditional and would have practiced most of the formal rites and rituals, same as any old pureblood family, and the Potters were among the oldest. They were already magical when they became Potters, that is how old your family is."

Harry was amazed, although he should not have been. His tutor had said nearly that during one of the lessons, but it was one thing to have a tutor who was paid to teach you be so informative, and quite another for Narcissa to come out and say it.

With tea finished, Narisssa stood up. Harry stood as well, and Narcissa smiled at how his manners had improved. He really was a vastly different person from the skinny, underfed and underclothed boy who had visited over the Yule holiday. Thanks to his lessons and weekly visits from the mind healer he was becoming the confident pureblood he should have been. "Well, I am sure that it is time for me to return home. Keep reading those books and if you have any questions please write. I am sure we can arrange a tutor who is not afraid to teach you some of the more advanced spells, and we can talk Sirius into seeing what books are in your family vault. While you may not take money out, there is no such restriction on removing family books and heirlooms."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Narcissa." The pair walked back to the floo room, and Narcissa disappeared in a flurry of green flames. Harry sighed as she vanished and went back to his room to think. He needed to learn more about rites and rituals, in case Voldemort ever came back for good. He was also left wondering about his entrance to society in general. He refused to think about it as 'entering the magical world', as he was not a muggleborn, simply a wizard returning to his birthright. This was his world now. But how much had he missed out on due to his incomplete education before entering Hogwarts? How many friendships was he lacking because his two best friends had been a muggleborn and a person from a family who disliked traditional pureblood customs? How many of his classmates thought the way Narcissa did, that magic was simply that, and daily skirted the rules of the Ministry by practicing what had been labeld as 'dark magic'? Would he be shunned if he started learning the more obscure branches of magic, or would he simply be catching up with his peers? So Harry thought and planned. Most importantly, he wondered how he would ask Sirius about wanting to learn more and perhaps start practicing the Potter and Black family rituals?

* * *

Severus Snape wore a set of his very finest Potions Master robes, with embroidery indicating his high rank among brewers. It was the International Potioneer's Conference, held only every four years, and this was only the second one he would attend properly. He had not enjoyed the first one in the least, but he had his reasons. Now he was a presenter for the panel on Fantastic Potions Innovations and would likely attend the Contreversial Potoins panel as well. There was always a large amount of booths full of salespeople selling any number of wares. Brewers who had written new books, makers of vials and stoppers, cauldron makers touting the latest 'miracle material', makers of stirrers, and ingeredient collection specialists promoting their services.

Severus was interested in none of these, but being stuffed into some of the panels that tended to get more political than analytical made even the stoic professor antsy, so he decied that a wak about on the main floor was worthy of his time. It was during his walk through the main hallwhen he heard a smooth voice behind him, speaking his name. "Severus."

Said man turned around and faced the undeniable figure of Andromeda Black Tonks. Her hair was swept up elegantly and she had on the finest set of Potions robes Severus had ever seen. Andi Tonks was far different from her sisters as far as beliefs of blood purity were concerned, and she had not raised Nymphandora as she had been raised, but she could turn that Black switch on when she needed to. She had, after all, named her daughter Nymphandora. In a room full of purebloods who believed that only pureblood men should be Potioneers, Andromeda Black needed every ounce of her upbringing to hold her own.

"Ms. Black." Severus greeted the slightly older woman. He was familiar with how she tended to 'drop' her last name in favor of her maiden name at these events. "It is good to see you. It has been too long." Andi walked up to Severus and stood next to him. He nodded and the pair began walking together.

"Indeed it has. You were not at the previous conference." Severus remarked. He had combed the place for half a day for ther reprieve of a familiar face.

"No. I had Dora to consider. Such a shame. I heard there were excellent panels." Severus nodded. "There were."

The pair were outside of the hall, and with a quick wave Andi had set up a rather advanced silence and anti eavesdropping ward that Severus had only seen Narcissa using. It was indeed the only way he would have recognized the spell at all. She then turned to him and spoke.

"What we are about to discuss must never be talked about to anybody else other than myself, Narcissa or Sirius." Severus fought the hard swallow in his throat. The entire world was in danger if there was a cause that had united Narcissa, Sirius and Andromeda together after so many years of distance. Thinking back to his meeting with Narcissa he could only think of one.

"This is about Potter." Severus stated simply. If Andi was surprised she didn't show it. "If I even suspect that this conversation has gotten to ears not meant to be privy to it's contents you won't like what I do, Severus Snape." Severus did not doubt for a minute that Andromeda Tonks would follow through on that threat.

"I promise not to say it, write it down, or fail to occlude my mind with regards to what we are about to discuss. So mote it be."

Andi was satisfied. "I have been tutoring Harry Potter. I have been since Yule. He came to me abysmal at his pratcials, but very well informed in theory. One of the problems I found was that he was not allowed to study or work on practicals while living with the muggles. "

Here Andi paused. "Severus you know my family well enough, and me as a peer at least. What we have learned of the muggles that housed Harry until Yule… if I wasn't married to such a wonderful man I'd be persuaded that Anut Walla was right all along. Harry is seeing mind healers to work through the experiences and understand that they are to blame for their behavior, not him."

Severus was taken aback. He had many thoughts all forming at once and he could not get his head around any of them. Potter was mistreated by muggles to the point where he was seeing a mind healer? They treated him poorly enough to get Andi to consider beign a blood purist? But Andi was still talking. "But back to my point. He was not used to being able to work on homework over the holiday while not in school. But because Narcissa and I wanted to assess how far behind in his studies he was, we had him fetch his first year books and start from scratch. There were many glaring holes, and from what I can tell, the past two years he has been so distracted by extracurricular involvings that often break his concentration. One of the worst classes was yours, Severus. He could barely brew any of the potions from the first year book. He was fine with Transfiguration, but his Charms work was equally lacking. So we decided that we would start him from scratch, drilling in proper study habits and the like. I also wondered how a person who has made it through two and a half years of Potions can be so horrid at practicals, yet know the theory, so I examined his cauldron. Somebody tampered with it."

Andi proceded to tell Severus what she had found. As she talked Severus alternated between disbelief and horror, depiste the personage of the victim. "Tampered with? With those ingredients? If they boy had made it to NEWT potions with that cauldron he could have been killed. Especially if instead of just collecting the potions for a grade I had ever instructed the class to drink a potion they brewed."

Andi nodded. "Once I figured that out I knew that you were not responsible. You would never waste such rare and expensive ingredients, your feud with James Potter be damned."

Severus nodded. Those were hard enough ingredients to aquire, only used in controlled quantities. "So how did they end up in his cauldron?" Andi shrugged. "That's what we're trying to figure out. We can't do it from the outside, so we have to go inside. Dumbledore is aware that Harry has a tutor, and cannot speak to Harry unless it is directly related to classes. So far he has complied, but it is only a matter of time before he attempts again. Great Grandfather Phinaeus has been watching him and collecting information, and so we know that something major is being planned for the upcoming school year. Whether or not it involves Harry is a sepearte question. But somebody has regularly been adding these to Harry's cauldron, and that's where you come in. Who has Harry been working with for Potions?"

Severus responded immediately. "Up until the spring term it was usually Weasley or Granger. At the earliest it was Weasley until they became friends with Granger. The spring term it was Draco Malfoy." Andi nodded. "Ok. Because his cauldron has not been tampered with since we purchased him a new one we can rule out Draco. Granger is a muggleborn and would not be able to get the ingredients on her own. Weasley would not be able to afford them."

Severus nodded. "But that does not rule out that somebody purchased the ingredients and then either forced somebody else to add the ingredients while Potter was not paying attention, or added them whenever Potter was without his cauldron."

Andi's expression darkened. "I have a bad feeling about this. A really bad feeling. You might be the motive."

Severus blinked. "Me?"

Andi nodded. "Aside from Sirius, who was not involved in Harry's life until this year, and his aunt, who else has more information about Lily Potter than you?"

Severus thought. "Nobody. I knew Lily best until we had our fight."

Andi continued. "Right. And with Harry looking exactly like his father, what would be the only thing to establish any part of Lily's involvement in his parentage? To a person who does not automatically think of James Potter and Lily Evans as a pair?"

Severus thought again. "Magical abilities, like Potions and Charms. Lily was very taleneted at both."

Andi dreaded her next sentence. "And what were the two classes Harry struggled with the most until after Yule?"

"Potions and Charms." Severus was shocked. Somebody wanted to make sure that Harry was not recognized as having the same talents as both of his parents, just his father. "Potter is recognized as a very talented flyer, and McGonagall often raves in staff meetings about Harry's natual talent for Transfiguration, and often states how like his father the boy is." He did not like where this was going. Not at all.

"Right. So somebody is trying to do one of two things: they are trying to erase from people's minds how like Lily Evans Harry is, or they are trying to turn Harry into a perfect Gryffindor, like his father." Severus gathered the evidence in his mind. "His best friend until recently was a Weasley, a family that despite being pureblooded are well known for their anti-pureblood and pro-muggle sentiments. He openly despised everything Slyherin, especially after that farce last year with the Heir of Slytherin nonsense. And he never openly associated with other pureblood children until after Yule, when he began associating with Neville Longbottom and his Hufflepuff friends."

Andi sighed. "It's worse than we thought. They were trying to turn him against all things Pureblood. He is the last surviving member of the Potter family, a family just as old as my own, if not older. He has a lot of political power, and that's without his status as the 'boy who lived'. So what happens when a politically powerful child, orphaned and raised by muggles, learns nothing but disdain for all things pureblood?"

Severus sighed. He hated politics. "Potter would likely have been very adamantly anti-pureblood as well. He would assume that they are all anti-muggle former servants of the Dark Lord."

Andi nodded. "Especially Slytherins. He specifically had a dislike for Slytherins. It was not until he found out I was a Slytherin that he began to even consider that they were not 'all evil'. Who took him shopping for his school belongings? Who introduced him to his birthright and taught him the basics of operating in our world?"

Severus swallowed. "Hagrid." This was bad, very bad.

Andi nodded again. "A half-giant who didn't even earn any OWLs, who lives in a hut on the edge of the school grounds, who is not allowed to perform magic legally, and earns his keep by tending grounds and handling magical creatures. The perfect guide to a new world for a person who would have been raised like most other pureblood children, I'm sure."

Severus startled. "You think Lily Evans would have allowed that?"

Andi nodded. "You might have purposefully missed the announcement, especially since it was simply mentioned in the Society post, but James and Lily had a traditional pureblood wedding, and simply a smaller ceremony attended by close friends and her parents. Harry was also given first rites under pureblood law. The post was something along the lines of 'Potter Heir Granted First Rites'. So it is conceivable that Lily would have taught Harry in the traditional pureblood manner, if not the ideology at least enough to prepare him for Hogwarts."

Severus nodded. He did not know that Potter had been given first rites, something that his own mother had given him before life with Tobias Snape went to hell in a handbasket. As he thought about that information Andi dropped another bombshell on him.

"Did you know that I am related to James Potter? All the Blacks are." Severus did not, but it made sense why Potter and Black seemed to be closest to each other of his teenage tormentors.

"No, I did not know."

Andi continued. "Although many of us have died off since, we were his father's family. I could have easily raised Harry along with Dora. I was a Dumbledore supporter and he knew for certain that I was not affiliated with any of my Death Eater relatives. But nobody, and I mean nobody, was consulted when he placed Harry with the muggles. He never had to worry about 'opening the world up' to raising Harry. He didn't even know he was already related to us until recently. So why keep that from him?" Severus did not have an answer. Not one that he liked to speak out loud. Andi answered for him. "So that he would not have any real connections to his family, to who he would have been had his parents survived. Nobody ever refers to Lily without talking about James, nobody mentions that he has living wizard relatives, cousins and distant aunts and uncles, a whole host of people to visit on holidays and such. But why? That's what we can't work out. Why make it easier for you to dislike him by sabotaging his attempts to learn Potions?"

Snape frowned. "I do not know. This is unlike you in so many ways. You have always been so set against how you were raised. The things you have said to me this afternoon strike me as things Narcissa would say, not you."

Andromeda sighed. "I have opinions about how to run my own life, and as soon as I was legally an adult I proceeded to do just that. If I allowed my personal beliefs to cloud how I teach Harry I am no better than my parents. Besides, there is something strange going on, and despite the fact that we have removed Harry from living with those muggles, and are training him to be a proper wizard we may still have a fight on our hands."

Severus sighed. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Watch, Severus. The three of us are adamant that Harry continue at Hogwarts as normal as possible, rebuilding the bridges he might have burned and becoming the person he wants to be. We will not hide information from him. If he has a question about anything we will answer it truthfully or direct him to a credible source for information. If he is going to espouse any beliefs we are going to make sure that he can back them up, rather than just parroting something somebody told him."

"But why come to me in the first place?"

Andromeda sighed. "Despite your dislike for Potter I know you. We worked together and I know that you are capable of doing the right thing. Besides, right now we don't trust anybody else to help." Severus had plenty of questions. He did not like having questions. The last time he had questions like these life did not turn out so well for him. This time, he was also afraid of the answers. Severus simply nodded once, and Andromeda dropped the spells and swept off.

* * *

A few days later Harry and Sirius were in the stands at the World Cup cheering for the Irish team. The finals ended up being between Bulgaria and Ireland, and Viktor Krum had delivered as promised. They were, ironically enough, sharing a box with the Malfoys and several other prominent families, and the Weasleys were occupying the Minister's box. Things had been slightly awkward when Harry ran into Ron at the consession stand prior to the opening ceremony.

_Earlier_

"Hi Ron."

Harry spoke. Despite his disappointment that Ron had not sent even a letter regarding his birthday, when so many others had sent birthday cards and small gifts, he decided that he would speak to his friend.

"Traitor." Was the only response.

Harry ignored the comment and pressed forward. "How was your summer?"

Ron turned around and glared at Harry. "How could you invite the Twins and Malfoy to your birthday party and not me?"

Harry sighed. "I invited the entire Quiddich team, and Malfoy is the whole reason I'm even able to have a birthday party. If he had not given us the information that Sirius was innocent Sirius could have been KISSED by those dementors that surrounded the school. Besides, we're kind of related now that Sirius has adopted me."

Ron frowned. "But I'm your best friend! Malfoy probably has some dastardly plan to take over the world or something. You should not have invited him! I bet he was a right bastard to Hermione."

Harry sighed. "It was the polite thing to, and he was very civil to Hermione. You never apologized for the things you said about Sirius. You don't get rewarded for making nasty comments about my family and then not apologizing when they turn out to be lies."

Ron huffed and turned red. "I did apologize for saying those things. You just won't accept my apology."

Harry sighed. "You apologized for saying those things, not for doubting my judgement and giving Sirius a chance, nor for being upset that I even bothered to listen to Malfoy in the first place. We were able to keep Sirius from doing some very foolish things. He was just going to capture Pettigrew himself. By finding out the whole story Hermione and I were able to help Sirius capture Pettigrew and turn him over to the Ministry. Without Pettigrew the Ministry would never have listened to two third year students and a fugitive."

"And you lost me my pet rat!"

Harry sighed again. "He was never your rat, he was Percy's rat, and he wasn't a rat, he was the wizard that gave up my parents and got them killed. You can't tell me it's not a little creepy knowing that there was a balding Death Eater living in our dorm? Besides, Sirius offered to replace him with a pet of your choosing, and got the whole family a new owl."

Ron mumbled. "You don't get it."

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't. But I have to know that I can trust you to trust my judgement if we're going to be friends."

Ron exploded. "You're the one who keeps hanging around slimy Slytherins!"

At this Harry got upset. "Really? First of all, Sirius was a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin. And Andromeda, my other new cousin, is one of the nicest people I ever met. She got me caught up in Charms and Potions and told me that she would have adopted me in a heartbeat if Dumbledore had ever given her the opportunity. Besides, you never give me any reasons why I should dislike people because they are Slytherins. What about Ravenclaws? Am I supposed to dislike them as well?"

Ron shook his head like Harry was being slow. "Slytherins are different."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really? How?"

Ron huffed. "They just are! You can't trust them."

Harry sighed. "Well until you can give me a real reason to dislike an entire fourth of the population based on which house they were sorted in, I will go by my own observations."

Ron sighed deeply again and spoke. "You don't understand how our world works, Harry. There are just people who are evil. You don't need a reason why. You wouldn't know, you were raised by muggles."

At this Harry narrowed his eyes. "Really? Well that's rich coming from you. What have you done to teach me anything besides chess?"

Ron blinked. "What else is there to know? You learn everything else we'll ever need in class."

"No, we don't. What about Geography? How to use a floo? Government?"

Ron shrugged. "That stuff isn't too important."

Harry looked at Ron blankly. "Really? Geography is important, because Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade are not the only magical towns in the world, Ron. I definitely could have used floo lessons and Government is essential to our society. I'm going to inherit my seat in the Wizengamot one day, and I don't want to make a fool of myself when I do."

Ron shook his head. "All that time around Malfoy has your head twisted on funny. Those people are nothing but a bunch of bigots."

Harry sighed. "That's what I'm talking about. Neville's grandmother is one of those so-called bigots. If you bothered to learn about it then you would know that the Wizengamot is filled with all sorts of families."

Ron looked at Harry carefully. "You've changed. The Harry I knew would never have wanted to get involved with people like that."

Harry shrugged. "I haven't changed, I've just learned things that have changed my opinion of a lot of things." Harry then walked up the the stand to get snacks for the game.

Now Harry sat with Neville and Sirius watching the last moments of the game. Harry could tell that Krum was quite close to catching the snitch, because he could see it from where he was. And suddenly the match was over, and Viktor had the snitch. He landed gracefully and the Bulgarian fans began to shout and sing. They continued in that same manner through the closing ceremony.

Harry was disappointed the Irish had lost, but it had been so much fun, shouting himself hoarse. The three of them were camping out, like the rest of the attendees, but they had a campsite a little further away from everybody else. A little larger than most of the other sites and pretty far removed from the main grouping of tents, Sirius was ready to give Harry another surprise.

When Harry and Neville reached the tent, they saw that Kreacher had laid out a spectuatular spread. Roasted sausages, ham steaks, steaming vats of soup, and a few fairly unrecognizable foods were piled high on a central table. Sirius quickly instructed the pair to change into semi-formal robes to prepare for their guests. A half an hour later the trio stood waiting when the tent flap opened an Viktor Krum entered, followed by a small group of people. One Harry recognized as the Irish Seeker, and the rest Harry did not know.

"Mr. Krum, may I present Harry Potter." The tallest and oldest of the men spoke.

"Mr. Potter, It iz a pleasure." Viktor intoned in his thick accent.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Krum." Harry bowed. "This is Sirius Black, my guardian, and Neville Longbottom, a friend of mine from Hogwarts." Introductions went all around, and it turned out that two of the people were the personal agents of Viktor and Miles, the Irish Seeker. The rest were people of various importance to the Bulgarian and Irish Quiddich teams.

"Well, we have this magnificent spread, so let's dig in!" Sirius spoke happily. The group mingled, and Harry enjoyed talking shop with the two Seekers.

"So, you play seeker for Gryffindor?" Miles spoke. He had been a Ravenclaw in his time, and it was his younger brother who was friends with Oliver Wood.

"Yep. Youngest in a century, they tell me."

Krum nodded. "We have heard of you from Mr. Wood. He was in the tent after the match last night and talked a lot about you."

Harry smiled a little. "Oh? All good things I hope."

Krum nodded. "Is it true that you play on a Firebolt?"

Harry smiled broader. "Yes. It is."

Miles smiled. "Impressive that somebody as young as you can pilot one safely, not to mention play well on one. Those are usually just used for racing. I play on a modified Nimbus 2001."

Krum nodded. "I play on a Firebolt, but I have been playing many more years than you."

Harry was surprised. He had not known that playing on the Firebolt was anything special. "I was not aware that using the Firebolt was anything special." Harry admitted. The two Seekers laughed, and began to talk about techniques and other finer points of the game. Harry chanced a look at Neville, who looked to be involved in a very deep conversation with an older boy, who was waving his hands about fanatically.

After a couple of hours of mingling and eating, Harry having discovered that the unfamiliar foods were some Bulgarian favorites of Viktor's, the party began to die down and the group was preparing to leave. "It was very nice to meet you, Mr. Potter." Viktor was saying. Harry was just getting ready to respond when screams erupted from the campsites below. Sirius and the leader of the Quiddich group ran to the entrance of the tent and looked out. Sirius gasped and quickly re-entered the tent and began barking orders.

"We've all got to get out of here now!" The other delegate nodded and began handing out round pieces of rubber that looked like bouncy balls. "Emergency Portkeys. We usually only need them in case of crazed fans, but whatever is going on outside warrants the use."

He handed one each to Harry and Neville. "Use these. They will take you safely out of the area to our safe-house, and you can use the Floo from there." Sirius nodded, and turned down the offer of his own. "The boys can handle things. I want to go help out if I can. Will you be alright?"

The delegate nodded. "I must go check the other players, make sure they reach the safe house, and then I will go myself." The delegate pulled out a chain holding a key. "I always keep this on me. Passcode is Snitch." Sirius nodded, but Harry wanted to know what was going on. As the players obediently vanished after one another Harry made his way over to where Sirius was putting on sturdy boots.

"What's going on?" Harry queried. "Not now, pup. Just go to the safe house and Floo to the Longbottom house with Neville. That's the safest option. Not that I don't trust you, but I'd be happier knowing you were with other people, and not on your own."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but the glare from Sirius had him quickly closing his mouth. He took out the portkey and activated it. "Snitch". He found himself in a large very comfortable, very burgungy room. Everybody was depositing the balls into a bowl near the center of the room, and so Harry followed suit. He saw Viktor in one corner, speaking rapidly to another person in a different language.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, Neville quickly on his heels.

"They say the Dark Mark was in the sky. It had not been seen since…" Viktor paused, looking at Neville. "Since your parents were attacked, Mr. Longbottom." Neville swallowed. Harry didn't like that news much, himself.

"What was happening?" The other wizard spoke. "Pandemonium. They were attacking mu… muggleborns and the muggles that owned the camp sites. They didn't seem like they were attacking purebloods or anything. How they could tell who was a muggleborn out of strangers…"

Harry shook his head. "No clue. Come on, Neville, we'd better get back to your house before Sirius does."

Neville nodded. "Yeah." "Owl, me, ok Viktor?" Harry turned to his new friend. "Yes." Viktor turned back to his friend, and they continued their discussion.

Ten minutes later Harry and Neville sat in the lounge of Longbottom manor drinking hot chocolate and talking about the night in general. Augusta Longbottom had been very glad to see the two boys appear in the floo. As it had been late when the attack started, the pair was quite ready for sleep when Madam Longbottom suggested it. The boys obediently shuffled into their rooms, with Harry taking the guest room closest to Neville's room.

An hour later Sirius appeared to collect Harry, covered in mud and exhausted.

"What happened?" Augusta asked, after providing a hot cup of strong tea for Sirius and herself. "Death Eaters, or people playing at jokes wearing their robes. There was a lot of mayhem, a lot of shooting spells into the air and causing a panic. Only a couple of people were injured, aside from the muggles they had captured. The Aurors couldn't even catch who shot of the Dark Mark. It was done from the woods, and a full search revealed nothing."

Augusta sipped her tea before continuing. "Is that why you sent Harry here?"

Sirius nodded. "I know that we're trying to train him out of this 'hero' mentality. For almost his whole life he hasn't had adults he could rely on. He had to count on himself for as long as he could remember, even after he arrived at Hogwarts."

Augusta was astonished. "You can't be serious. Neville told me that there were some interesting things going on at Hogwarts, and I assumed he was having me on. Possessed teachers, giant snakes… all of that stuff happened?"

Sirius nodded. "Indeed. And nobody seemed to be very shocked that Harry was risking his life to save other students. And it started so early in his life at Hogwarts that I am shocked and amazed. I nearly pulled Harry out of Hogwarts entirely when I found out about the Basilisk."

Augusta raised an eyebrow. "You did? Mr. Black I remember you as a child."

Sirius sighed. "Yes I know, but there is a large difference between pranking a fellow student and a centuries old snake petrifying people. It's been one incident after another, and now that Harry has a guardian that cares about his health and wellbeing I have to take that seriously. It should not be Harry's responsibility to rescue first years or to stop demon possessed teachers from rescuing artifacts that shouldn't be in the school to begin with. I don't know what Sir Flamel was thinking."

"Nothing, apparently. He is still right as rain. I daresay that the stone was a fake." Augusta nodded sagely. She had heard the whole story from her Neville. "All we heard from the school was that there was an 'accident' and that Harry had done something to protect the school. Neville said he did not know much, other than it had something to do with the Philosopher's Stone. But I worked for the Flamels for a time after Hogwarts and they keep in regular correspondence. He still votes by proxy seal, so all signs point to his continued presence amongst the living."

Sirius frowned, wishing for once there was something stronger in his cup than just the tea. He had not had occasion to drink anything stronger than Elf Wine since Harry got back from Hogwarts, but he was deeply disturbed by everything that was going on. "

Something's going on. They might have gotten away with endangering Harry's life when he had the muggles as guardians and Dumbledore as a magical proxy, but Harry is a Black now. My great aunts are still alive, and Narcissa is turning into a scary force of advocacy. Andi is working on who tampered with Harry's cauldron, and Narcissa is being… well she's being Narcissa. Now with people running around pretending to be Death Eaters and the Headmaster bringing back that gods-forsaken tournament I can't help but be paranoid. Why this year, of all years? And he refuses to provide oversight into how contestants will be selected. I just get a bad feeling about the whole thing."

Augusta had been at the three day session of the Wizengamot where the Tournament was discussed. "I am a little concerned about the selection process. I know the assumption will be people selected will all be of age, but I still wanted to force the issue of not having contestants bound to compete simply because they were selected. In today's society it is common for a person to make a rash decision and, when faced with the possibility of such a dangerous competition wish to back out. There should be no shame in that, and a contestant should actively have to sign a contract to perform, with full disclosure of the nature of the tasks involved. What if there is a task requiring talent on a broom? Or swimming? Or proficiency in brewing Potions? All of these and more have been included in prior tournaments… I feel like disclosure should be the course of action, especially regarding contestants who are not graduates of a school of magical learning."

Sirius nodded. "Dumbledore pushed back on that one particularly hard, insisting that the method of selection would be fool proof. I plan on being present at selection-day, just to make sure that there is no funny business. "

Augusta nodded. "I feel that quite a few of us should be present on selection day. After all, we all have children present at Hogwarts. We can visit whenever we like."

Sirius smiled. "Oh I'm sure that the Headmaster would LOVE to see a giant group of purebloods descend on his little world at random points throughout the year. Is there a rule against it?"

Augusta shook her head "Not sure."

Sirius laughed bitterly. He thought 'I don't trust my cousin's husband as far as I could throw a brick wall, but I believe he dislikes Dumbledore much more than he does Harry. I can use that to my advantage.' "Perhaps we can get the Board of Governors in on a visit? Such an important moment such as choosing the champion of Hogwarts should be attended by the Board of Governors. And they might think it odd that magical parents and guardians cannot visit their children in school, as long as it is not disruptive. I'm surprised more parents don't visit."

Augusta studied the younger man carefully. "Politics, Mr. Black? You and James were never the type for pureblood games."

Sirius laughed once and sighed. "That was in my youth. Before I found out that my godson never got a normal childhood, that this year was the first time he celebrated his birthday since he turned 1, before I found out that nobody had even bothered to carefully explain using a floo for calls, how to use and recognize portkeys, the very basics of living in our world. Somebody is playing a game with Harry, and I'm just playing it right back."

Augusta nodded. "Understandable. Well, I am available should you ever need my assistance, or my votes."

Sirius nodded. "Of course. We should encourage Harry and Neville to continue to be friends with one another."

Augusta smiled. "Yes, we should. Harry would be a good influence on Neville, already has been. Neville came back after Harry's first year and told me about how woefully ignorant he was. He managed to alienate most of all the pureblood first years through his single-minded devotion to Weasley and that muggleborn girl. He was so devastated. I might have a firm hand with Neville but I just want what's best for him. He is the last of the Longbottoms. The future of our family depends on him. When he wrote home after the Yule holiday talking about a very much-changed Harry I lost all my doubts about your ability to raise him properly. Being friends with Neville will show both boys that they should not be ashamed of their station. Harry is the leader of the boys his age whether he knows it or not. Whatever path he takes will be the path the future will take."

Sirius sighed and nodded. "There is a lot to consider." He paused. "The hour is late, madam. I think I will return home. I can stop by in the morning for Harry." Sirius offered.

"No need. Neville has a robe fitting tomorrow. Perhaps Harry can accompany?"Augusta replied.

Sirius nodded. "He can, although Narcissa has arranged for Harry's formal robes at her favorite shop in Italy. Harry likes it because even if people recognize him they do so in Italian."

Augusta smiled. "I often forget that Harry has those difficulties in public. How about a late breakfast then?" Sirius liked that idea.

"Sounds like a good plan to me, Madam." Sirius stood up then, leaving his empty teacup to be cleaned by the house elves. "Thank you for the tea, and I will see you in the morning."

Augusta nodded and smiled. "Of course. Let me accompany you to the floo." The pair walked quietly to the floo, and Sirius vanished in a blast of green fire.


	9. Choosing

Thank you to all reviewers. I have fixed the computer problems that led to slow updates, and will be updating much faster now. I will also be going back and checking previous chapters and fixing problems that might have come out of the file-save problems I was having. I will also be tweaking the story a little. Nothing major that affects plot points, just correcting inconsistencies. Thanks again to everybody and I hope you enjoy.

Thanks to Tumshie for pointing out a couple of errors in this chapter.

* * *

Harry sat in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express, quietly reading his Ancient Runes textbook. He had pulled off good grades in the class, placing in the top 10 from his year, but there were just other things missing from his understanding of the subject and he wanted to know as much as possible. The section he was reading was more a background section than anything about actual runes, but it was interesting to him to read about the background of various types of runes.

He happily shared a compartment with Hermione, Neville, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. Fred and George had already stopped by to visit, as had Luna. They had all shared stories about how the summer had gone, and he was looking forward to another drama-free year. The thought of at least speaking to his new cousin, Draco, had crossed his mind, but he wasn't ready to visit a compartment filled with Slytherins.

Their trip to buy new formal robes had been an enlightening experience, and he came away with two sets, one in a traditional black, and another with dark green details that Narcissa insisted made his eyes look 'magnificent'. Draco had two similar sets, except his second set had dark red detailing. The two boys had been mutually miserable under Nfarcissa's constant prompting, and Harry found Draco to be capable of being a decent person underneath all of the posturing and bragging. Ok, so Draco was still arrogant and self-centered, but he wasn't downright mean like Harry assumed. He just believed he was better than most other people. Or maybe Harry was just getting used to the snide comments about others. And maybe, Harry agreed with at least a couple of them.

With about an hour left into the long journey, there was a knock on the door. Susan, who was closest to the door, opened it to reveal Draco standing with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him.

"Potter. Potter's entourage." Draco smirked. But Harry recognized it as his 'teasing' smirk rather than anything else. During the long weekend they spent together he got to know some of the blonde's facial expressions.

"Malfoy. Malfoy's henchmen." Harry replied.

Draco nodded, and the two boys stood outside flanking the door, and Draco invited himself in and closed the door. He glanced around the room and smirked again. "A barrel of fun, I see." Nearly everybody had a book of some sort out, and most of the snacks from earlier were long gone.

Harry shrugged. "Exploding Snap got old, and Hannah's mom packed better treats than the trolley cart, although I won't say that too loud, your bodyguards might eat us out of house and home."

Draco chuckled. "I thought I might stop by, check on my favorite new cousin. Seems stopping by the Slytherin compartment is too much for his highness."

Harry shrugged. "I'm surprised you lowered yourself to visit this compartment."

Draco rolled his eyes. "At least it's not all full of Gryffindors."

Susan chuckled. "That's a compliment, I think."

Harry simply smiled. "So how was the rest of your holiday?"

Draco sighed. "French Riviera. So, boring."

Hermione chuckled at this. "You spent time on the Riviera and still you look like you slept in a cave all summer."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Please, Granger. The Malfoys are known for keeping their excellent complexions. Although it's flattering to know you pay that much attention to me to know whether or not I've gotten a tan."

Hermione huffed and sighed. "Not quite, you are just so pale one wonders if you actually have blood."

Draco opened his mouth to retort, something along the lines about her looks when he chanced a glance at Harry. He banished the thought from his brain, trying his best not to sink to the level of getting into another insult battle with Harry's mudblood, and instead decided to end the conversation.

"Pale skin simply runs in my family. Pale skin and light hair marks my family just as that mop on top of Potter's head marks his. I assure you that I do indeed have blood." Draco drawled 'And my blood is still better than yours, and one day I'll get Potter to see it.' He finished in his brain.

Hermione looked ready to say something else, but Harry cut in. "Your bodyguards must be getting restless. It's been at least ten minutes since they've eaten."

Draco chuckled. "Knowing the pair of them they have pasties in their robe pockets. But I should return to my own cabin. Good day to you all." Draco swirled and exited, leaving behind a group of people dying to question Harry.

"Since when did you get so chummy with Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "I know he was at your birthday celebration but I thought that was because he was with Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Tonks."

Harry sighed. "Since Sirius is his mother's first cousin. Narcissa helped Sirius recover from his time in Azkaban, and took us all shopping over Yule. She's been helping me out on occasion, and she also took Draco and me to a specialty robe shop for formal robes just before the break ended."

Hermione had a follow up question ready. "Why would she do all of that?"

Neville answered this time, surprisingly. "Narcissa Malfoy is the most likely candidate for the Matriarch of the Black family. She would have responsibility over the family as far as health and safety, stepping in when others cannot. Sirius may have adopted Harry but Narcissa is also responsible for Harry in a way."

Harry nodded. "And Sirius was thankful for the help. Things could have been all forms of bad if he had done things on his own straight out of Azkaban. They were actually close when they were younger, with Narcissa being the youngest of her sisters and the only one still at Hogwarts when Sirius started. Even with the acquittal he was not in the best position to adopt me outright, but the longer he waited the harder it might have been."

"But why would she even care?" Hermione was frowning now. Susan and Hannah were carefully looking down, avoiding paying too much attention. They did not have problems with Draco or Narcissa Malfoy.

Neville sighed and Harry looked slightly frustrated. "She doesn't have to have a reason. She's my cousin." Harry shrugged. "But that's how we've gotten to know each other outside of Hogwarts. I've gotten a couple of chances to talk to Draco and he's capable of civil conversation. He did behave himself at my birthday party." Harry sighed. "I'll be back"

Harry made his way down the corridor, without a particular destination in mind. He just could not stand there while Hermione insulted Narcissa and Sirius' judgment. He knew that the underlying problem was being friendly with Draco. After learning what he had about being a pureblood, and actually getting to know Draco a little bit better he could forgive the boy some of his faults. Harry wasn't feeling particularly protective of Ron Weasley, and Hermione… well... He was willing to give Draco a fresh start, and not hold him too accountable for things said and done when he had been just as rude if not worse because of his ignorance of standard behavior for young wizards of his birth.

"Hey, Harry."

Harry turned around and saw Neville walking quickly to catch up with him. Harry paused and allowed Neville to meet him, and the two continued walking down the length of the train.

After a couple of minutes of silence Neville broke in. "You're going to have to decide who you want to be."

Harry looked at Neville carefully. "What do you mean?"

"You have a choice to make." Neville said simply. "Hey, since tomorrow's Saturday do you want to go to early breakfast with me?"

Harry nodded. He noted the abrupt end to Neville's statement and figured that perhaps they would finish the conversation later, perhaps at breakfast. Most of Harry's dorm mates spend Saturdays and Sundays having a lie-in unless they were in a club or practicing Quidditch. The first Saturday of the year was typically the only one where nobody practiced. "Sure, Neville."

Neville smiled. "Great. We should head back. The girls will wonder where we've gone off to, and the train will arrive soon, anyway."

Harry agreed. "Yeah. I don't fancy being stuck in the corridor when we get into the station."

* * *

The sorting went well, and the Headmaster gave the standard warnings, and indicated that there would be a big announcement at dinner on Sunday, so attendance was mandatory. The new DADA teacher, Professor Moody, was introduced and Harry hoped he was half as good as Professor Lupin had been. Soon everybody was off to bed, with Neville swooping in and taking the bed next to Harry's.

The next morning Harry woke up early, and saw Neville was already gone. He knew from talking to Neville so often over the summer that he liked to sometimes go out and tend plants early in the morning, even if he got back in bed afterward. Something about certain plants benefitting from being tended in the morning before the sun got too warm, but when the light was bright enough. At home he tended his own personal greenhouse, and at school he helped Professor Sprout whenever her NEWT level Herbology students were unavailable.

Harry finished his own routine, and sure enough Neville came back into the common room with his Herboloby kit in hand. After dropping it off and cleaning himself up a bit Neville returned and the pair of them left to find a mostly empty Great Hall. Only Professor Snape, Professor Vector and Professor Flitwick sat at the Head Table, and aside from the entire collection of new Slytherins, there was just a smattering of other students.

"So how were the plants?" Harry asked, after fixing his oatmeal the way he liked it, and getting some of the crispier bacon from the tray provided by the house elves.

"In good condition. Professor Sprout just got some new seeds in from a former student of hers in South America. She's going to test growing them here under a few different conditions, and I'll get to help her with some of it."

Harry smiled. "That's brilliant."

Neville nodded. "It is. Now about you, what's really up with you and Malfoy?"

Harry looked around carefully. He then put up a quick privacy spell and sighed.

"Malfoy is my cousin. Blood relative. I've never had a cousin I could even pretend to get along with, so after our truce last year I put some thought into why we got into so many arguments. He was often a mean, poncy git, but then I found out I made a pretty big mistake the first time we officially met. I had spent the entire train ride talking to Ron, and so when he came in to introduce himself and insulted Ron in the process I was offended. I didn't realize how bad things were between Weasleys and Malfoys until over the summer."

Neville interrupted. "But you can't say that being friends with Malfoy is your preference over Ron."

Harry simply shrugged. "Nobody said anything about being friends with Draco. I have just decided to be civil, familial."

Neville continued. "What of Hermione?"

Harry blinked. "What about her?"

Neville shrugged. "How long before Draco slips and says something negative about her blood?"

Harry sighed. "I will handle that if we get to that point. If I stopped being friends with people who may say offensive things to others I think you would be my only friend, Neville. "

Neville started to argue that Hermione wasn't offensive like Malfoy, but the argument fell short in his mind. Hermione could say some pretty culturally insensitive things when she got the notion.

"Fine. Remember what I said yesterday?"

Harry paused, then nodded. "That I need to figure out who I am?"

Neville nodded. "Right. Are you going to be Harry Potter, or Harry Potter-Black?"

Harry looked at Neville strangely. "How are they not the same person? I am Harry Potter-Black now. Sirius adopted me."

Neville shook his head. "Before you came to Hogwarts, people were taught certain things about you, and a lot of people were pissed and disappointed when you didn't end up being that person. Instead of being the 'Boy-Who-Lived' you were different. But after two and a half years people got used to it. But now you've started acting like a pureblood. Is that who you want to be?"

Harry frowned. "I have nothing to do with what people believed about me before meeting me. If I went about acting like other people expect me to act I would not be myself. I never asked to be the 'boy-who-lived'. All I ever wanted my entire life was my parents. So if people have delusions of me being some fairy-tale hero I never wanted to be than it is not my problem."

Neville replied. "I simply mean that you are not just a wizard, Harry. You grew up in the muggle world. You mum was a muggle-born. You can't just turn your back on a whole side of who you are."

Harry replied. "I no longer have ties to the Muggles. This summer was the best one I've ever had, and they only promise to get better. And I am a pureblood, Neville. This castle is the first home I've ever had that I can remember, and now Sirius has given me a proper home, with people who love me and care about me. My mum wasn't, and isn't around to to give me a proper appreciation for her side of my family, and the representatives of her family that I do know are horrid creatures. You don't know what it was like living in that house, with people who were supposed to care for me as a son. I lived in a cupboard underneath the stairs, was forced to cook for the family as soon as I could see the knobs on the range and wore my cousin's castoffs even though my family got a stipend specifically for my care. My uncle refused to give my Hogwarts acceptance letter, and I only showed up on September 1 of our first year because Hagrid came out to some hut in the middle of nowhere to rescue me. My uncle never let me work on school-work at home, not even just to read the books I needed to before the term started, and when they did move me into the 'spare' bedroom, it was still filled with my cousin's old toys and broken furniture. They put bars on the window and fed me a can of soup a day through a cat-flap. They put enough locks on the door to keep a Yeti locked up. It's taken a lot of work to get over some of the damage they did to me, damage I didn't even realize existed until I started working through my childhood. So pardon me for being enthusiastic about remaining here and never returning to the Muggle world again."

Neville frowned and looked down. "I know you say it was bad, but I didn't realize it was that bad."

Harry sighed. "I know. But you talk as if I am betraying who I am simply because I am expanding my social circle."

Neville shook his head quickly. "No, never that. I would just hate for you to turn out like Malfoy. Besides, you're not really a pureblood. Sirius just adopted you."

Harry looked at Neville carefully. "I would never turn out like Malfoy. I would never look down on somebody just because of blood. But about me not being a pureblood. Sirius did a little more than 'just' adopt me. He wanted to make sure that nobody could ever challenge my place in his home. They had not begun the investigation of Vernon and Petunia yet, but Sirius was adamant about doing everything in his power to make sure I was treated as his son. He made sure that the adoption was irreversible, in every way imaginable."

Neville studied Harry for a full minute before what the other boy had said clicked into place. "Oh. OH. Harry nobody would have challenged that claim."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Andromeda Black Tonks is my next closest living magical relative, one of my father's cousins on his mother's side. She was a Dumbledore supporter and helped out the Aurors before she had her daughter. She and her husband had the means and the space to adopt me, and nobody would have questioned it since she was a blood relation of my father's. But nobody even asked her if she was willing to raise me. There was a lot of talk of impropriety and the risk of having it known that I needed to be raised by somebody after the night my parents died, but there really wasn't. Even if I just needed a temporary placement until the whole mess could be sorted out, I could have gone to her home, and nobody who should have been questioning it would have. Instead I was spirited away in the dead of night to the Dursleys, and nobody is even sure that I got a full medical mark-up before ending up on the doorstep. I certainly didn't get any of the yearly checkup by a medi-witch that everybody else got yearly before arriving at Hogwarts."

Neville remembered his own check-ups. It was the only reason his family didn't outright cast him as a squib, since they revealed he did have magic, he just wasn't using it. "But you got check ups from a muggle medi-wizard, right?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. Only if I had an 'accident' and broke a bone. I'm not sure I would have gotten glasses if they didn't come free. As it was my Aunt complained about the expense of having to take me to get a screening and wasting her time getting a frame fitted. Even though the exam and glasses are covered they never took me back to be re-examined, and only took me back for new frames when the old ones got too small. I had to use the same lenses and everything."

Neville looked thoughtful. "So your relatives were horrible. And Sirius wanted to make sure you never went back there again. But… nevermind."

"What is it, Neville?"

Neville looked down at his own half-eaten breakfast. "I'm not saying you have to choose today, or even this year, but one day you might have to choose between Draco and Hermione. They are as opposite as opposites can be. I understand that Draco is your cousin, and you are on good terms with his mother, and Sirius trusts her with helping you get adjusted to your new life. But Lucius Malfoy is Draco's father. He's the exact opposite of everything you believe in."

Harry swallowed, choosing his words carefully. "I would not be so quick to assume you know what it is I believe in. Narcissa isn't the only one helping Sirius. Her sister, Andi is helping as well. And Andi married a muggleborn and is just as opposite from Lucius Malfoy as anybody I've met. But don't assume to know what I believe in. If you are referring to what I supposedly represent, I think that I should be the one who decides what I represent, not anybody else. And Draco was the one who told Hermione the truth about Sirius in the first place, that he could never have betrayed my parents. So give him some credit for not being a clone of his father. He is his own person, just like I am my own person, despite looking like my father."

Neville nodded. "I apologize, Harry. It's just that you're changing so much."

Harry sighed. "I feel like I'm entitled to change. After all I've been through I feel like at least I should not have to be ignorant. I'm learning so many new things. I've got tutors and mind healers and a family. I'll never be the Harry Potter people wrote about and talked about while I was living in a cupboard under the stairs, just as I'll never be the Harry Potter that walked through the doors of the Great Hall the first time believing that all Slytherins were evil. I was almost sorted Slytherin, you know? I begged the hat to pick a different house. I know better now. The world isn't that simple."

Neville was surprised by Harry's admission that he was almost a Slytherin. Neville didn't see that many traits in Harry except maybe the ambition. But Harry was right. The world wasn't that simple.

Harry looked up and saw that more people were waking up and entering the Great Hall, including Hermione so he took down the privacy shield and the three of them started to speculate about what the Headmaster's announcement would be.

"I don't know, but my Gran suggested that whatever it is the Board of Governors would be visiting more often."

"I'm surprised that they already don't visit often." Harry opined.

"I read that it's because Headmaster Dumbledore wanted to keep parents from negatively influencing the school. He wanted a safe environment for students to learn. Parents choose to send their children away. It would be pointless if they were constantly around disturbing the learning process. They were only allowed to attend Quidditch games" Hermione replied.

Neville nodded. "Mostly it was back when the Death Eaters were still active. But now the Board of Governors has finally gotten enough votes against that to override the Headmaster's decision. Now magical parents can visit their children during mealtimes and in common areas."

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe that's what he's announcing."

Neville shook his head. "No, that would just go out as a notice to parents. They still have to prearrange to visit with the Head of House. Could you think of how many firsties would be writing home for visits if students could just invite their parents here whenever they wanted? It's probably related, but that's not it."

Harry had to agree, although knowing that Sirius could visit at any time was good news. Parvati Patil sat down near Neville and opined that maybe there was an exchange program going on. She had a cousin who went to Beauxbatons and a similar announcement was planned at her school. They continued to speculate about what the announcement could be, as did the entire school for the rest of the weekend.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore smiled over the assembled students, knowing that the announcement he was about to make was certain to cause a stir. He waited until close to the end of the meal before standing up. When he did the entire population of students and teachers immediately got quiet and he began.

"As you know, I promised an important announcement this evening. In fact there are two important announcements I would like to make. The first announcement is that Quidditch has been suspended for the season."

The entire hall groaned. There were loud shouts and protests, mainly from sixth and seventh years who would never get the chance to play for a house team again. Dumbledore let them vent for a few moments, and then held up his hands again and the hall fell silent.

"There will be no Quidditch this year, because we are reviving the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It will be held at Hogwarts this year and students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be in attendance."

This caused a lot of shouts of excitement from people who knew what the tournament was, and lots of confusion from people who had no clue.

"Once the students from the other two schools arrive, a goblet will be placed in the Main Hall. Students wishing to enter the tournament may do so by placing their name in the goblet. You must be of age in order to enter the tournament. The tournament officials and I have taken precautions to make sure that only those who are of age may enter names into the goblet. The students from the other schools are due to arrive tomorrow, so classes after the noon bell are suspended. We will have a special welcoming ceremony to greet our international guests. We will discuss the tournament further when they arrive. Please, enjoy the rest of your meals."

As soon as he finished speaking the hall erupted into exited chatter about the announcement. Most were excited about the arrival of students from other magical schools. Harry, however…

* * *

"This is bad. This is very bad. This is very very not good." Harry moaned, completely ignoring the treacle tart that had just appeared in front of him.

"What?" Neville asked. "It's a tournament. It is for people who are of age to participate. It should be fun to watch."

Hermione, however, looked at her friend with some concern. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Hermione, you know Murphy's Law, right?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Anything that can go wrong, will."

Harry nodded. "Exactly."

Neville swallowed. "You should be fine. It's just a bunch of other students coming in."

Hermione agreed. "It is a dangerous tournament, but we're just going to be watching. I mean, nobody has actually died from participating since the 1790s."

"Isn't that when they stopped hosting it?" Lavender Brown popped into the conversation just then.

"Yes, but Headmaster Dumbledore just said they've taken extra precautions. I'm sure it's just for international cooperation." Hermione replied.

"I'm sure it would be great fun to enter." Ron said from his position on the other side of Lavender.

"Yes, great fun to enter a tournament where a person could end up dead." Harry frowned.

Neville sighed. "Why are you being so down about this?"

Harry almost laughed. "Have you met me? Bad things tend to follow me around. I just hope I'm wrong."

The next evening the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived in fine fashion, and found themselves mixed in with the Hogwarts students. Viktor Krum was among them, and his eyes lit up when he saw Harry sitting among the Gryffindors. The students were all talking in various languages when Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and the entire hall fell silent.

"Students! It is with great honor that I present the Headmaster of Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff." There was thunderous applause. "And the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, Madam Olympe Maxine." More thunderous applause.

"And now, the particulars. This is a glorious tournament, and I am sure most of you know the history of it by now. Each champion has continued on to do great things. It is an honor to be selected to participate, and eternal glory awaits the victor. For this tournament we have resurrected a relic: the Goblet of Fire." Two Aurors walked in, bearing a flaming goblet between them on a small table. They sat it in front of the Headmaster and then moved into position behind him. "Students who wish to participate may place their name in the goblet, and then at the choosing ceremony we will activate the goblet and it will draw three names, one from each school. We have taken precautions to make sure that only those who are of age may access the goblet. Once you are chosen you must participate so consider the choice carefully. We believe that student safety is very important, but the tasks are very dangerous yet. There will be three tasks that will test various skills. Students will be judged based on how well they complete the tasks, and the winner will be crowned. As this is the revival, there is also a cash prize to be given to the winner."

Here Dumbledore paused and was rewarded with the sound of much excitement. He raised his hand and the hall quieted once again. "So sleep well tonight, for the preparations will be in order to place the goblet and lay the protections. "

* * *

So the Goblet stood in the middle of the Main Hall through the rest of September. In the interim Harry got to know quite a few of the witches and wizards from the other schools. He met quite a number of Viktor's school-mates and discovered that a great many of the Beauxbatons students were at least part Veela. Soon, however the day came when the three champions were chosen.

The Saturday morning of the Champion Selection the cup was moved into the Great Hall. The selections would take place at the morning meal, and the Great Hall was suitably packed. The Board of Govenors for Hogwarts was in full attendance, most milling around with students and looking every bit like an inspection team examining a factory. Even Lucius Malfoy was weaving his way around the Ravenclaw table. The press core was waiting by the Head Table for the selection process to begin.

Soon the Headmasters and a delegation from the Ministry trooped in and lined up behind the Head Table. Dumbledore stood in the middle of the table, behind the Goblet and beckoned for everybody to take a seat. Students and adults alike found seats in the Great Hall, and members of the press readied their quills.

"Greeting students and guest alike. Today we will discover who the Goblet has chosen as the champions for our tournament. Before we begin there are some introductions that must occur. First, we introduce our tournament chairperson, Ludo Bagman."

"Next, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge! Next is Bartemus Crouch Sr.! The final two shall act as judge along with the head teachers of each school." Dumbledore gestured grandly to the small delegation to his right. On his left was a tall, broad, brooding man with dark hair and dark blue eyes. He would look brutish if not for the elegant way his long dark hair was pinned back, and the absolute exquisite nature of his robes. There was also an intelligent gleam in his eyes that reflected his learned status.

"This fine gentleman on my left is Alexander Montague. He is the chairman of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts. There are others within the Hall, and they will be visiting during the tournament." Alexander Montague had been the older, shrewder of a pair of twins who went to Hogwarts with Lucius Malfoy. While his brother sold his life to the Dark Lord, Alexander remained unmarked. However, he was very loyal to pro-pureblood causes and had a personal dislike for Dumbledore for unknown reasons. Thus he was always looking for a way to get Dumbledore ousted from any number of his many positions, and his singular hope was that the Tournament was such an utter disaster that Dumbledore would be drummed out of town.

Dumbledore smiled and continued. "Now that the extras are out of the way, let us begin!" The cup flared to life and the Headmaster caught the scrap of paper that flew out.

"Our first champion is Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons!" There was a great cheer from the Beauxbatons students and much celebration around a blonde girl who was smiling brightly.

"Our next champion is…" A name flew out of the cup. "Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts!" The Hufflepuffs cheered loudly for their seeker, and Harry recognized him from the World Cup as well as having played against the boy a couple of times in the past couple of years.

"Finally, Viktor Krum of Durmstrang!" They hall was filled with cheers and shouts as the three Champions stood and were recognized. Harry cheered loudly for his new Bulgarian friend as well.

Dumbledore smiled and began to speak. As the host he was charged with the final steps in preparing the champions for the tournament. So he stepped away from the goblet and raised his hands, signaling the hall to be quiet as he prepared the next portion of the speech in his mind. Suddenly, the cup flared again and all looked at it with a mixture of fear and curiosity. A fourth piece of paper flew out of the cup. Dumbledore caught it and the only surprise he betrayed was a slight widening of his eyes.

"A fourth Champion has been chosen. Harry Potter of Hogwarts."


	10. Intermission: Meeting

I apologize for the delays in this story, but RL has been a beast. My dad has been very sick, and things have just been a mess. Now that things have slowed down a bit, and I have recovered my story sketch I will be updating more often. I have an awesome plan for the tourney, which I will post in shorter chapters than I have been, if only to be able to post more often. I also have a couple of pairings worked out, plus surprises. I hope you enjoy them. I am really working hard on making this story unique. Without delay;

* * *

Intermission

Remus walked slowly down the street, mostly lost in thought.

He had written Sirius close to the beginning of the summer, once he had established himself in a small flat in a small coastal town.

It had taken Sirius three weeks to respond.

The response had been brief, an acknowledgment of Remus' letter and not much else. But there had been a response, so Remus sent another letter, hoping to get more from his onetime friend.

Another three weeks later, Remus got a letter instructing him to meet Sirius in a pub called The Lion's Head somewhere on the outskirts of Muggle London later in the summer. Today was the day Sirius indicated that he would meet Remus, but that had been the only communication between the two. Sirius had chosen the day of the new moon, so Remus would be at his strongest. Remus appreciated Sirius being considerate of him. Still, Remus was confused and a bit nervous. He was confused as to why Sirius was being so indirect, and a little nervous that Sirius' distance was because of something he had done. Remus would be the first to admit that he was absolutely wrong for doubting Sirius' innocence. Remus hardly could expect to be welcomed back with open arms into Sirius' life, but some part of Remus thought that Sirius would be glad to have a remnant of the old days around.

Remus found himself in a slightly run down neighborhood full of people wearing very interesting outfits, with all sorts of unnatural hair colors, but he could tell that they were muggles. Well, most of them anyway.

He found the pub down a side street and almost laughed when he saw it. It was very red, standing out among the mostly gray buildings around it, and looked about three stories high. Built into the storefront, it was flanked by a rundown looking clothing store that was a dark grey and another store what may have been art. A couple of the strangely dressed muggles sat outside of the latter building painting on canvas, and further down there was a small group of people playing instruments in front of an upturned guitar case. The pub itself was very lively. Loud music poured out from the doorway, and the large glass windows stood open to let the warm breeze in. The place was packed full of people despite being mid-afternoon. A cheerful girl with bright orange hair stood at the hostess stand and beamed happily at him as he walked in.

"ello! Welcome to 'e Lion's 'ead. Will ye be taking a table or do ye want the bar?" She had a thick accent, and her red oxford with gold writing clashed fabulously with her closely cropped orange hair, which was artificial if her blonde roots were any indication. She also had on a scandalously short skirt on that was black, but her trainers were that same exceedingly bright red and had gold laces.

Remus looked around and did not see Sirius anywhere. "I'm supposed to meet someone here. He might be here already. Sirius Black."

The girl nodded sagely and looked down at the paper on the stand in front of her. After a moment she must have found what she was looking for because she smiled and looked back up. "I've instructions ere to call fer the floor manager to escort ye to yer table." She then proceeded to flag down a scrawny looking fellow carrying a small bin full of dishes. Unlike the hostess he was dressed in all black, but his oxford shirt had the same gold lettering. His hair was brown, and he had an oddly familiar look to his face, but Remus could not place it anywhere.

"Ey, can ya go get Rei fer me? She's supposed to take care of this one 'ere." The boy, who looked barely old enough to be out of school nodded and scampered off, dishes in tow.

"You can just have a seat here, and Rei will be right along shortly."

Remus looked at the bright red chairs off to the side and chose one that would keep him out of the way of the door. A few scant minutes later and a girl wearing a red dress shirt appeared. She smiled at Remus and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Rei. I'm the floor manager. You must be Mr. Lupin." The girl was a younger looking girl with bouncing brown curls and glorious blue eyes. She was tiny, almost elfin in stature but she carried herself with the air of somebody who had power. Remus thought maybe it was because she was in charge of the other workers in the pub.

Remus nodded. "Indeed I am."

"Perfect. Come along. This place is a zoo but I know just where to take you."

Rei proceeded to lead Remus to the back of the restaurant, where Remus spotted a set of stairs and a rickety lift. They bypassed the area completely and went through a door that said 'Management Only'. Remus looked around at the discarded boxes and stacks of dry foodstuff and wondered where exactly he was going.

Rei opened a second door, one that Remus would not have noticed even if he was looking for it, and they quickly turned right and down another short corridor. At the end of this corridor there was another door that was locked. Rei pulled out a set of keys and opened the door, revealing another lift. She looked around and quickly closed and locked the door behind her. She then took a wand out from the black apron she was wearing and tapped the lift button with it. Remus raised an eyebrow as a second button appeared and the door slid open. They both got on the lift and it began to move upward.

"Gryffindor class of 88, if you were wondering. I'm a muggle-born, as are most of the higher-ups here." Rei explained. "My boss, the owner, was a Gryff, class of 80 and a muggle-born. Going to Diagon Alley for any sort of proper drinks in Diagon Alley or anywhere else in England was too dangerous when he graduated, so he looked into opening a place where muggle-borns and halfbloods could come and drink, socialize with each other and such. By the time he got enough money to buy this place the war was over, but the idea stuck and here we are." The lift doors opened to reveal a much more sedate atmosphere, but one that was decidedly wizard in nature. The layout was in Gryffindor red and gold, and a large wooden bar dominated the left side. Round tables filled the center of the room and along the edges dark red leather booths gave an air of privacy. People wore a mixture of robes and muggle clothing, and he could see glasses of butterbeer, ciders and the occasional serving of Firewhiskey and other stronger drinks typically only available in wizard haunts.

"He keeps muggle-borns on staff to direct other wizards up here, but you have to make a reservation to even know the option exists. He advertises in Witch Weekly and The Scribe, which is a muggle-born owned paper. The bloke who owns The Scribe came from a very wealthy muggle family, so that's how he keeps ownership even though The Prophet tries to buy him out every year. Circulation is pretty much by word-of-mouth, although one day he hopes to go public. Subscriptions are available here, as well as a couple of sample issues that are charmed to remain in this part of the pub. He's managed to get the name in the brochure that goes out to muggle-borns the past two years. That's helped business. We're getting more and more Hogwarts students in during the summer hols. This part up here is basically a labour of love, the muggle floors keep the place in the black. Here you are."

Remus saw that the pair of them had reached a secluded table in the back of the pub and smiled. He loved the idea of a wizard establishment run by muggle-borns. It also made him feel a bit better about Sirius.

"We have butterbeer, our most popular drink. We also have elf-wine, various types of mead, Firewhiskey, Dragon's Breath, Dragon's Blood, that's a drink not the substance itself, and quite a few other rare bottles and brews found around the wizarding world. We also can get you a glass of anything from the muggle bar downstairs. One of our specials this month is a Pumpkin Ale, a bit different from what they serve as Pumpkin Ale downstairs, and the regulars seem to love it. Mr. Black will be along shortly. He knows the way up, and is probably with Al, the owner anyway. Can I get you anything while you wait?"

Remus shook his head, but took the offered menu anyway. He was feeling a bit peckish, and the blended wizard and muggle menu looked like it would have something perfect for him. He was also glad the place took pounds and galleons, as he had not changed much of his money over to pounds, not that he had that much money to begin with. He could at least check the prices before deciding he was too destitute to afford anything.

Remus was looking at the Carnivore's Platter and doing math in his head with regards to his standing budget when a shadow fell across his place.

"Remus! Glad you could make it!" Sirius' voice broke his concentration.

Remus looked up and was flabbergasted at the change in Sirius since he had last seen the man. He wore robes, understated dark red robes trimmed with gold thread that Remus had a sneaking suspicion might actually be spun gold. Darker red and gold embroidery completed the embellishments. His hair was long, brushing past his shoulders, but pulled back neatly. If not for his dancing grey eyes and the wide smile he would have mistook Sirius for a completely different person.

"Al, this is Remus Lupin, my friend from Hogwarts I was just telling you about." Sirius turned to a man dressed rather nicely, with the logo for the Lion's Head embroidered on his lapel. "Remus, this is Al, actually Albert Thatcher. He's the owner of this fine establishment."

Remus stood up and shook the other wizard's hand. Al had sandy blonde hair, but was long and lanky, standing almost a head taller than Sirius, which was no mean feat. "He played Gryffindor keeper." Sirius continued. "I ran into him completely by accident in Diagon Alley this spring. We did some catching up and he told me about this place."

Al nodded. "I try my best to keep up with the goings on in Diagon and other places, and most of my wizard suppliers meet me there. I was just out of a meeting with one of my mead suppliers when I saw Sirius here. It's a pleasure to meet you properly, Remus."

Remus nodded. "Likewise."

"Well, it's been a pleasure again, Sirius. You know what to do if you need me for anything." Al turned back around and busied himself with visiting other tables, something that was apparently commonplace if the laughter and clinking glasses was any indication.

Sirius, in the meantime, sat down opposite Remus and plucked up the extra menu from the table.

"I don't know about you, Moony, but I'm famished. What tickles your fancy?"

Remus looked down. "I was looking at the Carnivore's Platter. Have you tried it?"

Sirius shook his head in the negative. "I have had the black pudding here, and it is better than even at Hogwarts, so you can't go wrong. Don't worry about anything. I've got you covered no matter what you order, and I'll not take no for an answer."

In short order Remus had ordered the Carnivore's Platter, which came with the promised black pudding, a steak cooked rare, and something called Ketfo, which turned out to be a spicy raw beef dish one of the muggle-born chefs had brought with him from a trip abroad. Sirius opted for Irish Stew, and they got a mound of creamy mashed potatoes to split between them.

Once the food and drink orders were out of the way Sirius took out his wand and cast one of the most complex privacy spells Remus had ever seen.

"I'm sorry I didn't meet you before, Remus, but part of me wasn't really ready to talk to you. I was angry and hurt that you didn't even fight for me. I know a lot has changed since we were in Hogwarts, but still." Sirius began.

Remus looked at Sirius and frowned. "Neither you nor James trusted me with anything. You both suspected me of being the leak. I know that much for a fact."

"You didn't wonder about my being arrested? You didn't think to check into what might have happened? What about after, once you knew I was in Azkaban. You still could have written to me. I expected you to be the first person writing me once Skeeter's article came out and I was cleared of all charges. I was in the hospital for a month and a half... you didn't even write then!"

Remus looked down. "I was under contract not to contact you in any way, and to only speak to Harry as it related to classes. I was afraid of what Dumbledore might have done..."

"Are you a Maurauder or not?" Sirius leveled a light glare at Remus. He was rather hurt that this was the first he was seeing of his friend.

"I am, but I hardly felt like one towards the end. You two cut me out of everything!" Remus replied.

Sirius nodded. "We did! We both knew your cycle like clockwork, so when you were absent to meetings when there was not a full moon we suspected the worst. But Remus, you know how badly it hurt me to lose Reg to that monster, once when he took the mark and then when he vanished. That anybody would suspect me of then going and joining up with HIM, and not just that but betraying James and Lily, my true family, to him... We may not have seemed like it but Reg was still my brother. He defended me against my Mother and is probably the reason why I was not completely disowned like Andi was."

Remus looked down again. "It was a rough time... Everything pointed to the fact that you betrayed them. With Peter's disappearance as well..."

Sirius shook his head. "Listen to yourself. You didn't know who the secret-keeper was, only James, Peter, Dumbledore and I knew who was actually bound. So I don't understand how anybody could make the assumption that I was the secret-keeper when nobody else was even supposed to know about the Fidelius. It has to be the worst kept secret in history if everybody knows we did it."

Remus snorted. "Well you weren't exactly around for questioning, were you?"

"I made a stupid mistake going after Peter. Epically stupid. But where were you? You must have remembered where the house was when the fidelius failed. It wasn't the night of a full moon, so that isn't an excuse you can give."

Remus looked down. "I know. I don't have a reason why I was not there. I suppose I should have been, but..."

"You do realize that had you been there I would never have given Hagrid my bike or Harry, right? I would have trusted you to keep Harry safe until I could come back. And if I didn't come back you could have taken Harry to Andi."

Remus looked up suddenly. "You didn't trust me to tell me that Peter was the secret-keeper, why would you trust me with Harry? And why would you trust me to take Harry to Andi? What was to stop her from turning us both over to the Ministry?"

"Andi's family, Remus. Despite her public denouncement of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and her endorsement of Dumbledore she would have protected Harry under the family wards until she got official word to turn him over for permanent placement. With Frank and Alice in danger she would have been the best immediate option given the circumstances. She and James had it worked out, in any regard. I was first, Frank and Alice were second, and she was third. You were fourth, but only because we were afraid that the Ministry would deny you custody because of your 'furry problem'. Peter was always a last resort, you know that."

Remus nodded. "Yeah. I remember that discussion, but I thought it was just all talk. Peter wasn't there and we decided that he wouldn't be right. And besides, Harry always cried whenever Peter watched him."

Sirius chuckled at the memory. "We should have paid more attention to how Harry responded to him."

"Yeah." Remus replied

"But still. We all made mistakes. And frankly I wasn't sure how I would respond to you after so long, and Azkaban. That's why I waited so long to meet with you, and without Harry. I didn't want to have a set-back with him around. He has his own problems."

Remus shrugged. "He seemed to be doing much better as the term went on. You could tell that he was getting help and support from somewhere."

Sirius nodded. "Both Andi and Cissa insisted that he get help from a mind-healer to work through some of his lingering issues. I would have thought he was just being mopey, but they could tell he blamed himself for a lot for what the muggles did. He also had an unhealthy distrust for most adults from his time there."

Remus sighed. "The first two years at Hogwarts probably didn't help. He had teachers trying to kill him, teachers who were so incompetent that it was shameful, and other teachers who either saw him as a clone of James or who dismissed his claims and concerns."

"Yeah. Harry told me about Quirrell and Lockheart. He tried to get McGonagall to help with the Quirrell situation and they went to teachers again when Ginny Weasley vanished. It just worries me that something else will happen and the teachers will be just as useless as before, even though he's proven to be right most of the time."

Remus looked down. "It was rough the first few weeks, with the dementors and everything. I don't suppose there would be any problems this year."

Sirius sighed. "I'm not taking any chances. If I didn't think Harry would resent me for it I would pull him from Hogwarts completely. I talked to Andi and Cissa about it for the longest time. Dumbledore would take offense immediately, even more than he did when we ordered the hearings into the Dursley placement and subsequent treatment of Harry."

Remus nodded. "How is that going? The hearing?"

Sirius smiled. "Almost finished. The first thing the investigated was the house itself. Under the pretext of making sure that there was no resuidal magic left once full custody was transferred to me. Kingsley and a couple of others went in November when I got guardianship over Harry, and four more teams have been since. All on the pretext of changing over guardianship rights to me and making sure that any property rightfully belonging to Harry was returned. They did interviews with most of the neighborhood, including Arabella Figg, who supposedly watched Harry on occasion. They have enough evidence to convict on endangerment, abandonment, abuse and neglect but we wanted to wait until we could hold a dual trial, which because of the muggle docket was not possible until this month."

Remus was shocked, but not overly surprised. "Well." Remus didn't know what else to say. It took a lot of self control not to blame himself for what happened to Harry before the previous fall, but failed miserably. The plain truth was that if he had even thought, for a second, about checking the house the night James and Lily died, or about checking on Sirius during his many years in jail, or even checking on Harry... Harry could have grown up with Andi Tonks, or been placed with a wizarding family who would have raised Harry properly... All Remus could do was apologize.

"Padfoot... I... I'm sorry."

Sirius raised a single eyebrow. "Moony?"

"I was a horrible friend to first believe that you would turn James over to HIM, and then not seek you out when you were released. You two were closer to each other than any of the rest of us, and you stayed with James' family those last two years. I should have checked up on Harry at least, rescued him from the Dursleys..."

Sirius shrugged. "We made a lot of mistakes, Moony. Only thing we can do now is make up for them."

Remus smiled. "So Harry's doing well?"

Sirius beamed. "He's come along quite a ways from when I first met him in October. He's had a private tutor to handle the stuff he should have learned when he was younger, plus Andi teaching him Potions and Cissa mothering him in a way that would make Lily smile."

"Narcissa Malfoy. Bellatrix's little sister?" Remus had heard Sirius mention Cissa before, but it only just registered who he could possibly have meant.

Sirius nodded. "And Andi's little sister, as well. I trust her around Harry. I really want Harry to understand that you can't judge somebody based on assumptions."

"But I thought you hated the whole lot of them?"

Sirius smiled sadly. "By the time I moved in with James Narcissa was married to Lucius and Andi had been abandoned by the family. I had not spoken to any of them since I turned 15. I tried owling Cissa but they always returned unopened. I found out recently that Cissa was afraid to answer them given her husband's political leanings. Plus she secretly feared that Lucius screened her mail. Cissa tells me that Lucius was actively involved with HIM and she would not have doubted anything he did while under HIS service. Andi I got in touch with shortly after graduation, and that was how she got on the list after Lily found out she was pregnant with Harry. I certainly didn't hate Reg. I blame my mother and some of the others for what they turned him into."

"And Bellatrix?"

"She was never sane. Maybe she was when she was younger, but she was outright mean by the time I really got to spend time with her. Cissa says that it was probably because she was a girl and not a boy."

"Lots of pressure for a boy heir, eh?"

Sirius sighed. "She resented me for ages. We never got along, even before she joined the dark lunatic. Other families have progressed enough to allow the firstborn child full heir status regardless of gender, but not ours. But I didn't think much about how much pressure her father would place on her for simply not being born a boy. Cissa always gets this sad, faraway look on her face whenever the subject of Bella comes up. I don't even want to imagine that it was worse for her than it was for me."

Remus looked down at his nearly empty plate. The food had been spectacular, better than anything he had eaten in weeks.

The silence that followed was one of contemplation. Remus was really thinking about Harry, but he trusted Sirius to stay true to James and Lily's legacy. Sirius was thinking about how involved he wanted Remus in Harry's life.

"Well" Remus said finally, "I enjoyed this meal, and I hope that I can be more involved in Harry's life now that I'm not working for Albus."

Sirius nodded once. "I'm sure we can work something out. There is going to be a special event at the school this year, so I'm not sure how much Harry will be around the house. What are you doing with yourself these days?"

Remus chuckled. "Not much. I've advertised as a tutor, and hopefully that will bring me some income. Other than that just living on my savings from working this year. The Board of Governors really pays teachers quite nicely."

Sirius nodded. He had heard as much from Narcissa. "Well if you need anything look me up. I have half a mind to help you anyway, but I know how you are."

Remus smiled. "I am fine, really. Since I can't own property here I live in Ireland, which has fewer Anti-Werewolf laws. I might even apply for a job at a bookshop or something, where my monthly absences won't be questioned."

Sirius smiled back. He could see Remus working in some dusty old bookshop and being quite happy. 'Well if you need a reference let me know."

"Will do."


	11. Competing

A/N Timeline: So I made "Selection Saturday" the first weekend in October. I wanted to be able to fit two tasks into the first term, plus have time for preparation for the Yule Ball. So the timeline will reflect that. I find it incredibly odd that a tournament designed for wizards who should have little else to do than compete in a tournament have so few actual events. I fixed that. Enjoy. I worked hard to get this chapter out faster than my normal pacing. Thanks to everybody who has read and reviewed so far, and all recognizable characters and scenarios belong to JK Rowling and her assigns. All unique scenarios are mine and please request permission to use them. After the chapter I will have a second A/N.

No Beta. If you notice mistakes PM me and I'll try to fix them. If you have seen mistakes I have left in previous chapters let me know and I'll go back. And yes, readers of my other stories should expect an update soon enough.

* * *

Harry sat, unmoving, as the hall erupted around him. From three spaces away, Ron was glaring at him, the twins were moving over to congratulate him, and Hermione had an unreadable look on her face. Harry's hand itched desperately to reach for his locket and call Sirius. Why did these things always happen to him? He didn't put his name in the goblet. He went nowhere near that goblet. But who would believe him? Sure, there was an age line, but clearly that only prevented a person who was underage from approaching the goblet, not from their name coming OUT of the goblet.

"And now will all of the chosen champions please join us in the Antechamber." The Headmaster was beaming, and the other three students quickly rose and went to the small room off of the Great Hall. Harry started to move but felt a hand on his arm.

He looked and Neville was looking at him oddly. "You did not put your name in the cup." Neville stated simply.

"No. I didn't go anywhere near that cup, and I certainly don't want to participate in this tournament. Why can't I have a normal year for once?" Harry replied.

Hermione nodded once. There was still a look in Hermione's eyes that Harry did not know how to respond to. "So what are you going to do?"

Neville spoke. "Don't go into the Antechamber. Not now. Make it clear here and now that you do not consider yourself a chosen champion, that you had nothing to do with this and you want nothing to do with this. " His training in contracts told him that much and Harry seemed to agree.

Hermione frowned. "I'm sure if he talks to the Headmaster they will work everything out."

Neville shook his head. "The Goblet is ancient magic. If Harry gets up now, he is basically admitting to being a champion, willing or not. Especially with the press here, what Harry needs to do now is make it obvious that he is being forced to go, that he is not willing to participate."

Harry nodded. "Neville's right. We know that in prior tournaments people who wanted to quit could not, and who knows what kind of magic chose the names in the first place. I have no way of knowing when that activates, but if I can delay or prevent it from happening I will. There's a reason why there was an age line and I doubt it was just a precaution for the tasks themselves. I wish Sirius was here. I have no idea what I should do, or what I should say to the Headmaster, but Sirius would know exactly how to handle this."

Hermione considered for a moment. "All of the other champions are probably of-age. You can get Sirius here by claiming you can't agree to anything without asking him."

Neville nodded at that. "That's probably exactly it. There's probably some type of magical contract that keeps champions from quitting if the tournament gets too dangerous, and you probably have to be of age to agree to it on your own."

"Mr. Potter." The Headmaster was back in at the Head Table. "Please join the rest of the champions in the Antechamber. We need you before we can get started."

Harry stayed seated. Everybody was staring in his direction and whispering, and the reporters were studying him like a hawk.

"Mr. Potter, please. I am sure that the students would like to honor their champions and we can only do that once we complete our business." The Headmaster spoke.

"No." Harry stated. "I am not a champion, I do not wish to be a champion. I did not enter my name in the goblet, and I will not join the others. So feel free to do whatever it is you need to do without me."

The Headmaster shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot do that. Your name came out of the goblet, so you must join us."

Harry shook his head, wishing that the locket around his neck was mentally linked, so that he could summon Sirius by simply wishing him into existence. "I do not want to do anything that makes it look like I want to be in this tournament. I do not want to participate. I did not put my name in the goblet, and I will not do anything that binds me into a contract to participate."

The Headmaster smiled benevolently. "Your name coming out of the Goblet has already bound you to a contract to participate, my boy. So come along, we are waiting."

Harry narrowed his eyes. He noticed that the Headmaster only called him that when he wanted something desperately that he thought Harry might object to. It used to work on him, but no longer. But if he was stuck, he was stuck. So Harry started to get up to join the Headmaster, already formulating the piece of his mind he wanted to gift the Headmaster with to tell him where he could shove his precious tournament when he was struck by a sudden moment of genius. Harry sat back down. "I will join you when my guardian arrives. There was an age line, indicating that people who participate should be of age. So I cannot join you without consent from my guardian, since I am not of age." He hoped to stall the Headmaster while he worked out the wording of an oath, and a request for Veritaserum.

The Headmaster knew that everybody was watching the interaction carefully, so he could not deny the request to wait for Harry's guardian. This would not have been a problem when the Dursley's were Harry's guardians and he was the proxy. He could merely force the boy into compliance. That was no longer the case. The Board of Governors especially wanted to afford pureblood and halfblood children more access to magical parents and guardians, and to openly deny a request would be bad, especially given that it was Harry Potter and there was still an inquiry going on into Harry's placement with said Dursleys. So Albus Dumbledore simply nodded.

"I am certain something can be arranged. We will contact him and inform him that his presence is requested at Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled genially.

Harry did not respond, but stayed seated as the hall broke out into whispers. Harry could tell that some people took offense to how he spoke to the Headmaster, but he could not allow himself to get caught into something without making it abundantly clear in front of everybody that he wanted nothing to do with the tournament.

The Headmaster was true to his word, because not ten minutes after getting McGonagall to floo Sirius did the man come bursting into the Great Hall. Harry had no idea how Sirius managed to look so put together and in the Great Hall when he was likely still asleep when the call came in. Sirius was wearing his lordly robes, with the family crest emblazoned on them. His robes were the traditional black in a traditional cut, with silver and green embroidery, which was the traditional robe design for his position as the head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. His hair was neat and pulled back and his grey eyes burned with the fires of justice, but he still managed to walk in composed and eerily calm. Instead of shouting and demanding answers at once, Sirius simply walked up the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Huffepuff table, approaching the Headmaster.

"Mr. Potter, you can join us now." The Headmaster smiled, and Harry stood, walking up behind Sirius and the pair entered the Antechamber behind the Headmaster. An explosion of noise indicated that the Great Hall was talking about the scene, and Harry was glad that they had the press censure in place already. Nothing, not even quotes by other people could be published without giving Harry and Sirius a chance to refute, support or ignore the comment. The press could not claim that they were not available for comment if they did not attempt to contact the pair.

They got to the room where the other champions were already sitting down in a semi circle, along with the Head Teachers of the other two schools as well as the Ministry representatives.

Fleur, being the only one unfamiliar with Harry, looked at the boy in front of her and frowned. "You are Mr. Potter? You are too young, you are not actually participating are you?"

Her Headmistress echoed the sentiments. "Yes, this is highly irregular. It cannot be fair that two students from Hogwarts are participating. It gives the unfair advantage. I want to choose a second student from my school!"

Headmaster Karakoff was nodding. "I too! This is some type of trick, Dumbledore. You lured us here for a farce!"

Harry shook his head. "I don't wish to participate, and that's why my guardian is here. Something has gone terribly wrong. Somebody put my name in the cup and framed me up. I didn't even want to come in here."

The others had been in the Antechamber during Harry's standoff, and so did not know about his steady refusals. The other champions nodded, they themselves knowing people who had put names in as a prank, but here it seems to have backfired. There people mainly put in false names for people who did not exist, but the name Harry Potter was famous enough that it was easy to imagine somebody slipping it in as a joke.

Ludo Bagman, the chairperson shook his head. He felt just as bad, but the choice to make the selection binding was a part of tradition, even if the person selected no longer wanted to participate. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but no matter how much you claim not to want to be in the tournament, the fact remains your name came out of the goblet and thus you must participate. Or else you will lose your magic."

Sirius' mouth had just opened and he closed it quickly. He then spoke after a moment.

"You mean to tell me that somebody entered Harry in a tournament, and because his name came out of the Goblet he has to participate, or else risk losing his magic? Does nobody else see something wrong with this?"

Fudge, the Minister, chuckled. "Everything will be ok. Albus here assures us that the tournament is safe."

Bagman and Crouch both nodded. "We have taken precautions to ensure the safety of all participants."

Harry spoke up then. "Then why bother having an age line if it's so safe? It seems like a needless precaution, especially if anybody can be entered in the tournament, regardless their actual age."

"Yes, We were all wondering the same thing." Montague spoke up from the doorway. He had followed the pair into the room, wanting answers to the Potter question, as well as potential dirt on Dumbledore. Nobody had noticed his presence until just that moment.

Dumbledore frowned. "Mr. Montague, your presence is not needed at this time. We can handle this."

"I beg to differ, Headmaster." Montague spoke the word like a insult, but still managed to keep his voice silky smooth. "As chairman of the Board I feel that anything involving the school or its students is our business. Mr. Potter claims that he did not enter his name in the tournament, and as he is underage it should not be possible for his name to come out of the cup, whether he wanted it in the cp or not. So I would very much like to hear this explanation."

Sirius shuddered at the idea of agreeing with the likes of Alexander Montague. Bellatrix had adored him, and he remembered the discussion of arranging for the two to marry before she settled in with Lestrange. The Montagues were not the types of people he wanted to associate with, but he wanted answers, and was willing to let his little Slytherin out to play in order to get them.

Crouch frowned. "We can't divulge the nature of the tournament or else we risk jeopardizing the integrity of the contest!"

Montague scowled at Crouch. "I'm not asking about tasks, although I will get there in a moment. I am concerned with the selection process itself."

Sirius frowned. "So let me get this straight. A faulty age line causes Harry's name to come out of the cup, despite his not entering himself, and you are concerned about the integrity of the tournament tasks? I feel that all integrity was lost when you informed an underage wizard that he had to participate in a contest designed for wizards much older than he is."

"There is no evidence that the age line was compromised." Dumbledore interjected. "I tested it myself daily."

Sirius nearly lost his cool. "So you are openly admitting that there is no way that Harry could have broken it to enter himself in the tournament."

Dumbledore nodded. "Nobody who was underage crossed the line to put anything into the cup."

Sirius frowned. "But you think that Harry got someone who could cross the age line to drop his name in."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment.

Harry jumped up then, indignant. "You think I got somebody to put my name in! I can't believe this!"

Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Calm down, Harry. We'll get to how your name got in the cup in the first place in a moment. Right now I need to know what is going to be done about it."

Ludo Bagman frowned. "I am the first to admit that this is a matter that needs to be investigated. While we were planning the tournament this summer we explicitly agreed upon an age limit. That is the only reason the Board of Governors at Hogwarts agreed to allow the Headmaster to host the tournament. Having an underage participant makes a farce out of that entire proceeding. Even if Mr. Potter had managed to get his name into the Goblet, there should have been no way for the name to come out of the Goblet without outside help. Especially since not only did the name of an underage participant come out, but more than the three required champions as well."

Montague nodded. "I hope that, whatever your plans for continuing the tournament are, you speak to the Board first. We will be investigating this matter, since it concerns an underage student. And Headmaster, I hope that you come out of this investigation without having been involved or in any way complicit with intentional wrongdoing or neglect of your office, for your sake. Your recent track record of protecting our children has not been stellar. Trolls, Basilisks, Dementors... one would think you are purposefully placing magical children in mortal peril. Mr. Bagman, Minister, the Board will be in touch. From now on any action that deviates from the approved plan needs to be approved by the full Board." With that Montague swept out of the room.

Dumbledore sagged slightly. He was slightly afraid of what the Board might consider the 'neglect of his office', because he had put a lot of things regarding Hogwarts on the back burner. He looked back to the boy in question and sighed. "In any case, because of the magic on the Goblet, you must participate in the tournament."

Harry had his mind made up, and he knew Sirius would support him. "If I am to participate, then I want everybody to know that I am being forced to do so. I will issue a statement and agree to the use of Veritaserum in front of the media. I will be asked about my participation in the Tournament and only that, and Sirius will be present. If we could do this now, while everybody is here, that would speed things along. I am also willing to swear to an oath."

Minister Fudge was about to protest, but Ludo Bagman only wanted to protect the last shreds of dignity he could regarding the tourney.

"Yes, fine. Let's get all of that together right now. Do you have a statement prepared?"

Harry nodded. "Every since my name came out I've been saying it. I just want to have people believe me right off." The pain of his second year and being taken as the Heir of Slytherin was still fresh, despite the fact it had almost been two years. The last thing he wanted was people assuming he wanted to be in the tournament, even secretly.

"Alright then. Let's get going." Crouch finally found his voice, and they summoned the Media.

* * *

"_Boy Who Lived Forced to Compete in Deadly Tournament" _

_Excitement reigned as today was the Selection Feast for the revived Tri-Wizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts this year. Readers might recall that the announcement of the tournament accompanied a statement that precautions had been taken to assure that no underage wizard or witch would be in the tournament. All of that has fallen by the wayside. During the selection, four name emerged from the Goblet of Fire. One of those was that of Harry Potter. Mr. Potter emphatically denied entering his name and at first refused to move from his seat. After the arrival of Lord Black, Mr. Potter's guardian they joined the other champions for a meeting. A short while later they emerged and Mr. Potter issued a statement before taking his place among the other champions. The statement is quoted in full. May it be noted that Mr. Potter agreed to be questioned using Veritaserum regarding the tournament, and swore an oath to the truth of his statement, quoted thusly: _

"_I swear upon my magic that that following statement is true to the extent of my knowledge. 'I, Harry Potter, did not enter my name or cause my name to be entered for consideration as a champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I did not give anybody else permission to enter my name and I have no knowledge of who entered my name in the goblet. I do not wish to participate in the tournament but will do so because of the implications it has on future endeavors. By participating fully in all events I in no way acknowledge a willingness to participate and will donate any proceeds from this tournament to the cause of my choosing. If at any point during the term it is discovered who put my name in the cup, I will ask the Ministry to pursue justice be they a fellow student or layperson." _

_This oath, dear readers, was given in full hearing of the entire Board of Governors from Hogwarts, the Minister of Magic and numerous other officials and prominent members of society. Now, dear readers, if Mr. Potter did not enter himself in the tournament, which we all now know to be the case, then who did. Furthermore, why?_

_Several people interviewed indicated a belief that it could only be negative. _

"_Harry said he had a bad feeling about the entire thing. When the tournament was announced he said 'bad things tend to happen to me, why would this be any different?" Parvati Patil, a fellow Gryffindor, told this reporter when asked. _

"_The Board of Governors is planning on investigating the irregularities with Mr. Potter's entry into the Tournament." Alexander Montague, the chairperson of the Board stated. "Many things have happened at Hogwarts recently that have caused the Board of Governors and the Ministry to call for a more 'active' role in monitoring the daily activities at Hogwarts. The forced entry of an underage wizard of Mr. Potter's status into a tournament intended for of-age wizards in their final year of schooling is very troubling. The fact that it could happen to Mr. Potter, who is supposed to be under the best protection, makes me wonder how well protected from danger our ordinary children are." Montague continued. "Our children are important to us, and both the Board and the Ministry must display a willingness to protect them." _

_Hermione Granger, a close friend of Harry Potter, simply had this to say. "Harry was devastated when his name came out of the cup, and even if it's not true he's going to think that somebody is out to get him. Unless the investigation proves otherwise." _

_So, dear readers, what does this all mean? It means that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, is being forced to compete in this tournament. What was supposed to be an extension of international cooperation in this glorious time of peace after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has turned into a trial for Harry Potter, the boy who made peace possible. So we will wait, and hope that this is merely a prank gone terribly wrong instead of some vicious attempt on our young hero's life. _

_We will report more as the story develops. _

_R. Skeeter with A. Brown _

* * *

A week after the selection ceremony and not much had changed for Harry. Putting out a statement and swearing an oath against his magic that he had not done anything to get his name in the cup and that he was competing against his will made things easier around Hogwarts. His tutor was now working twice as hard to get him up to speed on more advanced subjects he might need in the tournament, and nobody showed any outright hatred for his status as a Champion. Some of the Hufflepuffs glared at him on occasion, but most of them showed pity. The Ravenclaws, ever logical, didn't seem affected one way or the other. The Gryffindors were mostly supportive, offering to help where they could, but Harry could also sense a bit of resentment from his housemates. At first he thought it might have been because he was a Champion and none of them had been selected, but after talking to Sirius the pair of them realized it probably had more to do with Harry admitting he wanted nothing to do with the tournament and was competing against his will. According to Sirius, people probably felt as though Harry was disappointing his housemates.

Harry did not care. He had goals, and all of them involved living past the age of 15. Currently he was working on some Transfiguration homework, a theory assignment on the basics behind Vanishings. He had the benefit of having some outside resources in the form of more thorough Transfiguration books than the library had which explained the subject differently. The library at Hogwarts was large, but hardly exhaustive. He had just gotten to the section of his research that talked about vanishing live animals rather than transfigured animals when he sensed a presence nearby. He looked up and saw Cedric Diggory walking towards him. The older seeker looked a little nervous in his opinion, but Harry could not for the life of him figure out why. Once he reached the table he smiled a bit.

"Hi Harry, can we go somewhere where we can talk?" The Hufflepuff whispered.

Harry looked down at his notes and figured he could finish up later. His homework for the next day was finished, anyway. He still wanted to do more with his Potions notes, since he liked to go into the class knowing the information inside and out. It gave Snape less to gripe about. Although, after doing so well on theory and solo practicals the last few times out Snape usually directed his ire to the ticking time bomb of Ron working with Theo Nott.

"Sure." Harry quickly cast the spell to quietly pack up his belongings, one of the first ones Sirius had taught him this summer.

The pair walked towards an empty classroom and Cedric turned to Harry and smiled again, although the smile never reached his eyes.

"I saw Charlie Weasley talking to Hagrid earlier today before my Care of Magical Creatures Class."

Harry paused. That was slightly unusual. Why would one of Ron's older brothers be here?

"Oh? That's unusual." Harry tried to rack his brain figuring out if there was a connection, and why Cedric found it so important as to tell Harry something he might find out later anyway.

"And they've blocked off the Pitch. Nobody can even go flying on that side of the castle."

That caught Harry off guard. While official Quiddich had been cancelled for the year, there had not been a ban on pick-up games, and Harry himself had played in a couple of those.

"Really?"

Cedric swallowed. "Charlie Weasley keeps dragons. You knew that right? He works in Romania on one of the largest dragon preserves."

Harry thought. Well that's interesting. Oh. OH. "Oh." Harry connected the dots in his head. "Do you think that's the first task?"

Cedric nodded. "It has to be. A dragon tamer here and the Pitch closing in the same week is no accident."

Harry frowned. Great. Dragons. He knew next to nothing about them. But he had two weeks to learn all about them, and hopefully the 'task' did not involve slaying a dragon. Did wizards still do that? He didn't think so, but then again this was a centuries old tournament, so maybe the rules were different. "You're right. I wonder what we have to do with them?"

Cedric shrugged. "No Clue."

Harry smiled. "Thanks for the warning, at any rate."

"Of course. We have to look out for each other." Cedric nodded. He was one of the people who was angry, not because Harry Potter was in the tournament, but because somebody messed with the tournament in the first place. Was he merely a pawn in an attempt to get rid of Harry Potter?

Harry saw the shadow that crossed Cedric's face easily enough. "Well, I should go. I still have some work I need to do for Potions." Harry smiled a bit.

"Of course. See you around Harry!" Cedric walked off, but not in the direction of his dorm or the library.

The instant Harry was around the corner he pulled out his locket. "Sirius!"

Sirius's face swam into the locket-mirror quickly enough. "Harry! You ok?"

Harry shook his head. "Not sure. Just talked to Cedric Diggory and he's under the impression that the first task might have something to do with dragons. Can you send me some books that might be helpful?"

Sirius paled but nodded at once. "We have a few older books here, best written for the person who might have encountered a dragon in the wild. I'll copy them over and send that to you."

Harry nodded. Some of the books in the Black library at Grimmuald Place were so rare they were likely the last of their kind. Harry hardly wanted those rare copies at Hogwarts where they might get stolen or damaged. "Great, Sirius. I'll write you with the details."

Sirius nodded and closed his end of the connection.

Harry sighed and shifted his books on his back. There was nothing he could do now except go and get as far ahead in his assignments for the week as possible. He would probably need to spend all his free time studying dragons.

* * *

"So, what can anybody tell me about the three Unforgivables?"

Professor Moody was lecturing the fourth year Slytherin/Gryffindor class, and had stuck to talking about dark hexes and curses. His method was interesting, to say the least. He would cast the actual curse talked about in class on a conjured animal, and then describe how to counter it. He was sticking to the more basic curses and hexes, things that they should have covered up until now, because they should be able to defend against the most basic of hexes and curses at their age. However, today was a different story.

The room was divided into Gryffindors and Slytherins, as usual. And as had become normal for this class, Ron gave a dirty look to the Slytherin side of the classroom as if those students were in the regular habit of casting curses and hexes whenever a teacher had his or her back turned.

And as usual, Hermione was bouncing in her seat, ready to give a dissertation on the nature of the Unforgivables.

However, Neville also had his hand in the air, and this shocked most of the people who were paying attention to the shy boy sitting next to Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville swallowed. "The three Unforgivables, as designated by the Ministry of Magic, are the Imperius, the Cruciatus, and the Death Curse. Each is powerful and unblockable."

"Indeed. Take 5 house points." Here Moody swept the room. "The Imperius curse takes away a persons' ability to think for themselves, the Cruciatus causes the nerves within a person's body to become oversensitized, while simultaneously causing extreme pain on a person's entire body, and the final curse results in death. We will not look at the one person in the room who survived an unblockable death curse. Instead, since it is not likely that any of you will see the latter curse, we will focus our attentions on the first two."

Moody continued. "The first curse, the Imperius, superimposes the will of the caster over the will of the victim. It is not possible for a wizard to have more than one active Imperius cast on two separate individuals, but it is possible for a victim to be under more than one Imperius as long as they do not conflict. If they do conflict than the will of the stronger caster will win. It is also possible to 'anchor' the curse into an object. This has the effect of not overwhelming the overt actions of a witch or wizard, but acts on a more subconscious level. It is different from a compulsion charm, which we already covered, in that a compulsion will just put the idea into a person's subconscious, but leaves it to the victim to act on those impulses. With a compulsion charm, the suggestion is merged into a person's subconscious, but does not take over. An Imperius embedded into an object takes away the free choice, and the caster basically becomes the subconscious. Can anybody think of an example of each?"

More glaring from Ron to Malfoy, but Blaise raised his hand.

"Mr. Zabini?"

"A person who cast the Imperius controls the outward actions of another person. So it could be cast to make a person fight in a duel, go someplace or do something that they would not do normally. It can be delayed, but once a key phrase is given the victim will lose control over his or her actions. The nature of the curse means that a person remains able to think for themselves, but cannot connect the brain to their will. With an anchored Imperius, the commands could be for longer term actions. There are cases in history where the Imperius was anchored into wedding bands or other gifts to subconsciously subject a person's will to the caster. The caster is then 'in', within any mental defenses that the victim might have, and this enables either continuous feeding of subliminal messages or the easier outright control of a person's mind without having to recast the charm. Often an Imperius cast in this way would also be cast with instructions to keep the cursed object on. The Imperius is stronger than a comuplsion charm, since a compulsion charm must be targeted toward a specific action and cannot directly overtake a victim's body."

"Very good, Mr. Zabini. Take 5 points. As Mr. Zabini pointed out, the second is anchored in an object and the simpler ones merely continue an echo of subliminal messaging. Now, as we have done in the past, I will conjure a creature to show the effects. A spider this time?"

Suddenly there were spiders on several desks, not moving. Ron had already turned very pale and was prepared to bolt.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley, those aren't real spiders. At least not yet."

"Today we will also test your use of a stunner. Because the spells we are using are illegal, you will not cast these. I have special permission to use these for instructional purposes so that you can witness firsthand the immediate effects of the spell. We will start with the Imperius."

Moody conjured another spider, and pointed his wand at it. "_Engorgio_!"

The spider grew to the size of a large goat. "_Imperio_." The spider twitched. "I will now make the spider dance a little bit." The spider suddenly began to jerk and move, eventually settling into a fast jig. All the while it made a high pitched whining sound.

"The key is that because this is a simple minded creature, there is little to distinguish, besides our knowledge that spiders do not normally dance jigs. In fact, the best way to understand the curse is to feel it." Moody then shot a quick stunner at the spider and turned towards the class.

"_Imperio_!" He fired quickly at Lavender Brown. After a moment she got up and started to sing, rather prettily, a French Aria in a glorious clear soprano. After a verse she sat down, shaking.

"The goal is to feel what being put under an Imperius feels like, and if you are able to fight me off, to do that. Being under an anchored object is very different. _Imperio_!" Moody suddenly shot the curse at the unsuspecting Pansy Parkinson, who got up and did an impromptu tap number. Moody continued to talk through her dance. "There is no way to throw a person out of one's mind except through exercise of mental strength." He cancelled the charm and the shaking girl sat down, eyes shining but refusing to cry in front of the Gryffindors. "An expert at the curse will not allow you to hear it being cast, which is part of the danger associated with spells such as these."

Moody continued, switching between Gryffindors and Slytherins a couple more times before he fired at Harry.

Harry felt a floating sensation in his mind, and the feeling that he should stand up on his desk and cluck like a duck. He thought it was the most ingenious idea and started to move when he froze.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" a voice in his mind called out.

"Dunno, gonna cluck like a duck." Mind-Harry shrugged.

"Why?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Well it's not. That intruder is trying to embarrass you."

"Intruder?"

Suddenly a dark, foggy corner in Harry's mind was filled with light, and Harry saw the intruder. Professor Moody. As he spotted the intruder the fog filling his mind grew thicker and he could feel his limbs moving again and a whispering voice telling him to relax, clucking like a duck would make it all better. The other voice in Harry's mind sounded panicked, but was being drowned out by the fog. Then Harry froze again, because he wanted to know why clucking like a duck would make everything better. The voice triumphed and Harry could see the intruder in his mind again.

"He has to go." The voice pleaded. "He has to go now."

Harry agreed. He didn't like the idea of anybody staying in his mind. "How?" Mind-Harry asked.

"Push. Push him and his poison fog."

Poison? Harry thought.

"Yes. This fog will kill us if we let it. Kill me."

Harry didn't like that idea at all, so he concentrated on the spot he had last seen the intruder and PUSHED.

Suddenly Harry was aware of the class staring at him and Professor Moody picking himself up off the floor. "Very good Mr. Potter. Take 10 points."

"Mr. Potter here demonstrated that it is possible to throw off an Imperius. The key is knowing that it is happening. Once your mind can connect that you are the victim of a curse it will try to expel the intruder. At that point it becomes a battle of wills. The biggest fight is realizing something is wrong, not expelling the intruder once you do. I think that will be enough of that for today. Those of you who were not cursed please meet up with somebody who was. I expect everybody to write a report either based on their own experience, or comparing the experience of two classmates. Now. Before you leave today there are a few more things I would like to show you."

Moody shifted his attention to the spider in front of him. "_Crucio_!" He shot the spider for thirty seconds, and then released it. The spider continued to twitch uncontrollably afterward. Ron looked green, as did Neville and a couple of the Slytherins.

"Since throwing off the Cruciatus while it is happening is impossible, the most important thing is to recognize the after effects, and to know how the curse affects the body. Break up into groups and surround each of the desks I've put spiders on. I will hit them each for thirty seconds, and a minute, and you should be prepared to write down the changes in the spider's behaviour. Quickly now, we don't have a lot of time left and I want to get this demonstration completed beforehand."

They gathered around several desks, with Hermione and Elizabeth Cartwright joining Harry and Neville. Harry glanced around and noticed that Ron, Dean and Seamus had formed the group of three, and Lavender and Parvati had joined Pansy Parkinson, Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass on the other side of the classroom.

Soon enough Moody was in front of them, cursing the spider and whispering about the various effects the spider was feeling mentally and physically as the pain mounted. He cancelled the spell after a minute and continued making his rounds. The four of them watched the spider as it continued to thrash, trying to stand up but failing completely. Neville now looked ready to be sick, but dutifully picked up his quill and wrote shaky notes about what the spider was doing. A few minutes later Moody was back in front of the classroom.

"IF you are still taking notes, take five more minutes, and I will write you a pass to your next class if you need one. Please write a meter about the three Unforgivable curses and be prepared to read the chapter about detection spells, which we will cover next. One of the most basic detection spells is 'Detegere'. We will finish the subject of Unforgivables this week, and next week you must be prepared to bring an object into class that you know has charms cast on it. Do not bring anything that might be of questionable legality (more glaring from Ron to the Slytherins, who glared just as hard back because of the various prank items his brothers were known for.) We will simply be casting the spell, but later we will discuss removal of simple dark curses and hexes on objects, including the Imperius. Eventually you should be prepared to detect and remove a charm or hex from an object different from the one you brought into class for a grade. You need not bring the object to class, but you must be able to properly articulate the discovery and removal process, and be prepared to repeat it again as a practical. Dismissed."

Neville looked positively green, and rushed out as soon as the word Dismissed left Moody's mouth. The way he kept staring at Neville probably did not help matters much at all.

"That was horrible. Awful." Hermione shook. Their other desk partner, Cartwright, lit a bee line to join Lavender and Parvati down the hall.

Harry shrugged. "It was pretty bad. I thought Ron was going to pass out from being surrounded by spiders all class." He turned around to see where Ron was, and was greeted by an ice cold glare from the redhead.

Harry shook his head. Whatever. He could not be accused of not trying to mend fences with Ron, that was certain. Hermione was talking and Harry felt bad for tuning her out.

"I mean, it must have been rough for Neville, given what happened."

Harry nodded. He had learned from the shy boy that his parents were in St. Mungo's because of permanent spell damage from prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus curse.

"It is. I'm just glad Professor Moody didn't make a spectacle over either of us." Harry replied.

Hermione couldn't agree more. "Too true."

* * *

Before Harry knew it, the morning of the first task was upon him. It was a week before Halloween Weekend and the castle was swarming with press, parents and guests. He knew that the task began at noon, but there was lots of things that would happen in the interim, and he had to arrive at the stage for the wand weighing ceremony at 10am, which was only open to select members of the press and family members. Harry had managed to get Hermione and Neville in, since the other contestants had much larger families than he did and there was extra room. Harry had a head full of plans for the task, much to the chagrin of Hermione. She had hoped to help him plan, but Harry simply reminded her that the was invaluable being sane and supportive rather than losing her mind and sleep trying to help him prepare for the task on top of her heavy workload.

Harry thought back to the time in between talking to Cedric and arriving at this point, mindlessly shoving food down his throat at an insane hour on a Saturday morning. He had seen Hagrid a couple of days after talking to Cedric, and the half-giant had let it slip that Charlie Weasley was indeed on campus caring for dragons. Not that Hagrid was supposed to tell the young wizard anything about that. But if there was one thing he could count Hagrid for, it was for Hagrid to have information and to pass it along without meaning to. Harry thus studied the books Sirius had sent him, and knew that whatever task he had, he would have to tread carefully with the dangerous creatures.

He studied breeds, temperaments, defenses, predators, diets and even the migration patterns of common dragon types. One of the most interesting things he found out was that because dragons were related to snakes they understood Parseltongue, slightly. It would never be a perfect translation, but it was closer to the way dragons communicated with each other than any other language. This information was from a book written prior to the 1600s, if the transcription was to be believed, but Harry had no reason to doubt the truth of a book that claimed that one might stumble across a 'wyrm's nest' at any time, especially traveling to 'Brittany' or through 'The Empire'. He had studied the various types of dragons listed in the book, and using a more recent publication realized that many species were already extinct, with numerous others endangered. Knowing that they would never use a dragon that was rare, Harry guessed that there were only six varieties he might encounter in the task.

He had contemplated quite a number of scenarios that might involve direct contact with the dragons themselves, and a handful of others that involved avoiding the great beasts. Harry could not begin to hope that they only had to identify the dragons. He had the feeling that this would be a physical challenge, a theory enhanced by the fact that three of the four champions were not just Quiddich players, but Seekers to boot. He figured the challenges to his magic would come later in the tournament.

So Harry conferred with his tutor after finding out about the dragons. His tutor was understandably upset about the interruption to his schedule. They settled on four scenarios, based on whether or not Harry would have to directly engage the dragons or merely avoid their wrath. He suggested that he adjust the plan during the task, unless it was a simultaneous task or they chose him to go first. His tutor had been a wealth of information, since the rules simply stated that they could not get help with tasks, the rules said nothing about general tournament strategy. His tutor argued heavily for him to use Parseltongue in the task, going so far as to teach him the Sonorus charm. Harry had argued against it, having not considered it as a serious option, but the tutor stated simply that he was the youngest competitor, so he should use his talents to his advantage. Harry was still hesitant, not wanting a repeat of his second year, but his tutor merely scoffed and had Harry write lines about discounting or downplaying magical gifts and strengths merely because other people disapproved of them or seemed weaker in comparison.

In fact, that very subject was one that Harry's tutor had taken up with vigor, going so much as to suggest that Hogwarts was remiss in allowing students to choose their own electives unaided, rather than giving guidance about how their choice would affect them, and perhaps doing a pre-examination to allow students to make a more informed decision. Harry's tutor had been furious when he found out that Harry chose his first electives based on another year-mate's input rather than a consultation with a professor.

Harry was finishing up his breakfast as his mind continued to wander, meaning to finish up quickly and change into his uniform for the challenge. Each contender had been assigned a color rather than allowing any confusion by wearing school colors or leaving things to chance. Viktor had pulled red, Fleur got her favored blue, Cedric got orange and Harry had gotten green. A few of the Gryffindors had complained about the 'unfairness of having to wear a Slytherin color', but Harry had quickly dispatched that, pointing out that Cedric had to wear orange and Viktor had already been assigned red when Harry's turn to pull arrived. He honestly liked green and had stopped wearing it very much because of that same foolish idea that green was reserved for Slytherins. His biggest surprise during breakfast came when his own owl descended onto his plate and offered him a note. He had not been aware of Hedwig being away from the castle, and learned upon opening the note that the owl had never left. Scratched in his trademark handwriting was a quick note from Draco Malfoy, of all people, wishing him luck.

"Harry! You've got to go!" Hermione whispered just as Harry tucked the note away, hiding it from the other Gryffindors at the table.

Harry looked up and noticed that Hermione was correct. He had just enough time to get out to the Quiddich changing room and into the uniform he had stashed in his locker there. He would then meet Sirius quickly before going to the ceremony platform.

Harry's first uniform was expertly designed during a lengthy session with his tutor, who acquired the finished product for him the prior weekend. It was lightweight, similar to his Seeker uniform but without padding. The pants were medium green and designed to fit down into his black boots, which were made out of a magical type of sea serpent known for being heavily fire resistant due to the water affinity of the creature. He wore a long dark green robe that was cut specially for short flight, and also made flame resistant through both muggle and magical means. His shirt was a lightweight black-green that would keep him warm and offered extra protection for his torso and upper arms. Completing the look he had gloves similar to the ones he wore as a seeker, only this time a wand holster was built in just in case he had to fly and cast spells at the same time. The holster would keep his wand attached to his hand in case he lost his grip on it. His hair had been growing out, and now brushed the bottom of his earlobes, so he pushed it back with an invisible band to keep the hair out of his eyes.

Glasses on and properly adorned Harry made his way to the grandstand, where Sirius waited patiently with Neville and Hermione.

"Sirius." Harry gave his adoptive father a hug.

"Hey Harry. You ready?"

Harry looked up into Sirius' grey eyes and found him searching. After a moment Harry nodded.

"Yep. Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good luck Harry!" Hermione gave Harry a giant hug.

"Yea, mate. Do us all proud." Neville clapped Harry on the back, not quite prepared for the hug Hermione had given.

Harry nodded. "I will." Harry watched as Neville and Hermione went off to find a spot and Sirius went to the VIP section for family members and distinguished guests. All around him the other champions received similar treatment. Eventually Mr. Crouch's voice sounded over the field.

"All Champions please report to the grandstand. The Wand ceremony will begin!"

Five minutes of mind-numbing speeches later and Harry's wand had been registered in the tournament. Because of security and confidentiality the specifications of the wands were not released, but Harry passed. The ceremony was over just like that, and the stands began to fill with students from all three schools as well as other people who had come to watch the tournament. Soon the School Anthems and National Anthems for all contestants were played and the first task began.

* * *

Harry stood looking around at his fellow champions. Cedric was wearing a variation of his Quiddich uniform in bright orange and black, while Fleur wore what appeared at first to be a muggle sweatsuit, except the shimmers in the fabric gave it away as a magical construction. Viktor wore heavy looking clothes, but moved so fluidly that the heaviness seemed to be a distraction. Harry was suddenly very proud of his own attire, since it helped him blend in by looking prepared for just about anything.

"Welcome to The Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Ludo Bagman began.

"Today we will begin testing these four young people in various areas of magic. They will use physical and mental prowess to defeat the tasks set before them, and be awarded points for style and creativity, magic used and time in which the task was completed. In some instances level of preparation will count towards the score awarded. At the end of three tasks, the champions will be assigned a rank that will be used in the final task, which shall determine the winner. Success in any task is to be celebrated, but anybody can take over at any point. Thus it is imperative that our champions do their best! Let's hear it for your champions!"

The roar was great, and Harry blinked as photographers took pictures of the four of them on the podium.

"Today's task is one of danger, a test of physical agility and thinking on one's feet. We have four dragons, one for each champion, and they will rescue from the dragon a false golden egg, which contains instructions for the second challenge."

Harry sighed mentally. So that was it. Taking a fake egg from a nesting dragon. Perfect.

"Thanks to our friends at various dragon preserves around the Continent, we were able to acquire the four dragons: A Welsh Green, A Chinese Fireball, A Norwegian Ridgeback and a Swedish Short Snout. The champions will draw from the bag a miniature dragon, which will also indicate their order. First, Viktor Krum!"

Viktor drew the Chinese Fireball, and seemed pleased, if not a little green. Fleur drew the Norwegian Ridgeback and Cedric drew the Swedish Short Snout, leaving Harry to go last and tackle the Welsh Green.

Harry was thankful for the small bit of luck that prevented a more dangerous breed like the Hungarian Horntail or the Hebredian Black, the other two breeds he thought might be used. He had dismissed others for being too rare, but was very concerned that whoever put his name in the cup might arrange for the use of a Horntail or a highly venomous, volatile dragon. His luck held through finding out he would be fourth, but he had to remember to use multiple bits of magic, since using magic was a part of winning points.

"Our competitors will now enter the Competitor's tent and are from this point forward in isolation."

Twenty long minutes later and Mr. Crouch entered the tent. "Mr. Krum, you are up."

Viktor strode out of the tent, and the other three could hear cheering, gasps, roars and small explosions before a great bit of cheering erupted.

"Viktor Krum has completed the task!" The judges will tabulate the scores and these will be sealed until the end of today's task.

Viktor entered the tent again shaking slightly and beaming, trailed by two healers who did not look either of the others directly in the eye.

'So that's how it is.' Harry thought to himself. They would have access to healers immediately afterward, but nobody else until the very end.

Fleur went out next and took a bit longer than Viktor had, and returned with her uniform slightly damp and looking quite singed. Cedric went next and took about as long as Fleur did. The clapping and the gasping meant that Cedric must have done something impressive that only partially worked. Harry's nerves were giving him fits. He had to finish faster than Viktor did, and he knew how he had to do it.

After a long time, which Harry figured was setting up the final dragon, his Green, Harry exited the tent and waited for the signal that his time was beginning.

"TIME!'

Harry summoned his broom quickly, mounting it as it shot towards him. He then flew quickly towards the dragon and cast the Sonorus on himself. Meanwhile the dragon thrashed and gnashed at him, and he had to dodge jets of flames intent on finding a place where he could speak to the dragon and finish the task without being hit by fire, swiped by the claws or bitten. That proved impossible after a minute so Harry simply took a quick deep breath and spoke to the dragon in Parseltongue, struggling to make and maintain eye contact while dodging.

"Beautiful Dragon, I offer you a gift." Harry then managed to summon a large goat from Hagrid's flock as agreed and placed it in front of the dragon, who stopped her raging for a moment to inspect the goat. Harry took the opportunity to go inspect the nest, quickly finding the fake egg by listening to them. There were only four in the nest, and they were big enough even in the shells to be communicating in the Parseltongue variant, that sounded like a strange accent where he could only understand a few of the words being spoken. He lifted the silent egg and mounted his broom again. The Green was finished with her snack and was focused back on Harry, and roared when she saw him flying away with a dragon-sized egg.

"I apologize, Beautiful Dragon, but it is not one of your nestlings and if you listen to your children you will know this is true."

The dragon blinked once, then again, and then roared her response, shooting flames all around at the outrage of being tricked in such a manner. Harry deftly dodged them and landed, pleased that he had come in somewhere between Viktor and Cedric's time. The crowd erupted in cheers when he landed, and the photographers had a field day.

"Wih a score of 75, Harry Potter is in first place!" Outright screaming

"With a score of 74, Viktor Krum is in second place!" The crowd cheered loudly again

"With a score of 73, Cedric Diggory is in third!"

"Finally with a score of 71, Fleur Delacour!"

Everybody cheered loudly at that, and Harry was very proud of himself, although he had yet to understand the deep and lasting impact his use of Parseltongue would have on everything.

* * *

After the celebration in the Gryffindor common room, Harry retreated to the library to review his first scorecard.

Time: 24 out of 30 (8, 8, 8)

_Mr. Potter took time after retrieving the egg. _

Magic: 21 out of 30 (6, 8, 7)

_Used the same spell twice: total_

Creativity: 30 out of 30 (10, 10, 10)

_Used Parseltongue, flew broom, summoned goat_

Harry smiled and put the parchment back in the envelope. Sirius was staying in Hogsmeade and had plans to take Harry out to brunch at a place much further into the village than most students went. According to Sirius, the place was nice, but his other friends never really felt like going, so often it was just Sirius and Harry's dad, James. He would enjoy his brunch thoroughly, getting more and more used to going to nicer restaurants and not feeling guilty about the cost. Harry started to walk back to his dorm, and whispering caused him to duck into an alcove, hoping that the shadows would keep him hidden enough.

"It's bad enough he was wearing green, but did he have to hiss like that? Everybody knows that being a Parselmouth is a mark of evil. I told you that being adopted by Black would turn Harry evil." Harry heard the voice of Ron Weasley and clenched his fist.

"Don't be ridiculous. He's still the same Harry he was before. We found out two years ago that it wasn't him setting a monster on people." Hermione whispered back.

Harry heard the telltale sigh of Ron when he was about to make an illogical conclusion and wanted Hermione along for the ride. "But being a Parselmouth proves that Harry's going to GO evil one day. And you can't tell me that he's not acting differently. He's even dressing more like that ponce Malfoy. He doesn't even wear muggle clothes anymore!"

Harry's hand twitched, not to hex Ron but more to pinch the bridge of his own nose in frustration.

"Dressing differently has nothing to do with it, Ron. Neville's always dressed nicely and we don't think HE's going evil, do we?" Good ol Hermione, always logical. "But he is acting a bit differently, but he says it's because he has a tutor and has been going to see a mind-healer about what happened when he lived with the muggles."

Ron huffed, and the voices stopped moving, very close to Harry's alcove. He see Ron's tall, gangly frame in the jeans and a lightly overlarge sweater. Hermione' hair was visible as well, and she was still dressed in her outdoor robes from earlier. He heard her grunt and could almost feel the shifting of books from one arm to another. So Ron caught Hermione on the way to the library. Interesting.

"I don't believe it for one second, Mione." Ron sighed. "Besides. He didn't even want to be in the tournament! He's sounding less and less like a Gryffindor and more like a slimy snake."

Hermione's voice turned a bit colder. "Just because he didn't want to risk life and limb for a tournament he was too young to be involved in does not mean that he is any less Gryffindor than us. Did you not see that dragon? Were you blind when the blonde girl nearly got roasted alive? Harry only escaped because he talked to the dragon after taking the egg."

"Nobody else talked to their dragons..." Ron protested.

Hermione sighed again. "Well that's because the others are older, and so they knew spells to trick the dragon and distract her. Harry can't do those large transfigurations or lull dragons to sleep or cast curses like that."

Ron continued to huff. "But he still didn't have to talk to it!"

Harry could hear the frown in Hermione's voice. "Listen, you can say that all you will. It does not change the fact that Harry decided that he would try talking to the dragon. Now, if that is all you need, I'm going to work on the Potions assignment so that Greengrass and I can pick our potion with all the information we need this week."

Harry heard the disgust in Ron's voice. "I can't believe I'm being forced to speak to that little Death Eater Nott outside of the dungeon."

"Believe me, Mr. Nott is probably not thrilled about that either, Mr. Weasley." The silky voice of Severus Snape entered the conversation. "The hallway is not a common room. Please keep moving and find a more appropriate place to have clandestine conversations. You never know who might be lurking in shadows nearby."

Hermione eeped, and Harry heard her rush away.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley, for insulting another student who is not present to defend himself."

Ron frowned. "That's not fair!"

"Five more points for arguing with a teacher, Mr. Weasley. Move along."

Soon footsteps faded away and Harry extracted himself from his alcove. He had the sneaking feeling that Snape knew he was nearby, but would not speak to the man himself about it. He had more important things to deal with, after all, such as a traitorous Ronald Weasley. Harry knew that once he was fired up, Ron could ignite a blaze across Gryffindor if he wasn't careful. Harry would soon find out how right he was.

* * *

Harry with Hermione to give her company as she ate breakfast the following morning, but only had a cup of tea and a small bit of bacon and pastry, knowing that in two hours he would be eating again, with Sirius. Owls flooded the Great Hall, that was mostly full with people due to the sheer number of students presently in the castle. The arrival of a special edition Daily Prophet was not surprising, since they were told to expect coverage of each task to come out the following day. Along with the obligatory coverage of each champion's task and the better of the numerous photographs was a headline that caught Harry's eye.

_Boy Who Lived: Dark Wizard?_

Underneath the headline was a glossy, full color picture of Harry in the dark green uniform, flying towards the dragon, wand blazing and a determined look on his face. Harry thought it was a rather impressive picture, but given the title he was rather afraid of what he would find.

_At the first Tri-Wizard Task the Boy Who Lived used his skills as a Parselmouth against a nesting Welsh Green, which allowed him to take the false egg as per the task challenge. Does this mean that young Mr. Potter is destined to follow in the footsteps of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? According to one schoolmate, the warning signs are in place. _

"_He walks around as if he owns the dorm. Every since he started living with Sirius Black, he's turned into somebody we can't trust. Now that he's openly speaking Parselmouth like it's no big deal...He's no Gryffindor. I just hate to see the day when he starts hexing us behind our backs." _

_The fact that Mr. Potter can speak to dragons as well as snakes is very troubling indeed. It seemed at some point the two were having a conversation, and there are a number of large, dangerous dragons that still roam free. The Dark Lady Maleficent used dragons during her reign of terror, and had an animagus form resembling a Hebridean Black. Is Mr. Potter following the same path? _

Harry skimmed the article, which was just more about dark wizards and Parseltongue. Even without putting his name on it, Harry could tell that it was Ron who gave the quote from the 'concerned dorm mate'. Harry resisted the urge to slam the paper down and storm out, like he wanted to. He knew the risks of using his gift going into the task, but it had sped the process along more than just flying around blind.

Harry merely closed the paper, and ignored the pitying looks from Hermione and the whispers that built around him from his own table and the adjoining Hufflepuff table. Hufflepuffs that had never quite forgiven him for stealing Cedric's spotlight. He stood up and went to go get ready, prepared for

his day. He ignored the whispers that followed in his wake, and the feeling that the voices got louder once the doors closed behind him.

Hermione watched Harry's face already knowing the full content of the article before he had opened it up. She was a little surprised that Ron had said those things, to the press no less, but deep down she wasn't as shocked as she should have been. Now she was watching as Harry's jaw clenched slightly, but he basically did not display any other reactions. When Harry simply got up and walked out of the Great Hall without so much as a glance in her direction Hermione began to panic. Rash, fiery Harry she could handle. She knew how to diffuse that type of situation. Calm, emotionless Harry that doesn't react to anything? She needed help with this one.

Hermione put her napkin down left the Great Hall. She needed a plan and she needed one quickly.

* * *

"Hey pup!" Sirius met Harry at the gate, smiling broadly.

"Hi Sirius." Harry smiled a little.

"Ready?" Sirius

Harry nodded, and Hagrid opened the gate, since it was not a Hogsmeade weekend he had to get special permission to leave.

"You were really good in the task, Harry. My heart was in my throat."

Harry nodded absently. He was still thinking about what to do about the article. They walked up the hill silently and reached a small building at the far end of Hogsmeade, much further in than the shops that catered to Hogwarts. It sat at a square, where there was a large marble statue of a wizard in long flowing robes, surrounded by multicolored water. The shops all looked upscale, and had their doors shuttered even though they should be open.

"This is Kendall Square." Sirius explained. "Most of the shops here are very old, built to support the professors and families of students attending Hogwarts. Before the train, and the expansion of the Floo families purchased small cottages to be near their children during breaks. Also, on ritual days families had a neutral spot to carry out the old traditions."

Harry looked around. "This place is nice. I wonder why none of us ever come all the way up here."

Sirius shrugged. "Most people learn to stay away from this area for various reasons. None of these shops cater to students on student budgets anymore, not since places like The Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes or Madam Puddifoot's. They don't have to cater to younger wizards in order to stay in business, since there are plenty of adults in the village." Sirius explained. "There are still wizards of a certain type that like to visit. There used to be a pub on that corner over there. James and I would come up if Three Broomsticks was packed."

Harry looked around. Like the village below, there was a clothing shop, a bookstore, what looked like a jewelry shop, an apothecary, a shop that simply had a symbol over the door resembling spirals, and a nice looking restaurant with tables and chairs sitting unused on the outside. Sirius walked towards the final place and soon they were seated at a table towards the back of the restaurant, surrounded by complimentary privacy wards that would allow only the waitress to cross. After setting his own wards, Sirius turned to Harry.

"Thinking about that article in the Prophet?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

Harry had been looking down at the menu so he looked up at Sirius. "Yeah, I suppose. It just bothers me that after all I've been through people can still write garbage like that. Being a Parselmouth is a part of who I am, why should I be labeled as 'dark' because other people who shared my gift became dark witches and wizards?"

Sirius shook his head. "When I was younger the world was black and white. I became determined to see the world James saw it: Slytherins evil, Gryffindors good. Even if James' own mother had been a Slytherin, he was just like me... he wanted to enjoy his status in society without the work of the traditions involved or the responsibilities that came with the titles. I also hated my family for what they were, what they represented. They were a faction, a voting bloc that voted for things like muggle hunting and turning muggleborns into second class citizens. I hated that they held blood status to such a paramount that nothing else mattered. In my mind Slytherins represented everything I didn't want to be and Gryffindors were free, careless, and broke all the rules."

"And then a Gryffindor turned my best friend over to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I spent twelve years listening to my own screaming inside of my head because one of my other friends craved power. Power, regardless of blood status. He was a weakling, practicing none of the things my family held as law. Coming out of Azkaban and spending time with mind-healers, living in the house I grew up in, reading old journals and talking to my mother's portrait healed me and I remembered something. Something I hoped to shield you from. I wanted you to remain as much James and Lily as possible, but with being able to protect you in my own special way."

"Now all of that has changed. I know now that there is no such thing as a regular dark witch or wizard. Dark Lords are different, because they wish to wield power and use magic to control others who have magic with the goal of destroying the natural balance magic has had for ages. It's something I learned as a youth but hoped to bury deep within, but Azkaban cracked me, and James isn't around this time to try and change what my family raised me to be. And now I realize that I would be doing you a disservice. James didn't practice certain types of magic, but that does not mean he was unaware of their existence. Nowadays witches and wizards are ignorant of so many things.. and what makes it sad is that my mother warned me that this day would come. She said that there would come a time when even natural magical gifts would be marked as dark because they were special."

Sirius paused when the food arrived, but continued on speaking, knowing that if he did not he would lose the edge, the urgency.

"You're not just James and Lily's son, you are my son. We went through a ritual binding us together and binding us to the Black family anew. I can't keep you ignorant any longer. What you read today is just a sample of the difficulty you will face as my heir. You will be expected by the others to uphold the basic traditions of our society. My mother explained to me that it was not just about blood purity for the sake of blood purity, but tradition. She explained that the Black family's motto of purity didn't always refer to blood purity, but purity of magic. Toujours Pur. Forever Pure, that's our motto Harry. Your motto, now." Sirius sighed.

"You took an oath to uphold the Black family, and that means..." Sirius paused, looking down. "You have to understand that magic is magic. Outside of the Unforgivables the only thing that separates me from Lucius Malfoy is intent."

Harry shook his head. "I understand that magic is magic, and that much of what is labeled dark magic is just magic the Ministry disagrees with. But can't we change that now? Can't we make things the way we want them to be? I haven't practiced any dark magic, but people still call me dark because of the speaking to snakes and dragons bit."

Sirius nodded. " There was a time when being a Parselmouth was a special trait to be honored, to be compared to Salazar Slytherin as a powerful wizard. His descendants perverted that respect until they died out in obscure poverty, clinging to a shadow of greatness tinged with insanity, excessive inbreeding and paranoia. Parselspeech became an obsession... What they did not realize is that Salazar Slytherin was not the only Parselmouth, simply the most famous one. It might take generations for it to reappear. Take Andi's daughter, Dora, for example. She's got a genetic trait that hasn't been in the family since Phineaus's mother had it. It's likely that one of her children will have it, but probably not her grandchildren. That's just how magical traits work. It is unnatural to expect it to be present throughout a family's history unless they marry each other, just as it is unnatural to suppress magic or magical traits because they are different from the norm."

Sirius continued. "Your magical talent is yours. You should own it and not be intimidated by what others think of it. It is your destiny and your job to turn your gifts into something that you respect, and then other people will respect you because of your strength. If you start whimpering and simpering you will never become the strong wizard you are destined to become."

Harry nodded. "I talked to Cissa while you were away with the Wizengamot. She told me about the different types of magic, and about blood traitors and why magical families die out."

Sirius sighed. He could not blame Harry for being curious, especially with Sirius being afraid of his own family's shadow. He now had a few more familial rituals under his belt. He trusted Cissa to teach Harry honestly about magic, to not let prejudice one way or the other cloud her mind when it came to learning about the balance of magic. After all, Narcissa herself had been trained by Cassiopeia from a young age, and Cassiopeia had been as neutral as the Black family got.

"I'm glad you talked to Narcissa. While she might have her bias about blood status, she will give you the right information as regards to magic itself." Sirius managed to smile a little.

"Anyway, even as you learn the difference between what people call dark magic and dark wizards and reality, you have to portray the right image. And we can't have the implication surviving that you are dark because of your magical talents. So we'll work on a letter to send to the Prophet, reminding them of their promise to us and requesting that our letter be published in full, on the front page, in a legible manner, and the reporter who wrote the piece as well as the editor who let it run be sanctioned as we agreed upon."

Harry nodded. "Right." Harry was still confused about the whole dark wizard issue. He took a class called 'Defense Against the Dark Arts', but Narcissa and Sirius had both just finished telling him that it wasn't the spells themselves that were dark, but the intent of the wizard casting the spell that mattered. They both further stated that while society might view spells and rituals as dark, maintaining the rituals in particular was an important part of being a wizard.

Sirius smiled. "Along those lines, I've gotten permission to take you away from Hogwarts next Monday."

Harry blinked. Next Monday was Halloween! Hopefully it would be better than previous ones. Last year had been pretty good, it had been quiet, with the noticable exception that they had managed to get Sirius exonerated.

"That's brilliant, Sirius!" Harry beamed.

Sirius nodded. "It's not all fun and games. I want you to experience what we did as children for Samhain, which is what Hallowe'en is in our tradition. I know that in the past the Board has held Dumbledore's feet to the fire about allowing traditionally raised children to practice after the feast, but I want your first experience to be with family, as it should. I've also cleared you for the following Thursday and Friday. Dumbledore was not pleased, but I pointed out that you would not be sitting exams as a champion anyway, and that the Board would be displeased to know that he was overstepping his boundaries as a Headmaster with regards to allowing one of his students to attend a family event."

Harry took a deep breath. This was quite a lot. He was going to celebrate a real holiday. Yule had been different, since they celebrated Christmas and Boxing day on different days. He would be doing something completely different. He was excited.

"Wow, Sirius." Was all Harry could articulate.

Sirius smiled. "Yup. Well come on, you're clearly done eating and I need to take you a couple more places before we work on that letter to send off."

Harry smiled. "Okay." He had gotten used to these little impromptu trips by Sirius. They made him feel special.

* * *

While Harry was off with Sirius there was a small mutiny brewing in Gryffindor tower. Hermione watched helplessly as Ron and Seamus crafted dozens of badges they planned on handing out throughout the school that blinked back and forth 'Potter's a Dark Lord' 'Cheer For Diggory'. It was mind boggling to a number of Gryffindors, since Harry had won the first challenge and had thus brought pride to the house, but others were ambivalent of Harry's use of Parseltongue in his win. Hermione had a bad feeling that the badges were a bad idea, and might push Harry over the edge with regards to his tender relationship with Ron.

"You can't hand those out!" Fred walked up to where his brother was steadily building another box of badges, using the charms he had learned from Seamus, who had come up with the idea in the first place.

"I can and I will. Harry's going Dark and it's our job to make sure everybody sees it." Ron protested.

George scowled. "Harry is not going dark. Just because he has that trait doesn't mean anything."

Ron huffed. "Name one person who talked to snakes that wasn't dark."

Neither Fred nor George were experts in the history of Parseltongue, so they remained silent.

"Exactly. It's just a matter of time before Harry starts hexing us all and treating us like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

The argument continued, with Harry's Quiddich teammates standing up for him, but others siding with Ron wen nobody could name a witch or wizard who was known to be a Parselmouth and not also 'dark' in one way or another. In fact, the article in the Daily Prophet had highlighted most of the dark lords and ladies that had the gift of snake-speak, so people who would have normally been clueless were able to provide input furthering the cause. Ron argued that the Gryffindors, as champions of all things good, should not support a future Dark Lord, but support Cedric instead, treating him as the true Hogwarts champion.

Hermione shook her head and retreated to the library, where she would do something that would change the course of her entire life.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE READ So that's it! This chapter was way longer than I anticipated, but I also got it finished much faster than I've been able to provide updates previously. For those of you who are reading this as an update, note that I have adjusted Chapter 2 to better flow with the rest of the story. In particular I've made some changes to Sirius' solliloquy at the beginning of the chapter, as well as fixing a continuity mistake (I had Sirius talking to Narcissa about taking custody of Harry, and in the previous chapter Sirius tells Remus that James had that conversation with Andi and wrote it out in his will. I fixed it so that Sirius talks to Narcissa about helping Andi get custody of Harry should something happen to Sirius, because while Andi is the logical choice, she lacked the political support that Narcissa could pull.)

Next chapter will be out just as fast, and much shorter. Hopefully my muse will be just as helpful with the next part of the story as she's been so far. I realize that the idea of Harry using his parseltongue skills in the first task is not an original idea, but I wish to give credit to whomever first came up with the idea and I hope I made it unique enough to not seem like I'm biting. Also, credit to Disney, Inc where appropriate (free drabble / ficlet of your choosing to the first person who responds in a PM what Disney reference is used n this chapter)


	12. Questioning

So, there was a winner in my last chapter 'challenge'. The request will be honored, but won't be a focus in the story, just another element.

I should point out now that this will not be a Harry/Hermione pairing. If that disappoints, fear not. Hermione is a big part of the story, and you will start seeing even more of her.

With all of that said, Thank you all for your reviews and support of my story, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Because timing is important for the next few chapters, as things happen simultaneously within a matter of minutes or hours, I will put actual times on each section for an accurate timeline when there is an important distinction.

Oh! and Pottermore finally opened back up and I've been sorted! I am pleased with my sorting and wish to do my noble house proud.

One more thing. I thank everybody for the reviews, both filled with positive and negative criticisms, but as of late I've let them make me second-guess myself. Well, no more of that! I'm going to write this story as I want it. and FYI, it's an AU for a reason. (So stop expecting the characters to act with the same motivators as in Canon)

* * *

Sunday, 4pm

Hermione entered the library quietly, at one happy to be away from the insanity that had befallen her friend Ron. Despite her best efforts, Ron continued to display terminal symptoms of foot-in-mouch disease, and seemed unable to appreciate Harry having a life that did not revolve around a wizard with red hair. Hermione knew that Ron took great pride in being Harry's 'best friend', and that he was able to show Harry 'the ropes such as teaching Harry about candy and certain things unique to the wizarding world.' Hermione knew that deep down, Ron had nothing but the best of intentions, but his blind faith in certain beliefs and conventions made him just as insufferable as the blood bigots she had met since starting at Hogwarts.

Her current mission, since she did choose to accept it, was discovering if there were any Parselmouth wizards who had not been Dark Lords. She wanted to prove Ron wrong. She found it odd, in a way, that Ron was reacting so violently to this instance of Harry using Parseltongue, when he had used the ability to save Ginny's life two years ago. It seemed like that was something else she would have to look into, because she really missed her two friends talking to each other and doing such harmless things as plotting to sneak around under Harry's cloak. Never mind that things had not gotten back to that level of normal since Harry and Ron argued when they were planning Sirius Black's release...

Hermione quickly made her way over to a quite familiar section on magical gifts and traits. It was here that she learned all about Animagi, aside from what she knew of Professor McGonagall. Maybe there would be useful information here about Harry's talent.

Ten minutes later and Hermione was sitting at a desk in one of the more secluded sections of the library, leafing through a tome about magical gifts and talents that run in families when a dark shadow fell across her page. She looked up and smiled brightly.

"Hi Viktor!" Hermione whispered, and gestured to the seat across from her. Viktor nodded and sat across from the witch.

"How have you been? I have not seen you since two weeks ago." Viktor began. The pair had met through Harry one morning at Breakfast, and had gotten along pretty well. They both had similar interests and had gotten distracted talking to each other to the point where Hermione had nearly been late for class.

Hermione sighed. "I've been doing pretty well. Studying mostly."

Viktor nodded. "I can see. What class are you studying magical gifts? I was unaware Hogwarts taught such curriculum."

Hermione shook her head. "They don't. I'm looking this up for my own personal needs."

Viktor smiled a small smile. "Mr. Potter."

Hermione looked up sharply from her notes, but then remembered that Viktor had been there same as everybody else, and Viktor knew that Harry was Hermione's closest friend.

"Yes. Ron, one of my friends and until recently one of Harry's friends, has been talking about Harry and I just wanted to learn more about Parselmouths."

Viktor shook his head. "You will not find the information you seek in these books, nor in any book Hogwarts possesses."

Hermione looked up again. "What do you mean? Hogwarts has one of the biggest and best magical libraries around. It says so in..."

Viktor smirked and completed "_Hogwarts A History. _It would say that. While the library at Hogwarts is large, it is by no means a complete authority on all magical subjects. It also suffers from bias."

Hermione stiffened. "Pureblood bias?"

Viktor shook his head. "No. Merely that the people who oversee the contents of the library have the authority to add and remove books at will. They can leave out entire subject they find... distasteful.. or make sure that the books presented do not have... information in them. I cannot think of the word in English... content that somebody might not agree with or that might contradict the popular view society has."

Hermione looked around the library betrayed. Why would somebody do that? She voiced that very question.

"Because. You cannot challenge or make an argument about something if you do not have information that there is a different opinion available. What do you know about Parselmouths, from your research?"

Hermione shrugged. "Next to nothing. These are the only books I could find that even reference the subject, and the information here is basically stuff I already know."

Viktor studied Hermione for a moment. "Do you not think that is strange, since one of the school's founders was a Parselmouth?"

Hermione remembered reading that in _Hogwarts: A History, _plus the chamber Harry rescued Ginny from had a giant statue of Slytherin in it. Come to think of it, there was not much information about Slytherin at all aside from that.

Viktor nodded at her silence. "Do you not think it is strange that you have not studied the lives of the founders of your school in detail? That it is not a part of your first-form curriculum?"

Hermione frowned. "Do you study it at your school?"

"Yes." Viktor replied. "Our first-form History class discusses the generalities of Bulgarian magical history and we have an entire section on the founders of Drumstang and how the school came to be. We study a little about each past Headteacher as well."

To say Hermione was a bit resentful that the History curriculum at Drumstang was better than Hogwarts was an understatement, although it did help her understand why Harry was so adamant that his tutoring sessions were 'essential'.

Viktor saw the war going on within his new friend. "Do not worry. You should just be aware that your teachers do not have all of the knowledge, and sometimes your school does not either. You do not limit yourself to using just the assigned text when working on a class assignment, do you"

Hermione shook her head. "Of course not. I get it, Viktor."

Viktor nodded, smiling. "You are smart. Are you trying to find out why Harry is a Parselmouth?"

Hermione looked up. "No. Ron thinks now that because Harry keeps using his Parselmouth skills he is a dark wizard. I was trying to prove that just because Harry has the ability and wishes to use it that does not mean he is Dark."

Viktor looked down at the books scattered around the small table. "By proving that others who had the ability were not Dark witches or wizards?"

Hermione nodded. "Exactly."

Viktor sighed. "You will not find that information here. You have a question and an answer, and you are hoping to match the question with the answer you want to have. When maybe you have the wrong question you are trying to match your answer with."

Hermione looked down, her brow furrowed. 'Wrong question?' But she didn't know what another question would be!

"Start basic." Viktor's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Small." Hermione frowned deeper, biting her lip a little, looking at the books around her. She was trying to prove that Harry was not Dark simply because he could speak to snakes, and apparently dragons. So if finding others who could do so and not have been called Dark was not the first step than what was? She was trying to prove that her friend was not a Dark wizard. So what would help?

'Knowing what made a wizard Dark' her mind supplied.

Surprisingly, Hermione did not have an answer. After hearing the term for as long as she had known she was a witch, she had knowledge of dark lords and all sorts of unspeakable evil things, but not a working definition by which to classify witches and wizards. She knew what made 'he-who-must-not-be-named' a dark wizard, but that same definition could not be applied to a 13 year old boy. The more she thought about it the more she had no clue. What did it even mean to 'go dark', aside from casting the curses and hexes they learned in Defense. Hermione looked around at the books helplessly. She doubted any of these books would help answer all of her questions.

"Do you have books that would be more useful? I'm sure I can find some of my answers here, but..." Hermione trailed off.

Viktor nodded. "I do. We study many more branches of magic than the British. I can loan the ones that have not been banned by your government."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Viktor." She then looked around. While it was not unusual for students to be in the library on a Sunday afternoon, she was surprised to see Viktor nonetheless. "What brings you into the library to begin with?"

Viktor snorted. "The females of this school are very immature. They follow me around everywhere, except for here. They even attempt to swim to the boat where we sleep. I tire of spending all my time on the boat."

Hermione shuddered. "That's horrible. Well, hide out here as long as you wish. I still have a Defense project to work on." Hermione packed the trait books away and pulled out the research she had already done on detection spells, focusing on combining it with the previous topic. Viktor pulled out a set of books of his own, and they fell into the familiar silence of two people working in the library.

* * *

Sunday 5pm

Harry sat on his bed in Gryffindor tower staring at the golden egg he had retrieved from the dragon the previous afternoon. He knew that the clue to the next task was probably within, or at least directions to finding the next clue, and he did not have too much time to figure it out. With Samhain coming up this weekend, and the strong likely-hood that he was doing a family ritual the following week, Harry needed to use as much time as he could spare figuring out the task, since he would have to be prepared for it by the end of November. He had no way of getting any help, either. He had been told at the meeting following the first task that each person's second task was similar, but different, and that they could not use the same method to find out their clues, much less accomplish the task. Bagman had been silent about why, and Harry figured that was a part of the challenge.

So Harry had held the egg, taken it outside close to the forest, brought it back inside to the highest tower, warmed it by the fire and submerged it in water. Nothing had happened. It still resembled a solid gold egg. He tried talking to it, singing to it, even speaking to it in Parseltongue but none of those things had any affect on the egg. Suddenly he heard footsteps outside of the dorm and saw Neville poking his head in the door, and then entered fully when he saw Harry sitting on the bed.

"Hiya, Harry." Neville smiled at his roommate.

Harry sighed. "Hey Nev.'

Neville sat his bag down on his bed and then turned to Harry. "Working on your task?"

Harry nodded, frowning at the offending egg sitting innocently on his bed. "I've tried everything I can think of, including begging, to get it to open."

Neville looked at the egg closely. "Have you checked it for runes?"

Harry frowned. "No."

"Have you researched magical golden eggs?"

Harry's frown was deeper. "No..."

Neville shrugged. "Well, this is supposed to be a challenge, so there's probably not an easy way to open the egg."

Harry could agree. "I've seen. Why is this so hard?"

Neville chuckled. "Because it's a challenge made for wizards and witches who are at least three years older than you are now. The Tournament was designed to be a challenge to people who had pretty much already finished their educations."

Harry sighed. "Right, right. My tutor said the same thing when we found out the first task was dragons."

Neville sat on the edge of his bed, facing Harry. "Well, since you've tried most everything to open the egg, maybe the first step to the next challenge isn't opening the egg, but finding out what the egg is."

Harry looked at the egg critically. He had not cast any spells on the egg, afraid that he might damage it. Neville had given him a lot to think about.

"Thanks, Nev. I've been looking at this as though it has always been an egg, or at least like a container that has to be unlocked and opened." Harry looked closely at the egg. "I don't see any runes, but that doesn't mean that there are none on the egg..." Harry trailed off.

"I've got to go, Nev. I need to take notes and look up some things."

Neville nodded. "Be careful. Ron was plotting in here earlier and it didn't sound good."

Harry rolled his eyes. Late last night he had heard Ron complaining to Seamus about his using Parseltongue in the challenge. When Dean correctly pointed out that Harry had displayed the talent two years ago Ron had shown his intolerance for Sirius by stating that 'it was before Harry lived with dark wizards, and he only did it to save Ginny. Now he's choosing to do it.' Harry had cast a sound-blocking charm around his bed to keep the rest of the conversation away. He did not need the publicity throttling Ronald Weasley would bring him with the castle crawling with reporters.

"I'll watch out." Harry assured the other boy, packing up his satchel and picking up the egg, wrapping it in the blanket before putting it carefully in his bag as well. "I may not be finished in time for dinner, so don't wait too long if I'm not back before you're ready to leave."

Harry quickly made his way up to the library, at a loss at where to begin. There had not been anything in his dragon books about golden eggs that contained anything but nestlings. The egg was solid throughout, but lighter than a dragon-sized egg would be if it was solid. So Harry's thought lingered on the idea of casting a spell to reveal hidden things on the egg. They had discussed such a spell just last week in class, and Harry felt silly for not thinking about the possibility beforehand.

Then again, Harry realized, that was possibly the first thing the other Champions had thought of. His youth and inexperience shone mightily in his mind. So Harry decided to kill two birds with one stone: he would study up on the spell mentioned in class, and test it on the egg.

An hour later and Harry had tested the egg, which glowed an eerie blue which he knew meant that there were charms on the egg, but nothing dangerous. He surmised (correctly) that there would be featherlight charms on the egg, but could not tell whether there were more spells he should check for. However, upon discovering that the egg was indeed solid, Harry reached the conclusion that the egg was not solid gold, since there was no way that they would use a solid gold egg in such a task, so the secret of the egg was buried deep within something made to look like a featherlight egg that still managed to be solid, except for the secret buried deep within.

Another hour passed, and with it the end of dinner, and Harry was only marginally closer to finding out how to get inside the egg. He found the spell for revealing hidden runes, but the egg was clean of those. That left Transfiguration. So Harry tried the reversal spell, to no avail. The egg was still an egg, as solid and smooth as ever. He studied and tried a few more advanced transfiguration reversal spells, in case his first attempt had simply been too weak. Those too failed.

"So it was made into an egg originally." Harry mused within himself, realizing that time today was slowly creeping away, and that he would soon need to return to his dorm for curfew. Harry sighed helplessly as he put his other books away, before his eyes grazed upon a section in the library he had dismissed early in his academic career as pointless. After all, it contained fairy tales and other such nonsense, but suddenly looking at it while holding a golden egg he was reminded of a story his kindergarten teacher had read to the class. It was a slightly painful memory since everybody else in the class had heard the story of Jack and the Beanstalk except for him, and the class had laughed at him. It wasn't his fault that his relatives didn't want to waste fairytales on him.

Harry remembered the story well, recalling the giant who cried out for the blood of Jack, the 'hero' who went up the beanstalk and stole gold, a goose that laid golden eggs and a golden harp. Harry now knew that giants existed, so why not magical golden eggs? Maybe the clue was that it was an egg, and that he should look for the answer elsewhere.

So with that thought in mind Harry pulled down a couple of large books that looked promising, and went back to his table.

Not long after that and Harry had some new information. There were indeed a couple of stories about legendary golden eggs that held secrets untold, plus references to real magical golden egg containers gifted to various people. These people were judged based on their ability to open the egg. In one case, a powerful wizard used golden eggs as a test for potential apprentices. If the witch or wizard could open the egg and interpret the clue they were deemed worthy enough to be taught various arcane secrets. Harry felt that this was what the tournament organizers based the task on. Harry had no clue as to HOW he needed to open the egg, just now that it might not be such a simple task. He did not know whether he even needed to open the egg, or whether one of these legends held the secret of what the new task was going to be.

But it was nearly curfew, and he had not eaten dinner. He had just enough time to go to the kitchens and be back to the tower before curfew started. So Harry closed up his books and vowed to make the effort to revisit the problem after classes the next day.

* * *

Sunday, 6:30pm (Great Hall)

Daphne Greengrass frowned at the scene unfolding in front of her. Well, her eyes frowned, the rest of her face kept the same blank expression for the most part. She piled food from the communal plates neatly onto her own before taking a careful bite of the roasted poultry, studying the scene before her while attempting to appear as if she could care less.

"Shameful." Blaise frowned. He was sitting next to her and had followed her line of sight to the debacle unfolding in front of him.

"What's shameful?" Pansy was sitting across from the pair and facing the far wall, which was unusual for the brown-haired girl. Blaise inclined his head towards the Gryffindors, and Pansy turned around quickly to look at the scene.

"Oh."

"Potter's still a Gryffindor, right?" Daphne asked.

"Far as I know, he is." Blaise replied.

"He won yesterday, did he not?" Daphne continued.

"Yes."

"So why are the Gryffindorks wearing those badges?"

Pansy turned around again, noticing in a moment which badges Daphne was referring to. "Because Gryffindors are idiots." Pansy sighed. "Like it's anything new. They are always acting contrary."

"It's because Potter used Parseltongue in the challenge." Tracey spoke up. "Cartwright told me what was going on when she was late to our meeting. Weasley is convinced that Potter's evil now, and will try and convince anyone who will listen."

"Well, that's stupid." Daphne replied.

"Nobody accused Weasley of being a genius. The reason he's this far ahead is that the mudblood helps him with all his work." Blaise smirked.

"I feel bad for Theo." Tracey sighed. "He has to work with Weasley in Potions."

"I get extra credit for not attempting to murder Weasley during class." Theo replied from further down the table.

Draco joined the table, placing several of the buttons in the middle of the group. "Weasel's an idiot." was his greeting. He took his customary place next to Pansy and across from Blaise, helping himself to the roast in front of the dark-skinned boy. Nobody bothered to ask how exactly Draco had gotten his hands on the buttons.

They watched as the buttons flashed back and forth between messages. "Indeed. Ten kunts says he kills Weasley in his sleep tonight." Blaise replied.

"NO way. Potter wouldn't kill Weasley." Daphne replied.

"For this? Probably not. But he still deserves bodily harm." Draco observed.

"All of this because Potter was smart and used his brain for once." Pansy sighed. "It's going to be so entertaining."

Daphne smirked as she watched one of the buttons flash to 'Gryffindors Support Diggory'. "You should use this to your advantage, Draco."

Draco looked down at the badges and frowned slightly. "What do you mean?" Draco placed a few silencing wards around their group as a precaution. Malfoy family specialties his father had taught him to prevent and punish eavesdroppers. If the discussion went where he thought it might go, the precaution was warranted.

"If the Gryffindors are turning Potter into an outcast in his own house for using Parseltongue, what better time to further get yourself into his good graces than to show unwavering support?" Daphne replied. Draco half-heartedly glared at Daphne, but it was an open secret among the group that Draco was courting the Gryffindor to turn him in to an ally. Draco could not argue against anything that would help further bring Potter into his group.

"And how do you suppose we should do that?" Draco turned to Daphne.

Daphne looked at the buttons on the table. She pulled out her wand and concentrated for a moment, and the flashing paused and then switched to 'Potter is Slytherin's Champion' and 'Support Potter'.

"How will that help?" Draco looked at the buttons, mildly impressed.

"Because, Draco. If you show Potter more respect than Weasley, he will greatly appreciated it. Plus it will make Weasley look even worse."

Draco nodded, and then thought of another question. "How will we get everybody else to wear them?"

"Easy." Blaise replied. "Potter used Parseltongue. We'll just convince the rest of the house that Potter was mis-sorted due to some evil plot by the Headmaster to keep him out of Slytherin."

Pansy looked thoughtful. "How do we know that's going to work?"

Tracey smirked. "Draco can just tell everybody how he found Weasley and Potter on the train together, filling his head full of anti-Slytherin ideas. For all we know Weasley could be Dumbledork's lackey."

Draco nodded. "It's very well likely to be the truth. After all, he didn't have an opinion either way when I met him in Madam Malkin's, but he seemed pretty against Slytherin once he got here."

Daphne nodded. "So there we go. Potter is supposed to be a Slytherin, and he used his talents in the first task. Thus, he should be the champion we all support. I'm sure we can tell some of them that this is the perfect opportunity for us to steal him from under Dumbledore's nose. Sway him, if you will."

The others were nodding. "But what if he loses?" Pansy asked.

Tracey shook her head. "He won't. And if he does that just means that we can 'help' him succeed at his next task, for the honor of Slytherin. He'll win."

"Besides, having Potter view us as 'better' than Weasley can only help us, as long as we don't seem to contrived." Daphne smirked.

"Aren't we being contrived?" Blaise asked. "And we ARE better than Weasley."

Daphne shook her head. "We are not really being contrived. Potter is much more like us than he is those other Gryffindors, except maybe Longbottom. Especially now that Lady Narcissa has a hand in his upbringing. We can already see the difference in how he treats other people of similar standing. Before, if it wasn't Granger or Weasley, we were invisible. Now he's starting to open up and realize that he does have other classmates and schoolmates. So there's nothing wrong with helping him see us as his equals, as peers._ WE_ all know that Lord Black has made him his heir, and he's already the last living Potter, and soon he's going to have to start living like it. He's already in the Legacy book. Like it or not, he will be on the Wizengamot when he's of age and will travel in the same public spheres that we already inhabit."

Draco nodded. "We will all be better off if Potter votes with our families. The Minister would do anything to stay in Lord Black's good graces, and once Potter joins the Wizengamot he will hold a lot of political power."

Theo looked thoughtful. "And he can help us. Not just politically, but in reality."

Draco looked down the table at Theo. "What do you mean?"

Theo looked at each person before speaking. "Something's coming. Something big. My dad has been going to more meetings with the old guard, and he stopped drinking. I think HE's coming back. I think sooner rather than later. We all know what happened at the World Cup. I think the old guard is getting ready for his return."

"No way." Blaise shook his head. "He died." Nobody decided to voice the surprise that Theo Nott Sr. had stopped drinking. Everybody present knew that Nott Sr. became a horrible alcoholic after the Dark Lord fell. That he was no longer drinking was huge.

But Draco was nodding. "My Father has been going to more meetings as well. He denied being involved that night, but still he keeps going to meetings. If anybody could figure out a way to beat death, it's the Dark Lord. If he comes back, he will call his faithful back to him. Oh."

Theo nodded. "If he comes back, we are just a couple of years away from being old enough to join him. Some of the older ones are already of age, and would probably become the first of the new recruits."

Pansy snorted. "Isn't that what we want? To fight alongside our fathers for Pureblood rights? To rid the world of muggles and mudbloods?"

Daphne narrowed her eyes at Pansy. "Is that what you think? What of the Purebloods who died at his hand? Entire families wiped out because they did not join his cause. Why do you think my family went to France? Father says the Dark Lord would not hesitate to kill, regardless of blood, if that person refused to join him, or even if the Dark Lord saw that person as a threat. Look at James Potter, Lord Edgecombe, Harold Smith... Ancient and Noble pureblood families wiped out during the last time HE reigned. Even when they did join, what protection did HE give them? What assurances did they get that they would be protected from Dumbledore and those who fought against the Dark Lord? Where is the rebirth of the Pureblood legacies? Not even the Lestrange family has a new generation to show for their loyalty, and the Blacks have only Draco and now Potter. We have no assurances that joining the Dark Lord will protect us or truly advance the pureblood agenda. What use is it if there are no worthy Purebloods left?"

Pansy quieted down. "What choice do we have?"

Theo looked at Pansy. "Potter."

"He's politically powerful, and would make a great ally, but he won't protect us from the Dark Lord." Blaise replied.

Daphne scoffed. "We were all there when he beat the Imperius. He's got the potential to be great. We can help him get there, and in return he'll help us."

Theo was nodding. "As much as I hate to admit it, he is our only option. Dumbledore will only seek to suppress us further in favor of his mudbloods and blood traitors, and we only have to look so far as Regulus Black to see that the Dark Lord will kill even his followers if they do not fall directly in line with his wishes. With Potter we can have the best of both worlds. But only if we get to him now and get him to see us as allies and not the enemy."

Tracey could only agree. "We _are _in the best position to do so. We may not save everybody, but we can try."

Pansy looked back and forth between the faces of her classmates and scowled. "You have all gone mad! You talk as if the potential rise of the Dark Lord will cause a magical apocalypse."

Daphne glared at Pansy. "And you are being ridiculous, if you imagine for a second that coming back from the dead will make the Dark Lord any more lenient, or respect the lives of his followers any more. How many more purebloods have to die?

Pansy glared right back. "I understand wanting to support Potter in the tournament, it makes sense. I do NOT understand why that means turning our backs on our obligations."

"Pansy, that's not what's going on here." Blaise reasoned. "Daphne is merely implying that things under the Dark Lord might not be as idyllic as we imagine."

"Besides, nobody is making any kinds of decisions now. AND if we play our cards right, our obligations and Potter can be one and the same. For now, we wear these badges supporting Potter, help him win the tournament, and keep our minds and options open." Tracey continued.

"Right. And as Potter has not been to dinner, and it's nearly over, it is safe to say he has not seen the badges yet. So we'll call a house meeting and get our little project underway." Draco announced.

The others nodded and began taking the badges that Daphne had finished. As dinner was nearly over, they all got up and left as a group, sparing one last glance at the spectacle that was the Gryffindor table.

A bit down the hallway and Tracey pulled Daphne aside. "What is your goal? With Potter."

Daphne frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come off it, Greengrass. You went through a lot of effort to convince the others to agree with you, and you obviously have been thinking about this for a while."

Daphne sighed and pulled Tracey into an empty classroom, warding it and turned to face one of her oldest friends.

"My father told me about what happened to our family the last time the Dark Lord reigned. It gave me a lot to think about. My aunt, his sister, was a bit of a seer and told him to flee to France about a month before our manor was stormed by Death Eaters because Father refused the Mark. They were going to take us hostage until he took the Mark and served the Dark Lord. I was just a baby and Mother was with Astoria, even though she did not know it yet."

"My aunt also told Father that one would rise to defeat the Dark Lord, but that dark times for our kind, traditional purebloods, were still on the horizon. She said that there would be a period of supposed peace before darkness rose again. She then told Father that the one who rose before would rise again, more powerful than anyone could imagine, but that he would be swayed against the true path. She warned that no place would be safe for traditionalists, that our very way of life would be outlawed and that the traditions that kept our society safe would crumble and leave us vulnerable. When I look at Potter, I just know he's going to be that person. I get this feeling around him. If we are going to help ourselves we have to keep him on the true path. He cannot be a puppet of Dumbledore's. Dumbledore stands against all of our traditions, instead of teaching the muggleborns our ways he tosses them aside. Look at what he has done so far. Hardly any of the electives my grandmother learned at Hogwarts survived after Dumbledore took over the school. We are criticized for even keeping the holidays. We all know what will happen if we ignore the days of our forefathers."

Daphne continued "I feel a call to help Potter. We have to make sure he learns our ways, knows that he has peers. He needs friends in Slytherin like he has in the other houses."

Tracey looked at Daphne. "So that's it. Nothing personal?"

Daphne shrugged. "I don't know yet. I don't understand it all. Harry Potter is a leader, and as he goes so will we all."

Tracey nodded. "Ok. What does your aunt say now? Does she know about Potter?"

Daphne looked down. "She died in one of the raids. A month before the Dark Lord fell."

"I'm sorry." Tracey breathed.

Daphne looked back up. "Don't be. But you understand now why what Pansy said bothered me so much. Her family didn't lose anything to the Dark Lord. Just because we supported some of his ideals did not mean we supported his methods or him. But just as many families like mine lost people because of Dumbledore. At least the Dark Lord wasn't trying to ruin our very way of life, our history and traditions, the things that make us superior to muggles. That is why we can never support him, why Father votes with Lord Malfoy and his ilk."

Tracey was nodding and threaded her arm into Daphne's.

"Don't worry."

Daphne shook her head. "Worried is the last thing I am. I am concerned."

Tracey lifted an eyebrow. "Concerned?"

Daphne nodded. "Draco has the tendency to be impatient when he wants something, and he's got his eyes set on an alliance with Harry. Before they start attending sessions of the Wizengamot. That's next summer. I would not put it past him to do something, or have done something, to make that desire a reality."

Tracey sighed. "And if he has done something extreme, it might damage our chances."

Daphne turned to the other girl and looked at her firmly in the eyes. "Tracey. This cannot be purely political. We can't approach Potter the way we approach other Slytherins or even other traditionally raised peers. He is only just getting into the life we have known since birth. What Potter needs is friends like us. He's got Longbottom now, but if whatever Draco did goes pear-shaped we are going to have to be there to pick up the pieces. He has to know that not all Slytherins are out trying to use him."

Tracey scrunched her face. "Isn't that what's going on?"

Daphne shook her head. "No. I let the others think that, but I know I can trust you. We're trying to save him. I can't be specific... I can't tell you any of that because I don't know... I just have this sense of what we need to do and that it is deathly important to do it."

Tracey studied Daphne's face carefully, then nodded. It was the only confirmation that Daphne needed that Tracey would support her completely.

The pair continued down to the dungeons, never noticing the moving shadow that had folded itself into one of the alcoves and heard every word of the conversation.

* * *

Gryffindor Tower: 10pm

By the time Harry made it to the tower he was exhausted. The common room was full of older students, but Harry barely saw them as he made his way to his dorm room. He could hear the showers going, and the absence of Ron and the others meant that they were probably getting ready for bed. He saw Neville sitting at his desk, writing away at what looked like the Potions homework that was due the next morning. Harry's had been finished on Friday afternoon, wanting to finish it quickly since the task was the next day. He would revise again in the morning, just to make sure that neither Snape nor Draco had anything negative to say. He could just imagine the snarky Potions professor jumping on him, claiming that he was ill-prepared because he thought himself too 'good' to do regular schoolwork just because he was a champion. Draco would just give him that look that was a strange mixture of disappointment and a range of other emotions Harry did not want to deal with.

"Hey, Nev. Sorry I missed you at dinner, but working out my clue took longer than I thought it would."

Neville looked up and smiled. "It's ok Harry. Dinner was alright. I decided to go down early and missed most of everybody anyway. I saved you a sandwich." Neville pointed to the parcel on his desk. "Roast beef, and they had apples, so I got one of those as well."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, but I went down to the kitchens a few minutes ago and got dinner. Dobby was down there and I would have been late getting back with all the food he tried to feed me."

Neville nodded. "House elves can be so helpful to the point of distraction. Tinky, my elf, loves to sneak me snacks when Gran isn't looking. Anyway, how was your research?"

Harry sighed. "It went alright. The egg is solid, no runes, and not transfigured. So now I have to find out what the material used to be and find a way to magically extract the clue from within. I don't want to chance destroying the clue trying to get to it."

Neville looked thoughtful. "Have you thought about other branches of magic? I've been looking at the history of the tournament, and traditionally organizers tested a champion in all branches of acceptable magic. Famously, in 1610 Hyperion Boldin was poisoned because he mis-identified a potion that he was supposed to use in a task. In the next tournament, Francis DuSange made a mistake in a transfiguration exercise and lost a toe. Back when making Golems was taught as a protection against muggles, a champion lost control of his and it trampled five people before it could be stopped."

Harry sighed. "Well, I doubt we'll be doing anything like making golems, but I'll look into magical ways of detecting unknown materials. I got caught up reading about magical golden eggs and trying to figure out the clue that way. It was informative, but I ran out of time before I could really look into all of the references to golden eggs I found."

Neville nodded. "There are lots of legends about golden eggs. One of the oldest is a story about Priscilla the Fair. She was supposedly one of Merlin's first apprentices, and it is rumored that she knew the art of transmutation. Anyway, because she was Merlin's apprentice, wizards and muggles alike sought her hand in marriage so that they could learn her secrets. Tired of suitors trying to get close to her only for her position and the possibility of joining the court at Camelot, she hid five golden eggs around the kingdom and hid a treasure map within each one. She told her potential suitors if they could devise a way to open the egg without destroying the map within and find the treasure, she would marry them. One suitor used fire, but the heat it took to melt the egg destroyed the map. One suitor simply tried to destroy the egg, but the map disintegrated. Each of the other two suitors used methods that destroyed the map in some way, and so Priscilla rejected them. The final suitor was able to extract the map unharmed and so Priscilla married him. He would not tell anyone how he got the egg open."

Harry chuckled. "That's not helpful, but maybe if I find research into how Priscilla the Fair made the egg, I can find out how to copy his work."

Neville nodded. "Good luck. There aren't many books left on transmutation... It's not taught as a subject anymore so the school does not keep books about the study itself around."

Harry frowned, but then brightened. "Well Sirius' library is really old, as is the library in my family vault. There may be books that can help. I'm going home for Halloween so I can look then."

Neville nodded again. "That's a good place to start. My Gran's library is old too, but I'm not allowed to use it yet. You might have better luck with Sirius."

Harry yawned. "Yeah. There are books I can't use but I'm sure that Sirius will be willing to let me look, at least."

"Yeah." Neville replied.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight Nev."

"Goodnight Harry."

Harry then took his bedclothes out of his trunk and closed his curtains, changing quickly and then pulling his Potions text and notes out. He set his alarm to wake him at 6 and proceeded to revise for his first lesson of the next day until he fell asleep.

* * *

Morning (8am) Great Hall

Harry was one of the first ones of his year at breakfast again. Neville was with him, and both were alternating eating and revising for Potions. Harry had kept to his word and had four full pages of notes for the upcoming class. He had also managed to review for Runes, but as they were learning a new set today there was not much to work on. He looked up when familiar voices caught his attention.

"I can't believe you, Ronald. Of all the insensitive and ridiculous things you could do!" Harry heard Hermione shouting at Ron, which was not unusual.

"I know he's going Dark and until you prove otherwise, I'll keep handing these out. Everybody should be prepared!"

Harry saw Ron carrying a box of some sort, and caught sight of a badge pinned to his chest. As Ron got closer he saw that the button flashed between 'Gryffindor Supports Diggory' and 'Potter is a Dark Lord'.

He could feel the fury burning within him. Ron was being an utter git. Again. The two walked over to where they were sitting and while Hermione sat next to Neville, Ron continued on to sit further up the table.

"Hi Hermione. What all this with Ron?" Harry asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Hermione huffed and began putting fruit and eggs on her plate. She rarely ate meat at breakfast, sticking to fruit and cereals. "Ron is being a prat. He was in the dorm yesterday while you were away with Sirius going on and on about how you were turning dark for using Parseltongue in the first task. He's been handing those buttons out to anybody who will listen to him."

Harry clenched his jaw, then took a breath before replying. "I used it two years ago in the Chamber, he didn't say anything then."

Hermione looked down. "He did. He talked to me about it, and I explained to him how you probably didn't know about it since you were raised by muggles. After all I didn't know anything different until he explained it to me, although not very well mind you. Then you were able to save Ginny using it and he forgot all about calling you Dark. He told me after that you had to use it, or else Ginny would have died. Now he says that since you know and you're not saving anybody's life you're doing it on purpose. Then he reaches the grand conclusion that it means you're going Dark."

Harry sighed. "That's ridiculous. I'm in no more danger of going Dark than you are."

Hermione nodded. "A lot of people grew up hearing about how he-who-must-not-be-named used it a lot, and they all read the article in the Prophet. So they're listening to him."

Harry nodded, then slowly got up and walked over where Ron was eating. Seamus flanked his left and a group of third years Harry didn't recognize flanked his right. Harry swallowed the rage and spoke to his former best friend as calmly and simply as he could muster. "Ronald. I am not going dark. The very idea is ridiculous. I happen to have a magical talent that is unusual, but it does not make me dark. Please stop handing out these ridiculous buttons and think about who you're talking about for a moment. It's me! Would a dark nutter really have saved Hermione from that troll? Or Ginny?"

Ron scoffed. "Of course you would say that. Only a nutter would claim to be a rising Dark Lord with Dumbldore watching."

Harry desperately wanted to throttle Ron. "The only nutter I see around here is you. Now stop calling me dark!"

"Oh, so now you're threatening me?" Ron stood up. "Hey everybody! Dark Potter is threatening me!"

Harry was out of ideas, and definitely did not want more people staring at him. "Shaddup, Weasley. You, of all people, should know better. Just because I'm a Parselmouth does not equate to being Dark. Once you realize that I'll be waiting for my apology." Harry stalked back to his seat and sat down, ignoring the whispers that filled the hall. He continued to eat, while Hermione similarly pulled out a large, ancient looking volume and began to revise while she ate. The group ate in silence until Harry felt a looming presence nearby. Harry looked up and saw Draco and his muscle striding up the table behind Hermione. He saw the badges they had on and nearly choked.

"Malfoy." Harry replied. The three of them wore badges that switched between 'Support Potter' and 'Potter: Slytherin's Champion.'

"Potter, Granger, Longbottom." Malfoy replied before moving up the table and picking up a badge out of Ron's box. Ron was too busy stuffing his face to notice, until Draco called attention to himself.

"Weasel, your stupidity astounds me. See, Potter, I warned you about this one three years ago." Malfoy dropped the badge back into the box and then grabbed a napkin off the table and wiped his hand on it, as if merely touching the badges had soiled his hands.

Ron looked up and looked gleeful. "I knew you were going dark! Even baby Death Eater Malfoy supports you! Why don't you go sit with your slimy Slytherin friends!"

Crabbe and Goyle growled at Ron, who flashed an angry look at the pair and sat back down. "Getting your Death Eater minions to protect you Potter? That just proves you're Dark." Ron crowed.

Draco sneered at Ron and simply replied. "Slytherins just know a winner when we see one, and I would keep you _unfouded and baseless _opinions to yourself." Draco smirked. He knew just which button to press. "I'm sure that _Harry _will realize who his true friends are. After all, what kind of friend makes badges like these..." Draco gestured to the box "When you should be wearing ones like these?" Draco puffed out his chest, showing off his pro-Potter badge. Draco then walked off to join his table, Crabbe and Goyle following in his wake. Harry looked over to the Slytherin table, and noticed that nearly all of them were wearing the badges. He promptly tuned out Ron's shouting and gesticulating, throwing up the same sound blocking shield he used on his bed.

Hermione sighed and worried her lip. "Did you give them those badges, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No. How would I have gotten the entire house to wear them Mi? I've got more important things to be concerned with than that. However the ones Weasley made are offensive and slanderous. I'll have to talk to Professor McGonagall about them after Potions. I can't believe Weasley would do something like that." Harry no longer wished to even use the boy's given name.

Hermione noticed the change, having seen it before when the fallout from Sirius was still fresh. Eventually Harry had gone back to calling him Ron or Ronald, but the cold look in his eyes meant that forgiveness for this would be a long time coming, if ever.

* * *

Sure enough, after a less than eventful Potions class, where Harry managed to answer every question posed to him and brew his first O potion ever, he was standing in front of Professor McGonagall's office with one of the badges he managed to knick. He had been further upset when he saw that the Hufflepuffs were wearing the badges as well, except for Cedric, Hannah and Susan. Harry knocked and waited patiently for admittance.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, how can I help you?"

Harry took a deep breath and put the offending badge on the desk. "Weasley, the one who used to be my best friend, was handing these out."

Professor McGonagall picked up the badge and scowled. "This is highly inappropriate. I won't stand for it. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Do you need a pass?"

Harry shook his head. He had plenty of time before his next class.

The Deputy Headmistress nodded. "Very well then. I will get this resolved right away."

That evening the badges had disappeared, and Harry was faced with an angry ball of Ronald Weasley when he reached Gryffindor Tower.

"You dirty little sneak! You got me in trouble with Professor McGonagall!"

Harry scowled. "Of course I did! You're smearing my name!"

"I can't help it if I'm telling the truth!"

"None of what you have been saying is true! Just because there were Dark Lords who used Parseltongue, that does not mean that I am dark!"

"It does so!"

"Does not!"

"Does so!"

"Does not. And I do not have time to sit around arguing the point with you. I have actual work to do. Unlike you I care about actually passing my classes." Harry replied, and pushed past Ron to get to his books. He needed to go back to the library to work on schoolwork, plus see if any of the books had information on Priscilla the Fair.

Ron watched his retreating back, and glowered. "I'll show that Potter."

* * *

Tuesday

The next morning the badges reappeared, only this time they only flashed between 'Support Diggory' and 'Down with Potter'. There were also Gryffindor specific ones that at first only read 'Gryffindor Supports Diggory', but some could still be found saying 'Potter's A Dark Lord'.

By this time the whole school knew about the badges, and that the Slytherins had ones supporting Harry. Harry did not much mind either way, although he was still processing the strange behavior of the Slytherins an what it meant for him. He had more important things to keep his attention. Like an upcoming meeting with the Headmaster during his break after Charms.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" Harry stood facing the Headmaster's massive desk

"Yes Harry, have a seat. Lemon Drop?" The headmaster gestured.

"No thanks." Harry took the offered seat.

"How are you doing?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine. I've been working on the second task."

The Headmaster nodded. "Indeed. Congratulations on the first task. I am pleased that you are handling being a Champion so well after your display at the Selection Ceremony. I had my concerns when I saw your name come out of the goblet but until you gave an oath I had thought you merely being modest."

"Why would I want to be in the tournament?" Harry tried to not be sarcastic. He was failing miserably.

The Headmaster nodded. "I thought that perhaps you wanted the experience of being a part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It is, after all, quite a normal thing for a young boy to want, especially a Gryffindor. I thought perhaps you had one of your teammates assist you in entering the cup. I see now that I am mistaken and I am sorry."

Harry sat back in the chair. "Why would I want to be in a tournament meant for wizards years older than me? I have enough to worry about keeping up with classes and tutoring, without also worrying about a competition. I just wanted a normal year for once. No surprises, no pressure to do anything but go to classes and stay out of Snape's direct line of fire."

The Headmaster studied Harry carefully. "How are things going with Sirius?"

Harry measured his words carefully. He had learned from Sirius that the Headmaster had not wanted him to gain custody of Harry, and it had nearly caused a scandal. With the inquiry nearly complete there was still the possibility of scandal. "Well, very well. We went on vacation this summer, the first one I've ever been on. It was my first trip to the shore, to anywhere aside from here or London. I particularly enjoyed Paris." Harry was careful not to mention the mind-healer or the blood adoption.

The Headmaster nodded, all the same. "And has Sirius mentioned his plans for you for Halloween?"

Harry shook his head. "Only that he feels that I should spend the day as a family with him, since it will be the first Halloween we have together. He wants to honor the day my parents died, I know that much."

The Headmaster smiled sadly. "That is very kind of Sirius, but does he not think that is possible here at Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head. "No, sir. He wants the day to just be about the two of us. No Halloween Feast, no trolls, no mysterious chambers opening."

Dumbledore leaned back, seemingly satisfied. "Well, that does make sense. But I am sure we could make accommodations for you to do that here at the castle, if only he had asked."

Harry shook his head. "No thank you Sir. I do not want to make a habit of questioning my guardian's wishes, and he really should be the one you talk to if you feel it is appropriate. I do not want any exceptions made on my behalf, and it really would be distracting, knowing that my classmates were nearby celebrating the day carving pumpkins and eating candy."

The Headmaster smiled. "I'm sure. Did you not want to take any of your friends along? Mr. Weasley or Ms. Granger, perhaps?"

Harry colored slightly, but through careful practice kept his reaction to a minimum. "Mr. Weasley has not been very 'friendly' to me as of late, and has made his dislike and distrust for Sirius clear. As for Hermione, I considered it but she was the one who insisted that it just be Sirius and I." And Hermione had done exactly that, although Harry had heavily hinted that it should be just the two of them when he asked. She didn't know about Samhain, but she was not offended anyway.

Dumbledore nodded again. "Very well. I do hope that if you need anything you know that you can come to me."

Harry nodded, ever polite. "Yes Sir, I will keep that in mind. I do wish that I had been able to live with Sirius at the start, but he explained his mistake and I forgave him for his part in what landed me with the Dursleys." Harry very nearly stated the Muggles. He was fighting a war every time he thought about the first twelve years of his life. The mind-healer told him that only time would heal some of those wounds, that as he got older the memories of living with them would fade. After all, sometimes the best revenge was doing well.

Headmaster Dumbledore looked as if the wanted to say more, but thought better of it. "Well, I hope you will continue to do well in the tournament. Arithmancy next?"

Harry nodded, but knew that he had plenty of time to get there, since a lot of his classmates would be coming from Care of Magical Creatures. "Yes sir."

"Ok. If you need me, I am rather fond of these new pumpkin pops these days."

Harry smiled a little. "Ok, alright sir." He turned and left the office, leaving Dumbledore in his wake.

* * *

Dumbledore watched Harry leave and thought about the conversation they had just had. He had been truthful when he told Harry that he assumed Harry secretly wanted to be in the tournament. It was actually a good sign that Harry did not. His use of Parseltongue in the task had been surprising, and had concerned Dumbledore. Seeing that Harry had little of that self-grandeur that Tom Riddle had displayed comforted Dumbledore in some way. He was also glad that Harry had not shown signs of anger and retaliation when the subjects of Ron Weasley or his relatives came up. The stony silence, while troubling, was not nearly a cause for concern. Tom Riddle would have already punished the Weasley boy for his actions, where Harry had simply turned him into his Head of House, leaving her to punish Ron.

Still, it wasn't a very Gryffindor response either. Dumbledore chucked when he tried to imagine how Harry's father would have handled the situation. Still, Harry was not his father.

No, Dumbledore was more concerned that Sirius Black was starting to fall back into his family's old practices, and would be dragging Harry into that life. He had no concrete evidence, but he would put money from his vault on the idea that Sirius had done a blood adoption, one of the oldest ones if he was not mistaken. The changes were slight, since Harry already had Black blood from his father's side of the family. But still, Harry's hair had gotten tamer and his facial structure seemed to change, but all of that could be marked down as the boy growing up. Dumbledore was not so naïve as to suggest that Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts with baby-fat, but the roundness of the Potter bone structure was nearly gone. He now had the look of what a child of James and Bellatrix might have looked like, but with Lily Evans' green eyes.

At any rate, despite alarming similarities, Harry Potter was in no immediate danger of turning into Tom Riddle. But he would keep his eye on the boy, just in case.

* * *

Wednesday – DADA

"Today we will go over the basic detection charm and some basic spells you can detect. I know that you all did your assigned research. Who can tell me some of the spells you can detect with the incantation Detegere?"

Hermione's hand shot up, but so did a few others, and Moody chose Greengrass to answer the question.

"Because Detegere is a mild detection spell, it can only detect with any specificity spells at the same power level. For instance, it can inform you if a basic levitation charm has been cast, like Wingardium Leviosa, but will only provide an indicator if a more advanced levitation charm was used."

"Correct. Five points to Slytherin. Anyone else? Ms. Granger."

"Detegere can also detect if there is a stinging hex on an object, and also basic wards within a small area. The spell cannot tell which wards are in place, nor can it indicate the types of wards."

"Very good, Ms. Granger. Five points to Gryffindor. Detegere can also detect minor tracking charms, but in no instance can it provide the magical signature of the caster. Now, as I indicated Monday in class, I have decided to provide objects rather than require you to bring personal items into class. Ms. Cartwright and Ms. Davis, will you both please come forward to hand out the boxes?"

"Now remember, you will still need to cast the detection spell on a personal object and write down your results in the final test of this unit. I will know if you cheated, since no two people should get the same exact results. It goes without saying that you should choose something that you know is enchanted. You may see me if you have any questions about your object, but do not expect me to do the work for you.

We will examine these boxes in class. You may have noticed from your research, that when you cast any detection spell, the object glows in certain colors. Darker colors are not an indication of dark spells, but of the strength of the spell used. Charms are blue, hexes are red and curses are green. It is also possible to get a purple or orange result. That indicates a ward of some type. And yes, you can get multiple colors. The colors will flash back and forth. It is important for you all to note that with this particular incantation you will not be able to know the quantity of spells if they are more advanced. You may open your boxes."

"OW!"

"Mr. Weasley, did anybody instruct you to touch your object?"

"No sir."

"Very well. Let this be a lesson to you all. You should always at least cast a basic detection spell on any object you open, because it could be cursed. As Mr. Weasley just discovered, some of these have stinging hexes on them. Please work quietly and write down what colors you see and what spells you detect, if any. The boxes have all been randomized, but I have a way of tracking which boxes have which spells."

Ten minutes later and most of the class had managed to cast the spell successfully several times. Moody decided to walk around to answer questions and quiz the students.

"Can Detegere be used to detect mind-altering spells? Ms Parkinson?

Pansy frowned down at her box and then looked up. "No sir."

"Correct. Take five points. There are more advanced detection spells that have more accuracy at higher levels than Detegere. The more advanced the spell, the more specific your detection spell needs to be. For instance, you can use Detegere to detect that wards are present, but you then need to use ward specific detection spells to determine what type of ward was used. This is why Detegere is a useful spell. You can use it to figure out what other spells you need. Always be careful when casting spells at unknown objects. Usually basic spells will not trigger harmful wards."

Moody continued. "There are at least five spells on the object and the box itself. These boxes represent what we will be working on through the next month. As I have discussed before, defending yourself against the Dark Arts is not simply knowing how to protect yourself from hexes and curses, but it is taking pre-emptive measures against attack. You all are much more likely to come across trap wards than be involved in a direct duel. It is possible to curse objects to any number of nasty effects. Mr. Potter!" Moody rounded on Harry and looked down at his box.

"Can you tell me what some of the dangers of a cursed object might be?"

"It is not always easy to tell when an object is cursed. Especially if it is slow acting or designed to remain dormant before acting. You could pick up something and be cursed for weeks without knowing. Then there is the problem of not having a spell or incantation to work with. If you do not know the origin of the curse, or how many curses are involved, you could be seriously injured because you don't know the counter-curse. Plus, not knowing the curse means that you might do more damage to yourself trying to reverse it." Harry responded.

Moody nodded. "Very good. Take Ten points for a thorough answer. Mr. Malfoy! Why is this an important distinction from a curse fired afield?"

"Because, sir, if a curse is fired at you, even if you do not hear the incantation you can describe the color or lack thereof. Also, you may be able to cast an adequate shield spell, dodge the curse, or otherwise defend yourself. When you come across a cursed object, it may not be apparent that there is anything wrong with the object until it is too late."

"Very nice, Mr. Malfoy. Take Ten points. He is correct. As you will hopefully learn in future classes, you will not always have the luxury of dissecting hexes and curses individually, but you may need to act quickly. Being able to identify quickly which spell is heading in your direction will benefit you and others around you. You might remember this information from your second year class, assuming the instructor was competent. In this instance, we are merely focusing on the important reasons for mastering the basic detection spell. That is all the time we have today. Please return your boxes to the front, and if you noticed there are numbers on each of them. Before you leave copy over your list of detected spells and turn one copy in with your box. Your assignment for the next class is to research the effects of each spell you detected on YOUR box. Each box was randomized, so I will know that you are cheating if any two of you comes up with the same list of spells. If you detected a spell but did not discover what it was you may leave that section blank. You will receive the boxes again and may continue to search for curses. By the end of the unit I expect for everyone to have detected all of the spells on their boxes. This assignment is to be no longer than fifteen inches. Once you have finished copying and turned your box and paper in, you are dismissed."

There was a great shuffling as they copied over their work and turned the boxes in. Harry looked at his own list, written in his much improved penmanship.

"Stinging Hex, Bat Bogey Hex, Tracking Charm, Unknown Charm, Conjunctivitis Curse"

Harry waited until the rest of the class left, and walked up to Moody, who was pacing back and forth, and addressed the teacher. He waived Hermione and Neville off, sending them on to Transfiguration, where he would join them shortly.

"Professor Moody, with this particular spell, is there a specific set of spells you should or should not be able to detect?"

The ex-Auror shook his head. "No, Mr. Potter, not within reason. More powerful wizards and witches will be able to detect a wider range of spells, but as it is a basic spell it has limits. Just like a basic shield spell will be stronger for a wizard like the Headmaster than say, Mr. Crabbe, it does not mean that it would not be prudent for the Headmaster to use a shield that is naturally stronger. The one thing that makes this spell different is that some of the more dangerous wards use advanced detection spells as triggers. There are even wards and curses that use magical signatures, or the lack thereof, as a trigger."

Harry's eyes widened. It sounded a lot like the spell the Headmaster claimed covered the Dursley household, preventing other witches and wizards from finding him. He certainly needed to do more study on wards "And sir, do you have to already know the spell in order to detect it?"

"In most cases, yes. There are some exceptions, but knowledge of spells is important in everyday life, and the more spells you know the more you can utilize. _Detegere _works by essentially channeling a bit of your magic through the object and seeing what gets triggered. Because this is how most detection spells work, even the most advanced ones, wards that react negatively to magic are the most dangerous wards developed and are banned by the ICW. Simply put, if your magic knows a spell, it will recognize it in an object. If your magic does not know a spell, it will simply react to the type of magic used."

Harry nodded. "Yes, I recall. That is where the colors come from. Each form of magic has a resonance color, and it is that color we see when we cast _Detegere." _

Moody smiled. "Very good. That was not in the reading."

Harry shook his head. "No sir, but it was in some supplemental reading I did when revising for today."

"Very good Mr. Potter. Take five extra points for being so well prepared for class. Studying the resonance of magic used to be integral in the curriculum, but it has fallen out. Our Aurors learn it, and other professionals use the skill on a regular basis. At any rate we can continue this later. You have a class to go to, correct?"

Harry nodded. "Transfiguration."

Moody sighed. "Good ol' Minerva. Here's a pass to class."

* * *

Thursday, 7pm

Harry glared down at the offending page of text, cursing his dumb, rotten luck. The past two days he had been far too busy to work on his egg, trying to stay caught up with classwork and his notes so that his days away the following week would not put him too far behind. Unfortunately, his research led him to the conclusion that he had to brew a potion in order to determine what the egg was made out of.

A Potion.

He had looked into every other branch of magic before even considering cracking open his Potions supplement. Now he was staring at a pretty complicated potion for testing materials without destroying them. It was basically his only option, but it was a bloody Potion. Doing well in the class and having a growing appreciation for the art of brewing potions did not mean in any way he suddenly desired to become a Potions Master. It was an OWL level potion, but Harry saw no reference to it in his fourth year Potions text, which meant that they would probably cover it anyway next year, but that did not help him now.

Harry continued to glare at the page again, and decided to put the brewing off until the weekend, when he was at home and could brew in peace. He had no idea where he could brew a non-curriculum potion at school anyway, and it was not like he could just walk up to Snape and ask for the ingredients and a space to work on the potion. He also needed a non-metal cauldron. The instructions indicated a preference for bone or tempered glass, and he didn't have either one of those on hand.

Stupid bloody Potion.

But at least he had something else he could work on. After what he learned from Professor Moody about not being able to recognize spells you didn't already know, Harry decided that learning more about charms and hexes would be beneficial. He knew that there might be some decent books in the library, but once he told Sirius about his project for DADA his adoptive father sent him some of the better books from home. 'Nothing Dark enough to trigger the wards, but definitely more complete than you'll probably find in the library. After all, they don't want to give people any ideas.' Sirius had written back.

So he closed the Potions books and took out a volume entitled "Enchanting Objects", which promised to describe the more common ways of charming and hexing objects, as well as protective wards one could put over stationary objects. Harry flipped open the volume, reading the introductory notes to help him on his quest.

_Greetings reader, to the most helpful art of object enchantment. This text is meant to serve as a basis upon which you can build your knowledge of small object manipulation. This is not a transfiguration manual, but a discussion on charms, hexes and curses placed on certain types of objects. It is important to know that this book is not meant to enchant objects that are living, or those objects transfigured from living creatures. Nor is this meant to be a guide for enchanting very large objects or dwellings. The magic needed for those is vastly different and will be discussed briefly in the chapter on anchoring enchantments. Within this book, we will discuss the most common spells used to enchant objects, the spells that cannot be used to enchant an object at all, and the spells that must use an anchor in order for the enchantment to hold. _

Harry scanned down the index and found the chapter on commonly used hexes, jinxes and charms. He figured he should start there before going any further. He felt he would wholly dismiss anything involving an anchoring charm, since there would be little point in the Professor using them if the class could barely detect spells to begin with.

* * *

8pm

Severus Snape had been avoiding the subject of Harry Potter's cauldron, the subject of the boy also. However, seeing the marked improvement in the boy's practical abilities since even the previous term had peaked his interest to the point where he had to do somehing. He knew from observations and from an interrogation of Draco that the boy was honestly doing the work himself, including additional research and studying potions ahead of class. It was another painful reminder that he had been unfair those first two and a half years. Not that seeing Lily's eyes glare at him or regard him with cold indifference was a positive thing.

Severus had many regrets in his already too-long life. Most of the earliest that were his own doing revolved around a certain redhead and two privileged gits. Severus snorted lightly at the memories. For a pair of supposedly 'good' pureblooded wizards who didn't hold with the supremacist beliefs of their peers, they certainly did a good job of making him feel like a second class citizen. Heck, he wasn't sure they would have been nice to Lily if she had been common-looking. The only reason she survived being teased for being poor was that her mother took on a part-time job to pay for new robes and clothes. The kind-hearted Evans matriarch probably would have purchased his robes as well if she had been able to afford them.

A small, polite knock sounded on his door, and Severus looked up at the clock. 8Pm to the second.

"Enter."

Potter walked in, a bag slung over his shoulder and wearing the familiar tired-eyed look of a person who had just recently been reading for a long time. He still managed to walk with his back straight and his face casually blank, devoid of any signs of disrespect or inconvenience.

"You wished to see me, Professor?" Potter looked at him. Severus spared a second to examine the boy. His shoulders were square, confident but not arrogant. His body carriage seemed to say 'I know I have not done anything wrong, but you are the professor.'

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I have a few questions for you. You have been making a marked improvement in Potions, even earning a few Os on recent projects you have turned in."

Potter's jaw stiffened, and Severus belatedly realized that given their prior history his sentence might be construed to mean that he believed Potter was cheating. "Relax, Mr. Potter. I am not accusing you of any academic misconduct. I just wish to discuss your progress with you."

Potter's posture relaxed, even though his facial expression had never changed. How very like his snakes in that regard. Although, now that Severus thought to see the boy in front of him as more than just a reincarnation of his father, he could see that betraying many emotions on his face was not something he did much of, unless he had just won a Quiddich match.

"Yes sir. Since Sirius became my guardian I had been getting tutored in a number of subjects, Potions being one of them. I am no longer being tutored in Potions, but I still spend extra time preparing for class assignments, now that I know that simply reading the preparations beforehand is insufficient. And now that I have a better understanding of the basics I find the application of the subject easier."

Severus nodded. He would not even pretend to lie to himself by saying he had been fair in his instruction to the dark haired boy in front of him. Then again, if the rumors were anything to go by, his relatives had not been pleasant, and it was rather difficult to develop good study habits if one was not allowed to study at all. When he had Slytherins with bad home lives, only the worst of those suffered true academic deficiencies. Physical and emotional issues sure, but the proper traditionalists who raised his pupils would never do anything to impact the magical growth and education of a child. The same could not be said for the muggle-born and muggle-raised children he came across from abusive households. Hogwarts had lost it's fair share of pupils because of muggles. Learning recently that the boy had lived with Petunia, he didn't doubt that she could be just as nasty an adult as she was in her youth.

Even before he and Lily started Hogwarts, it was clear who was the brains in the family, and it wasn't Petunia. She had tried for several scholarships to any number of private secondary schools and finishing schools and had failed in every regard. So she went to the local comprehensive, and just two short years later Lily goes off to Hogwarts, her education paid for by the Board of Governors. If Petunia's lack of intelligence had descended on any offspring, combining that with Harry's obvious inherited intelligence made the likely scenario clear for the Potioneer. He focused his attention back on the student in front of him.

"Mr. Potter, while it is good that you have developed the study habits you should have arrived at Hogwarts with, we must discuss the reason for your failures in the first place. I noticed that at the beginning of last spring term you returned with a new cauldron. Can you enlighten me?"

Harry nodded. "When I went to stay with Sirius, he was still under the care of his cousins. Sirius was disappointed in my grades, as well as my electives. He said that my mother had been good at Charms and Potions, and that my father had been good at Transfiguration and Defense. Sirius, in particular, wanted me to improve my Charms and Potions marks. To that end he enlisted Andi, one of his cousins, to tutor me. We first attempted to brew a potion from my third year text that we covered in class, and it was the same disaster it had been in class. Eventually we went back to my first year books, and when those failed she sent me to study and had a discussion with Sirius. They decided I needed a new cauldron and we purchased one, as well as a new kit for ingredients, basically a restock of everything I should have gotten the first time.

Severus considered his words carefully. He decided being candid would be the best idea. "Mrs. Tonks had the fortune to see me over the summer. We discussed your performance then and she had a theory, which after my own study of the evidence and careful observations I tend to share with her. Tell me, Mr. Potter, is the cauldron Mrs. Tonks confiscated from you your original cauldron?"

Harry paused. "I believe so, Professor."

Severus looked at his pupil carefully. "Think carefully, Mr. Potter. Was there anytime when you might have mistaken your cauldron for that of a classmate's? One of the times we partnered up for class, perhaps. Or in the dorm?"

Harry started to shake his head in the negative, when an incident from early in his time at Hogwarts flashed before him. It was two weeks prior to Halloween, so it had just been him and Ron. They had paired up for Potions quite a few times in the first two months. One of those times Ron had melted his cauldron. They had taken to sharing Harry's cauldron until Ron's mom could send him a new one. That had taken a month and a bit, during which time they either used Harry's cauldron or borrowed one from the twins. Since none of the cauldrons had been marked in any special way, and the one Ron's mom had sent was used, it was easy to imagine him getting his mixed up with Ron's or one of the twins accidentally giving back the wrong cauldron.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied. He explained about the incident, indicating the arrangement the two boys had made until Ron got his replacement cauldron in the mail. "I'm pretty sure I got my own cauldron back once Ron got his replacement, but it is entirely possible that I got Ron's used one and he got the one I got in Diagon Alley before the term began. Was that against the rules?"

Severus shook his head. While inconvenient, he understood that many poorer students with siblings shared supplies rather than buying those items new. With so many children enrolled he was unsurprised to learn that Molly Weasley had a difficult time keeping her five children fully supplied for school.

"No, Mr. Potter, it is not against the rules. However, as you begin to get into more advanced brewing, and especially as it becomes more acceptable to practice brewing on your own you should take caution to keep your own cauldrons. That way you can be sure of what ingredients have been in your cauldron and what type of care you need to take when preparing the cauldron for use again."

Harry nodded. Andi had said as much to him during lessons. "Yes sir."

"Have you learned to ward your belongings?"

Harry shook his head. "No sir. There are wards on my trunk already to keep people from taking things out. Sirius got me an improved trunk this summer, but there were apparently wards on my previous trunk as well. Anti-burning and a couple of others. Sirius was not completely forthcoming except to tell me that my trunk was inadequate and that I needed a new one. I have learned stasis charms for my potions"

Severus nodded. It made sense, if young Mr. Weasley was in the habit of just retrieving what he wanted from Mr. Potter's trunk then new wards to protect Mr. Potter's new belongings would be appropriate. Especially if the old trunk merely accepted Mr. Weasley as an acceptable user of the trunk. He hated to praise Sirius Black in anything, and was inclined to believe that the two Sisters Black had more to do with the choice than anything.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Continue to work as you have and you stand a good chance of making it into my NEWT level class. Please take extra care with your cauldron as well. You might as well know that we believe somebody tampered with your cauldron."

Harry sighed. "I thought it might be something like that when Andi took my supplies from me and then took me the next day to buy new ones. My brewing improved the next day. We spent the rest of the holiday re-brewing most of the potions from the past two years so that I could create the proper results myself."

Severus nodded. It made sense, with what he had learned. Not only was the boy's prior cauldron tampered with, but likely his entire kit, so even if he used a different cauldron, if he used other pieces from his tainted kit the potion would fail.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. And now we know that because you shared a cauldron occasionally with other people, any person privy to that information could have tainted a cauldron and placed it into the rotation. I will investigate their cauldrons as well. I will summon you again to discuss your actual work, and to see which supplemental texts you are using. You are dismissed for now."

Harry nodded. "Yes sir. Thank you, sir."

The door closed behind Potter and Severus had more questions now than he had gotten answers. He knew that he could immediately eliminate the twins from consideration, since they never had a drop in production during the time period alleged. Ron Weasley's accident had occurred early enough in the first year that Severus was still getting a good gauge of talent and thus did not have expectations that could be let down. So that left the problem with Ron Weasley's replacement cauldron. The only problem with that was that some of the scratches and staining was recent enough that it occurred after coming into the castle. Whoever did it had access to controlled ingredients, and knowledge enough of those ingredients to know which ingredients were both hard to remove from a cauldron and simultaneously counter-indicated in most potions.

Severus did not want to think of what might have happened if that cauldron had made it into one of his NEWT level classes, which was not a far-fetched thought since students were not allowed their own cauldrons during the OWL exams. The Potions professor did think about the interesting predicament he found himself in, based on Potter's testimony. Ron had fabulously destroyed his own cauldron, and had taken to sharing with his brothers and Harry until a replacement arrived from home. But Molly, the mother of five other children who attended Hogwarts of various talents knew that the school provides spare cauldrons to children who need them. She knew Ron needed one, because she sent one to him when she could. Why not send a note to him requesting a temporary cauldron?

But that thought raised more questions, again. Did Molly Weasley really send her youngest son a cauldron for his personal use with only a few weeks left in the term? What if somebody intercepted Ron's letter home and sent a cauldron that was already tampered with? Was Mr. Weasley the intended target?

Severus chuckled to himself. Mr. Weasley was no more a target that year than was he himself an Irishman. So if Mr. Potter was the target, how was it assured that the boy kept using the tainted cauldron?

Several things about the whole situation bothered Severus. He was very angry with himself that he did not notice anything off about the boy's performance. Nobody who could score that well on theory was that bad in the practicals. Well, except maybe Neville Longbottom, but that problem had resolved itself when he permanently partnered the boy with his Slytherin. But that either boy had been so affected in his classroom by his personality made Severus re-evaluate a lot of his own behaviours. In the early years of his teaching career, the Slytherins had needed the extra protection from the wrath of student ire. With the Dark Lord's demise it seemed as though it was open season on Slytherin at Hogwarts, especially if the student in question had a parent or relative under investigation for being a Death Eater.

But the times had changed. The tensions between Gryffindor and Slytherin were still high, but with a few exceptions he no longer had to worry about the random Gryffindor trying to actually murder one of his charges. Still, Severus knew that his prejudices against the red and gold house did little to ease the tensions that remained. He still saw bias in how other professors treated his snakes, still saw the way even his first year students seemed to be shunned from the other houses because they had dorms in the dungeons, and so it felt instinctual to try and balance that in some way. And perhaps he had gone too far when the James Potter clone had shown up, essentially shoving in his face all of his failures of the past.

After he eased off Potter and the other Gryffindors, swallowing most of the comments that threatened to pop out of his head he had seen an improvement in some of his students. Now the similarities to Lily were more obvious. Extensive preparations aside, Potter was naturally good at Potions, if his notes on the subject were anything to go by. The boy noticed nuances that not even Granger noticed, for all of her over-preparation and memorization. Draco came close, be it the fact that the Blacks were all inclined to brewing or that Severus had been his tutor while not at Hogwarts.

Truth be told, Draco would probably have been good regardless. The Slytherin boy had the same way of brewing that Lily and himself had, and a style that was slowly coming out of Potter. Almost an instinctual knowledge of when to stir and add ingredients. That gave Severus another in a long line of disturbing thoughts. What if somebody purposefully tampered with Potter's cauldron, not just to minimize Potter's own faith in the subject, but to deter him as well? Certainly seeing this competent a brewer in the boy early on would have chilled the overarching comparisons between this Potter and the one who had tortured him as a youth. He would have seen Lily in more than just the boy's eyes.

What possible motive could somebody have? Unless...

Unless there was something about Lily everybody was overlooking. Was Severus forgetting something? Was that even possible? Even now Severus could easily imagine himself talking to Potter about his mother, if only to encourage the boy away from acting like the 'essence of Gryffindor' everybody kept foisting on him. Given time to reflect, Severus could indeed see that Potter was of a much quieter nature than his sorting belied. He rushed headlong into all sorts of situations, with trouble seeming to follow him around, but he was not the type to go seeking out trouble from either teachers or his fellow students. Plus there was this latest debacle with the Tournament. Potter certainly had tried his hardest to get out of competing, and that was a decidedly anti-Gryffindor thing to do.

Snape indulged in a sigh and moved to his private quarters. He had far too many questions surrounding his former friend's son, but he needed to complete his evaluation first. The twins had 'detention' the next afternoon, and he was certain that there was enough time for him to assign the youngest boy a detention.

Deep down in his mind Severus already had an answer to all of his questions. The same answer. But he refused to acknowledge it.


	13. Becoming

Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. A very close family member died after being sick for quite a while. Story updates that I had been working on slowed down to a crawl as I moved back home to help take care of them. This chapter was hard enough to write, because of the subject matter within. I have an issue with stories that have characters that change 'overnight' and I wanted a more natural evolution of thought. Hopefully I am striking the right balance in this story, while still giving Harry some 'assistance'. The next two chapters are sketched out and if everything goes well I should be through the 4th year shortly. After that the pacing picks up much quicker. It's kind of exciting to look on my computer and see the end of 5th year taking shape. As with everything please read and review and let me know if there are editing mistakes. I DO go back and fix things, as my story is a living document that is not immune to minor edits.

* * *

Friday Afternoon:

Harry sank happily into his bed in London, although he was disappointed they would not be venturing back to the larger manor home in France until Yuletide. The weather there was decidedly nicer around this time of the year, and besides, he could fly there. He would also be the first to admit that he enjoyed the airiness that filled the rooms there. It was threatening cold rain in London and he would have to concentrate on schoolwork until Samhain.

Sirius had gone off to make a few last minute preparations for dinner, which gave Harry the perfect opportunity to start brewing the potions he needed to prepare for the egg. He had gotten the extra ingredients he needed from Diagon Alley, thankful that the Apothecary had everything he needed in stock. He would have asked Sirius to go after what he needed, but Sirius didn't shop for Potions ingredients and had not done so since he was in school. Sirius was rubbish at potions anyway, he had admitted as much to Harry. Something about spending too much time goofing off with James and trying to tease greasy-haired Slytherins. The only reason he ever became an Auror was that he could memorize Potions steps quickly enough to pass exams.

It did not matter too much to Harry. He wasn't looking at Sirius to teach him, Sirius was family. Sirius protected him from people who wished him ill, kept him educated about his duties and most importantly, did not patronize him. He had his tutor and Andi to teach him magical subjects, and Lady Narcissa to help him in other areas when he had questions.

Harry sighed into his pillow, enjoying the bliss of doing nothing for a few more moments before getting up and gathering the instructions he needed to follow. The only helpful thing about this potion was that it could be placed in stasis after the first part of the brewing process. He made his way down to the Potions lab down in the basement. His tutor had made a rather large deal about providing an adequate lab, but this would be his first time since brewing with Hermione that he worked on a potion completely on his own. The lab was in the basement, which was divided into three sections. The first was the aforementioned lab, the second and third were two doors, leading to rooms he was not allowed in. He could only imagine what they could be in a magical house this old, with a family like the Blacks had been. The lab was apparently typical of an old-fashioned brewing station, with three tables arranged in a semi-circle. Vents in the ceiling drew fumes out, and the room was lined with shelves. Two walls furthest from the brewing stations were filled with ingredients. The other walls were lined with books, cauldrons and other pieces of equipment that had been found around the house or purchased by Sirius.

Harry set up his work station and began following the instructions to the point where he could place it in stasis. Two hours later, and Harry had both eaten dinner and finished brewing his potions. The instructions he found stated that the indicator was actually two potions, one was designed to soak the object in, in his case the egg, and the second was an indicator or 'marker' potion. The first was a nice light blue and slightly gloopy, which was decent enough. It was the right color, if not the right consistency. It also didn't glow as much as he assumed it would given the description. The second was white and the consistency of heavy cream. Again he wasn't sure the potion was supposed to be that thick, but the coloring looked right. He could practically hear Snape's sneer and his tutor's condescending voice, but he had no choice with time growing short. In order to re-brew the potions he had to go back to Diagon Alley and replace some of his supplies. It would be difficult to find the time to brew the potion in the remaining days with the other things he was supposed to be focusing on, and the potions were not a complete failure.

So Harry drew out a cup of the first potion as instructed, and mixed it with pure water, enough to cover the egg completely. He then added the egg and put it over a low and slow flame. The water was not allowed to boil, but had to get warm enough for the potion to react gently with the egg.

Twenty minutes and a chapter on wards later and the potion was ready for him to test. He took a piece of clean linen, as instructed, and submersed it in the potion. After letting it soak he took it out carefully with glass tongs and put it aside in the designated glass bowl. He then took a few drops of the second potion and dropped it onto the strip of linen, and watched for the result.

A few scant minutes later and the cloth was a splotchy red-yellow with odd bits of purple and blue. That was very unhelpful, since it indicated multiple materials under the deceptive golden surface. Harry's best guess, according to the instructions, was that it was a rock that had been hollowed out and a clue put within. That was the only rational reason Harry could think of. There was nothing he could do about that now until he did a little bit more research. So Harry took his results and packed them away in a safe location, vowing to get back to his task preparations soon. It was getting late, and he did want to spend some time with Sirius before falling asleep, not to mention the play-by-play of the Quidditch season opener was underway and he hoped to hear at least some of it.

* * *

Friday: 11pm

Sirius Orion Black sat in his grandfather's drawing room, which the Head of House Black had used as his personal office since the family built the house in London upon being one of the founders of the Ministry of Magic. His father had never quite lived to become Head of House, but as the sole-surviving male of direct descent Sirius was welcome where his father had not been. The room was ornate, yet understated. It was not the library where guests would be entertained, or even a room to be used heavily by the family. One wall was completely dominated by a large tapestry that Sirius knew was valuable but had not studied in any detail. It was made from hand-spun silk that had either been left raw or dyed with vegetable dyes. One wall held a collection of family heirlooms, some of which still clicked or groaned menacingly on occasion. There was a small bookshelf filled with very old books, one of which Sirius suspected was made from skin or something equally as disturbing. It was ice cold to the touch despite the fire burning nearby. Everything was a medium-colored wood, carved with runes, family symbols and ancient magical symbols. He was currently sitting in his grandfather's dragonhide chair, made from a now nearly-extinct Romanian Longhorn that somebody in his family ages ago must have captured, if the horn on the mantle was any indication.

Parchments were spread out around him and a fine single malt scotch sat idling nearby. His mind was on none of these things, but on the dark haired boy that now resembled him even more than before, and daily said teenager seemed to develop more traits from his adoptive family. Saying that he was conflicted was like saying a hippogriff was not a cuddly woodland creature. He hated his family and resented the bigotry that dominated his youth. Every since he had learned there was a different opinion to have he had one contrary to his beloved family. As soon as he was old enough he had left, abandoned his family and their practices, and continued to run and rebel until that fateful Halloween night when his entire world came crashing down around his head.

And now Sirius was "back". He was back in the house he thought he would never enter again, being the lord he had been trained to be although he had never wanted the task. He was making the 'right' kinds of investments, making all the right connections to people and families he would never have dealt with before and no longer venturing into heavily muggle areas. The exceptions being top-end boutique shops, his friend's pub, trips to visit Remus and the meetings with his muggle investment banker. He was the very projection of pureblood propriety on the surface, but he could feel something deeper. He wasn't just looking the part and acting the part, he was becoming the part. He could feel it all over, even in the way his magic reacted. Every since the adoption with Harry he could feel the urge to cast spells only a few years ago he would not dare dream of using. Back in the years when Dumbledore was still one of his greatest mentors and the idea of setting foot in the house he now lived in would have sent him running for the hills.

Now. Now everything was different. He craved the power and balance those other spells gave him. Not just the major rituals of his youth, but more. He had been going over the books his great-grandfather had set aside, as well as studying the books about heading the family that he had run from as a child. He studied his family tomes, reading and re-learning all the old spells and works of magic. True Old Magic, not curses and ways to dismember and torture a muggle.

Sirius sighed, finally taking a sip of his drink and enjoying the smokiness as it danced over his tongue. He was an idealogical mess. He felt that all wizards and witches were equal, but he could no longer deny that he was a practicing traditionalist. As a traditionalist he knew he was closer to magic than the average witch or wizard, and that he would be categorized with those who wished to make muggle baiting legal and kill off muggle-borns like unwanted vermin. He was no bigot, but he could not deny that regaining his traditionalist roots gave him access to power that others would never possess.

His daily practice could hardly be described as befitting the image of a 'dark' wizard. Sirius now found himself bundling dried herbs, arranging candles and whispering blessings. Blessings while brewing certain types of tea, blessings before bed, rituals before the full moon, rituals during certain astronomical events, arranging candles differently during the morning, certain colored candles during certain times of the month, all of the things he was earning about the magic that witches and wizards used before the use of wands became dominant, and even long after. These things had no place in his previous life. At the center of it all, his ability to sense the magic around him was returning, like an old forgotten childhood friend. He would not abandon it like he had as a young Gryffindor surrounded by those who did not follow the old ways.

The silky feeling that accompanied his childhood home was no longer suffocating, but comforting. Maybe it was the absence of his mother that caused the change. When he was out and about he could see the magic that cloaked certain wizards, and not others. Not an aura, just an extra layer not all witches and wizards possessed. There was also the way certain places felt right and others felt wrong, giving him a desire to leave as quickly as possible. He remembered the first time he visited the Potters, whose light and airy home had felt like a reprieve from the heavy atmosphere of his home. The Potter house had a wonderful blend of familiarity of magic without the feeling of drowning. Now his own home was a comfort, and some places were too light, too bright, too devoid of the thick spiciness he associated with continuous use of the Old Magic. He wanted Harry to feel magic the way he felt magic, to live and breathe and _be _magic. Not just a possessor of a wand and memorizer of spells, but to live magic and crave it with every cell of his being.

The fact that being a traditionalist, practicing the old ways and taking oaths of magical purity meant tying one's magic to the magic around them. Sirius knew of muggle-borns who still looked down on traditionalists, but once a witch or wizard took the oaths they had to keep the old ways to a certain extent or risk losing their magic, or their sanity. Sirius knew this for a fact, because it had happened to him. He still had most of his magical skill, but his mind had begun to break until he resumed the rituals of his youth. In fact, he had started losing some of his sanity even before his stay in Azkaban. He could also see that overall witches and wizards who did not practice the old ways tended to grow weaker as the generations progressed. From his own studies, he learned that what was once a 'weak' magic-user was now considered the normal power level, and that reliance on stronger and more powerful wands had taken the place of increasing one's own magic through respecting and channeling the magic around them. Magical exhaustion was more prevalent, something that was rare even 100 years ago. It put Sirius in a difficult position. How could Sirius introduce Harry to this world that he was not fully comfortable in?

Beginning the process of teaching Harry about old magic and educating him as a traditionalist would have the effect of alienating him from muggleborns and families like the Weasleys who shunned the old ways. Harry would, by necessity, have to change those he associated with in the future because of the way he would begin to practice magic. Sirius knew, because he felt it in himself. He was increasingly uncomfortable in areas of low or no magic, and that sense of comfort he felt at home was absent even when he was among friends from his days as a Gryffindor. It was acceptable for Sirius to keep his associations to mainly traditionalists, because he was the Head of an old pureblood family. Harry wasn't just anybody. He already had the papers full of people calling Harry the 'beacon of light' and 'Dumbledore's Heir' and other such nonsense. Could he really make that choice for Harry, or allow him to take oaths to magic that might jeopardize his future?

Even if he made sure to keep Harry away from the biases of pureblood versus muggle-born ideas, would Harry have the same hesitations that Sirius now felt as a practicing traditionalist? Despite his marriage to Lily, Sirius knew that James had some of the same issues since he had been raised a traditionalist in some regards despite his vocal support of Dumbledore. It was the reason the Death Eaters even bothered trying to recruit James when they never bothered with the likes of the Weasleys. It was also why they got along so well with each other. They had been the best friends, the two that always associated with each other, and went places together that Wormtail and Moony would not be accepted, since neither of the other two had been given Rites beyond the First Rite. He never learned why Peter didn't, but Moony could not because he was a werewolf and the disease interfered with the flow of magic needed to complete the other Rites.

Sirius sighed. Becoming head of his family had so many responsibilities. He could feel the weight on his conscious. And as much as he was positive that Lily and James would disapprove of his choice to teach Harry the old magic, the stuff considered Dark by the Ministry, he was also well aware that Harry was _his son _now as well, and he still had a responsibility to honor the ways of his family. Not in teaching Harry to be a purist, but in gifting Harry with all forms of magic.

Every time Sirius thought about the situation, he only could come to one conclusion: despite the risk that he was leading Harry down a path where there was no such thing as a forbidden spell save those forbidden by magic itself Sirius could not dream of continuing to deny Harry this birthright.

* * *

Samhain dawned cool and clear, and for once, Harry was excited about the prospects of what the day might bring. From his intensive studying, he understood that there would be a dinner of sorts, but that each component of the dinner had a purpose. Unlike the Halloween feast at Hogwarts, there was little connection between what muggles now considered Halloween and the original rites of Samhain. There would be no candy, no trick-or-treating simply so that Dudley could have even more candy, and certainly no interactions with beings carrying murderous intentions. In preparation of the night, Harry was expected to spend most of the day concentrating on the rite itself, thinking about the rite and the wishes he wanted to pass on through the Veil.

After a very light lunch Harry started his bundles. After his morning contemplation, he decided to burn an herb bundle for his mother, father and his grandparents. He also prepared his incense bundle for the bon fire they would have that night.

As dusk approached Narcissa, Draco and Andromeda floo'd into the house, and Harry went to put on his robes for the evening. Unlike the other robes he owned, these were specific to Samhain and bore silver runes and orange flames embroidered along the lapel. An hour before the sun went down Sirius walked around the house, extinguishing all the candles in the house, and gave a blessing over the black candles they would use for the rest of the night. There was little talking, as Harry quickly learned that there was little talking beyond the necessities in the hour before the feast began.

One hour before dusk the group went out to the heavily warded back yard, where a solid ebony table sat, inlaid with obsidian runes outlined in black silver. The backyard itself was blanketed in a temperature regulating charm, to keep the area feeling more like early Autumn rather than near-winter. The chairs that surrounded the table matched exactly, being made of the same heavy wood with similar silver carvings in the arms and back of the chair. Both table and chairs looked ancient, sitting on a dark stone platform to keep the table legs out of the grass. A stack of wood sat in one corner of the yard, ready to be lit during the ceremony. Magic would keep the smoke from appearing to the muggles nearby, a part of the wards set around the house. Sirius walked silently and took the spot at the head of the rectangular table, and Narcissa took the spot at the bottom. Harry knew his was the spot closest to Sirius, while Andi took a seat near the middle of the table and Draco sat to the right of his mother. Other places sat empty, an invitation to the spirits to join the feast. Sirius explained to Harry earlier that the family had a couple of these tables at home, but if there was a need for a larger Samhain gathering it was done at one of the older manors, which could accommodate upwards of a hundred people in one feast.

As the sun set, Sirius took the blessed candles and placed them in the obsidian candelabras that lined the table, leaving them unlit until the sun fully sank below the horizon. He then whispered a special incantation to light the candles. At that point the food appeared before them, specific dishes related to the rites of Samhain. Harry quietly observed the dishes before him, memorizing the placement. In the center of the table sat an onyx plate sitting on a pedestal. On the plate was a small glass of milk, a pile of sunflower and other seeds, an apple, a cake of some sort, and a tiny roasted quail. A tiny candle sat in the middle of the plate, black like the rest, and burning slowly. Around this plate sat bowls of nuts, a jug of milk, two whole round cakes, a platter of quail, round white steamed turnips, stewed apples and several other steaming dishes. A far cry from the festival of sweets Harry was used to at Hogwarts. All the bowls were black, rimmed in bits of silver designed in intricate patterns, only some of which Harry recognized from his studies.

Sirius observed the table quietly for a moment before taking a deep breath and beginning the feast.

"Tonight, this night, we have come to celebrate the day and feast of our forefathers. Life and Death, represented herein, as the year turns from Light to Dark. Each item that we eat tonight represents an item sacred to our ancestors. Apples, to guide the spirits home. Turnips, to ward away malevolent spirits. Quail, to represent the sacrifice. Fire, to represent purification. Seeds, to represent the cycle of life and death. Herbs, to represent our past. Milk, to represent the future."

Sirius stretched out two hands, palms down. "We honor this night by calling forth our ancestors to join us during this sacred hour." Sirius flipped his hands up. "Accept this offering and fellowship with us."

A gust of wind blew through the yard, and Harry felt a slight heaviness in the air. After a few moments the oppressiveness lifted and Sirius dropped his hands.

"Please. Eat."

The feast was a quiet affair, but filling. Harry tasted flavorful roasted quails, steamed turnips, mashed pumpkins, roasted sunflower and pumpkin seeds, a cake made out of apples and ancient grains, freshly harvested milk, a pomegranate, and mulled wine. Each dish represented a symbol of the Samhain ritual and had a specific meaning. The apples had, of old, been left by doorposts to feed the spirits of relatives that might visit. Turnips had been carved to ward off evil spirits. Pumpkins represented the harvest, the pomegranate represented the passage into winter and milk the promise of renewal and rebirth. Even the seasonings used had significance, like the sage rubbed on the quail.

As the feast wore down, it grew close to time to light the bonfire. Sirius rose, and took the candle from the center of the offering plate. He placed it at the kindling near the pile blessed for the bonfire, and lit it. The fire started quickly, and Sirius whispered the blessing over the fire. It blazed to life and Harry could see shapes moving around in the fire. After the blaze reached a certain point Sirius called the others to him, and they retrieved the bundles from the silver bowl where they sat near the fire. They all stood away as Sirius took his many bundles and burned each one individually, watching as the fire consumed them, flashing each time an offering was accepted. Narcissa and Andromeda each had bundles they burned as well, and soon it was Harry's turn. As the next heir, he went before Draco, despite the fact that Draco was older.

He held out the bundle that represented his father first.

"An offering, representing James Potter. That I might have guidance along my chosen path." He whispered. This was a private moment, and he did not have to share it if he did not want to. None of the others had shared their offerings out loud, so Harry felt even more inclined to do the same.

"An offering, representing Lily Evans Potter. That I might have protection from those who wish me harm."

"An offering, to my grandparents. That I might be an honor to the Potter line. Guide me in the ways of my forefathers, where there is no other Potter to teach me."

"An offering, to my Black ancestors. That I might be accepted into this family and do my heritage proud."

Harry stepped away, watching as each bundle burned away. Draco then stepped up, burning his offering bundles. Harry was surprised to see that Draco had just as many bundles to burn as he did. He supposed that growing up knowing more of his family than Harry meant that the Malfoy heir was closer to his deceased relatives.

Once Draco's bundles had burned, each family member took a bone, symbolic of the earliest rights of Samhain, and cast it into the fire, throwing in with it a part of themselves they wished to cleanse. The final part of the ritual was taking the incense bundles they had prepared earlier and lighting it on the bonfire, then placing them into a bowl. They placed the bowls on the ground in front of them and sat behind them on a pillow designed for this use, enjoying the incense while the bones and the fire burned to ash. Properly built, the fire was supposed to burn out by midnight, and each person concentrated on whatever he or she wished to communicate through the Veil. The next part of the ritual was one of contemplation, a time to commune with the spirits of deceased loved-ones.

Harry concentrated on his parents, all of the updates he wanted to tell them about, imagining them sitting around the bowl with him and listening. It gave him a sense of peace he did not expect from such a simple act. From his study of Samhain, the incense was supposed to attract the spirits of loved-ones while chasing away other types of spirits. The ashes of the incense would then be saved and placed somewhere safe as a token and remembrance of the night until the next Samhain.

Before Harry realized it, the fire had burned out and the night was over. Harry picked up his bowl and followed everybody else back into the house. He would have a short time to sleep, as he was due back to Hogwarts before the first classes. The rules of the night indicated that there be no talking until the sun rose again, unless absolutely necessary, as in the case of Cissa and Draco, who had to floo back home. Harry did not feel much like talking anyway because he felt drained after everything and wanted nothing more than to change into his bedclothes and sleep for a few hours at least.

The next morning Harry decided to leave his bowl in his room, rather than risk it going to Hogwarts. From his brief breakfast conversation with Andi he found out that Slytherins usually kept the bowls in their dorm room, since most of them celebrated Samhain, or at least were aware enough of the significance of the bowls. However Sirius informed Harry that he and James were the only guys his year that had done Samhian rites, and after getting so many strange looks that first year he stopped bringing his bowl back to school. Harry then asked if it was unusual for Hogwarts students to go home for Samhain, and found out that a lot of purebloods now left Hogwarts for the major holiday, if only going to Hogsmeade to celebrate with family members and close friends. Celebrating Samhain, even among non-traditionalists had been very common early on but had fallen out of favor in the past seventy or so years. Andi speculated that there might be a designated chamber for a shorter version of the ritual used by Slytherins and some Ravenclaws who could not leave the castle, but that she had always left and gone home, doing so until the year before she married her husband. Sirius concurred that he went home for the first few years, but after he turned fifteen he stayed at Hogwarts and generally had stopped celebrating the traditional holidays. Not knowing how his dorm-mates would react to the knowledge that he had done something so typically pureblood he decided to proceed with caution regarding his absence for Halloween weekend.

Arriving back at Hogwarts was like being woken up with a cold blast of water. The night had been so much more peaceful than previous Halloweens he had experienced, and nothing strange had happened at the school. After the quiet contemplation of the whole weekend the noise level of the castle and his dorm seemed excessive. He wanted nothing but to go back to his room, or to the library and enjoy the silence. Seeing that the badges had not gone away in his absence increased that desire. After Friday, Harry had been able to forget that he was unjustly made a champion in a tournament designed for adults. Now it all came rushing back, and Harry was simply thankful that it was a short week for him.

* * *

Thursday

Harry's Thursday classes could not end soon enough. After an uneventful week he was due back at home to participate in his first formal Rite since the adoption. He was looking forward to returning home, since he was quite ready for the quiet of Number 12 again. According to Sirius, he was not quite sure how the Rite would react to his magic since it was normally done with much younger witches and wizards. Harry was a little uneasy after hearing that, but he felt drawn to perform the Rite anyway. He figured it was the Black blood he took during his adoption ritual, that part of him longed to be completed.

Harry arrived at Grimmuald Place early on Thursday afternoon, flooing in directly from Professor McGonagall's office after his last class. He took a short nap and reviewed what he needed to say with Sirius before arriving at the the site where his Rite would take place. He was nervous, trying to avoid fidgeting as he and Sirius waited for Narcissa to arrive. Sirius had told him earlier that Andi would not be participating in the ritual tonight, and that Draco was not eligible for the Rite since he was the Malfoy heir. From Harry's studies he learned that even though Narcissa was technically a Malfoy that her Black heritage was dominant. Certain other families, including the Potters, had special familial rites for women who married into the family but that the ancient blood of the Black family usually overpowered those other rites. Because he still had mostly Potter blood, he could opt to have one of his sons or daughters become a Potter heir and continue those rites, but if he wanted to pass on the heir to the Black family when the time came he would have to participate in the rites of the Black family.

Lost in his own thoughts of curly haired children he almost failed to notice when Narcissa arrived, wearing the robes of the Matriarch of the family. They greeted each other formally and Harry took his position like they had practiced and concentrated on remembering his part of the ritual. As dusk settled Sirius began speaking.

"Guardians of the House of Black, heed my call, as Lord and true heir of your line, of countless generations. Heed me as I call upon the ancient powers of the House of Black to protect our blood from rot and ruin, that our family may flourish under your guidance..." Sirius took up the onyx handled blade and drew the blood, splashing a couple of drops into the bowl.

"Sirius Orion Black. As Lord, I pray my ancestors accept me and guide me in the ways of magic. I have honored our family and kept our days since you accepted me back into your embrace. I dedicate my life, my blood and my magic to the teachings of our House and to the magic of my forefathers."

"Narcissa Lyra Black Malfoy. As the protector of secrets and upholder of the sacred hours from birth, I dedicate my life, my blood and my magic to protecting those who carry our blood truthfully and dedicate myself to the magic and teachings of our House and to the magic of my forefathers." Narcissa handed the knife back to Sirius to prepare Harry for the Rite."

"Ancient ones, ancestors. I bring one of our blood to you to be accepted into the protective circle of the House of Black. Born Harry James Potter and dedicated as such, he has come into our family by the most ancient rite of blood. As his guardian, I seek now to give him his Rite as a father would his firstborn heir. Accept this, his sacrifice."

Here, usually the dried umbilical cord would be thrown into the fire, but as his had been used in his Potter Rite when he was a baby, it was unavailable. Instead, Harry had a bundle of himself that had been quite icky to create, but it was symbolic of casting a part of himself into the fire, to be accepted or rejected by his ancestors. He had prepared it the Friday prior, with Sirius using the same ritual knife that would have been used on his umbilical cord had he been born a Black. Skin, blood and hair, bound together and dried over seven days. Sirius had carried it around on his person, as was a part of the Rite as well. It was placed in the center of the altar, in the midst of the glowing runes activated for that specific purpose. Since Harry was old enough to speak he would speak his own words. Everything was about intent now, he could not falter or hesitate even in his own mind, or the ancestors and magic of the House of Black might not accept his sacrifice as true.

"House of Black, accept this sacrifice in the name of Harry James Potter-Black. Accept me as one who bears your blood. I dedicate my life, my blood and my magic to the teachings of the House of Black, sacred and arcane. Grant me the protection of my forefathers as one who is born of Black blood. Forgive me the ignorance of youth and guide me in the ways of all magic as a true son and heir. Grant me the ability to seek the knowledge that is my birthright. I dedicate myself to the ways of the House of Black and bind my allegiance to this, the house of my forefathers. Forgive my former allegiances that are contrary to those of my forefathers. I seek your protection and ask that you embrace me as one of your own."

The runes flared a bright white before the bundle flared up with a magical white fire. In seconds the bundle was consumed and Harry could feel the oppressive atmosphere again, meaning that his sacrifice had been accepted and he could continue with the second part of his Rite. Sirius turned to Harry, nicking his left thumb and placing it over the bowl.

"Accept Harry James Potter-Black, and hear his words." Sirius spoke, placing the ritual knife in Harry's right hand. Harry then touched the wound again, and gave the second part of his statement of fealty.

"Harry James Potter-Black, accepted this night as a true heir of the House of Black. Grant me the strength of will to pursue my lessons, to learn magic in all of her forms. Grant me the strength to honor magic in all of her forms, to be able to discern truth from lies. Grant me the powers of my birthright. I dedicate my life and my blood to protecting the secrets of the House of Black. Heal me from the pains of separation from my birthright and protect me from those who wish to keep me separate from it. So do I now, so shall I seek to do again. So Mote It Be." The blood dripped into the bowl and it flashed blue, then white. Harry felt a distinct tingling that started from the wound on his thumb and crept through his whole body, settling in his chest. It was a funny feeling, like an ache, but not unpleasant. He could feel the magic in the air, almost taste it. He put the knife down and prepared himself for the next step.

They all began the standard prayer of the night. "We call upon the magic of the Ancient and Noble House of Black to protect us..." After the ending, the bowl predictably flashed again and all the light in the chamber went out. Harry's entire body felt heavy but he followed Sirius out to the meditation site and concentrated on the new feeling of magic around him. He concentrated on his desire to being a credit to his new family and the one he had been born into. Soon the hour was up and he was back in the ritual chamber holding his thumb over the bowl once again as a part of the purging.

Harry concentrated on all of the things that stood in his way from attaining his birthrights. He concentrated on the preconceptions he had learned, going deep into his past up until the current week, when he still harbored doubts about learning what was called Dark Magic. He concentrated on purging those preconceptions, on his desire to look at magic the way that a newborn would, without the taint of the opinions of others to spoil his pursuit of knowledge. He thought about his lingering self-doubt issues that remained from ten years of living with the Dursleys. He thought about his concerns about Voldemort, about how learning Dark Magic would make him just like the man who murdered his parents. He concentrated on removing his doubts about what his parents might say, or what Dumbledore might say. He concentrated on purging everything that would make him weaker than he was, on everything that would hold him back. Harry felt a pulling from the inside of his mind and from the center of his chest.

And then there was darkness.


	14. Becoming Pt 2

Chapter 14: Becoming Pt 2

Harry woke up on the cool mat, staring up at the dark, moonless sky. Nearby he heard Sirius moving, but knew that the man was meditating again. He felt the magic around him again and noticed idly that his thumb was once again closed. He felt oddly disassociated from his body in the sense that he could feel his body, but it was not like he was in his body. It was almost like the feeling he had second year when he had to regrow his arm because Lockhart had been an idiot, but there was no pain involved. Merely a dull ache that felt uncomfortable yet oddly soothing at the same time.

Harry closed his eyes, concentrating on the magic he felt around his body, thinking of pulling it into himself and filling himself completely with it. He did not reflect too heavily on the fact that he could feel magic so strongly, merely acting on instinct. The more he concentrated the more holes he could feel. Tiny holes and near chasms filled his body. Concentrating, he could almost see them, and focused on channeling energy and magic into them. It was almost a sensation like breathing, but it took much more concentration. Later, Harry would describe it like channeling magic through his wand to cast a new spell, but instead of magic flowing out, he could feel it flowing in through his skin and settling deep within his body.

Harry did not know how long he had been out of it, but soon the time came for him to get back up and go to the small feast that began at first light. Sirius and Narcissa both eyed him with some concern, but they all silently ate the uncomplicated feast until the sun rose completely. As soon as Sirius finished the closing chant the pair of adults rounded on Harry and began examining him.

"Are you ok Harry?" Sirius was asking

"I feel ok. Nothing feels broken if that's what you mean." Harry replied. "Head felt a little light when I first woke up, but I feel... usual. Not normal... After being awake most of the night I would feel tired. I feel energized."

Narcissa nodded. "The ritual is supposed to be a rejuvenating one. Can you feel your magic? How does it feel?"

Harry started to answer that he could never feel his magic but that was a lie. But now he could feel his magic much more strongly than before. He could also feel the magic around him, and sense the magic around Sirius and Narcissa. The magic in the house felt different as well. "Different. In a good way. Like my body is full of magic and... it feels like it flows better."

Sirius exhaled a breath. "Ok. As long as you can feel your magic you are ok. Because of your age there was a risk that doing the ritual would change your magic too much for your body to handle. While passing out during the purging is not unusual, it has not happened in a while. Usually you feel much better afterward. Do you need to rest before going back to school?"

Harry thought about it. "No, I think I'm fine. What time is it?"

"Just after 7am. You'll get back in plenty of time."

Harry shrugged. He was really in no hurry to get back to Hogwarts, but he knew that his continued absence would be remarked upon. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I should get ready to go back. I've been gone for a while and I have lots of work to catch up on."

Sirius nodded. "That's fine. If you have any problems or notice anything else unusual let me know right away ok?"

Harry nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Random privacy wards at the Slytherin table were commonplace. True Slytherins knew the power of knowledge. They knew the importance of keeping closely guarded secrets and that all information was not meant for all ears. Which was why nobody raised an eyebrow when a particularly strong privacy spell popped up around Daphne and Tracey about five minutes into dinner on Friday afternoon.

"You notice it too?" Daphne began.

"Notice what?" Tracey tore her attention away from the Gryffindor table to look at her best friend.

"Potter. Something's different about him."

Tracey smirked. "You've been watching him again?"

Daphne blushed but shook her head. "No. Merely being observant. He's watching people.. not like he normally does with that wary kind of never-relaxed air that Theo gets sometimes... but he's looking at people as if he's never seen them before."

"Well, he was absent yesterday afternoon..."

Suddenly Daphne felt a tap on her shoulder. She took down the ward and turned to Blaise, who was watching the two witches curioiusly.

"What are you two plotting now?"

"Nothing. Just observing." Daphne replied.

Blaise smirked slightly. "I don't believe you. Both of you have been watching the Gryffindor table. Potter in particular."

Dpahne shrugged. "Something seems different about him, but I can't place it."

Draco sat down at that moment, coming back from a late session with Snape. "Are you three seriously discussing Potter again?"

Blaise sighed. "These two say there's something different about him."

Draco nodded. "He feels attuned."

The three Slytherins were glad none of them had been holding anything. "What?" Blaise managed ask.

Draco recast the ward around the quartet and continued. "Today was our make-up session for missing Potions on Samhain, right?"

The other three nodded. Being off on Samhain meant that classes that normally met on Monday met today instead.

"Well, I could feel him. It wasn't very strong, but it was there. No doubt he can already feel the rest of us. You have to be sitting next to him to feel it. Likely if he continues in the Rites he will be rather strong, if this is only his first Rite and he's already projecting."

"So that's why he wasn't in class yesterday afternoon?" Tracey queried.

Draco shrugged and then froze. "Yesterday was the day of the New Moon. It's the traditional day of Rite for the Blacks. Mother already explained to me that I can't do the Rite because it would invalidate my Malfoy inheritance, but maybe there is no such provision for the Potters."

Blaise caught on. "Or, as the last Potter it doesn't matter."

Daphne looked at Potter again. She could practically see the effort he was putting into not staring at the Slytherin table. "Looks like he's having a rough go at not staring at all the people he can suddenly read now. And it makes sense. Being that aware of other people's magic so suddenly is something that happens to us when we are young. Unless a wizard or witch is extremely powerful they just become background noise by the time we get here."

Tracey had to agree. "Yeah, and the only time we notice is when a person doesn't give off any energy."

Blaise looked thoughtful. "This changes everything."

Draco frowned, pausing in the middle of buttering his bread. "What do you mean?"

Tracey elaborated. "We can't treat him like just anybody. He'll have to start getting the invitations to the group Rites we have here at Hogwarts, and shown where he can do his rituals and blessings in private. He's not a Slytherin so he'll have to take the precautions the other Gryffs and Puffs take."

Draco nodded and then paused. "I have to tell him."

Tracey frowned. "Tell him what?"

Meanwhile Daphne and Blaise were both glaring mildly at Draco. "You didn't do anything stupid, did you?" Daphne asked.

Blaise chuckled darkly. "Of course he did. Now he's got to fix his mistake. I just hope there are enough pieces of him left to mail back to Lady Malfoy when Potter finishes flaying him for whatever it is."

Draco tossed dark looks at both Blaise and Daphne. "It isn't all that bad. Just a mild compulsion charm that was set to decay over time."

Tracey and Daphne both rolled their eyes while Blaise frowned at Draco. "You really are an idiot."

Draco shrugged. "It's already decayed, but I could be in trouble if he finds out there was one to begin with."

Daphne concurred. "Tell him and beg for forgiveness. If you tell him before he finds out on his own it might go a long way in keeping your head attached to your body."

Draco nodded and looked down. It was the most open any of them had seen the Malfoy heir.

* * *

Unfortunately for Draco, Harry remained busy for the entire weekend. Harry took Friday night to first catch up on the homework he missed by being absent on Thusday, as well as to take the time to finish his project for DADA. Casting the detection spell after his research session proved effective, since he was now able to detect that the one spell he missed was an eavesdropping charm of considerable strength.

It was Saturday afternoon and Harry had his egg in front of him. Knowing now that it was some type of rock inside gave Harry a little more confidence. He still didn't know how he was going to open the egg, but he now had a list of spells he could try, and a nice empty classroom to try them in.

And Harry tried many spells. Breaking spells, explosion spells, cutting spells, slicing spells, everything he could think of. About an hour into his session the door crept open slowly and there was a thick chuckle.

"Ah, You still have not opened the egg." Viktor's voice sounded mocking, but only slightly.

Harry lowered his wand and sighed. "Nope. It took me long enough to make sure I wasn't going to damage it by trying to open it."

Viktor nodded. Harry's inexperience in these matters was rather a shame. It was no fair to compete against somebody whose spell repertoire was smaller simply because the boy was younger.

"You will not break it, especially not with those spells. Try a blasting curse. A strong one."

Harry nodded and pulled out the Advanced Book of Spells Sirius had given him. "Thanks Viktor."

The Bulgarian nodded. "Anytime. It is in the spirit of competition, yes? Besides. You will need the time to prepare once you find the clue."

Harry panicked a little, but made short work of finding what seemed to be a powerful enough spell. Barely hearing the door closing behind him, he pointed his wand at the egg and called out "_Expulso_"

The 'egg' broke into dust, revealing a small scrap of parchment within. Harry walked over to it and picked up the note. He turned around and noticed that Viktor had already left. No matter. He could finally read his clue.

_In ages past, knights they were_

_who battled dragons afield_

_but preparing for the task_

_the medium they asked_

_was made of wood and steel. _

_As the champion you are, _

_you prepare as before _

_with duels to hone your skills_

_appropriate it is_

_to build your own dunce _

_and avoid unwanted kills. _

Harry stared at the lines for a moment, picking up on the blatant mention of knights and duels, and the mention of a dunce. After reading the lines four more times, he decided to take a quick trip to the library again, this time glad to be rid of the egg. He took the largest piece remaining and stashed it in his satchel, cleaning up the rest into the rubbish bin nearby.

Two hours later Harry had his answer. He actually felt incredibly silly for not thinking about it right away. As a Champion, he had just battled a dragon, which was a common enough challenge for the knights in fairy tales. Except here, dragons were real and people actually used to slay them. And according to the history of wizard-knights, they used to practice against dummy dragons so that they could use their weapons properly, except they used magic to animate the fake dragons. Later as dragon hunting became illegal, duels replaced these tests of strength and magical prowess, but the best duelists were often those who could build their own training dummy and get it to behave like an opponent would in a duel. Especially since there was often an audience and there wasn't always a protective barrier to keep spell-fire contained.

But now that Harry knew what his task was, he was more than a little concerned. He knew next to nothing about building his own training dummy. If he was figuring correctly the dummy had to respond to his spell-fire, not just be able to take it. There was a hint that the most powerful dummies had a list of spells they could actually cast. How they could do that without a wand, Harry could not begin to fathom. But he would need to build an impressive training dummy, one realistic enough to get him top points and keep him in first place. Judging by Viktor's words, the other champions were already far ahead of him with regards to building the dummy, and might be better duelists than him as well.

Sighing, Harry put the History books back and took down books on dueling techniques. He had a limited amount of time. He had to be able to practice with the dummy before the challenge, so at the most he had two and a half weeks. Great.

* * *

"So with your OWLS in mind it is my duty to inform you that next term you will have a cross-curricular research project." Professor Flitwick smiled. "And you will have a research partner to work with. Certain portions of the project will be of your own doing, but other aspects must be researched and prepared with your partner. To avoid any issues, the four Heads of House have already divided up the groups. You will find out the name of your partner when the list is posted in each common room this evening. The reason we are informing you all this early for a project that will not officially start until January is that you will need to have a research proposal prepared by the second week of January. So this way you and your partner will have plenty of time to coordinate study schedules and whatever else you need to coordinate so that you can appropriately create a topic that can be researched. Class Dismissed."

Harry sighed as he gathered his books to walk to lunch. The last thing he needed was a large research project on top of being a Champion and all of the other stuff he had going on. Meanwhile, Hermione was practically shimmering next to him.

"Oh this is exciting Harry!" She whispered. "I'm so glad that we get an opportunity to do a meaningful research project to prepare us for our OWLS."

Harry frowned. "I honestly don't know when I'll be able to fit the time in, with all the things they expect of me as a Champion."

"It's really not fair." Hermione replied. "Viktor was telling me that his headmaster gave him a tutor and most of his classes are being done as an Independent Study. He was already on a similar arrangement because of his place on the Bulgarian team, but his headmaster extended the arrangement until the end of the tournament. I wouldn't doubt if that french girl, Fleur or something, wasn't on a similar arrangement."

Harry shrugged. "So it's only Cedric and I that have to deal with being in full classes. And Cedric isn't in Potions, Astronomy or Ancient Runes. So I still have more work than all of them, since I have to keep up with the regular curriculum."

Neville caught up, after talking to the Professor about something. "Well, maybe the best hope is that your partner is reasonable. I'd hate to be paired with somebody like Smith or Corner. They'd probably think you preparing for the next task was slacking off."

Harry could only nod in agreement, although there were a few others he would rather dislike having to be partnered with. From what Flitwick said, it sounded like this would be a rather involved project and he would have to be around his partner frequently. With his luck, he would get a Slytherin that detested him or a Ravenclaw that thought he was a slacker. Harry sighed and tried to keep up with the conversation while ignoring all the new things he could see since last night. It was rather distracting, and yet he had no idea what he was even seeing. The castle felt different, as well. The Magic of the castle felt different. But Harry had no time to examine these new sensations with all the makeup work he had to complete.

Later that afternoon a commotion around the notice board attracted Harry, who had been in the library working on homework. Upon getting closer he saw that the pairings for the research project had been posted. Some people looked happy, or satisfied, but other people looked quite angry. Harry walked up the board and immediately saw why. Dean lucked out by getting Padma Patil, but Seamus was paired with Corner and Ron was paired with that smug Smith from Hufflepuff. Neville had drawn Blaise Zabini. Harry missed his own name at first but then he saw it sitting next to an unexpected surprise.

Daphne Greengrass.

Harry wasn't quite sure how to react so he settled for shock and slight confusion. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to how the pairings had been devised. He would have to ask Hermione about the girl. He knew that she was at best acquaintances with Draco, since he had never heard the blonde talking about her. He would ask Hermione about the unknown Slytherin girl.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry turned to where the girl was currently sitting, her favorite corner of the common room, close to a window and a conveniently placed bookshelf.

"Hey Harry! So you saw the list?" Hermione sat her book down.

Harry nodded, taking a seat next to Hermione. "I got Daphne Greengrass. That's the girl you got paired with in Potions, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. She's pretty smart, but she doesn't talk much."

Harry smiled. "Well that's good. I'm not sure if I could handle someone who was very chatty. Who did you get?"

Hemione shrugged. "Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw. She doesn't talk much either and she's not in Runes with us, so we'll have to figure something else to do."

"I'm sure you will come up with something brilliant." Harry smiled.

Hermione smiled. Harry could only hope that Daphne was as harmless as Hermione made her out to seem.

* * *

Hermione's mind had not really been focused on her social life. For most of her young life she barely had a social life that wasn't pre-arranged by her parents. Becoming friends with Harry had changed that a little. Until the debacle with Sirius Black, she had two close friends to talk to and hang out with, two people who cared when she got petrified, two friends who gave her presents and asked after her parents. These days, thanks to Harry's interference, she had more acquaintances among the female gender, but still had a hard time dealing with their constant girliness. Some of the Ravenclaws were more tolerable than her roommates, saving Elizabeth who didn't talk much at all unless it was about classwork. But things had gotten incredibly busy. Between classwork and her own personal research project she wasn't being very social at all.

She still had one study sessions a week with Susan, Hannah and a couple of girls from Ravenclaw. It had been a brilliant arrangement, and they were all benefitting from the weekly session. With Harry so busy, and the waning friendship with Ron, Hermione found it easier to slip off to the library to indulge her need to be around books. More often than not she would find Viktor working on his own work, or he would see her and they would sit together. In Hermione's mind it was just that. The same way she used to sit with Harry and Ron and work on homework, she sat with Viktor and they had the occasional conversation or intellectual debate.

It also had not quite registered with Hermione that a Hogsmeade weekend was coming up that weekend, until her studying companion broached the subject.

"Hermione?" Viktor looked up from what looked to be a very complicated set of runes.

"Hm?" Hermione looked up as well, noticing that Viktor seemed to have stayed on the same page for at least a half an hour.

"I understand from people I have spoken to that it is customary to travel with others when one visits Hogsmeade, no?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Sometimes. When we have Hogsmeade weekends we usually pair up or go in groups. Have you not been to Hogsmeade yet?"

Viktor shook his head. "No. I have wanted to go since the Tournament was announced."

Hermione's face brightened up. "Oh you simply have to go. Most people go for the candy and stuff, but I love walking around the town just looking."

Viktor nodded. "Yes. I was considering going this weekend for a short time. Would you be interested in accompanying me?"

Hermione thought about her plans for the weekend, and pulled out her planner for good measure. On it she saw the date for the next Hogsmeade weekend was the upcoming weekend. She blushed slightly and looked back up.

"I hadn't even realized that Hogsmeade weekend was coming up. You can join us no problem. We were planning on going to a few places but I'm sure Neville and the others won't mind showing you around properly."

Viktor colored significantly. "I was hoping that it would only be the two of us." Viktor paused. "Although if you would prefer to go as a group that is acceptable as well."

Hermione's mind was moving rapidly. Was this a Date? Was Viktor Krum asking her out on a DATE? Hermione refused to panic. Instead she simply responded. "Well I'm not sure if Harry is going anyway, since he has a lot to do this weekend, and I'm sure Neville and the girls won't mind going without me. So, sure. We can let it be just the two of us."

Viktor smiled softly. "Excellent. We can arrange details later."

Hermione nodded. It was only Wednesday after all. "Sure." Hermione then returned her attention to her homework, and missed the smile Viktor gave himself before returning to his own work.

* * *

Harry was sitting in an unused classroom surrounded by books. Most of them were copies from the Black library on dueling and building dueling dummies, but a few others were related to other subjects. He was supposed to meet his partner, Daphne Greengrass, to talk about various projects they might like to do next term so that they could start the research. He sighed. He was a little nervous about working with the unknown Slytherin, but really wanted the meeting to go well so that he could go back to planning his training dummy.

Just as the hour ticked the door opened and a dark-haired girl entered. Her eyes quickly swept the room and she crossed over to where Harry was seated. He stood up and smiled.

"Ms. Greengrass, I presume?" Harry asked.

Daphne nodded. "Indeed."

"It is a pleasure to meet you formally, Ms. Greengrass. Potter-Black, Harry." Harry extended his hand, which Daphne took.

"Charmed." Daphne smiled.

Harry took a moment to take in the appearance of the Slytherin girl. Dark hair, contrasted with porcelain pale skin and glowing blue eyes. She had delicate features, and was tall in comparison to the other girls he knew. She would have been taller than he was had he not undergone a number of treatments that remedied his short stature. Her robes were immaculate and clearly of a higher order than the standard student robes. The Slytherin crest was emblazoned on the front, along with one of those Slytherin Potter buttons he had seen.

"Shall we begin?" Harry gestured to the table he set up, chairs on either side with the stack of books and a stack of parchment paper.

Daphne nodded and sat down. She immediately began pulling books out of her own bag and adding them to the stack.

"I managed to get these books from my family library. I figure we would have an advantage in topic selection if we abstained from using the Hogwarts library. I see you thought to do the same."

Harry shrugged. It was just more convenient these days to use the library at Grimmuald, since Sirius could have the books to him within a day and they did not have to stay in the library to use the better ones. Besides, they were merely copies.

"It was just easier to get Sirius to give me books from our library rather than trying to use the school's. I'm sure that there might be some useful books here, but I hardly have the time to go hunting them down when most of our classmates will be doing the same."

Daphne smiled. "I'm sure, Champion."

Harry frowned. "You know I never wanted to be in the tournament."

Daphne nodded. "Of course. But how you got that point across was brilliant. Things could have ended very badly had you not asserted your intentions, or lack thereof."

Harry resisted the urge to shrug. "If not for Sirius, and partially Neville, I never would have."

Daphne frowned. "It always confused me why you never stood up for yourself, or went in private to talk to Professor Snape, or did any of the things a person of your station would have done. Now some of it is starting to make sense."

Harry looked at Daphne. "What do you mean?"

"People with power do not allow libel and slander to stand for very long. During the Heir of Slytherin business, you were the target because you are a parselmouth. But you didn't open the Chamber. You didn't have anybody going out for you and disclaiming a connection between your abilities and the Chamber. With one well-written interview to the press or letter, you could have stopped all the nonsense a week after the Dueling Club thing. The fact that you didn't do anything like that gave most people the impression that maybe you were the Heir. So it was refreshing to see you stand up and demand that the truth about your involvement be known right then and there."

"Refreshing?" Harry repeated.

Daphne nodded. "You are a very big deal, Mr. Potter. Not sure if you realized that. It is nice to see you acting like the person you seem to want to be, rather than how you were before."

At this Harry shrugged. "A lot changed since our second year. I didn't realize so many people paid attention to me. Especially Slytherins."

Daphne shrugged a little. "Many people pay attention to you, Mr. Potter. Some of them for the wrong reasons, but others because you genuinely seemed like a nice person and people wanted to be friends with you. Once people realized you knew next to nothing about being a wizard or wizard customs they wanted to show you. Do things like invite you over for the major holidays and what-not. But then you didn't seem interested in even talking to people who weren't in Gryffindor. So people gave up their ideas."

Harry looked down. He still felt quite awful for how he behaved towards his fellow students. He then looked back up and smiled slightly. "Well, I still have time to make up for my appalling behavior."

Daphne quirked her eyebrow up. "Indeed. Much will be forgiven now that people understand that it was ignorance and not you believing yourself better than everyone else. You just have to make sure to continue to for alliances with people in other houses and of differing political beliefs. Draco often forgets that little tid-bit, but everybody else associates with each other regardless of house. So long as the alliance is beneficial."

"Hm. So alliances with muggle-borns are not beneficial?"

Daphne shook her head. "Never said that. Although the concept is few and far between. Your muggle-born, Granger, has potential, but not many can manage her as you can. With proper training and a little bit of refinement she would fit right into society."

Harry sat back. He didn't have an immediate response to the comment about Hermione. He was friends with the bright muggle-born, but he could hardly argue that she could be difficult to handle sometimes when she got into one of her kicks. "Enough of that talk, where do you want to start?"

Daphne pulled out a thick tome. "I thought spellcrafting might be a useful topic to research. Especially since we can incorporate multiple disciplines with ease."

Harry nodded. He had considered a spellcrafting project. "Won't everybody pick that?"

Daphne shook her head. "Not the way we plan it. Remember that every subject you pick means that the professor who teaches it will grade your project?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"Well, I figure few partnerships will choose Potions, Ancient Runes and Charms together. Firstly, because there aren't that many pairings that include two people taking Ancient Runes. Ancient Runes combines very well with Potions. The biggest trick will be combining that with Charms."

Harry agreed despite his misgivings about willingly entering a project where Potions was a component. "We can choose up to four, right? What if we added Defense?"

Daphne's eyes lit up. "Perfect! We could study protection charms using runes that are triggered by potions ingested."

Harry smiled. "That sounds like a workable project."

"Indeed. So now that we know what direction we want to work in, you take Ancient Runes and Defense, and I'll start on Potions and Charms, and we can meet next week, ok?"

"Sure."

"Great. Keep in touch." Daphne swished a dark lock over her shoulder.

Harry nodded absently, already switching back to researching the building of dueling dummies.

* * *

The day of the second challenge dawned cold, almost frigid, but it did not matter since the challenge itself was being held in a special-built indoor arena that had been erected in the Pitch. At first the challenge was going to be held in the Great Hall, but sometime during the planning it was decided to build a temporary area just for the challenge. The night before Harry's dueling dummy was due to the committee to be judged for craftsmanship and style. Since he would not be allowed to see the other dummies until the tournament he placed his in a specially warded stall and left it.

Harry was actually quite proud of the job he had done. After endless research he ended up with a project that exceeded even his expectations of himself. His training dummy had a permanent shield, dodged based on a set interval that he could change by moving the runes closer together or further away, and shot stunners, a tripping hex, a stinging hex and the disarming spell. It had to be charged, but Harry was confident that the complexities he had put into the dummy would get him high points.

So Harry was happy when he donned his color-coded dueling outfit and stood on the platform. He would be going first, and a special platform was set up so that the other Champions could watch. He wasn't sure how long he was expected to "duel" his training dummy, but he had some idea of what he could do to show off his spellwork and his dummy.

Ludo Bagman stood up. "Welcome to the Second Task!" There was massive cheering all around.

"Today we will witness feats of not only physical strength, but magical prowess. Our champions have each constructed a dueling dummy with which they will duel for a period of no longer than ten minutes. Points will be awarded based on complexity of the dueling dummy, complexity of spells cast in the duel, creativity, style and durability. We now present our first place Champion: Harry Potter!"

Harry stepped up on the platform, where his dueling dummy sat waiting for him. He walked over and activated the rune, happy that it would not start moving until he fired the first shot.

"Begin!"

Harry fired a stunner at the dummy, grazing the side but activating the movement and spell runes. The dummy then dodged left and shot a stinging hex. Harry dodged that and the disarming spell that came right after it. He shot a cutting hex that the dummy dodged right and the 'duel' was on. Harry timed a low-powered bludgeoning hex that caught the dummy in the left leg, which he had left without powering runes just for that purpose. The dummy then shot a tripping hex that Harry avoided. He shot off two spells, aimed at the shielded area which bounced off and harmlessly into the air. Harry then had to avoid two more spells before firing a stronger cutting hex that sliced off part of the stuffing. Back and forth Harry moved, shooting off stronger spells to show off his repertoire until he heard the halfway bell. He then shot off a chain spell, designed to trigger the dummy to dodge right, which landed it in the pathway of a blinding hex before disarming the dummy by hitting it right in the activation rune.

"And the duel is over! Congratulations to Mr. Potter!" There were more cheers and Harry collected his now-broken dueling dummy and went to the holding tent.

Unlike the first task, Harry had only Madam Pomfrey to check him out for any damage. After getting a clean bill of health Harry went back to the platform where he watched Viktor preparing for his duel. The dummy Viktor had looked much larger than Harry's and was already twitching around the dueling stage.

"Viktor Krum! Begin"

Viktor made a complicated wand movement, and levitated a small object onto his dummy, which sprang to life. It shot spells from both arms, whereas Harry had a hard enough time getting his dummy to shoot spells at all, much less the multitude of different colored spells currently raining down on Viktor. The dummy also had way more movement than Harry's did, being able to dodge back and forth, as well as duck.

Seven minutes later and the dummy was nearly destroyed, but still moving. Finally Viktor cast a spell which stopped all movement. The crowd erupted.

"Thank You Mr. Krum!"

Cedric's performance was much closer to his, in that the dummy wasn't as mobile as Viktor's had been, but he still outstripped Harry in terms of complexity of spells used. Watching Cedric duel made Harry feel woefully inadequate. It was obvious that Cedric wasn't even using half the spells he knew, and was throwing numerous chain combinations whereas Harry had only managed to get two chains to work properly in practice.

Fleur's performance was flawless. She and her dummy moved with a fluidity Harry could hardly believe. The spells from Fleur's wand seemed to be connected to one another, and she even included fire as a part of her performance. She finished by summoning a longish part of the dummy and setting the rest on fire, which burned for a while then put itself out.

"And now for the scores!"

"For the second challenge. In Fourth Place, with a score of 100: Mr. Harry Potter!"

Harry stood up and bowed, feeling the sting of his low placement right in the pride.

"In Third Place, with a score of 104: Mr. Cedric Diggory!"

Cedric blushed and bowed.

"In Second Place, with a score of 110: Fleur Delacour!"

The French champion bowed gracefully.

"And in First Place, with a score of 112: Viktor Krum!"

Viktor bowed, a stoic look on his face but his eyes were dancing.

"Our scores after two events! In Fourth Place, Mr. Harry Potter with a combined score of 175!"

Harry fought the urge to slouch. That was not very good placement at all. However he decided to wait patiently to find out what the others had as far as scores were concerned.

"In Third Place, Mr. Cedric Diggory, with a combined score of 177!"

Harry sighed in spite of himself. He was only two points behind Cedric. He could make that up. He just had to find out where he went wrong in this task.

"In Second Place, Fleur Delacour, with a combined score of 181."

And just that quickly Harry's hopes sank. He was six points behind Fleur, and the Bulgarian Headmaster didn't like him at all.

"AND in First Place, with a score of 186, Viktor Krum!"

Enormous cheers erupted from the crowd. But Harry barely heard them. He had to do better! He just had to! There was no way he could stand in front of this many people and be a failure again.

* * *

Draco managed to catch up with Harry the weekend after the Tournament event. Said Potter was exiting a classroom on the fourth floor when Draco ran into him, quite by accident. Draco's only business on the fourth floor had been working on his research project with Anne Perks, but she had left a half an hour ago to go tutor first-years. So Draco had finished up their work for the afternoon and packed up their books. It was not very complicated, but Draco hoped to get full marks and keep his father off his back. So running into Harry was the last thing on his mind, but he knew that if he didn't confess he might never be able to.

"Hey, Potter. Harry." Draco gave greeting.

Harry paused and turned around, seeing Draco walking up behind him. "Can I help you?"

Draco resisted the urge to flinch. Apparently Potter was still upset about his placement in the tournament. If the icy way his cousin greeted him was any indication, this might have been a bad time to try and talk to him.

"Can we talk for a moment?"

Harry merely raised an eyebrow and pointed towards the classroom he had just left. Draco entered and Harry followed.

Draco took two deep breaths while Harry glared at him. The look in those green eyes stated 'you are being an inconvenience to me'. So Draco figured he needed to get through this as fast as possible.

"First of all, I want to apologize for being an idiot. I made a lot of mistakes and did a lot of things I regret." Draco began. He had worked on his speech for the better part of a week, trying to figure out exactly what would work to keep him alive and with his limbs intact. He had seen enough of the fights between Harry and Weasel in the past few months to know that the dark-haired boy had a fiery temper and a very short fuse.

Harry sighed one of those 'whatEVER' sighs. "What do you want?"

"I want to tell you a quick story, and ask for forgiveness."

Apparently Harry was in no forgiving mood. "I'll reserve forgiveness once I hear what you did."

"I grew up expecting to get everything I want. Nobody ever denied me anything I really wanted. Toys, clothes. Everything. There were certain things that were off limits, but not much. Except friends. I never got to choose my childhood friends. They were always people Father approved of. I never knew my other cousin growing up because her mother was disowned and my mother wasn't ready to forgive her for leaving. There are people I know now, associates and the like, that I prefer, but people like Crabbe and Goyle are... well they're just useful. Vince and Greg's parents are friends with Father. Theo, Daphne, Pansy and Blaise, have parents that get on with Mother and Father. Terry Boot and I shared a tutor until we were nine. So these are people I get on with because we've known each other since we were very little. You were the first person I met that I could be friends with, and I mucked it up. Badly."

Draco continued, leaning on a well-worn desk. "And then I continued to bean arse. Because I wanted you to see that I would be loads more fun to hang out with than Weasley. That he had nothing to offer you and I would be an awesome friend. But every time you would ignore me or get mad at me I would get frustrated and so something stupid. I wasn't used to someone not wanting to be my friend. I..."

Harry at this point was quite livid. Draco had noticed the change from apathy for whatever Draco was saying to being insulted to downright angry. "So what? You act like an arse to my friends, to ME, calling me all sorts of names and using THAT WORD to refer to Hermione like she's some kind of creature. You made fun of how I reacted to being NEARLY FUCKING KISSED BY DEMENTORS and you expect me to feel sorry for YOU? Because you are a spoiled prat who never learned how to socialize with other people who aren't spoiled just like you are? Because people fall all over themselves to kiss the arse of the son of Lucius Malfoy? You expect me to just sit here and shrug and say 'it's ok, you didn't know any better? Do you have a fucking clue? Do you have ANY idea what utter shite my life was like before Sirius became my guardian? You are nothing to me, Malfoy, so I won't give you any of THAT information. The only reason, and I mean the ONLY reason I'm even entertaining this little self-absorbed speech of yours right now is that YOU actually did something decent in your life and made sure that I knew about Sirius' innocence. So save me the 'Poor Draco' act."

Draco sighed and looked down. "I have an idea of what you might have gone through with the muggles. Mother was livid. Nothing flusters or upsets my mother, at least nothing I've seen. Something about you upset her. As she adores you, I can only imagine it has something to do with the muggles."

"Explain how she knows anything of my living situation before I moved in with Sirius." The fury had descended into deadly calm. A bad sign of things to come, Draco feared.

Draco swallowed. "As you know, a condition of Uncle Sirius' release from the hospital was that he find a suitable home or hospice capable of giving him the continued daily care he needed to help heal the effects from his unjust imprisonment. You apparently talked to him often during those early days about his guardianship status, since you wanted to go to Hogsmeade. Because Uncle Sirius couldn't leave the house, he had to get Mother to file a lot of that paperwork in proxy. In order to get her to act expediently, he explained some things to her, including whatever it was you told him about your life with the muggles."

A nod. "Continue."

"So Mother was upset, very upset, and wrote me asking how you seemed to be doing, since I could answer objectively. By early November she was convinced she had to meet you, and she convinced Uncle Sirius to stay at the manor during the early part of Yule, rather than spending the entire break at Aunt Andi's. Next was to convince you to come over. Mother was certain that once you met her you would like her. But we both knew that between my abysmal behavior and Father's antics it would take a lot of convincing to get you over, and accept any help she was offering."

"Why was she so convinced that I needed help? Why was she convinced that I would not accept help if given the opportunity?"

Draco scoffed. "Please. Her cousin is a Gryffindor, despite his heritage. He very adamantly refused her help until she explained what she was offering, and that the alternative was remaining at St. Mungos. You operate very much the same way. It was painfully obvious at times that you were in need of assistance, to anybody with eyes, but you never asked."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your clothes. Either you chose to dress like that and had no idea how inappropriate it was for a person of your standing, or you did NOT choose to dress like that but had no idea that there were alternatives. Most people assumed the former, Mother realized it was the latter as soon as she talked to Sirius about you."

The green eyed boy seemed to get angry at the insinuations, but swallowed his words and merely waved his hand for Draco to continue.

"So anyway, Mother wanted to help you. I wanted to help Mother, but because approaching you was nigh impossible given our past history, I arranged for a gift to be sent to you from Uncle Sirius."

"My watch?"

Draco nodded. "It was Uncle Sirius' but I had it modified slightly before sending it to you."

The air suddenly felt tighter and colder to Draco. This was a bad sign.

"What did you do?" Harry's voice whispered, but the sound might as well have been as loud as thunder in the middle of a gale.

"I had an associate add a mild-level compulsion charm to get you to trust Mother and I, designed to decay as your trust and comfort level around us increased."

Draco definitely felt the spike in magic that time. It was suffocating. The air was suddenly thick but ice cold.

"I apologize! It was a stupid stupid thing for me to do! I thought that maybe if I gave you a nudge you would eventually come around!"

"And manipulating me into trusting your and your mother was a nudge? How do I know you didn't do anything else to me? Was any decision I made my own? Am I still under the charm?"

Draco was a little afraid. "I apologize! You're not still under the charm. According to the monitoring device that keeps track of the charm's strength it died out a while ago. I stopped checking it sometime before your birthday, so I can't tell you any more than that. I promise that I didn't do anything other than the compulsion charm and yes, all the choices you made were your own. And can you honestly say that anything has changed for the worse since getting that watch?"

Harry paused. "No. But you still took away my free choice, and making me trust you and your mother did influence my choices, and that makes them not completely my own. I would really like to hex you right now for that, but I rather like being not-expelled."

"You would never have trusted any of us if left to your own devices."

"WHO ARE YOU TO MAKE THAT CHOICE?" Harry exploded and Draco had to fight the urge to hide under a desk. "Just because I don't bow down and kiss your feet like the rest of the school does not mean that you have to force my hand!"

"You know full and well you would never have trusted a Slytherin. We aren't deaf, Harry. We know that Ronald Weasley calls Slytherins evil every second breath. He spends the whole of Potions insulting Theo Nott, he's the only one who outright refused to pair with a Slytherin in Care of Magical Creatures, and at the time he was YOUR best friend and the only person close to our age that you associated with who had knowledge of the magical world prior to Hogwarts. So you CANNOT tell me that you, of your own free volition, would have gone against all of the propaganda fed to you by Weasley and the other Gryffindors and accepted an invitation to Malfoy Manor for the beginning of Yule, Godfather or not."

"Are you quite done?" Harry asked.

Draco looked at the green eyed boy. His fists were clenched and you could practically hear him restraining his magic. Draco nodded.

"I just wanted to confess what I had done. Hold it against me if you must, but don't hold it against Mother. She really cares about you. She asks about you all the time, and is hurt that you don't write her."

Harry's eyes softened a bit. "She doesn't write me."

Draco shook his head. "She's sent you three letters and a care package, at least. She figures you don't want to be seen receiving something from her so she gave up."

"I assure you I have received nothing from her."

Draco paused. "Have you gotten any mail? With your fifteenth birthday coming up, and as the heir to two Noble Pureblood houses there are letters I would assume you would begin to receive, not just about the Wizengamot but other events where people our age gather when not at school. These are opportunities for home-schooled witches and wizards to meet their peers. I was actually surprised you didn't get any fan mail after winning the first task."

Green eyes narrowed. "I've never gotten any mail, other than what Sirius sends me. And certainly no 'fan' mail. I do not like being famous. Despite what that ponce Lockhart was saying."

"Nobody said anything about signing pictures of yourself. I apologize for that comment, by the way. It's just strange that you haven't gotten ANY mail. There are other newspapers besides the Prophet, and they probably have been dying for an interview. If they approached Weaselbee about his sister being kidnapped two years ago I'm surprised they didn't approach her rescuer."

"You're trying to distract me from the fact that you put a COMPULSION charm on me!"

"I am sorry, a thousand times over, and I only hope to make it up to you by proving myself worthy of your trust, should you decide to trust me again." Draco paused. Honesty. He could do honesty. Potter was too noble for Slytherin techniques at times.

"I go to know the real you. The person you are when other people aren't around. I would never have known how studious you can actually be if we didn't partner together for Potions. I wanted you as a friend because we are equals. You will understand things in a way no other guy our age will."

Harry continued glaring. "It is taking every ounce of my strength to keep from doing you bodily harm. You took away my FREE WILL. My ability to think completely for myself. All for what? Some selfish desire to be better _friends _with me than Weasley."

Draco watched carefully as Harry stalked back and forth in front of him.

"You claim that you wanted to help me. But were you even thinking about doing the right thing when you told Hermione about Sirius? Were you planning that early on? What next? Gonna have Hermione kidnapped? Have Sirius murdered? Will you try and kill me for your precious FATHER?" Harry whirled around.

"When was it going to end? Once I was friends with you, what then? How deeply was Cissa involved?"

Harry was suddenly on top of the blonde boy, green eyes blazing. "How DEEPLY was CISSA involved?" Draco felt a constricting around his neck and realized that the other boy was applying pressure to his windpipe.

"I.. I just told her that I planned on working on making sure you trusted us, making sure that you were in the position to make the right choices. Having a proper Pureblood tutor was only part of it. I wanted to be your friend, but I knew it would only be temporary if you didn't receive a proper education into our customs and ways to undo the damage Weasley and Dumbledore did to you..." Draco managed to choke out.

Suddenly the right side of Draco's face exploded in pain.

"You UTTER BASTARD!" Harry shouted. You USED your MOTHER to corner me? What? Was she supposed to replace my mother? Does she even really care about me? All the clothes, all the assistance getting adjusted to living in the magical world full time. Was that all a lie? All a part of your plan to get me to be friends with you? Was there anything genuine at all about you people?"

Draco fought to open his mouth again and felt pain in his side. He looked up, because somehow he had ended up on the ground and found himself staring at the business end of Harry's wand.

"ANSWER ME!" 'Kick'

Draco nodded vigorously. "Yes. YES!"

"What? When?"

Draco could feel tears pricking the back of his eyes from the pain that was radiating from the left side of his chest and his face. His nose may even have been broken, as he could feel a warm, wet liquid flowing down his face freely.

"I didn't talk to Mother about having used the compulsion charm, even though it was active since the middle of November. I didn't even talk to her about working to convince you to trust us until Yule. So everything she said to you was without her knowing what I wanted to do. The only thing I ever asked her to do was to prove to you that you could trust her. Aunt Andi didn't have anything to do with anything. I swear on my magic that Aunt Andi didn't even know about the watch. She did everything out of the kindness of her heart."

"Stand up, you miserable waste of wizard flesh." The temperature dropped again and Draco was afraid. The anger had left Harry's voice, but what remained was much colder and scared Draco more than facing Harry's wand ever could.

Draco clamored to his feet, only to be knocked down again by Harry.

"On second thought, stay where you belong. I'm going to investigate what you've said."

Draco suddenly found himself floating about an inch off of the ground. "IF I ever suspect you of doing anything like this to me again you will wish you were never born. As it stands, you do not exist to me. You will not speak to me, and I will not speak to you outside of what is academically necessary. I will consider continuing a familial relationship with your mother, if I am satisfied with what she tells me."

There was a flash, and Draco felt intense pain throughout his entire body. This time he knew it was magical rather than by physical force, but he had no idea what spell Harry had used since he had not heard a spell nor seen his wand move.

"Oh, and if you even THINK about telling anybody about how you got your _injuries _I'll make it so that the Malfoy family dies with you."

Draco swallowed. There was a feral light in Harry's eyes paired with something that Draco could not quite identify but which scared the living wits out of him. The air was still frigid. HE realized that Harry was still waiting for a response and nodded. "Of course. Not a word."

"Good. But just to make sure..." Draco felt a violent push in his brain, and suddenly the past few minutes blurred together. Whatever spell it was holding Draco dropped him just as suddenly, and when Draco could see again he was alone in the room without any clue as to how he got there. He just had a vague sense of danger surrounding Harry Potter-Black, just a feeling that he should avoid the boy at all cost.

Draco waited for ten minutes, mainly because he was in too much pain to think about moving. He managed to get to the door before the pain was too intense again. He lost track of time on the long trip out of the classroom and down the steps, hoping he was moving towards the Hospital Wing. It felt like his organs were on fire, and the pain behind his eyes had him disoriented and unable to keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds at a time. He eventually made it to a more populated area and was rescued by a nameless Ravenclaw. He felt himself be carried to the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Malfoy! What happened?"

Draco had no energy for his usual snark upon reaching the Infirmary. It hurt to speak, but he managed to croak out "I've been attacked, I think."

"Clearly!" Madam Pomfrey sniffed. "Here, help him onto the bed."

The Ravenclaw helped him get onto the bed, then vanished.

"Mr. Malfoy. You have a broken nose, internal spell damage and three bruised ribs. Are you sure you have no idea what happened?"

Draco shook his head. After talking to Harry and having the boy deny his request he had left, only to be attacked by forces unknown. He could barely remember how he got to the Infirmary at this point. And the memories of the entire afternoon after his meeting with Anne were quickly leaking out of his mind. He could only grasp bits of images, with no way of knowing whether or not they were real or not."

"Nevermind! Just rest."

Draco was very content to do just that when his Head of House came sweeping in. "What happened to Mr. Malfoy?"

"He doesn't know. Mr. Hawkins found him passed out in the third floor hallway and helped him get here."

"Diagnosis?"

"Three bruised ribs, a broken nose and some internal spell damage. Perhaps you can figure the curse out. It's definitely a darker curse. Something I've never seen before."

Draco watched Snape nod and cast his own diagnostic spell over Draco. When his Head of House paled Draco began to panic a little. What if whatever happened to him was permanent? He tried to ask that question but found that he could not move, much less talk, so he was content to watch and listen.

"I've not seen that particular spell in a number of years. Repair his nose and ribs, and then we can work on reversing the curse. He'll be fine. Luckily we caught the curse before the safeguard kicked in. You can administer a sleeping solution"

"Safeguard?"

"With this particular curse, after a certain point healing attempts get rid of the organ burning symptoms, but then the neurons are affected by a low-level nerve-pain curse that is much harder to eradicate. I have to report this to the Headmaster."

"OF course! A student was attacked!"

"Not just that, but this particular curse was invented by he-who-must-not-be-named for torture purposes."

Draco felt the Potion seep into his stomach and let the voices and pain fade away, despite wanting to hear the rest of the conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry sat in a classroom on the seventh floor breathing heavily. He had been angry at what Draco had done, but he could not fully recall what had happened after Draco's confession. He had felt this rage cloud his mind and his magic had simply _reacted_. For a while the rage was containable, and Harry could think clearly about those moments before he punched Draco. After that moment his mind had supplied spells for the feeling he wanted to portray. He barely remembered leaving the room, much less conjuring the mirror he now held in his hands. The rage had been like a torrent, a rushing pounding throughout his body that found release through his magic.

He remembered realizing he was in a different room and wanting to look in the mirror, to make sure that he was still himself. Suddenly he had been holding a mirror, which he was positive he conjured but that was advanced Transfiguration. He noticed tiny red flecks in his eyes that had not been there before. As he calmed down he could see the flecks fading, but they scared Harry just the same.

Why had he gotten so angry? Yes, Draco was wrong for putting a compulsion charm on him, but it had been mild and Draco HAD been correct in assuming that without it Harry would never have trusted anything Narcissa Malfoy said to him. It HAD been his choice to undergo the full blood adoption, and it had been his choice to invite Draco and Narcissa to his birthday party. And Draco had come to confess and apologize. And unlike Ron, he actually meant his apology in some twisted way.

Besides, Draco had brought up an interesting question. What happened to all his mail? He knew from experience that often people wrote letters to famous people, since he had helped Lockhart respond to some of them. If he was as famous as people said, and he knew he was if the reactions of people in Diagon Alley were any indication, then were was his fan mail? What if he had been getting invitations for various events from his classmates for years? Both Daphne and Draco indicated that people had tried to reach out to him the first year and summer he was back in the Wizarding world. HE knew that there was an issue with Dobby stealing some of his letters, but what if something or somebody else was stealing the rest?

Harry could feel himself getting angry all over again at the loss of control. He thought that despite everything he had finally managed to take control of of his life. Now he realized just how out of control he was. His performance in the Tournament had been abysmal. He couldn't say for certain where his mail was going, whether he was even getting it all. He couldn't keep control of his magic or emotions when something upset him, and he couldn't even tell whether the closeness he felt with Cissa was genuine or a result of the compulsion charm. He wasn't even pulling his own weight in the project with Daphne!

But what could he even do about it? Getting angry was dangerous, because the last time he really got angry and let his emotions go he sent somebody to the Infirmary. Although Harry had to admit to himself, the power he felt surging through him was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Sure, he wasn't in control of the end results, but he certainly enjoyed the way he felt flooded with magic, like there was a limitless supply of magic ready to bend to his will. He could still feel the residuals of that power coursing through him, seeking an outlet.

If he could only harvest that power he had tapped into and be in control of the results... fully in control.

Then another thought frightened him. Is THIS how Voldemort started out? Was he somebody who felt he had to gain more control of his life only to end up psychotic and randomly murdering people? Why would seemingly normal wizards follow a psychopath? Did too much magical power make you crazy?

No. His mind supplied. Dumbledore had plenty of magical power, at least according to the stories and they way people talked about him, and he was not a murdering psychopath. But perhaps he could study. He could research and read and grow powerful and go beyond even what his tutor was teaching him. He was certain that if he could harness this new power it would benefit him in the long run.

But what he could not do was continue to be weak and easily controlled by others. Being weak was what left him in a cupboard for 10 years. Being weak almost killed him numerous times. He had been lucky with the troll, with Quirrell, with the basilisk... what would happen to him if one day his luck ran out? He was already in a tournament because somebody else wanted control over him.

'No.' Harry thought. 'You have power, you are not weak. But you need knowledge. Knowledge on how to use your power to keep anybody from using you like Malfoy did.'

It was a valid point. Before this week Harry thought he was doing alright. He was passing his classes, averaging an EE or an O in most of them, and he was learning more about being a wizard. He was avoiding negative press, and had actually won the first task in the tournament he was being forced to compete in. His home life had improved drastically and he had finished all of the beginning Rites required of him as an heir to the House of Black.

Yet in the space of seven days his beliefs in his status had taken several major blows. Just because he was 'good' at Defense did not make him an expert. He wouldn't last five minutes against Viktor or Fleur if they were dueling him outright, and that says nothing about a wizard with years of training after formal schooling.

A bell sounded, and Harry sighed. He hated feeling this helpless. But right now he needed to get back to the dorm or his lack of knowledge would be the least of his concerns.

* * *

A/N

That's it. After a bit of editing this chapter pretty much wrote itself. Coming up will be the aftermath of Harry's incident with Draco, the Yule Ball and all sorts of other tasty goodness. Plus Hermione, Daphne and all sorts of Sevvie. Maybe even Remus! And Ginny's back! After all, it's a WEB... So Read and Review, and if I messed up let me know. I actually like the direction my story is taking.

Plus, more of what exactly is going on with Harry will be revealed in the coming chapters. Danke!

FWIW, did anybody else think it was strange when Harry won or nearly won every Task despite the fact that he was involved in a tournament meant for people with way more experience than he had?


	15. Discussing

I'm back. After a very rough journey (My father died this summer), I am finally in a position where I can continue my stories, and plan on updating all of my stories within the next few days. I changed some details of the fight between Draco and Harry in the previous chapter, simply because I also took the time 'off' to reflect on where I wanted the story to go, and the fight scene as-written introduced some elements that would have forced me to change my story in a way I do not want to. Enjoy.

**Important A/N:**

This story is currently undergoing continuity review. Meaning as I develop the plot and get back into the groove of writing, I am finding holes in my continuity, mainly things that I thought lined up better between chapters than they do. So I am in the process of fixing those things and will post in this space what I have fixed.

Chapter 13: The explanation of the Rite of Attunement. Making it clear the distinction between the Rites and Rituals. Here Harry has done both within the space of a week. The Samhain ritual, (which is a major day of obligation in the old tradition) the Rite of Attunement (which every magical child born in a traditional household regardless of blood undergoes after the child becomes aware of his (or her) own magic. I realized there wasn't a clear enough distinction (for the purposes of my story) between the rituals that everybody practices (which can be individual to a certain family) or the Rites which are universal among traditionalists.

Also fixed was a better explanation of the new moon ritual, and why this particular version is unique to the Black family.

Chapter 14: Continuity issue fixed with Slytherin discussion (most recent edit), fight with Draco (edited late 2012)

* * *

The next morning, Draco was still in the Hospital Wing under observation. During the night Snape had managed to end the curse without any permanent damage, although Draco would need monitoring throughout the next couple of weeks to make sure he did not have any lasting nerve damage. He also began an investigation into who would or could have attacked Draco, and found no leads. The Snakes in Draco's year were tight lipped, and he had attempted to extract the information from Draco but his mind was suspiciously devoid of any memory after packing up his books from a study session with Anne Perks.

Said Ravenclaw was sitting in his office, a distinctly worried expression on her face. Miss Perks (who steadfastly refused to use the Sally portion of her name, planning on having it officially dropped ) was worth the second interview. A petite girl with long, curly hair and toffee colored skin, she had a brilliant mind and would have fit in with his snakes just as well as she fit in with the Ravenclaws. She was on his short list of students to recommend to the apprenticeship programs after graduation.

"Miss Perks, can you think of anything else that might help us figure out what happened to Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, Sir. Like I said, we had an arrangement yesterday evening. We worked together for about two hours, and then I had to leave to go tutor firsties. I'm the most patient with them when it comes to Potions, and I have the best background for it."

Snape nodded. Anne Perks was the daughter and granddaughter of some brilliant Potioneers and contemporaries of his. Her mother, while not a Mistress, conducted research into ancient formulations and was able to convert some into modern-day preparations. Her grandfather studied Potions and similar preparations outside of Europe and was popular in his own right among Potions professionals.

"Of course. Continue."

Perks continued to talk about how they worked for two hours, and she left Draco in their workspace on the sixth floor to go tutor. The plan was to meet up again after supper and discuss what Draco had worked on after she left. A plan that fell through when, shortly after dinner she discovered that Draco was in the hospital wing recovering from numerous injuries.

"Did you see anybody in the corridor?"

"No Sir, but maybe Draco did, and it got him into trouble."

Snape was slightly startled. "What do you mean?"

"Some of us Ravenclaws have been thinking about how Harry Potter ended up in a tournament he did not enter himself into, which was supposedly one of the protections on the cup. Roger Davies' uncle is on the Board of Governors, and he was talking about the protections to us, theorizing about what type of charms the tournament organizers could have used." She informed the professor.

Snape nodded. Typical Ravenclaws. Even a tournament like this was an opportunity to study and learn for some of the more scholarly individuals.

"After the incident with Potter, we figured that somebody tampered with the cup, and there has been talk that the person might still be at Hogwarts. So perhaps whoever is tampering with the Tournament was trying to do something, or planning something when Draco came across this person, and thus he was attacked. Especially with the events of this past summer…" Anne trailed off.

The very thought of a Death Eater walking around the school unknown, and one cunning enough to have bewitched the Cup was troubling to Snape. Of course, the thought that Potter had been the target of a disgruntled Death Eater had occurred to the Headmaster in his investigation, but the very idea that this person might be continuing to lurk among vulnerable students, willing and capable of using dark spells against students raised a new alarm within the Potions Master.

A farther afield possibility that did not escape Snape's contemplation was that the individual in question knew who Draco was, and targeted him specifically. That was an equally troubling scenario. However, he needed more time to think about what all of this meant in general, and perhaps have a conversation with Narcissa.

"Thank you, Miss Perks. I trust that you will keep such talk to a minimum. There should be no need to panic students unnecessarily." Snape said, knowing the girl would be smart enough to keep her own counsel about the possibility of Death Eaters roaming around Hogwarts unchecked, well, Death Eaters besides the well-known ones.

"Of course, sir."

After the young woman had left his open office, Snape started writing out a chart. By the time he was finished with it, he felt the need to drink his entire store of calming draught.

After the discoveries regarding Potter's cauldron, Severus didn't think that the strange situation could get any worse. He was wrong.

* * *

That evening, during supper, the Headmaster suddenly stood up, calling attention to himself by clearing his throat loudly. His blue eyes swept the room as silence fell. Once he was satisfied with the results, he began to speak.

"We have, so far, enjoyed two lovely tasks in our Tournament. This Yule, we will also resurrect another part of the tradition: a Ball." There were gasps and cheers, mainly from the female population. Dumbledore raised his hands and got the crowd to become silent once again.

"It will take place on the 21st of December. Any student who is a fourth year or above is invited to attend. If you will be attending the Yule Ball or staying after the end of term for any portion of the Holiday you must sign with your Head of House or Head Teacher indicating when you will be leaving, when you plan to return, your method of transport and if you will be attending the Yule Ball. Students will be permitted access to Hogsmeade in order to prepare for the Ball, but standard curfews will be enforced. Students third-year and under will not be allowed at the Ball, but may remain in the castle for the Holiday if they wish. Students leaving for the Holiday are also required to sign out, but need only indicate that they are remaining out of the castle until the train returns for the new term."

"In addition, because of the Ball, we will have an extended break through the 10th of January. Please, enjoy the rest of your meals."

Whispering broke out the likes of which Harry had not seen since his first Parsel incident. He was suddenly thankful for the dance lessons he had taken over the summer, as some of his year-mates looked positively sick at the idea of having to dance. Harry was rather looking forward to it. He knew that this was just the first of many such events he would attend. He had already gotten an invitation to the Ministry's Youth Ball, as well as several other private events.

His first thought was that he needed to take somebody to the ball. He thought about the people he knew, which study partners who would make appropriate dates.

He had only studied with Susan and Hannah a couple of times. They tended to study with Neville, and were overall closer to the budding Herbologist. Padma was an interesting option, but they didn't have anything in common really. He wasn't sure how much conversation they could keep going without being really bored. Parvati was right out. She was far too girly for his taste.

Harry looked down, feeling a little put out. He didn't want to ask just anybody. Sure, there were any number of girls in his classes who were cute enough, and girls in other years as well. But who would he want to talk to for an entire evening?

Hermione!

He missed his friend, and wished he could talk to her more often. But it always seemed like she was far too busy when he was free, and he was always busy when she was hanging out in the common room. Although that was a sight he saw less and less as the weeks progressed. Still, he hoped he could catch up with her. She'd probably be glad to go with him, and he would enjoy the company.

* * *

Narcissa sat in Sirius' drawing room, slightly nervous because she had no idea what he wanted. Draco had been attacked over the weekend, and she had seen him, as had Lucius. Her husband took the news that there were no witnesses, even among the portraits as poorly as she expected. There were more promises to have Dumbledore's job and his prestigious positions for allowing such a 'dangerous person' to wander around the hallways. They had gotten word that he was well on his way to a full recovery. Sirius sat at the imposing desk the Head of House always used for important family business. She had sat in this very chair the weekend Andi 'eloped' with her husband, and again when Sirius had 'run away.' He was examining an object, a deep frown on his usually jovial face.

"Narcissa, do you recognize this watch?" Sirius held the object up for her to see, and it revealed a very old-fashioned fob watch engraved with the Black family seal. It looked like the watch usually passed on to the firstborn male Heir of each generation.

"It's the Heir's watch, if I am not mistaken. You had me package it and mail it off for you while you were still in St. Mungos." Narcissa informed Sirius.

"Exactly. Harry sent it back to me. There is something you need to understand, something that I must be honest with you about, because I must be honest with Harry about it, and I do not know how he will react."

Narcissa merely nodded. "Ok."

"This watch was meant as a gift before his first match last fall. I had tied some very basic monitoring charms to it. Given the state I was in, I was probably still not thinking clearly. I failed to recall that there were already some charms that linked the watch to my ring. Basically I could monitor Harry as long as he kept the watch on his person. He did exactly that without fail after his first match, but did not do during that match. During the match two mild compulsion charms and a loyalty enhancement charm were added to the watch. Again, I was sick most of that time, and did not realize until the end of November. When I realized who was involved, I allowed the charms to remain in place, and enhanced the loyalty charm."

Narcissa had a bad feeling. "Who." It came out more a statement than a question. Narcissa knew who. She just needed Sirius to say it.

Sirius smirked. "Draco. Somehow he managed to steal Harry's watch after seeing him with it and recognizing it as a Black heirloom. It must be in the book… Anyway, he placed a compulsion charm to get Harry to wear the watch all the time, a decaying compulsion charm to get Harry to trust you both, and a mild loyalty charm to the same effect. He did this by taking the watch, adding a rune charm to the chain which was tied to a separate rune charm he kept in his possession, and then taking his rune charm to a person who specializes in this type of work to cast the spells on his rune charm, which in turn added them remotely to the watch. "

Narcissa was impressed, despite herself. Who knew her son was capable of such behavior? She had so many questions. Why would Sirius allow Harry to retain compulsion charms? Why would Draco hide that detail from her?

"Draco does not know that I knew about the charm. Because of my position as guardian of the true owner of the watch, I was able to track the caster to a person in Diagon Alley whose shop has a second entrance in Knockturn Alley. A mere wall separates two very different stores. On one side, Catherine's Charming Charms. While on the other side the adjoining shop is called Green's Enchantments."

Narcissa did not have to stretch her imagination to know how exactly Draco knew of the store. She only need think of the many times Lucius had taken Draco down the Alley when she thought him too young to be exposed to those elements without proper instruction in what was proper, and what was not. She was surprised that Sirius knew of the store, or moreafter, knew of the Knockturn Alley portion of the business.

"So how did my enterprising son use the services of Catherine Green?"

"He had a trusted friend, probably a sixth or seventh year whose family owes Lucius some debt, scour for information related to a person who could reliably cast and maintain the charms without detection. Finding Catherine Green's shop, the rune charm was sent in, cast, and returned to Draco. I merely went in and had her change a couple of things around."

"So why are you telling me all of this."

"Harry found out that Draco had spells cast on the watch to encourage him to trust the pair of you. Neither know that Catherine included a loyalty spell, and neither know that I knew about the spells since before Harry accepted the invitation to Yule and am basically complicit in their use. Harry attacked Draco."

Narcissa paled. "Severus said that whoever attacked Draco used a very dark spell that took a lot of magical power and was developed by you-know-who."

Sirius nodded, all traces of humor removed from his face. "Harry said in his letter that he does not fully remember what happened, just a sense of pressure within him that he unleashed at Draco. He was so angry that he could not control his magic."

Narcissa nodded. "It makes sense with his history. For so long he was powerless in even the most basic of ways. Then he goes to Hogwarts, where he should have increased freedom after the nature of his life with the muggles, and has that power taken away again. As soon as he believes he has found real freedom from the abusive muggles, something happens to change his perception. He is one of those people who has had power taken from him far too many times. He knows he is powerful, he can feel it now, and is growing into that power now that the muggles and Dumbledore aren't smothering it and restricting his usage of his natural-born gifts. Suddenly he found that even this freedom was being compromised. "

Narcissa paused. "This is a family matter, to be handled between us. Harry needs to know that we have his best interests in mind, that he cannot assume that all outside influence aimed at guiding him down the correct path is manipulation. He has to understand that we care about him. He has only known he is a wizard for about four years, and two of those years he spent indoctrinated by Dumbledore to the point of intolerance to any opinion that varies from what Dumbledore taught him."

Sirius continued to study the watch. "I often wonder if we are doing the right thing."

"By teaching Harry our ways? By training him the way that Blacks have been trained for centuries?" Narcissa asked. "Draco receives the same training, countless others; most of Harry's peers are trained and at least know the basics of the old ways."

Sirius shook his head. "Not that. I meant by teaching him the darker magic."

"Sirius Black, you know as best as anybody that most of what Harry has been studying, while not exactly sanctioned by the Ministry, is not Dark in the natural sense of the definition. Have you forgotten your own training?"

Sirius shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I know it is important for Harry to learn magic, regardless of the Ministry label. If we were to measure the knowledge of the average wizard there would be more that fall into the dark category by Ministry standards. But you know as well as I do that there is more to the separations between traditional magic, dark magic, and standard magic than you bothered to tell Harry about when you met with him this summer. Nor did you bother discussing how our family just ignores those lines. I'm sure he's left with the impression that we really aren't as dark as people make us out to be when we both know that's not exactly the truth either. There's a reason why our aunts and uncles were disappointed when they made muggle baiting illegal."

Narcissa stiffened. "I told him about honoring magic, that witches and wizards are granted the ability to do magic, and by honoring it they are given the right to pass that gift onto future generations."

Sirius chuckled darkly. "Did you use those words? Did you tell him how purebloods refuse to marry muggles or muggleborns not because of the inconvenience of teaching them the old ways, but because between most such marriages ending in violence and the fear of diluting the gift even moderate purebloods don't find the risk worth the reward?"

"Siri. I'm sure you didn't exactly give him all the information you could have about what he was getting into by accepting the role of being a Black heir." Narcissa flicked her eyes quickly to the dark book on the shelf behind Sirius which held a single symbol, which formed one of the quadrants on the Black family seal. The symbol that looked so innocent but represented the darker history some of the older pureblood families lived with. Even the Potters had their own dark secret deals with the baser forms of magic.

Sirius sighed. He had been quite rash in his rush to get Harry under the safety of the Black family. The last thing he had wanted was for Dumbledore or The Ministry to find some way out of giving Sirius full, unquestionable custody of Harry. Or worse, find some way of taking Harry away. Now, even if Harry was sent back to the muggles he would be much better educated, and the Black family magic would protect him. Even after all the things that had caused the family to decline, there still seemed to be a bit of magic to be had under the banner.

"Well, none of us are perfect." Sirius finally replied. "As much as I believe that there is not really a difference between muggleborns and purebloods, I can't be bothered to believe the same of muggles. After what they did to Harry, and what I see that they do to each other, I think Dumbledore and the rest are wrong about being so liberal when it comes to muggle rights. But how can I reconcile that with how I feel about muggleborns? That if given the right training, they can be just as good, if not better than purebloods? If those morons that Draco associates with are any indication. What am I supposed to teach Harry without sounding contradictory?"

Narcissa looked thoughtfully at her cousin. "That by birth some purebloods are better than others. With the right training a properly powerful newblood can perform just as admirably, but the most important thing is to be trained in the traditions of magic. As much as we have taught him, sometimes it is difficult for him to examine things on a purely magical basis. For muggles tradition is often a bad thing to cling to without substance. For us too it is not always the best. The major difference is that we are, for the first time in centuries, without a lot of elders who can weed out what is the true tradition from what is… not.

Narcissa continued. "I doubt he truly understands that the world cannot be divided easily into groups. That not all pureblood supremacists are dark wizards, that not all traditional purebloods are pureblood supremacists… they each have their crossover and fringe members, and unfortunately the climate of the past few decades has been to notice the fringe supremacists as representing all traditional purebloods rather than as a subspecies of crazies who would barely last a month had any of the old families maintained any amount of strength."

Sirius nodded. "I too think that is the case. He may have a hard time with the fact that there is a difference between being a supremacist and simply following the traditional practices. It probably did not help that the first person he really met that represented the idea of a traditional pureblood also was the very embodiment of some of those fringe and supremacist ideas. By the time Harry really met any traditionalists his age he had already befriended Ron Weasley, and with his history with the muggles, any slight against this new friend was met with extreme prejudice. Even if it happened to be true."

Narcissa sighed. Her husband and his not-so-merry band of deviants were responsible for a lot of the damage done to the reputation of traditionalists, at least those that remained after the Fall of Grindenwald and the Purges. "Didn't realize you disliked the Weasley's so."

Sirius shrugged. "I was never as close to Molly or Arthur in those days as James seemed to be. We just had different lifestyles. I think it disturbed them that I would still call the holidays by their proper name. So there was that. Molly and Arthur were always more disturbed that we still practiced some of the low rituals on occasion than Lily was. She especially always looked at me like she expected me to whip out my left arm and begin summoning Death Eaters the first chance I got. I just know they taught those same prejudices against the old ways to their children. It wasn't just the practices made illegal by the Ministry that she frowned upon; it was everything. It was rather oppressive.

I was really there with James at first, and because of Lily. If not for them I probably would have been neutral. Actually, if not for Lily I'm pretty sure that neither James nor I would have been as deeply involved as we got. Sure we definitely didn't go in with the Death Eater crowd, but…"

"What made you follow Dumbledore, Siri? Do you remember what drew you over the line? When you went from being the first Black sorted into Gryffindor to an Auror trainee to one of Dumbledore's special secret soldiers? When did you even decide you wanted to be an Auror? You hated Potions when we were little and always said they smelled horribly."

Sirius thought about it for a moment. He remembered talking to James about it, but after they had decided to go for the Corps. It scared him more than a little bit that he could not remember what he had wanted to be growing up. He didn't remember much about deciding to join the Order aside from thinking it was a good idea and doing it.

"I can't remember." Sirius admitted.

Certainly there were people in Gryffindor much more inclined to join, like the Thatcher boy who was a year his junior. He had been a rather outspoken muggleborn who would have been brilliant in a fight. Then there was Patrick Rhodes. He was a Ravenclaw muggleborn who was in his training block with James. His skill at stealth and wards alone would have made him valuable.

Come to think of it, as Sirius ran down the names of potential Order members he had gone to school with, a number of those muggleborns were training to be Aurors and yet Dumbledore never approached them. They had everything to gain from being supported by Dumbledore, so none of them would have refused. It also did not escape Sirius' attention that Lily was the only muggleborn he had known to be involved with the Order.

"There are a lot of strange things about the Order which don't add up, now that I think about them." Sirius sighed, running his hands through his hair. "This is the last thing I need, on top of the issue with Harry I've run into a problem in my own logic. How can I teach Harry how to navigate the tricky balance between traditionalism and pureblood supremacy when I can't remember how I did it at his age?"

Narcissa looked thoughtful. "Why don't you get Harry to come home after his last exam? They have a few days between the last exam and the Ball, so it might be beneficial. You could talk to him one-on-one. I'd explain to him about the watch first. That will take enough of your time, I'd wager. Don't worry about your missing Order memories. Focus on the present and leave the past where it lay."

Sirius agreed. "Although I might have to tie him down and give him a calming draught."

Narcissa shook her head and changed the subject. "Have you talked to Andi recently?"

Sirius replied. "No, not since just after Samhain. Why?"

"She thinks that perhaps they might be closer to figuring out who did the damage to Harry's first cauldron."

Sirius perked up. "Oh?"

Narcissa nodded. "She was mistaken the first time she examined the cauldron. The wear patterns did suggest frequent application of the caustic materials during Harry's first year, but then some of the marks, according to the rate of decay, occurred while Harry was with the muggles, indicating multiple culprits or one culprit with access to house elves. She only assumed that they occurred during Harry's second year because that was the logical conclusion given what those materials were."

Sirius looked thoughtful. "I feel like this is a much more complicated issue than we could have imagined."

"Indeed. But we are Blacks are we not? They might have tried to separate us before…"

Sirius smiled and it was an eerily creepy sight. Narcissa was reminded of her grandfather. "Indeed, Narcissa. And it's time we start reminding everybody what happens when you mess with one of our own. I'll not stand for any further… incidents… involving Harry, or Draco for that matter. I don't care who is involved. They are both of Black blood. Whoever is trying to hurt Harry will be very sorry."

* * *

It had taken almost a week, but Harry had finally caught up with Hermione. End-of-term exams were about to start in the next couple of days, and so Harry didn't have his tutoring sessions to deal with. He managed to catch his curly-haired best friend on the way to the library.

"Hey, Hermione!" He called out just as he saw the girl walking out of the door, a bag following obediently behind her.

She turned and smiled. "Hi Harry. I'm kind of busy now, can it wait?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but where are you headed? I can walk with you."

Hermione nodded. "I'm going to the library to study. Why aren't you revising? Do you need help?"

Harry shook his head. "'I've been revising, and I feel like the only classes that will give me any trouble are Ancient Runes and Potions. I've already almost finished the final project for Defense, and the others are basic revision."

Hermione nodded, although she chewed the bottom of her lip in a way that revealed her inner turmoil. "Well, come on, then. You said you wanted to talk?"

Harry nodded and the pair walked off in the direction of the library.

After a few minutes the pair reached the emptier hallway leading to the library. Harry sighed to steel his nerves.

"You know we have the Yule ball coming up, right?"

Hermione sighed heavily and stopped. "Yes?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I was wondering, if… say, you weren't doing anything else, if… youwouldliketogowithme?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm already going with somebody else."

Harry blinked. "Really? You're not just putting me on because you don't want to go with me?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I wouldn't do that. I really do already have a date."

Harry was curious. "Who?"

Hermione smiled. "He made me promise not to tell. He wants it to be a surprise."

Harry sighed. "Ok. Heading to the library?"

Hermione nodded again. "Yup."

Harry smiled slightly and the pair continued to walk along.

"So how have you been, really?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed, thinking about the incident with Malfoy, among other things. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to tell Hermione what Draco had said.

"Ok, I suppose. I'm just trying to stay sane with this whole crazy tournament going on, on top of everything else."

Hermione nodded. "I do worry about you. I know having Sirius is very important to you, but I still worry about what that means. You are already not friends with Ron anymore… "

"I'm still friends with you, Hermione. I don't see you clamoring to spend time with Ron, either."

Hermione frowned. "He made his choice about who he wanted to be associated with when he made those buttons. That's not what I mean."

Harry was confused. "What do you mean? Nothing else is like what happened with Ron. He decided that he wasn't ok with me living with Sirius and being adopted by him. Maybe he felt that if I had Sirius I wouldn't need him and his parents anymore. RON decided that perhaps Sirius was a little too traditional, even with being a Gryffindor and friends with my parents. Maybe it got worse when I decided that I didn't want to be a part of the muggle world anymore. But he still had you to ask the questions about television and non-flying cars and all that. It's not like I had a normal muggle childhood until my Hogwarts letter came. "

"Sirius is far more open-minded, despite his family ties. He has investments in muggle companies, and helped provide start-up money to a bar that caters to muggles and muggle-borns. He just also happens to believe that I should be given the choice he took. He wants me to learn how to live the way I would have lived had my parents not died. Despite my mother's status, they lived in a magical village and the only time my mom went back to muggle areas was when her parents were sick."

Hermione paused. "Yes, but…"

"But what? You think that I'll start distancing myself from muggleborns, using that distasteful language, and become a snooty pureblood who thinks he's better than everybody else simply because I'm taking an interest in fulfilling my full magical potential? Magic isn't just what they teach us at Hogwarts, Hermione. That's why they've made such a fuss about the different curriculums at other schools. It's why Elizabeth was home-schooled until last year. Why do you think they even bother making Hogwarts OPTIONAL if it was the only place where every branch and type of magic was taught?"

Hermione looked down. "I… I don't know." She looked back up, brown eyes suspiciously shiny. "But don't forget who you are with all of these new types of magic you are learning."

Harry sighed. "Don't be upset. We're still going to be friends."

"Even if I went back to the muggle world?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled. "You would never do that."

"Why are you so sure about that?"

Harry looked at his friend. "When was the last time you were really excited about a muggle outing that didn't involve your parents and a beach?"

Hermione huffed. "That's not fair. I haven't been home except summers since our first year."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Seamus goes home every break. So does Dean."

Hermione shrugged. "We never talk anymore. It's easy to come up with all sorts of crazy ideas when I never see you outside of classes and meals. I'm not sure we even know how to be friends when there's not someone in mortal danger. Before we had this team going, ya know? I was the brains, the one who figured things out first, and Ron was the strategists. He figured out the chess puzzle, helped you with Lockhart… and you are the hero, the person bravest enough to do what others won't. "

Hermione leaned against the wall. "And now things are different. Neither of us talk to Ron anymore, especially not after he made those buttons. And you don't need me anymore either."

Harry shook his head. "You know what? I think we can be friends just fine without all that mortal danger stuff. You were there for me when I was dealing with Sirius for the first time. You helped clear his name. We just have to trust each other's judgment."

Hermione nodded. "Of course. I really must be getting off. My study partner will wonder where I've been off to!"

Harry smiled. "Sure. Catch up soon?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Soon."

* * *

Two days later Harry was sitting in the spare study room he and Daphne had been using to prepare for their topic proposal. Conversation between the two had started off very stilted and formal, but warmed up when he discovered that the Slytherin girl had a thing for professional Quiddich. She knew a lot about the sport in general, and was a fan of Puddlemore United. After that, he enjoyed working with Daphne almost as much as Hermione.

Which was why he figured he had nothing to lose in asking the cute Slytherin to the Yule Ball.

Said dark-haired Slytherin slipped into the classroom and deposited her books on the desk.

"So, Harry? What do you think?"

Harry blinked up at Daphne, feeling a little silly for being lost in thought. "Think?"

Daphne nodded. "Lost in thought again?"

Harry sighed. "Just thinking."

"About Malfoy?"

The question caught Harry off guard. "No, why would I be thinking about him?"

Daphne settled across from Harry, leaning on the desk. "A few of us know it was you who attacked him. Nobody else would have in quite that manner. Although it was ingenious of you to wipe his memory of the incident. That saved us having to explain it away."

"What are you talking about, Daphne?"

"Don't play games, Harry. You were well within your right to do what you did. Although now I wonder how you knew such a dark spell and if you know more than you're letting on."

Harry sighed. "Why do you think I did it?"

"Motive. Draco is an idiot when he wants to be. His normally rational and intelligent mind turns into mush whenever it comes to you. He's behaved irrationally concerning you ever since you picked Weasley over him."

Harry huffed. That, still? "So just because I slighted him our first year, he takes liberty to act like a prick and try and force me into the mold of who he thinks I should be?"

Daphne shook her head. "You don't understand who you were the first year you were here. You only had eyes for Ronald Weasley and whatever he had to say. Numerous people wanted to meet you, to find out who you really were. Draco, Vince and Greg were not the sum total of the Slytherin house. You didn't even associate with Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs."

Harry thought back to his first year. Heck, he barely talked to Neville, Seamus or Dean that year. He never partnered with anyone other than Ron in class, which explain some of his gaps in understanding… and yeah, aside from Padma, Susan, Hannah and now Daphne, he still didn't know too many people outside of Gryffindor aside from their last names and house affiliations. The very thought of it made him sad. He had come all this way, found a life where nothing the Dursleys did or said mattered, and he was still acting like the scared boy who was afraid that nobody wanted to be his friend. Still that didn't excuse Malfoy for what he did.

"Still doesn't excuse Malfoy. He stole a watch that belonged to my guardian, Sirius. He laced it with a compulsion charm designed to build loyalty and confidence in whatever he said until I trusted him and Lady Malfoy."

Daphne sighed again. Malfoy was an idiot. "So what did he do with this power over you?"

Harry paused. What did Malfoy do? "Well, I went to Malfoy Manor, so supposedly that was one thing. I invited Malfoy to my birthday celebration. And I talked to Lady Malfoy about dark magic. She taught me stuff I never would have asked about, much less listened to before this summer."

"Nothing else? Didn't murder Granger in her sleep, or stop speaking to people based on blood?" Daphne was smirking.

"No..."

"So did he make you do anything you regret now that its done?"

Harry thought about it for a minute. "No, not really."

"But given who you were at the end of our second year, would you have made those choices?"

"I don't know. I doubt it."

"I can do you one better. No, you would not have. You would never have listened to anything Draco had to say. You didn't even listen to him the first time. Granger was the one that convinced you, right? In fact if any of us Slytherins had come to you, you would not have bothered to listen. Why should you? We were all evil. Despite the fact that now you're learning about who you really are, what it really means to be a part of our society, you would not have listened to anybody before who had a different opinion from Weasley or Dumbledore."

Harry looked down. It was totally true. He would not have given Draco or any other Slytherin the time. Has he been that bad before? Yes. He was just this prejudiced against Slytherin as anybody could be. The major difference between his life then and now was the involvement of Cissa and Andi, and of course Sirius. Since finding out about Sirius' innocence he stopped taking everything he had been told upon getting his Hogwarts letter at face value. Especially since not long after that he discovered Andromeda Black Tonks had been one of those 'inherently evil' Slytherins Ron and Hagrid had been talking about.

"So what now? Gonna go running off to Snape now that you have my confession"

Daphne shook her head. "Nope. Malfoy deserved what he got, because he violated a very basic rule. You never harm one of your own."

"But I'm not a Slytherin."

"It's not about house, Harry. It's about society. There's no denying that you are a member of society now. You've been through the Rite. You're attuned. I can sense you and you can sense me. It's one thing to know the rules, who to talk to, what to do in various situations, but a whole different story when you start going through the Rites and practicing the rituals."

Harry nodded. "That makes sense. But what does that have to do with being one of 'you'?"

"History, Harry. By going through the Rite and being accepted through the gift of attunement, you're saying that you will honor and follow the ways of magic. Your magic is practically screaming to those of us who practice the traditional ways that you are one of us now. You understand the significance of Samhain, the solstices, and the days when magic's interaction with the mortal plane is strongest. There are rules about how we interact with each other, regardless of house affiliation. Rules that were followed for centuries before Dumbledore and the Ministry ruined everything. The Rites aren't just crazy things done by purebloods to make themselves feel superior; they were an essential part of life, from a time when being able to sense whether the person across from you was a wizard or not meant the difference between life and death. "

"There are still things I don't fully understand. My tutor is helping me where Sirius cannot…" Harry began.

Daphne smiled. "There are the rules of polite society, but those have more to do with hierarchy, social standing and the like. However there are certain loyalties involved, which must be honored, when dealing with a person who is tied with magic as closely as those who have gone through the Rites. They greatly overlap, since we are basically dealing with the same group of people in both instances. However, the most important thing we learn is that you never betray or try to harm another who has been attuned. At least never on purpose."

Harry was stunned. "Really? So what happened? Why would anybody be able to hurt each other?" He had only started getting his training on how to filter the magic he could now suddenly feel all around him. He hadn't gotten too far into the history of it with his tutor yet. Heck, he was barely past the point where he could ignore all the new sensations he was sensing from his peers.

Daphne shrugged. "People stopped doing the ritual. You have to understand. There was a time when everybody who had at least one magical parent eventually went through at least the First Rite and the Rite of Attunement. Muggleborns did not, so they were apprenticed to established pureblood and other respectable families to keep them from returning to the muggle world. Not that they wanted to, either. It was too dangerous with the various fanatical muggle churches pretty much murdering them. But then there was a movement to stop, for whatever reason, granting apprenticeships to muggleborns, so then the fear of muggleborns exposing their magical training to muggles grew. At the same time, there was a move to define 'family spells' as dark since they were often unstoppable. It was the same time that spellcrafting left the Hogwarts curriculum and became a restricted subject. Then, after the measure to ban familial magic, the Ministry at the time moved to ban all blood magic, including blood adoption, blood wards not cast by a person with an exemption and blood seals. Then they went after the low Rites. Then the High Rites and Rituals."

Harry understood, at least mostly. It all came down to power, just like Cissa had said before. His tutor had also explained that often the simplest answer was the correct one. Anybody who had ever done a Rite could feel the change and expansion in their magic. Harry already felt capable of more than he previously thought possible. It was easy to see a scenario where a person, wishing to make the population around him easier to control, would ban anything that would make the people intelligent or more powerful than those in charge.

"So now it's a rare thing to find someone like me who has begun the Rites?" Harry surmised.

Daphne nodded. "Fewer and fewer families are choosing to defy the Ministry, especially since the smear campaign linking traditional practices with pureblood supremacy and he-who-must-not-be-named. Hopefully one day the stigma will be gone again. It's one of those things that separates families like mine from families like the Weasleys and other Dumbledore supporters. You would never find a Dumbledore adherent who practices the old ways."

Harry shrugged. "I've been learning to mask my signature now. My tutor expects that it will be an important thing for me to do, given who I am. Although despite the rumors I'm not the loyal Dumbledore supporter everybody thinks I am."

Daphne chuckled. "I'm not surprised, given the way you called him out on his crap last year with the whole school guardian thing. But masking is an important technique that we all have had to learn. Now that you're attuned I'm sure you can sense the students from other schools. Many more of them are likely to have been through the Rites since there aren't as many laws against it abroad as there are here."

Harry nodded. He had noticed that. "I've noticed. I'm just getting to the point now that my tutor calls filtering, where I learn to treat all the new magical sensations as background noise. You lot grew up knowing how to do that, right?"

"Yeah. It's easier to learn when you're younger and there are fewer people around in general. It's not too late for you because your core is still growing." Daphne replied.

Harry chuckled. "That's what my tutor said."

The hour sounded and Daphne sighed. "We need to finish up, or else we'll never get out of here."

Harry had to agree. "Yeah, so our project?"

They discussed the project and the plans for the presentation of the topic for a while, with Harry only halfway paying attention.

"Hey, Daphne?" Harry watched as the witch began packing her books away.

"Yes?" She turned and gave Harry a half-smile, Arithmancy book still clutched in her hands.

"I was thinking, if you didn't already have plans, if you would like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Harry asked. He was more relaxed this time around, and didn't expect a positive answer anyway.

"Sure." Daphne blushed slightly. "I would like that."

Harry grinned. "Great. We can work out the details later, ok?"

Daphne nodded. "Yeah. I look forward to it." She smiled at Harry and turned back to finish packing up her books.

Harry turned back to pack up his own, and felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Bye, Harry." Daphne smiled again and turned to leave.

"Bye." Harry smiled, despite himself, trying to ignore the way that particular smile had just made his stomach flutter a bit.

* * *

Harry had managed to keep civil, barely, with Draco over the next week and a half. He kept in mind what Daphne had said, and thought that talking to Sirius might make a difference. It helped that he had been super-busy preparing for finals. As it stood, he only had Professor Moody's project left to finish on his own, followed by his Potions final for the term and an Astronomy project.

Potions class was no longer the concern it used to be. Snape had toned down his attacks on Gryffindors, and sometimes seemed on the brink of admitting that maybe he wasn't the same person James Potter had been. The assignment was difficult, but if one paid attention to the instructions, and the helpful hints that Snape sometimes let slip out, then Harry was certain he could receive an O. To his own shock and amazement, he had been averaging a high EE in the class, much better than the mid-bottom of the pack from prior terms.

Putting his notes away, Harry decided that now was as good a time as any to finish his work. He had long ago finished the final analysis of the box Moody had handed out, and had gotten an O on that portion of the unit. He still had to find a suitable object to test for charms without inconveniencing himself. He started to go find Hermione to ask what she had used, but thought better of it. Undoubtedly Hermione was long finished with the project, since she also had a Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures final she was concerned with.

So Harry dug around in his trunk for a suitable object. Twenty minutes later he was greatly disappointed in himself because he did not own a single useful object aside from the charmed mirror Sirius had given him for his birthday. He didn't want to use that simply because he didn't want the professor knowing he had one, in case it was against the rules or something.

Harry settled for trying his cloak. After all, something it did made him invisible. Maybe he would be able to recognize some of the spells? If not he could always use the mirror. Either way he was disappointed in himself for not having more unique magical items in his possession. He was willing to bet that even Dean or Seamus had something interesting they could use. He was pretty sure that only the muggleborns in his year might have had to go to Professor Moody for assistance.

So Harry took the cloak, and the mirror for good measure, and went back to the classroom he and Daphne always used. It was close to the entrance to the dungeons and so there was less of a chance of anybody looking for him here, or finding him without really looking.

Harry tested the desk for charms first, and finding it devoid of anything more than a charm to make it impervious to rot, he gently placed the cloak on the desk and pointed his wand.

"_Detegere_"

Harry looked on curiously as the cloak began to glow. He had not expected any sort of result. However, this soon turned to confusion and finally anger as the colors began to shift so rapidly as to resemble a fireworks display. Dozens of spells were on the cloak. Who could have done this to his cloak? Was this Malfoy's doing again?

'No' Inner-Harry answered him. He knew deep down that as conniving as Malfoy was, he would never have had the opportunity to cast this many spells on his cloak, seeing as the other boy didn't even know the cloak existed. So rather than focus on the who, Harry decided to focus on the what.

Two hours later, he had no clue as to what all the spells were, but he discovered two active tracking charms, and a third that seemed like it was being simply left to decay. He also found eavesdropping spells, what appeared to be the health and safety spells similar to those Andi had used on him when she first met him, and four of what looked to be spells related to his mental state. He could not use Detegere to find out which ones. There were also several wards and a few other things he didn't recognize. The wards were odd, because from their reaction they weren't wards in the traditional sense, at least not some of them. They reacted more like repellant wards, to keep people away, but who those people were Harry could not tell. They didn't respond like the muggle repelling wards he had seen.

The others were even more curious, since the way they reacted seemed to indicate that if used they would keep him out of certain places and almost draw him into others. Harry was no warding expert, so his guesses were pure conjecture at any rate.

Harry sighed and took off his glasses. He barely needed them at this point, but usually wore them when he was doing heavy reading or homework or revising. Or like tonight, when he planned on writing an essay, having the glasses kept his eyes from getting too tired. His eyesight was improving even faster than he imagined. He had, however, kept his old glasses, for the memories.

Harry wrote out his outline, making sure to note every spell he discovered, as well as the markers for spells he could detect but not identify. He had more than enough to write about, and most of the spells he could not detect at this point were undetectable by the spell he was using. Still, he would not feel safe using the cloak anymore until he found out what was going on.

Another hour later and Harry went back to his dorm. He pulled out the empty box from his last mail-order and placed the cloak inside. The box was still tamper-proof, and had the protective spells on it making sure that only he and the intended recipient could see the box. It had been more expensive, but he wanted to receive his order intact. Now he could use the same box, simply changing himself to the sender and making Sirius the receiver. It was rather brilliant, but then of course he would expect nothing but the best from a shop used to dealing with high-profile clients from pureblood families. He penned a quick note about his findings to Sirius and put it in the box with the cloak.

Once the box was sealed he took it up to the Owlery and sent it off with Athena. Athena was Andi's owl, and because she was rather non-descript aside from some anti-tampering wards on her collar, Harry tended to use her instead of Hedwig. Hedwig was not without work, however. She was with Sirius and would probably come back to Hogwarts once Athena arrived with the package. Harry had developed just a bit of paranoia upon realizing the implications of having his mail go missing.

So with that done there was little for Harry to do but go back to the tower and try and work on his essay some more.

* * *

A pair of blue eyes watched the owl fly away, closing when it was obvious that the owl could not be tampered with. He sighed. All his hard work seemed like it would be wasted. But there was still a chance. He turned to the figures, slumped against the restraining rope and cast a spell at both one and then the other.

There, that should replace some of those broken wards.

The man smiled. He would have his way, yet.

* * *

Harry was confused.

It was the day after his last exam, and he was sitting in Sirius' formal drawing room at Grimmuald Place. He had only been in this room a couple of times. Once had been when he got the tour of the house his first weekend here. The second time had been when he got back from the World Cup, he had come to talk to Sirius and had gotten a lecture about letting adults handle adult things and to always come to him if there was any issue.

Sirius looked more tired than ever as Harry watched him. Was it worse than he thought? Had Draco been lying about the charms and really put something nasty on the watch?

"Harry." Sirius began. It looked like he was fighting on where to begin, if he way he kept working his jaw was any indication. It was clear even to Harry when the man steeled his nerves, because he sat up straighter and looked Harry in the eye.

"I knew about the charms on the watch."

What? "What?" Harry could not comprehend. "What do you mean you knew about the watch?"

"Draco did not steal it from me and then forge the letter to you. He must have stolen it from you during the first Quidditch match of the year. When I was still in the hospital I sent Narcissa to my vault to get the watch. At the time Andi was still disinherited and thus could not go for me. She got the watch and brought it to me, where I wrote out a note and sent it to you. It was not until after I was released from the hospital that I remembered that there were protections on the watch that I could use to make sure you were ok. I was quite paranoid that something would happen to you to take you away from me."

"My mind was still in horrendous shape from my imprisonment, and having the watch activated would do a lot to ease the paranoia. So one day I went to Diagon Alley and back to my vault. I remembered something about my family ring, and sure enough there was a way to activate the protection charms on the watch. When I did that, I noticed some foreign magic had been tied to the watch. Because the watch is a family heirloom it recognized me and allowed me to sense what charms were weaved onto the watch, and gave me a sense of that person's magic. I traced it to a shop in Diagon Alley that specializes in adding charms to already enchanted objects. I talked to the spellweaver, found out the details of the spells, and got a copy of the rune charm that was being used to monitor the spells. " Sirius finished by holding up a small keychain that held a single wooden rune.

"Why? Why would you leave those spells? Why would you allow him to manipulate me like that?" Harry asked.

"For one, I was monitoring your health and safety, and I would have known if anything was done to you that endangered that. It was a close thing a number of times, but nothing having to do with the watch. Second, as much as I hate to admit it, rushing you along like that, giving you that push to trust the family was imperative to my goals. Saved me a lot of work. I was an absolute mess. However from our first meeting I knew that I had a lot of work cut out for me; that you were a mere shadow of who you should have been."

"Then you talked about school, and Quiddich, and Potions, and Slytherins, and the amount of dislike you had was unnatural, for a Potter. Sure it's natural for a Gryffindor not to like certain Slytherins and to root for his own house, but the sheer level of that dislike, and the way you spoke about them you would have thought the whole house was filled with Death Eaters who had personally tortured you. Even when you supposedly reached a truce with Draco you still displayed some disturbing behavior regarding your peers. I was at a loss, because I knew I needed to talk to you, just like we are now.

Sirius paused. "James and I talked about it, what he would want for you if something terrible should happen to you. He had just performed the Rite that introduced you as a Potter, that mandatory one that must happen in order for a pureblood child to be recognized as an heir. He wanted you to finish your Rites, to grow up as normally as possible, and maybe 'they' were wrong. So I knew that you were coming up on a time when it would be too late for you, you would never be able to finish what your dad started."

"So I panicked when I saw the level of dislike and hatred towards our way of life. Nothing against Hermione but you didn't have anybody in your life to show you what life was like when you embraced magic fully. You both treated magic as this strange new thing filled with constant wonder and surprises, long after the luster wears off for most muggleborns."

"But there was no way I could convince you of that, to release that stranglehold you had on your misguided beliefs and really trust me, us. You had twelve years of abuse to overcome, not to mention that the first meeting you had with a Malfoy reaffirmed anything Ronald Weasley had told you about Slytherins and traditionalist purebloods, although I'm certain that he didn't phrase it exactly in that way. The fact that maybe even Draco's posturing could have been an act or defense mechanism didn't occur to you, because it didn't fit with your belief system at the time."

Harry started to protest but Sirius raised his hand. "Let me finish before you ask any more questions."

"Third, there was nobody you knew that was trustworthy, at least not an adult besides Albus Dumbledore. And no, Hagrid does not count. He may be an adult, but he is innocent in the ways of manipulation. He doesn't know how the world works. He's lived in that hut on the grounds ever since he was expelled from school. In your first act of rebellion when you asked me to look into getting you a pass to Hogsmeade, you didn't do it because you stopped trusting the Headmaster, but because you didn't trust the Dursleys to give you a pass. You didn't have anybody who would stand up for you before they stood up for anyone else. Why else would you willingly meet with an escaped convict? Sure by that time you had amassed evidence that Peter Pettigrew was alive, and that I had not gotten a trial. But what if the rest were true? What if I really did blow up that street full of muggles? You didn't trust anybody else to handle the capture of Peter Pettigrew, and you certainly didn't trust people not to make him 'disappear' again without seeing justice done. So you revealed his existence in the most public way possible. But why? Why go through all that trouble for somebody you barely even knew?"

"Better still, why not go to your Head of House, your Aunt or Dumbledore if you felt some great miscarriage of justice had occurred? You didn't go, because at the ripe old age of thirteen you had given up on any semblance of adult responsibility within the world you knew and it probably took Hermione to convince you to go to the press first. You respected adults, but you never took anything that one told you at face value. In a castle full of authority figures like Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Vector… there was not a single teacher of yours that you trusted to help you capture Pettigrew and reveal his lies."

"Combine that with your inherent, almost violent distrust for anything not Weasley-Dumbledore sanctioned and wild thestrals could not have gotten you to Malfoy Manor without outside influence. Sure, you had a 'truce' with Malfoy at the time, you even told me about it. But be honest, Harry. Don't think about yourself now, think about yourself at the end of second year, fresh out of the Chamber with Ginny still shivering and Lucius Malfoy hovering over you. Think about the hours of convincing it took Hermione for you to even listen to her about me."

"Add that with the fact that this year was your last chance to go through the Rite of Attunement before it was too late. You can't take that Rite after you turn 15. If I had taken those charms down and let nature take its course, who knows whether or not you would have done it, or whether or not we would even be standing here."

"What do you mean?" Harry interrupted without even meaning to.

"Your willingness to accept Draco and Narcissa as family went a long way towards helping me recover from my ailments. There were quite a few physical and mental issues I had to deal even after I left St. Mungos. It's not like being in Azkaban gave me much time to properly grieve over what happened, and the Dementors augmented any amount of sorrow or grief I had over the choices I had made. So yeah, having you not make a fuss over being in the same house as Draco and Narcissa helped my recovery, because it was one less thing for me to be obsessively guilty over."

Harry's argument died on his lips. He had been around the Dementors once. He did not think that being around them constantly would be any good, if the way they made him feel was any indication. The truth was he didn't quite know what to make of the situation anymore.

"Besides, do you know how strong the charm was?"

Harry shook his head. He didn't trust himself to answer.

"It was weak, all things considered. Did you feel like you were doing anything unusual, aside from talking to more people than you used to or being more critical of Ron?"

"No. But what I don't understand is why all of this was necessary? Why you, of all people, decided to keep the fact that I was under a compulsion charm from me?"

Sirius sighed. "It didn't start out that way. It started out that I was just going to let it lay until Yule, but then I saw how hard it was for you to simply be in the room with Narcissa without that fight or flight instinct kicking in. By the end of Yule it was barely functioning. Then you were back at school, and to be honest with the whirlwind that was arranging everything for your adoption and clearing everything with the Ministry and all, not to mention the fact that I was still going to a mind-healer twice a week at the time, and that little charm didn't seem that important to me. It stopped functioning in May, just after you mentioned noticing some of the results of the adoption."

"That means… that means that everything I did this summer and this fall I did of my own volition."

Sirius nodded. "Right. And before you ask, Andi did not know about the charm, and Cissa only knew that Draco did something to try and encourage you to trust them."

Harry shook his head. "Was it really that important for me to learn the old ways? To force me to make that choice earlier than I would have without your influence?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't have that answer, Harry. If I did this would be so much easier. I know it's not ok that Draco used compulsion charms on you, no matter how mild they were. I also know it's not ok that I hid the fact that I knew about them from you. Part of me wants to use the excuse that I was acting in your best interest, and I was, but…"

Sirius sighed. "I gave you my reasons why I didn't say anything at first. Why I continued to hide the charms' existence even after they had faded… There didn't seem to be any point. The charms had their intended effect, and there was no ill that came of it… besides, given what I found out about the cloak maybe things would have gotten worse instead of improving."

"That's no excuse Sirius. How am I supposed to trust you if you allow people to use magic to compel me rather than helping me make an informed decision?"

Sirius shrugged. "I have no idea. I never claimed to know what I was doing when I adopted you, Harry. We still have a lot to learn about each other, and you still have a lot to learn about magic, society, our family… so many things that it takes a lifetime to learn… things that because you didn't grow up in a magical household you may never fully understand. Everything has a deeper meaning, more nuances than you could ever imagine. Plus we still have to undo a lot of damage to the information you've learned since finding out that you are a wizard. "

Harry accepted that. Now Sirius had said something about the invisibility cloak he had sent home earlier in the week…

"What happened to the cloak?"

Sirius looked back into Harry's eyes. "I could sense a few more spells on it than you detected. I sent it off to Hortensia Avery. She's one of the best curse-breakers I know, besides being one of the ones I trust with a sensitive task like this."

Harry only recognized the last name Avery because there had been a Slytherin seventh-year by that last name. He was a brutish sort of fellow who, if he remembered correctly, was very liberal with the term mudblood. "How do you know she won't do something to it, or worse?" Harry was most afraid of it falling into the wrong hands, or never seeing it again. It had belonged to his father.

"Hortensia owes me a Blood Debt. If anything will cancel it, being truthful and faithful to the task I have given her will."

Harry hated his ignorance. "What's a Blood Debt?"

Sirius didn't even bat an eyelash. "A Blood Debt is a duty owed to another witch or wizard that passes on through the blood until fulfilled. It only applies to direct descendants of the initial debtor and debtee. In our case, my great-grandfather saved the life of Horetensia's great-grandfather. Because of the severity of the damage and the risk to my great-grandfather's life and magic, a Blood Debt was formed rather than the typical Life Debt." At Harry's confused look, Sirius continued to elaborate.

"You see, when a wizard saves another wizard, depending on the severity of the action, a Life Debt can be formed. Meaning that should the need arise, a wizard must do whatever is in his power to protect the life and magic of the person he is indebted do. In the case of a Life Debt, the witch or wizard is only obligated for HIS lifetime. A person can inherit a Life Debt owed to a parent, but cannot pass one he owes to his child."

"A Blood Debt is different in that it CAN be passed by both parties, hence the Blood portion. It can never be sold or passed through to a non-direct descendant. Because I have adopted you by blood, I could pass it to you, but never to Draco, who is the next person in the line."

Harry nodded, then realized that Sirius had slipped in a certain fact that he almost missed.

"Why is the cloak with a curse-breaker?"

"There were charms and hexes woven onto the cloak. Expertly, with respect not to damage the actual cloak. A couple of compulsion spells, a mind ward, an aversion ward, and an extra anti-detection ward."

Harry frowned. "Wait. I found a couple of wards, an eavesdropping ward, some others that I couldn't identify, and a couple of tracking charms… The only way that makes sense is if somebody wanted to follow where I was going while making sure nobody else could…"

Sirius nodded. "Did you ever think it was odd, some of the times you should have been caught out at night but weren't?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Back then it was the three of us. We figured out a way to walk under the cloak together. It was how we got into the third floor corridor at the end of first year. And I was using it when I found the Mirror of Erised. And it would always be McGonagall or Filtch that would catch me, never any of the prefects or other Heads of Houses."

Sirius was nodding. "Hortensia is going to undo the spells as gently as she can as to not damage the cloak. It's amazing that it has lasted this long. She knows what she's doing though."

Harry sighed. He had a bad, bad feeling about who could cast spells of that strength on his cloak. He didn't want to believe it, but compulsion spells didn't cast themselves.

"Do you think the spells on the cloak had anything to do with why I even needed spells in order to trust Draco and Narcissa?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded. "I think it's a strong possibility. I suggest examining any clothing you would have had prolonged exposure to between starting Hogwarts and the adoption, if you have any left."

Harry did, indeed have some left. A lot of his old clothes and old uniforms were still in his old school trunk, as were his old glasses. "I've got quite a few things left in my old trunk. Kept meaning to take the serviceable robes to Gladrags but never got a chance to. We can probably test them. Although I dread what the results will be.

"Me too pup, me too." Sirius said.

After a few more minutes of sitting in silence, Harry looked up.

"So what now?"

"We handle this as a family. Draco was wrong, and as such he should issue another formal apology. I apologize for my role in the matter, but I reserve the ability to make judgments that benefit the family as a whole as is my right as Head of House. It would behoove you to accept Draco's apology, apologize to him for the attack, and then we move forward. At some point you will have to acknowledge that Cissa and I, and even Draco, have more experience in this world than you do. Sometimes your stubbornness is only hindering your growth as a wizard. It is a lesson I had to learn firsthand."

Sirius continued. "When you took your oath for the Rite, you asked your ancestors to grant you the ability and willingness to learn all about magic, right? You promised to not let your prior prejudices cloud your judgment."

Harry nodded.

"Great. Come this summer your tutor will expand from politics, society and filling holes in your Hogwarts core curriculum to teaching you some more… controversial arts."

Harry swallowed. "Ok."

"You will continue in Potions tutoring, Andi insisted. She says that you have a talent for the art, from your mum or grandmother. James was rubbish. We'll get you set up with languages aside from the Latin training you've already been getting. Arithmetic will resume as well. And the Arts."

"Arts?" Harry had always been interested in music, but the Dursleys weren't exactly the sort to listen to classical music, and certainly would never pay for private lessons.

Sirius was nodding. "Yes. Most people of your station at least have an appreciation and knowledge of the Classic Arts. It involves learning how to hear the difference between a Mozart and Brahms, period music and the like. If you want you can learn an instrument. I used to hate having to go to the concerts, but Narcissa was quite the piano prodigy. Piano is usually where we would start, but I could imagine you learning viola or cello. Of course, paintings and the like as well must be covered. There's only so much politics a man can talk without sounding like a pretentious blowhard."

Harry smiled. "That sounds good."

Sirius beamed. "But of course all work and no play make Harry a dull boy! So I may be able to pull some strings to make up for you not having Quidditch this year."

Now Harry was beaming. "Of course!"

Sirius waggled his eyebrows. "Now what's this you wrote about needing to buy a corsage for your date?"

* * *

Whew! So that's done. Believe it or not I've already been working on the next chapter. It will be shorter and much easier than this was to resolve. It took me the better part of a month and a half to get the conversations where I wanted them to go. Hopefully the rest of the story flows better. Thanks to all of you again for keeping me motivated to finish my little errant plot bunny.


	16. Dancing Pt 1

A/N

After a couple of very helpful reviews, I've tweaked this chapter a little. Anne is Sally-Anne, and will be referred to as both interchangeably.

Plus a helpful reviewer ppointed out a problem with one of the last sections, so I have fixed it.

The other things my helpful reviewers pointed out are done on purpose and will be discussed in later chapters.

Thanks, and please help me out if you notice anything else!

* * *

Harry stood in the Prefect's bath closest to the dungeons and really examined himself for the first time since the Samhain ritual. His hair was sleek and was growing in darker and tamer than before his adoption, the ends curling under. It was much more easily managed through the use of styling products, as was the case today, but normally he preferred the bed-messy slightly disheveled look his hair took on after just a quick wash in the shower. He had grown another half – inch, which made him slightly above-average in height for his year, but still made him shorter than either Dean or Ron. Still, the steady growth, plus the fact that Sirius was rather tall, finally gave him hope.

His eyes had settled in color, finally. They had retained the deep emerald his mother had made famous, but looking closely revealed flecks of gray inherited from the ritual. He also noticed that in his left eye there were still the tiniest specks of red; barely enough to notice, and indeed nobody else could see them unless they were invited to sit on top of Harry's chest and investigate his eyes up close.

For the Ball, he opted to wear his darkest green dress robes, with jade and gold colored accents. He had gotten Daphne a gold-accented corsage made of white orchids. After she accepted his invitation, he told her that he would wear green, to match his Champion color. She loved the idea and agreed to wear green to match, but would not give him any hints about the shade or style of dress.

Despite all his preparation, he was still quite nervous. He had no doubt that they would get along, and that he would enjoy talking to his friends and being normal, after the first dance anyway. He only wished that he knew who Hermione was going with, since he could use the support. Checking himself once again, Harry confidently walked out of the bathroom and towards the corridor Daphne told him to wait in for her. They had arranged this meeting place, since meeting in the entrance hall seemed inappropriate. Most everybody was to already be in the Great Hall anyway, since the entrance of the Champions was the official start of the Ball. Harry figured, that despite his rising popularity among Slytherins he would not be welcome to just saunter up to the common room and knock, especially since he should not have known the location to begin with. He did have an idle curiosity about whether or not he could get the door to open with his parseltongue ability, but this was not the time to test that theory.

He turned the corner, thinking maybe she would be waiting for him, but was shocked to find a Slytherin first-year sitting on a chair. This young girl, who looked way too young to be in Hogwarts but whom he had seen in passing before, immediately jumped up, bowed quickly and grabbed his hand, dragging Harry in the direction he knew to be the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. She gave the password and deposited Harry in the mostly empty common room.

It did not look nearly as dark and intimidating as it had when he was a second year. Rather, there was a sense of comfort and familiarity he could feel. He heard whispers and realized that some of the snakes decorating the common room were magical and overall seemed rather curious about the dark-haired interloper. The ambient magic reached out to him and he instinctively reacted with his own magic. If anybody noticed the resulting flicker in candlelight, nobody who was there said anything.

"You don't have to stand. I'm sure it will be a few more minutes before Daphne is ready to meet you." Harry heard a voice to his left, and saw Draco standing, appearing to be waiting for someone. Draco looked regal in his dark blue dress robes. They were the ones he had gotten when they went shopping with Cissa, trimmed with ice blue and accented with silver.

Harry shrugged, turning and sitting in one of the wing chairs in the center of the room. "It's your common room. Waiting for Parkinson?"

Draco shook his head. "Nope, but that's another story, for another time?" The ending came out more like a question, and Harry simply nodded. They would talk, they needed to talk. That much was certain.

Soon Blaise came out of the common room, wearing deep purple robes and somehow making it look natural. Harry was about to comment when he noticed that both boys were carrying flowery corsages similar to his own, and Draco had a small velvet box, to boot. He nodded a greeting to Blaise, and the two friends exited the common room.

He continued to wait, nodding politely as Theo Nott escorted Pansy Parkinson out, and could not help but notice that Pansy's dress was a color very complimentary to Draco's robes. There was a mystery there, but the two left the common room quickly, without so much as a second glance in his direction.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he heard a door open and turned to see Daphne emerge wearing a beautiful dark green dress. It had just the right amount of fullness, ankle length, with a beaded bodice covered in dark green and gold crystal beads that formed a gold-accented ivy pattern. The neck was high, but the dress itself was sleeveless. Her hair was coiled up in a complicated bun, pinned with a gold pin with an ivy pattern, with the leaves made out of what Harry suspected being real emeralds. Tiny teardrop earrings with emeralds hung from her ears, and two bracelets adorned her wrist. She wore her heiress ring on the ring finger of her right hand. Harry was suddenly glad he opted to wear his Potter ring. His Black ring would not be ready for a while, and he would not wear that until he turned 15. Most female heiresses wore their rings starting at 12, but male heirs only wore their rings after their ascension ceremony when they turned 15. That would be the point when he would officially be named the next Black Head of House. The Potter ring was an exception, since he was the only one left of that Ancient House, he could wear the ring now.

Harry remembered to take a deep breath. "You look lovely."

Daphne smiled, blushing slightly. "You look rather handsome yourself."

Harry took out the corsage, and placed it on her wrist. "I hope you approve?"

Daphne examined the orchid and smiled. "Very much, Mr. Potter. Shall we go?"

Harry nodded, and the pair walked up to the Great Hall, where they would wait for the other champions before lining up. He saw that Cedric had brought Cho Chang, who was a beautiful Ravenclaw fifth-year, and seeker. Fleur stood speaking in French to Blaise Zabini of all people. His robes looked even more amazing when paired with Fleur's amazing amethyst gown and shining blonde hair. Harry was pleased that Daphne looked every bit as good as Fleur in her green ensemble, if not a bit better. Only Viktor stood without a date, but the question of who his date could be was quickly solved when there was a quiet gasp from Cho when a young woman appeared, descending down the main staircase. If it were not for the fact that she quirked her eyebrow up at Harry, he would not have recognized Hermione in her lavender dress.

Hermione looked nothing like his best friend usually looked, in robes and surrounded by books. The lavender dress was mid-calf length and gave off the impression of being made of flower petals. Dainty silver earrings with what looked like diamonds dangled from her ears, and a corsage of lavender sweet pea flowers adorned her wrist. Her hair was straight, shiny and intricately piled on top of her head, pinned back with a dazzling comb . She smiled and took Viktor's arm, who seemed to almost preen next to Hermione.

They entered the Hall after being announced, and took their places at the Champion's Table. Dinner was spectacular, with a seven course meal that drew from the heritages of all the champions. After discretely asking Daphne why Fleur and Blaise seemed so close, since the pair had not stopped speaking to each other in French, Harry discovered that Blaise had a little sister who was quite close with Fleur's little sister, and Blaise's mother had gone to school with Fleur's, thus the pair were childhood acquaintances. Harry was not affected by Fleur's aura, but he could tell that others were still feeling the effects, even though the part-Veela had been roaming around the hallway for months now. Harry surmised that Blaise was probably the only male at the school that Fleur trusted to behave on such an occasion.

Other bits of table gossip included the interesting pairings that had occurred for the Ball. Pansy and Theo were hardly the only couple to turn a few heads by appearing with each other. Harry was quite surprised to see Neville in the company of Hannah Abbot, who had ditched pigtails for a stylish mane of curls that were pinned up and back, with a gentle few falling out for effect. He was even more shocked that Draco was with his project partner, Sally-Anne Perks, who looked stunning in an ice blue gown that made her toffee colored skin glow. Harry scanned the room for other people he knew, spotting Susan Bones with a boy he barely recognized as a fifth year Hufflepuff, and Elizabeth with a fifth year Slytherin. Padma and Parvati had equally found seemingly random dates among members of other houses, and Lavender as well. Fred and George winked from a corner, where each of them had brought Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. Katie and Oliver were together, which was no surprise to Harry. In fact the only person he didn't see was Ron. Even Ginny, a whole year too young, had managed to sneak in by virtue of accompanying Dean Thomas.

Once dinner was over, the dancing began. It started off very formal, with a waltz, and a grouping of couples dances designed to showcase the Champions. After a break for punch, most of the teachers left the dance floor to patrol the castle or monitor the dance. The music relaxed a bit, but still maintained the couples-dance feel, although decidedly more freeform than the opening dances had been.

Harry spent much more time dancing and talking with Daphne than he would have thought, but eventually Daphne excused herself to drift off to talk to her friends. Harry saw Hermione sitting at the Champions' table by herself and went back over.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Harry smirked.

Hermione laughed. "Of course. My date might get jealous, to see me dancing with such a handsome gentleman."

Harry smiled. "He'll get over it. I'm more afraid that my date might get jealous that I managed to get a dance with one of the prettiest girls in the room."

Hermione blushed and the pair went out to dance. The song was fairly modern compared to some of the others that had played, so they were able to talk while maintaining an appropriate distance to fend off any unwelcome rumors.

"So, you and Krum…" Harry began.

Hermione nodded, a far off look gracing her features. He had never seen that look before. "We've been studying together since almost the beginning of the year."

Harry blinked. "Studying… together?"

Hermione laughed, and it sounded very different than when they shared jokes. It was a light, bubbly laughter. It was very girly, coming from a person who Harry rarely thought of as a 'girl' in the sense that he thought of Lavender and Daphne as girls. "Well, studying within speaking distance of each other. He's fascinating, and we get into all of these wonderful discussions about the differences between Britain and Bulgaria."

Harry nodded. "Is that all?"

Hermione shook her head. "We've gone to Hogsmeade together twice."

Harry nearly stopped dancing. "You have?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes. It was so sweet. We went looking at books and had lunch and just walked and talked. He's so much smarter than people give him credit for, all because he's a Quiddich player. We took tea at The Golden Unicorn, and we never seem to run out of things to talk about."

Harry huffed. "I don't doubt that. Do you like him?"

Hermione blushed. "I think so. I'm pretty sure. "

Harry smiled. No wonder Hermione had been missing the past few weeks. Apparently the two spent quite a bit of time with each other. She was also to be his guest at the annual Quiddich Youth Ball, which was an event for players who played on their national teams. Harry could hardly be jealous; he had two such events to attend.

"I'm happy for you." And he really was.

Hermione turned serious for a moment. "Do you know what the next task is?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. But I'm going to keep training regardless. It can only help."

Hermione nodded. "Too true."

The song ended and Harry smiled. "Well, let me escort you back to the table. I need to find Daphne."

Hermione smiled. "Of course. If we don't talk again before you leave tomorrow, have a lovely holiday."

Harry bowed. "And you as well."

Hermione giggled and Harry left to go do exactly as he promised. He found her talking with Tracey Davis, Padma and his housemate Elizabeth.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked.

Daphne nodded. "Yes, well, right now it is. We're waiting for Pansy to make scene about Draco not escorting her."

Harry chuckled. "I wondered about that. Did they have some sort of fight?"

Daphne shook her head. "It's nothing like that. There have been no agreements, implied or otherwise. It's her fault for assuming and putting herself in the position to have her heart broken. She knows proper protocol for these things. She was to wait for an invitation, and then agree on a color of dress. Instead she used her mother to find out from Draco's tailor what color of robe he had planned, and had her dress made from that. It's such a shame, because Pansy is so reasonable when it comes to anything else but her feelings for Draco."

Harry was not quite sure what to say about that. Sirius was not serious about dating etiquette but he had taught Harry enough of the basics to keep trouble and scandal at bay. Girls who were from families that followed the old ways of courting and marriage usually held themselves to higher standards of interaction, and everything followed a strict set of rules to preserve the image and reputation of the girl prior to marriage. He liked the idea a little. It seemed a tad old-fashioned, but part of him looked forward to being the one guy a girl waited for. According to Sirius, a lot of it had to do with traditional marriage rituals. A traditionalist wizard was expected to be just as patient. For most families who still followed the old ways of courting, impropriety or a reputation for being 'loose' was cause to turn down a marriage proposal or cancel a wedding should there be cause for concern. It was another thing Sirius said caused strife between his mother and himself: the idea that he had been in situations with muggle women and 'loose' muggleborns (although his mother used a stronger word) and had spoiled himself for marriage to a proper pureblood woman.

There were so many rules that often times friends looked out for each other's reputations, keeping them out of dangerous situations and being ready to rescue an errant friend should the need arise. Parkinson had clearly stepped fowl of some of the more nuanced rules that governed witches.

"Well it's nice to see that you guys are looking out for Parkinson, although I was unaware that you were friends with her, Padma." Harry said neutrally.

Padma shook her head. "We're looking out for Anne. Anne's one of my best friends here. Besides, she's perfect for Draco. They're both obsessed with Potions to the point that nobody else should be."

Daphne nodded. "And we're making sure Pansy doesn't embarrass the rest of us by acting improperly. Well, more improperly than she already has. Although she should have guessed something was up when Theo approached her about the ball the first time."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Theo would never have asked Pansy on his own, at least not without having talked to Draco about it. Either Draco asked Theo to take Pansy or Theo has feelings for Pansy of his own. Either way Theo asking her was supposed to be a way to avoid any awkwardness, but Pansy never got the hint. She went ahead and ordered robes to match Draco's despite the fact that Draco never asked her." Tracey explained.

"Ah." Was Harry's reply. "So she didn't accept him before because…"

Daphne chuckled darky. "She was either being too dense or too stubborn to realize that Theo wasn't just asking her to spite Draco. She only accepted Theo's offer this morning, when she realized that Draco really wasn't going to ask her. Of all the things to do properly…"

Harry remembered this bit quite well. If a witch accepts your offer to escort her to a ball shortly after the request, she was either waiting for you to ask or you are the most desirable wizard who did. If a witch waits then she is waiting for a better offer, and if she doesn't get one she will settle for the best of the offers given that are still open.

Tracey was continuing the story. "Meanwhile he's been gone since the end of term, back at the manor, which should have been another hint since he clearly didn't ask before the term ended, which would have given her time to get an appropriate dress. Plus he came back with jewelry."

Harry nodded. "That must have been what was in the box he had earlier."

The four girls nodded. "Draco brought back a pair of earrings for Anne to wear tonight. And not just some costume knockoffs, real earrings that belonged to his grandmother Malfoy. It is entirely possible that they are for Anne to keep." Tracey replied.

The final piece clicked into place. "And I take it Draco has never offered Parkinson earrings?"

Daphne and Tracey shook their heads. "Nope, not even a pin. The earrings he gave Anne are very rare and worth thousands."

Harry was silent at the implication. He didn't know Perks very well, so he was not one to judge. Still, when Sirius mentioned that some traditional wizards started their courtship phase early, he had no idea that Sirius was talking about _now. _From what he could gather, a wizard did not give a witch valuable jewelry unless he intended to court her formally. He spared a glance at Daphne and suddenly felt very warm. Was he ready for that? Did he have romantic feelings for Daphne? He had no clue, except that she was very pretty and quite easy to talk to. He wasn't even sure if he had a 'type'. Although she looked amazing in the dress, and he could feel the slight curve of her back as they danced, and her hands were ever so soft, and if the rest of her was as soft as her hands…

Harry felt even warmer. "Well I guess I'll go find Neville." He managed, hoping that the thoughts he had just been having about the softness of Daphne's hands didn't project onto his face.

Daphne nodded absently. "If nothing happens in the next few minutes, I'll find you. You could always stay here as well."

Harry shook his head. "That's quite ok." He wasn't sure he could handle staying for much longer without causing himself further discomfort. "I don't know how effective I would be at Pansy-Watch anyway." He turned and left, the girls whispering about strategies in his wake.

True to his intent, Harry found Neville a few tables away talking to some older students.

"Hey Nev." Harry smiled. Neville looked up and smiled back. "Hey Harry! How's it all?" It was much easier to breathe on this side of the Hall, for some reason.

"Going well, I suppose. How are things with you?"

Neville chuckled. "Good, good." He excused himself from the table and beckoned Harry to him. The pair walked to the hallway and Neville turned back to him and smiled broader.

"So, how's the date?"

"Date? We're just friends." Harry replied. Could Neville tell? Leave it to Nev, he was always more observant a friend than Ron had been when it came to things of a personal nature. Now chess or anything strategy related, and Ron would top out. Harry felt a sudden and unexpected pang of sadness, because he could be having this exact conversation with Ron. A pang which went away just as quickly when Harry thought about what Ron would have said about him bringing a Slytherin to the Ball in the first place.

Neville shook his head. "That doesn't stop it from being a date. Somebody as pretty as Daphne would have gotten dozens of requests before you asked her. Probably that first day, even. I'm willing to bet she sees it as a date."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're exaggerating."

Neville chuckled. "Half the girls in this school, and a fair number of the guys, probably waited until this afternoon, hoping you would ask them to the Ball."

Harry frowned. "I wouldn't want people who would go to the ball with me just because I'm famous."

Neville shook his head. "Fame has nothing to do with it. We wouldn't be having this conversation if it was just fame. People like you, Harry. Especially now that people are getting to see the more social side of you. Not to mention a certain _thing _that happened this spring that has you channeling the famous Black complexion and cheekbones."

Harry didn't know how to respond to that, but Neville was still speaking. "But Daphne isn't like that, either. You should see how she was looking at you while you both were dancing. She likes you."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Why are you telling me this?"

Neville chuckled. "So you don't mess it up the way I almost messed up with Hannah."

Harry looked at Neville, still rather confused. "I haven't a clue as to what you're talking about. Even if Daphne… " Harry threw up a secrecy ward in order to keep what he was about to say next between him and Neville, hopefully. "Even if Daphne sees this as a date, it's just a date. I mean, she's cute, attractive even, and she's fun to hang out with but it's just a date." And it was just a date, even if his recent thoughts wanted it to be otherwise.

Neville rolled his eyes. "You do understand the significance of tonight, right?"

Harry shrugged. "First dance?"

Neville nodded. "It's a rather big deal. A lot of weight is placed on a witch's first formal outing with a wizard among the traditionalist families. There are all sorts of social and political implications involved with who a wizard chooses as his first Ball date. Traditionally it was a sign of intent to begin a formal courtship, with all the rules that entails."

Harry shrugged. He wasn't ready for a formal courtship. "I'm not ready for a formal courtship. I'm just now getting the rules down for what that all entails."

Neville nodded. "It has changed since when my grandmother was a student here. Nowadays it is simply an outing between associates until a gift is presented. The expense involved with the gift usually dictates the seriousness of the intent on behalf of the wizard."

"Well that explains why Fleur is here with Blaise even more. As a family friend, he was a safe choice to avoid other wizards taking advantage of her." Harry replied. "And puts a whole new spin on what I am sure are new earrings for Hermione."

Neville nodded. "It was hard not to notice Hermione's new earrings, especially when she doesn't wear any others except those rose shaped pink ones."

Harry blinked. "You noticed Hermione's earrings?" He didn't even know Hermione wore them.

Neville blushed slightly. "Well, she is rather pretty, and we worked together in Herbology last year. She pulled her hair back this one time, and they were rose shaped, so I noticed them right away. They belonged to an ancestor. Her mum told her they were at least as old as the early 1800s. They resembled a magical rose, but I never got a chance to find out more about them. Anyway, back to Daphne. It is entirely possible that she turned down gifts and offers of formal courtship in order to go to the ball with you, Harry. And that means a lot, especially if she wore her heiress ring tonight."

Harry felt warm again, but the sound of the chamber ensemble warming back up was a welcome rescue. "The music is starting back up again and I'd like to dance a few more times with my _friend_, Daphne. I'm sure Hannah is looking for you as well."

Neville shook his head and laughed. "Sure. Talk to Sirius about it over the break."

Harry chuckled. "Right, right. I'll be sure to do just that."

Harry took down the privacy ward, and they went back into the Hall where couples were reuniting and gathering back on the floor for the second half of the ball. He was happy to see Daphne and friends still happy and in one piece. When he asked, he was informed that Pansy had been thwarted and had left to go back to the dorm. Anne was shaken up but unharmed. Pansy had lain in wait for Draco to leave Anne's side for a punch refill, and had said some rather hurtful things to the girl about her heritage, ancestry, chastity, and a number of other personal attacks. Anne had apparently needed no outside help defending herself from Parkinson's poisonous tongue, but when Pansy went to physically attack the girl outside intervention was welcome. Since that point Draco had not left the Ravenclaw's side.

After that report the two talked of trivial things and danced until the very last song. With an hour left to curfew, Harry escorted Daphne back to the Common Room door, declining the invitation inside but remaining still to make sure she entered safely. They made vague promises to speak over break, and Harry could not help the butterflies that fluttered around in his stomach at the thought, nor the warmth that spread across his chest.

* * *

Two days later and Harry was happily enjoying his break at home. He was preparing meeting with Sirius in his formal drawing room, which rarely happened. He was a bit afraid of what this meeting could entail, but put on a brave face before walking into the imposing room.

"Harry?" Sirius looked up from the giant stack of papers he was reading, taking a moment to blink from all the close work. Sirius had improved immensely since escaping from Azkaban, and was no longer under any different monitoring for physical ailments than the standard wizard. He was still seeing a therapist twice a month, but Sirius was feeling much more sane and stable than he had even as a child.

Harry simply nodded, sitting in the chair and simply looking around the private library he had only seen once before. Sirius rarely used this room except for family business, and even then most of the time he used the main library on the first floor.

"How have you been feeling, Harry? Anything I should know about?" Sirius began.

"No, nothing unusual since I came home just after exams, why?" Harry asked.

Sirius sighed and opened a box that was sitting on the desk beside him. Inside was Harry's invisibility cloak plus the clothes from Harry's old school trunk. Sirius had turned in the worst to the muggle authorities, but wisely held on to the rest after the Aurors and muggles took pictures of them.

"Your old clothes came back positive for some tracking charms and a few other questionable spells."

Harry took a deep breath. It was the only reaction that he could possibly give. It didn't matter who put the spells on him. It just mattered when.

"How long?"

"We aren't sure. Since your first year at least, and multiple people. Some of them are very basic, meaning another student or students, and others are very complex. The cloak was the worst, It also had that advanced tracking charm on it, but also a number of spells that were troubling."

"Troubling?"

"You guessed the tracking and eavesdropping spells correctly, also the health scan, although that one had been modified to run constantly. The other wards you detected were area specific. They were designed to keep you from exploring certain areas of the castle, but without access to the castle we won't know where. There were also trigger spells designed to activate other spells and wards the first time they came in contact with the cloak. We can't tell much from the evidence we have, but the spells were numerous and included repellant spells. Some of them probably required an external power source to be as powerful as they were."

Harry could hardly believe his ears, but then again after the semester he had been through, he was hardly surprised. "There were only a few people with access to my cloak, and only one who had access enough to set wards and triggers around the castle. For all I know the spells could have done permanent damage. Where was I warded from? Was it a person? People? Did I have any free choices whatsoever? If he... If he knew anything about what Vernon did and still decided that spells were the way to go rather than letting me make choices on my own... I can never trust that man again..."

Sirius nodded, his face suddenly quite grave. Harry saw something in his eyes he had never seen in his Godfather's eyes before: a great sense of loss and disappointment. Sure, his adoptive father had been sad before, especially when he thought Harry wasn't looking. But this was something more than just a little touch of melancholy.

"There were also spells on your clothes, starting from before first year, that mothers use to track the health and overall well-being of small children. Heartbeat, body temperature... " Here Sirius choked up a little. "and pain level."

Harry was floored. "The person monitoring those charms would have been able to tell if I was sick, hurt or hungry?"

Sirius nodded. "Pretty much. Not many people have familiarity with them now, but when parents were away from their children for an extended time, it was not unheard of to place the charms for a short time even with a relative or servant watching over the child."

Harry snorted. "I can see that. Probably how Madam Augusta kept Neville form injuring himself before getting to Hogwarts." His friend was rather clumsy, and had some interesting relatives, if the story about him being dropped out of a window had any merit."

Sirius nodded. "Your mum learned them from somewhere and used them on you whenever she was out on Order business. She tied the charms to a watch she wore, and made sure James had one too. She was rather protective of you."

Harry smiled. "That's probably similar to the charm that Mrs. Weasley has that is tied to the clock in her kitchen."

Sirius knew of the clock, although when he had seen it last there were probably fewer children on it, and Gideon and Fabian were still alive. "Quite possibly, Harry."

Harry's smile faded as further implications of what Sirius was telling him sank in. "But that would mean somebody knew what my uncle was doing to me, how I barely had anything to eat, all the injuries..."

Sirius simply nodded. "The tracking charms are easier. Anybody could have put them on, and most of them were just echoes. Only one or two from your first year robes were still active. There were fewer echoes on your second-year robes, and of course nothing after the Yule you went to the Manor"

Harry nodded absently, his brain still awash with the idea that somebody at the school knew his uncle was abusing him and did nothing to stop it. There was only one person Harry could blame and he hated the idea of his former mentor would have willingly allow him to be mistreated or abused by his relatives. Either they were malicious or apathetic, neither of which sat well in Harry's mind.

Apparently Sirius was of the same mindset, because the dark look he had in his eyes didn't fade as he pulled some other objects and a folder out of a box Harry had not noticed before now.

"Do you recognize this, Harry?" Sirius pointed to a mantle clock, the largest of the objects now sitting on his desk.

Harry nodded numbly. It was a clock that had been on the mantle for as long as he could remember. It was an ancient wooden thing that constantly required dusting. Some of the other objects around it were things he recognized from Dudley's second bedroom and his cupboard, as well as a large knife.

Sirius looked almost pained as he looked down at the clock again. "This clock had an active eavesdropping charm on it. It was carved in using runes. Do you know how standard eavesdropping charms work, Harry?"

Harry nodded again. He had read up on them for Professor Moody's class. "There are two objects involved, the target object, which will have the active charm, and the receptor object, which will record sounds that can be played back later using trigger words. The more advanced charms use multiple receptor objects, The material used in the receptor object determines how much information can be stored. The most common materials used are wood and metal, although stone can be used. Magical stone, the type that has been carved from veins around ley lines are the most receptive and can last years, if not decades, without needing to be reset..." Harry faded off. He continued with barely a whisper. "However, stones of that nature are rare, and often reserved for warding stones ore more substantial pieces of magic." That cemented it. HE was sure he would be angry later, but right now he was just too shocked that the Headmaster could be so callous, or worse, thoughtless. Harry wasn't sure what would be worse, to have the Headmaster know he was being abused and not do anything, or have all those charms active and not realize what was happening to him.

Sirius recognized that Harry was at his limit and pushed the clock aside. The other bits of magic would wait. "The Aurors and Muggle Police finished their investigation of the Dursley House. The evidence they collected was enough to charge them both of Child Abuse, Reckless Endangerment, False Imprisonment and Assault on the muggle side, along with Theft from a magical child, endangering the magic of an heir, lying to magical authorities about the welfare of a child, attempting to prevent a magical child from obtaining a magical education, and quite a few offenses that I'm sure nobody's been charged with since at least the early 1800s."

Sirius continued. "They did a whole sweep of the house, and found your blood everywhere. They knew it was yours because they eliminated Vernon, Petunia and Dudley by taking samples from them. They don't need you to testify. They've already been convicted. The argument now is the sentencing."

Harry took a sharp breath. He had completely forgotten about the Dursleys in all that had happened since he left the home for good after blowing up Marge. Well, not completely, but he forgot that they had been arrested this spring because of the abuse allegations.

"So what does that mean, and what does the clock have to do with anything?" Although he asked, Harry dreaded the answer.

"Aurors discovered the eavesdropping charm on the clock, and determined that somebody magical knew about the abuse, or at least had some idea that something wasn't right in your house. The charm had begun to decay, however, so whoever placed the charm either stopped monitoring it or no longer had the need to monitor it. There's also this..." Sirius tapped the clock with his wand, and it shimmered and changed shape. Instead of simply a wooden clock, it was a miniature Grandfather clock with the Potter crest on the dial face.

Harry could only look on in mute shock at what he was seeing. "Was that my parents' clock?" he finally asked.

Sirius shook his head. "It belonged to your great-grandfather, originally. It is typical of that time period, It is basically a way families monitored nurseries. It was keyed to me when your mum put it in your nursery."

Harry understood. "Like a family specialized baby monitor." Harry remembered seeing adverts for those whenever he had to toss out the paper. He had also seen Dudley's old ones when he was moved into his corpulent former cousin's second bedroom. At Sirius' confused look he elaborated. "Unlike an eavesdropping charm, the baby monitor only concerns itself with live noise, transmitting it from one room to another."

Sirius nodded, comprehension dawning on his face. "Exactly. This clock would let us know if something was wrong with you if we were outside and you had been put down for a nap. If you were in pain, it would prick us on the back of the neck until we tapped it to cancel the charm. That was Lily's addition, something that worked at a wider range than something within the house. These clocks have fallen out of favor as families move into smaller houses, but there was a time when they were essential since a baby could cry and not be heard in some of the larger manor homes."

Harry got down to the million dollar question. "So why was it at my Aunt and Uncle's house, with all evidence that it belonged to my parents concealed, and why didn't it alert you or somebody else whenever I was hurt or in pain?"

Sirius frowned. "The Aurors don't know. They are just going with the theory that Petunia stole it from her sister, since there is no evidence that Lily or James gifted it to her. Had she been keyed into the clock there would be no question, but the fact that she had the clock and was not using it for it's intended purpose indicates foul play. Plus a person has to at least be a squib for the magic in the clock to work. Although the typical understanding is that squibs have no magic, that is a lie. Squibs just don't have enough magic to use and sustain their lives. They have enough to sense magic around them, and for charms that sense the magic in a person not to reject a person. For instance, the muggle-repelling charm works by reacting with a person's internal magic to reveal a location. Muggles don't have any magic within them, so the place is hidden. The repellant part comes in where the charm gives off a sense of foreboding, overwhelming a persons' desire to see or be in a place. THe stronger the desire, the stronger the urge to stay away becomes. Witches, wizards and squibs have enough magic to negate that effect, but muggles do not. Petunia is no squib." Sirius would know, he was there when the foul woman was tested. He rather enjoyed the pain that registered on her face, pain a squib or a witch would never feel from the spell used.

Harry understood that, it made some sense. After all, how could Filtch work at Hogwarts if he didn't at least have some magic? But SIrius' explanation raised another question.

"If there are muggle repelling charms on the train platform to keep muggles from entering, how do people like Hermione's parents find it?"

Sirius smiled at the question. It showed Harry was thinking. "They are given an object for the first time they need to visit the platform. After that they can see the platform as long as they have the object with them when they visit. They have to request it, however. Otherwise it looks and acts like a solid brick wall to keep muggles from trying to enter. Also, the pillars nearby have loads of advanced charms to keep them from noticing people streaming in and out of a solid brick wall. I'm not sure how it works myself. Never needed that bit explained. I think the whole thing is covered with runes like the London entrance to Diagon Alley."

Harry nodded, understanding. "That was probably why Uncle Vernon could never see the Platform. And why Weasley and I crashed into a solid wall our second year. Dobby, because I'm certain it was him, simply caused the wall to treat us like muggles." He paused, getting back to the topic at hand. "What do you think about the clock?"

Sirius shrugged. He hated not having answers, or having answers neither he nor Harry liked. "Like I said, the charm was changed, but because the magic in the clock is not simply tied to blood relatives, but must be specifically activated, it is possible that the clock was merely meant to be a way to help Petunia care for you, but the person who gave them the clock did not realize this key difference. It is a fairly easy mistake to make, since few families who do not have manor homes bother with such enchantments, and the method of creating such clocks is passed down by family, tailored to that family's particular needs. When you turned 18 the enchantment on the clock would have broken and you would have been able to claim it for your personal use."

Harry sighed. He was too devastated to think. "So what are the punishment options for the Dursleys?"

"Fifteen years in muggle prison since the abuse resulted in physical and mental injury. At least thirty in Azkaban, plus restitution of any money paid for your upkeep, no matter who paid it, to your estate. The fact that you are the last heir of an Ancient and Noble House means that they might make the punishments harsher than for a regular magical child. They could go for life imprisonment. Normally muggles who commit crimes against wizards and are found guilty under our laws are not put on wings where Dementors patrol, but they might make an exception in this case. It has been known to happen before. Had their treatment of you resulted in permanent damage to your ability to use magic, or and injury that could not be reversed through magical means they would be eligible to be Kissed."

Harry wasn't sure if he could put the Dursley's away for life in Azkaban. Then he thought about the bars on his window, how he barely got any good for having to share soup with Hedwig to keep them both from starving. He thought about the Harry Hunting, the frying pan, his cupboard...

"Azkaban is too good for them." Harry concluded. "What of Dudley?"

"Expelled from that school he went to for bullying, and without Vernon's salary he can only afford the local comprehensive. However he's in youth detention for assaulting younger children. He'll end up in an orphanage, if he lasts that long. He was in school when Vernon and Petunia were arrested, and so if he had remained at the school he would have gone into foster care or an orphanage at the summer break."

Harry nodded. He found that he didn't care much what happened to Dudley. There was a time when he would have, would have been concerned, felt like it was his duty to keep his cousin safe, maybe even say that his cousin didn't deserve to be punished for the sins of his parents, but months of therapy and no small amount of chastising from Sirius helped him come to grips with the fact that nothing that had happened at the Dursleys was his fault. Dudley could have chosen to behave and not join in on the abuse, not been a bully to the other children, worked hard enough to get a scholarship into another school like Smeltings. These days he would not accept the guilt of taking Dudley's parents away when it was their own actions that put them in the situation to begin with.

Sirius gave Harry a small smile, happy that he did not blame himself or feel guilty for the Dursleys getting their deserved punishment. "Ok. The sentencing hearing set for the first week in January, easy enough to get you there with no fuss. You will testify about your ordeal, say how you felt and what you went through, how you still have issues from your time there, and then you will be taken behind a screen to watch the sentencing."

"Fine. Was there something else?"

SIrius sighed. "The issue with Draco needs to be resolved. Narcissa has invited us out for tea, and after that I suppose you will go to his suite to talk to him. Try to forgive him at least. Nobody is looking for you to be best mates, but you are cousins, and the next time your temper gets away from you it may not be so easily concealed. Narcissa has some things she wishes to discuss with me, besides, and its a good time to do so since Lucius is out of town again."

Harry had no comment. While he wasn't exactly looking to forgive and forget, Draco's little stunt was hardly a drop in the water compared to what he had just found out. Besides, he had not had tea with Cissa in ages, it would be nice to sit down with her again. And who knows, Draco might have learned his lesson and they can continue to be civil towards each other. Harry knew for a fact not having the Slytherins hounding him made this school year a lot easier to deal with, Tournament be damned."

"Ok. I will go, and I will talk to Draco." He committed. "And I will have an open mind to what he says."

Sirius sighed, the tension in his face relaxing back to his usual carefree state. "So how was the dance?"

* * *

The next day Harry stepped out of Narcissa's personal floo and waited for Sirius to do the same. He was still a bit wary about his upcoming meeting with Draco, but knew that the pair needed to get along for the sake of everybody's sanity. They were cousins now, after all, and the idea of having a cousin he could at least partially get along with made him feel warm inside.

After being escorted to the sun porch where Narcissa usually had her semi-formal teas, Harry was surprised to see Sally-Anne Perks again. She looked vastly different from how she appeared at Hogwarts. At Hogwarts she blended in to the masses with school robes, indistinguishable from any other witch. She did not carry herself like a proud pureblood princess the way Parkinson and some of the others acted. From the little Harry knew, she did not brag about being wealthy or look down on half-bloods and muggleborns, either. Here she had the air of someone with immense breeding, the perfect guest. Harry was reminded of how Daphne acted.

Her hair was straight today, a glossy brown twirled into an intricate braid on top of her head and pinned into place with little crystalline purple flowers. She was wearing semi formal dark purple robes with silver embroidery, and silver earrings with a crest on them. She and Narcissa were chatting animatedly while Draco looked on with a genuine smile on his face.

At his entrance Draco looked up and his smile dropped a little but returned full force.

"Hello Harry, Cousin Sirius."

After pleasantries were exchanged they had a nice tea, chatting about school, the Ball and upcoming Yule festivities. Soon Harry was standing in Draco's sitting room feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"So, Draco. Do you remember your attack?" Harry began.

The blonde flinched and nodded.

Harry took a deep breath. "It was inexcusable, but I attacked you. I barely remember what happened myself aside from getting so angry that somebody took it upon myself to take away my free will, took my choices away from me. All I could think about was how for twelve years I didn't have the ability to make any choices for myself, how I was forced to go along with whatever somebody told me to say and do, told me how to act no matter how much I felt it was wrong... and how I felt like I was finally making my own choices and to find that was not the case... I apologize. Now my apology won't change the suffering you felt but I do hope you accept it."

Draco had stiffened, but then towards the end had relaxed a bit again. "What I did was wrong. I should have trusted that you would see the truth in your own time and not tried to force it. My suffering was of my own making. I accept your apology, and take mine again for making you feel that way."

Harry nodded. "Accepted."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you really not remember anything?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. I remember us talking, you confessing what you had done to the watch, and then getting so very angry. Although now I realize that my anger is better served pointed towards another person. We might have been friends after a while if it wasn't for people making decisions for me. I can't be sure that anything I did at Hogwarts was my decision alone."

Harry told Draco of the spells that were on his clothes, and Draco suggested that some of the wards might have been against people, not just places. Designed to keep Harry from meeting influential purebloods who could have intervened in his home life in his first year. (Draco being one of the few people not directly involved who was fully privy to the details of his home life, knowing more about everything than even Ron) People like Susan Bones, who Harry didn't even speak to outside of classes until after he met her Aunt during Sirius' exoneration, as well as Cedric Diggory, who had a father who was pretty high up in the Wizengamot and Helen Smithwyke, whose mother was in the Child Protection department at the Ministry, and whose aunt was actually on the board for Harry's hearing when custody rights were taken from Dumbledore. Draco listed off a load of other names of people that had since graduated from Hogwarts, like their cousin Dora and a few others who had tried to meet Harry to discuss family relations, only to have him either ignore them or treat them with immediate distrust. James Potter had been popular in school and as an Auror, so it stood to reason that many of the people they went to school with had parents who knew Harry's parents personally.

Harry found himself nodding along. He was meeting so many people who thought he was a nice person, but he was sure there were many more who assumed he was a snob for ignoring them, or that he was too good, too Gryffindor to associate with them.

"Seriously, Harry. I know we had our differences, but did you never notice how a lot of people paired with people from different houses outside of Potions and Transfiguration? Only you and Weasley, and maybe a couple of others refused to work with anybody who wasn't in their house. Heck, even I had a hard time finding you outside of classes when you weren't with Weasley or Granger. And you never came down to the Knoll."

"The Knoll?" Harry was confused.

Draco's eyes widened a micron before he shook his head. "Of course you don't know about the Knoll. It's an outdoor area just for firsties at Hogwarts, just south of the Pitch. You can't see it from most of the grounds, and older years are forbidden from going. It's an area where first years can go and associate with one another. There are other areas like it around the castle too. Finnegan and Thomas used to come out there all the time, so McGonagall clearly told your group about it. Maybe there was an information ward on you as well, that caused you to blank out or forget little details like that. Or maybe you were always distracted by someone when crucial bits of information about surviving and adjusting to Hogwarts were given out."

Harry shook his head, his anger and disappointment with Dumbledore increasing with every new revelation. If the distraction bit was true, that was another strike against Ron. "So that was the game. Keep me from making friends with other people in my year, people whose families may not trust Dumbledore like the Weasleys do."

Draco merely shrugged. "Well you know now you are welcome. That's how I met Anne." Draco smiled a bit at this. "And you could spend time with Daphne outside of classes and our project."

Harry choked. "You're the second person who seems to think that Daphne and I are dating."

Draco didn't budge. "Well if you aren't I'm sure you will be soon. She was floating on a cloud when she came back from the ball, just before curfew."

"Really?" Harry smiled a bit himself, but would never admit that his smile looked just as goofy as Draco's had a minute ago.

"Yeah, She turned down a lot of guys before you finally got around to asking her."

Harry shook his head. "No way."

Draco nodded. "She did."

Harry smiled at that. He rather liked that idea. He was suddenly glad he had gotten her to go with him to the Youth Ball and the Alliance Ball. Not that it took anything else but asking her. She was already invited to the Alliance Ball, but happy to have an escort. They would meet at the main entranceway for both events, and they had already decided on blue as the color they would wear in common.

"So what happened with you and Parkinson?" Harry asked. He was rather curious.

"She's ... overbearing, you know? No, you wouldn't know. She's liked me since we were little, and got it put into her head that because she was my only female friend we were destined to be together. She acted like we were betrothed or something. I was fine to go along with it but then I met Anne properly last year. We like many of the same things, and Anne is very smart, and she comes from a good English family. She also has this quiet sarcasm that makes everything more entertaining. Some might take issue with the fact that her father's family isn't British Pureblood, but... "

Harry caught the meaning behind the meaning. "Where is her father from?"

Draco shrugged. "New England, and New Orleans before that. She hasn't told me how her parents met, but her mother is a Burke. They're far enough back in Mother's line to make it decent."

"So Parkinson's issue is what, exactly?" Harry asked. He was afraid that he was giving Draco too much credit for actually seriously dating a half-blood. Not that it mattered one way or the other to Harry. He could keep his own counsel about pureblood bigotry, even though he knew for a fact Draco was not nearly as bad as he had been.

Draco saw the look on Harry's face and clarified matters. "Anne's a pureblood, as pure as I am, you as well, now. You did mange to properly attune, finally. And strongly. And she keeps the old ways, which is the most important part. Pansy's issue is that her father's family is American... well not just that. Her issues with Anne are many, including the fact that I feel more compatible with her than I ever could with Pansy, and she knows me well enough to see it. I already like Anne more than I could ever see myself liking Pansy. I could have lived with Pansy, gotten along, produced a proper heir, maybe even a spare, but it would have been out of duty and not by choice. I chose Anne. There are some who will grouse because her father is new money, but it's not like a man like Hezekiah Perks could make money in America, magical or not."

Harry nodded. He wasn't ignorant of what Draco was talking about. "And Cissa?"

Draco smiled. "They get along so well it is rather frightening. Mother was the one who gave me Grandmother Malfoy's earrings from the vault when I told her I wanted to give Anne a gift for the Ball. She also got me the earrings Anne is wearing today, although she could never wear those in public."

"Why? I wasn't close enough to see them very well." Harry queried.

"They are promise earrings. They have the Malfoy crest on them, and nobody would understand that they are not an engagement present. They are simply a symbol to her that I consider her my intended, that I consider our relationship serious, and that she is considered by the family to be worthy enough to wear the family crest. A Malfoy tradition, although some of the very old families did it as well, and some still do. Legend says your father offered your mother a very old bracelet that had belonged to his great-grandmother Potter. It had several family trinkets attached along with the family crest. She turned it down four times before accepting it."

Harry had heard about the bracelet in one of the stories Sirius had told him, but not of the significance of it. He wondered what happened to the bracelet in question. However, he was still surprised that the whole family approved of the gift. "So your father approves of her as well?"

Draco snorted. "Not exactly. Father is too busy with his extracurriculars to worry with who I've been taking to Balls. All I had to do is tell him that it was a pureblood witch wise enough to be made a Ravenclaw and all was forgiven. Although he was in quite the snit when he heard otherwise from Pansy's father. Having Daphne, Crabbe, Goyle AND Blaise able to corroborate helped, as did telling him that her Grandmother was a Burke and that her father came from a long, distinguished line of French healers, which he did. No need to parse the difference between French and Creole when as soon as he was assured of her purity and that I was not shaming his name he was back off to some other social event."

Harry let the subject drop. Typical Slytherin, just enough information to save his neck and nothing more. He would accuse the Headmaster of the exact same thing had he not known by now that the man had been a Gryffindor.

Draco reclined in his chair, a clear sign that he was relaxed around Harry again and smirked.

"So what are you going to do about your Dumbledore problem?"

* * *

Three days after his tea with Narcissa et al had been Yule. Yule had been quite special, with various presents from people he did not expect to get gifts from, along with the usual friends and family. From Sirius he got a book on warding, and a gift set from Zonkos full of good joke items. Andi had gotten him another Potions book, plus robes and clothes. Narcissa had gotten him robes as well, and a book on spellcrafting using runes. Draco had gotten him a new broom kit and a book with the ominous title Magica Arcana. From Hermione he got a magical history book that he strongly suspected was not originally in English. He also got a present from Neville, which he expected, and Daphne, which he did not.

Neville sent him a book on traditional pureblood customs around dating and social interactions titled 'Courtships and the Young Lord: Everything a young wizard needs to know about proper courtships but was afraid to ask.' Harry remembered their conversation about whether or not going to the Yule Ball constituted a first date and was thankful that he didn't have to broach the topic with Sirius right away. Daphne had gotten him a similar book, although it was a small set of books rather than one large volume. 'Traditionalism and the Modern Wizard: A Practitioner's Guide'. Harry fully planned on opening the books and at least reading the introductions before he went back to school.

His two formal events for the season had been mostly enjoyable events. The first, the Ministry's Youth Ball, had been enlightening experience. He had gotten to talk to a number of people who were either home-schooled or had left Hogwarts early to work on specialties or learning the family trade.

The other event, the Youth Alliance Ball, had been the most eye-opening of his life outside of his early lessons with his tutor. Unlike the Ministry Ball, which was mainly just the children of Ministry officials, business leaders and future Wizengamont members, the Youth Alliance Ball was a gathering of young adult wizards that at first glance looked mostly like a junior Death Eater meeting. Spoiled purebloods with highly recognizable last names. The group was small, just over sixty invitees and their guests, but Harry quickly realized that these were merely the children of very influential people, political leanings aside. Especially when he caught a glimpse of Susan Bones talking to a Ravenclaw Harry only barely knew as a sixth-year prefect.

After making some rounds with Daphne, he could see why Narcissa had been excited when he accepted the invitation. They were all traditionalists, both English and from other countries. The event also made the Yule Ball look like a Quidditch match in terms of formality. Most of the dances were traditional waltzes, nothing loud or fast. Unlike both the Ministry Ball and the Yule Ball, mostly everybody wore formal robes in traditional cuts, and everybody wore a sigul from their family. It made Harry feel like an adult to be able to wear his Potter ring, unlike the other wizards in attendance close to his age who were relegated to wearing a pin identifying their heir status. He had worn his Black pin, for good measure and did not miss the appraising looks he got for having both.

Here he had learned the differences between a traditionalist wizard and pureblooded bigots in how they socialized with each other. Tracey Davis, one of Dapphne's friends, was here with a French boy about two years older than them. She also happened to be a half-blood, but was raised in the 'old ways' for all intents and purposes. Her mother was a muggleborn Ravenclaw who had assimilated to her life as a witch, apparently staying with classmates over the summers until she was old enough to rent a flat in a small magical settlement in Devon on her own. It reminded him of Hermione, who mostly stayed at the Burrow during the summer and at Hogwarts otherwise. Thus the only people who made any fuss about Tracey's family were the staunchest bigots. Here, Tracey was welcomed like an old friend.

Daphne smoothly mentioned the other wizards of 'mixed blood', not because it mattered, but to point out how they blended in with the rest of the group, how nobody even frowned in their direction, unless it was because of something distasteful somebody had said or done, or worn. Frowns that were given just as often to purebloods, as was the case with a Romanian witch who looked like she had collected all the lace in the world and made it into a dress, regardless of the colour or style of lace. Even her own sister, the guest of another wizard, was frowning and shaking her head whenever the other girl wasn't looking.

Some of the things they discussed, such as muggleborn teachers and Ministers of Magic set him on edge, but most of those assembled seemed open to the idea of a muggleborn witch or wizard who could excel enough to rise to those positions, as long as they were not overtly prejudiced against traditionalist ways and took the time to at least learn them before dismissing them. Harry got quite a few nods and smiles when he mentioned that perhaps the problem wasn't the desire to learn, but the lack of a proper teacher. He told those who were assembled around him that he felt that the problem was with the 'I'm right and you're wrong' approach.

He talked of how everybody there had been taught by a family member the importance of keeping the old ways, but that muggleborns had nobody to teach them, and could hardly be blamed for refusing to learn about the old ways from a person who was constantly belittling them for the way they were born. The only snide comment about that statement had come from a particularly snooty boy, Refugio, who proudly claimed to anybody within earshot that he could trace his bloodline all the way back to the Roman Empire. He said regardless of the intelligence or potential of muggleborns, they were not worth the effort of teaching. Harry refused to comment that technically the 'Roman Empire' had still been around during the early 1400s, which while impressive, was nothing compared to some other families who had been around since William the Conqueror had been a babe. Still, the self important boy had asked his question, and Harry had responded that a well trained muggleborn was worth ten pureblood squibs.

That led to a debate about what caused a witch to bear a squib. Some blamed inbreeding, others blamed attacks on the mother during pregnancy. An older student theorized that perhaps the cause was a magical drain on the baby either before being born or before they could manifest. It was a theory she backed up by evidence that not all squibs were incapable of doing magic, but were too weak to sustain anything but the weakest spells. They often died young, and showed signs of constant magic depletion when they did live into adulthood.

He was surprised with how well he got on with Daphne, how much he learned about people and society without her making him feel like a rube. He was also surprised at how comfortable he had been at both Balls, not feeling out of place or awkward. Before his training he would likely have upset a great many people through his ignorance, and certainly would have taken offense at the topics of discussion rather than hearing people out and giving his own opinion. There were probably people he talked to that he would never have spoken to before, simply because of their house or supposed opinion on muggleborns.

But overall it had been a good break so far, and he looked forward to his next surprise from Sirius, set a few days before he had to return to Hogwarts. Sirius promised it would be better than a thousand packages from Zonkos, and Harry could hardly wait.

* * *

So that's it. New Chapter. This one got so long I had to break it into two, and still needed to trim some fat. I'm also pretty sure I should win an award for most unique pairing in a pure HP story. Draco/Sally-Anne... *smirks*

Never fear, dear readers. I have most of the next two chapters written out already, so there won't be as long a wait as there was for this one, and my other stories are set for an update this weekend as well (final edits, I promise.)

All will come out in the wash in the next few chapters, of which two are already nearly finished and the next two are in outline mode. I've just been traveling for work a lot and it's hard to work and work my muse. I have this whole story outlined finally, so updates will come more frequently.

Oh, and I haven't' forgotten about my contest winner. You're bit of the story will happen in a few chapters (by chapter 19).

Thanks to all my reviewers, my new adds, and those of you who continue to enjoy my little corner of FFN. TTFN!


	17. Dancing Pt 2

**_With apologies to those who had to read this without the proper line breaks. _**

* * *

_Apart from the High Rites; the First Rite, the Rite of Ascension, the Rite of Attunement and the Rite of Bonding, Traditionalists practice Rites and Rituals with a certain measure of flexibility borne out of familial practices and regional differences. Simply because a witch or wizard uses a different ritual for Samhain or one of the other Days it does not make the ritual less significant nor the wizard a lesser magic-user, as long as the ritual honours the intention of the day. _

_Those who continue to argue that the Rites and Rituals have no place in our society today fail to understand that traditional practices, while keeping the spirit of our forefathers, evolved as society did. We do not speak the blessing of a new house in Old Norse, nor do we dismiss a Samhain ritual because it is spoken in the vernacular. In the lesser Rites it is the intention of the practitioner that is the lynchpin behind whether or not Magic will react. Why would it be true that an object can be levitated with words, silently, or in a different tongue than the usual Latin for everyday magic, but not so for her Rites? _

_The only reason the High Rites are inflexible is because they are so tied to the individual magic of a person or persons that deviation could cause a complication. It is the purposeful application of these Rites in the true form that strengthens the bonds of Magic, both with Magic herself and among those others who have fully bonded themselves to her. It is this bond that makes the everyday application of the gift easier. While those who have abandoned the traditions may still be capable of higher works through forced application, intense study and manipulation of the gift, it is the bond that brings Magic closer to the practitioner. _

_This, above all else, is why we must continue to practise the ways of Magic. Keeping the bond of Magic strong within us allows us to continue to pass the gift along to our descendants. New Users are borne out of the need for Magic to manifest herself, and after Fae it is humans that she seeks to use. When we stop bonding with her through Rites she punishes our bloodline by removing the magic within it, and gifting it to others who might better appreciate the gift. _

_Unfortunately those same new magic users do not learn of the Rites and Rituals as a benefit to the magic they now possess, but as an archaic system of suppression that excludes them._

"Harry!" Sirius' voice interrupted Harry's perusal of the books Daphne had given him. They seemed to be aimed at young traditionalists who had to defend their practices against naysayers. He was much more careful about it at Hogwarts, but at home he actually got into the idea of doing some of the smaller blessings of magic and had done the shorter Yule ritual, as well as the Solstice observation. He shook his head out of his musings and stood up.

"Harry!" Sirius' voice was closer now, probably trying to find out what he was doing. He put a mark in the page he had been reading and poked his head out of his room.

"Here." He responded.

Sirius was dressed in his nicer grey robes, like he was expecting company.

"Ah good. I was afraid I'd have to send the elf after you. Come on down, we're going to have a guest for tinner."

Harry chuckled at the combination of tea and dinner, which was Sirius' way of avoiding the formal dining room for a more casual meal during vacations. Even though he owned the house and was the proper Lord Black, Sirius still couldn't break and eat dinner in the kitchen without feeling awkward, so they combined tea with an early dinner, eating another 'snack' before bed. The fact that they were going to have a guest over meant that it was someone Sirius knew well. Judging from the outfit Sirius was wearing, he wanted to make the guest feel at home: nothing too fancy, but not every day robes either.

Harry voiced his acknowledgement and looked down at his rumpled robes, quickly switched into a nicer green set before heading downstairs.

The two entered the less formal sitting parlour that was closest to the front door and Kreacher immediately popped in with a tray laden with sandwiches, meat pies, a covered bowl and two pots of tea. A few moments later a person entered that Harry had thought he would never see again.

"Professor Lupin! Hello!" Harry stood as his former DADA teacher entered.

"Remus! Happy Holidays!" Sirius was grinning from ear to ear.

"Happy Holidays Sirius, Harry."

Harry was not so stupid as to not connect that the Remus in Sirius' stories could be the Remus Lupin who taught his DADA class the previous year. The way Sirius talked about him it seemed as though they were no longer friends, and so it was a pleasant surprise when he found out differently.

Sirius turned to Harry."Harry, I know he was your professor last year, but I don't think you were properly introduced. Harry, this is Remus Lupin, also known as Moony."

Harry smiled wide. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Moony." He stuck out his hand, and the quiet professor took it and smiled back softly.

"The pleasure is mine. It is good to finally get to meet you outside of class."

Harry frowned and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Had you wanted to talk to me outside of class before?"

Remus looked at Sirius, who merely shrugged and waved his hand. Remus took this to mean he was free to say whatever he wanted to about the situation.

"I was good friends with both your parents. Unlike Sirius here, I was friends with Lily, in a way, before your mum got together with your dad. She was in all of our classes, but I doubt that Sirius and Lil had any of the conversations like your mum and I used to have. Part of my employment contract at Hogwarts stipulated that I not approach you with 'stories' about 'my days at Hogwarts' unless you approached me and specifically asked."

Harry frowned. "Which I would not have done because I didn't know you knew my parents. Then I was so busy with Sirius… " Harry looked at Sirius. "Why didn't you tell me that Professor Lupin was Moony?"

"Honestly, I think about him as Moony. Remus Lupin sounds like somebody else when all I've called him for years is Moony. I also was not thinking very clearly about a lot of things. I was fighting for legal guardianship, then there was the adoption ceremony, and honestly I wasn't sure what to make of Moony. We weren't on the best of terms when your parents died, and it wasn't until we talked this summer that we sorted a lot of our misunderstandings out. I was angry with him for thinking I would betray your father to Voldemort…"

"And I was upset because they thought I was the mole leaking secrets to the Death Eaters. Although I don't know what 'secrets' I had to give." Remus replied. "I was also ashamed that I thought Sirius was guilty for as long as I did, and when you came back from break with all new clothes it was obvious Sirius got involved after his exoneration."

Harry nodded. "I guess that makes sense, but if you weren't in jail, why didn't you try to find me? Did you even know about me? I mean, I love it here with Sirius, but it would have been nice not to live with the Dursleys at all if people who were friends with my parents were willing to take me in."

Remus sighed and sat down. "It wasn't that easy. Because you are a British citizen, I could not adopt you. Even if I took you away from the muggles, I would have no rights to register you for school, or manage your estate because they would check your citizenship first and wonder why I did not adopt you legally in the home country first. I have a condition which limits my rights as a citizen as far as Britain is concerned. That, and I had no idea where you were or what kind of wards were used to protect you. Not until I talked to Sirius."

Harry frowned a little, but not at Remus. "You didn't know where I was staying? Couldn't you have asked Dumbledore? He knew where I was."

Remus shook his head. "Anybody who asked about you just got the line 'he's safe, he's with family'. Trying to find you the muggle way was equally frustrating. It is like there was an obscuring ward on you rather than your house, because I tried to find what elementary school you went to and couldn't even do that."

Harry frowned deeper. None of those things were true. He could never consider the Dursleys family. They just happened to be related to his mother. Sirius, Andi, Cissa, Dora and Draco were family. Maybe Draco less than the others, but at least Draco had reasons for his behaviour and didn't beat or starve him. Harry was starting to understand that family came with flaws, but deep down they cared about each other. Before he had Sirius, he had known the Weasleys as his model family. They had everything he felt he had been missing growing up. They cared for each other, they looked out for each other, and not one of them got treated any differently than any other, even if there was less to go around for everybody. And they had welcomed him with open arms. But he had something that was better than being welcomed by another family: he had his own. He was still learning his place in the world, and how having this family that was his and not 'borrowed' worked, including how to solve disputes without it ending up with him in a cupboard with watery soup for days at a time.

He was trying to learn how to be in a family, have adults who loved him and cared about him enough to want to keep him safe even if he thought he would be 'alright'. Adults with his best interest at heart, who wanted him to do well in school, learn to appreciate his new environment and such. The hardest part was dealing with Draco, who was having his own struggles, Harry had learned. Draco was learning how to have a cousin, a person who wasn't just an ally or a minion, but somebody with whom a difference of opinion could be a good thing.

Draco had grown up being taught that the only people whose opinions mattered were his father's and then his. If the opinion was different from his father's, it was obviously wrong and needed to be changed. This was until he learned that some of his father's opinions were quite inaccurate. Now he was learning that just because somebody did not agree with him on certain topics that did not mean they could not be friends. And Harry was learning that just because somebody does something disagreeable or wrong that does not mean that they should be written off for life. If they sincerely apologize they should be given a second chance, more so if they are family. He just never had a family member apologize to him before.

All in all, he would be a vastly different person if he had grown up with Sirius, or even Andi and Ted. Family, a real room, clothes of his own… those basic things that even without a galleon to spare the Weasleys were able to provide. Sure, Ron's clothes were hand-me-downs, and Ginny got her skirts from the second-hand store, but Mrs. Weasley always made sure they were in the best shape they could be, and not just cobbled together rags. And she always took the time to make jumpers for all her children. He still had the three she made him, and missed getting one this year. But that was family. The Dursleys were not family.

"Sure, I was with people related to my mother, but I would hardly call them family. And I would hardly call myself 'safe'. I certainly wasn't safe if I did anything that offended their delicate sensibilities. I notice _he _never said anything about my happiness." Harry replied.

Remus had no rebuttal for that. Indeed had never specifically said that Harry was happy. It was always more along the lines of 'they're the only family he has left' and 'it is safer for him with muggles' and 'he doesn't need to be exposed to what happened or being the boy-who-lived yet.' From the little that Sirius had told him, Harry had been treated little better than a house-elf. He didn't have a proper bedroom until he was set to leave for Hogwarts, the muggles tried to keep him from going back before his first and second year, and would have tried before third year if not for some foul woman and a bit of accidental magic.

"I'm sorry for not trying harder, Harry." Remus finally replied. "Sirius told me a bit, not much, just explained why he had been so busy this summer. I sent him a letter as soon as I was able. I wanted him to introduce us properly, since as merely your former teacher I had no right to send you a letter."

"You couldn't contact Sirius either?" Harry queried.

Remus shook his head. "No. At the time I was hired Sirius was an escaped criminal, and it was feared that because we had been friends previously that I would aid him in his escape. The Headmaster refused to amend the contract or put it to the Board of Governors for revision once the truth was found out and Sirius was exonerated. HE said it would cause too much commotion and draw too much attention to me, since he hired me in a 'rush'. He didn't want Sirius to be a distraction for me. So he claims."

Sirius sneered. "It's probably because what you had was not a typical employment contract. It probably wasn't even approved by the Board. They probably just have boilerplate contracts, and only include special provisions for high profile hires. Nobody on the Board would have any reason to remember that we had been friends at Hogwarts aside from the Headmaster, Snape and the teachers who were there while we were students. Of those people, only Dumbledore and maybe McGonagall would have anything to do with the writing of an employment contract, especially provisos specially targeting specific people."

Remus nodded. "True."

Harry frowned but did not say anything. He had been busy last year, and thought of Professor Lupin as a friendly and efficient instructor. However it would have been nice to have somebody to talk to while Sirius was in recovery about what type of person his new Guardian was, even if it was to take the edge off of the nerves he felt when he went away for Yule, both his nerves and Hermione's nervousness about him going to the Manor.

Remus looked sombre. "Can we talk about something more pleasant now? What did you get for the holidays, Harry?"

Harry beamed. "A lot of interesting new books, new robes, and a couple of new games."

Remus smiled. "Well, I know this won't even begin to make up for the Christmases and birthdays I've missed, but hopefully it's a start." He extracted a small package from within his robes and expanded it.

Harry eagerly opened it and paused. Inside there was a small box and three envelopes. He opened the envelopes first.

"Admission: Three Practice Sessions for the Irish National Squad in preparation for the Quidditch World Cup Qualifiers." There were three tickets inside.

Harry stared. This was amazing! "This is amazing!"

He opened the other envelopes and found tickets to watch Pudd U. practices as well as passes to a good handful of games in the Premier League.

"Wow! Thanks Professor!"

"Call me Moony. I'm not your professor anymore." Remus replied.

Harry opened the box and found a smaller box made out of stone with runes carved in it. Then Harry looked closer and saw that the runes were actually in slots that could slide in and out.

"It's a rune tester. It's the first thing a Warding Apprentice gets. Using known wards is one thing, but Warding Masters are expected to be able to craft their own unique wards based on location, object being warded, and the like. This edge slides off and you can rearrange runes already on the top well as use the pre-carved runes that come in the box. In order for it to work you take the extra runes out of the box and you put the Keystone in once you have the runes you want set. The Keystone is this white piece here; you put that into the top of the box to close the circuit. There's a guide inside with information about the basic rune combinations for setting basic wards, and warnings about 'breaking' the box by setting runes into wards without knowing what it will do to the box."

Sirius looked at the box, appraising it. "That's brilliant. We got boxes like that as Aurors, but ours were pre-set and we had to detect the ward and attempt to dismantle it. I think mine is still in my room somewhere."

Harry examined the box, lifting off the lid and seeing the extra tiles and the booklet that Remus was talking about. The Keystone was a small, blank tile. that had obvious slots where it went to connect the runes to each other. Likely there were spells on the box to keep the runes from activating without the Keystone in place. It was brilliant.

"It's brilliant, Remus. Thank you!" Harry smiled.

"Of course." Remus smiled. He took a second package out of his bag and handed it to Sirius.

"Happy Christmas." Remus told Sirius.

Sirius opened the package and grinned.

"Pictures." Sirius held up a photo album. "I thought these were lost forever."

Remus shook his head. "Nope. I thought so too till I found that album. Seventh year. Best times of our lives."

Sirius nodded. "They were. Here ya go Moony!"

Sirius handed Remus a package in a small box. Opening the box Remus gasped.

"1000 galleons for the Apothecary in Nice? And 1000 for a new wardrobe? Sirius you shouldn't have."

Sirius smiled. "I know. But you need both." Sirius paused while Remus composed himself.

"Now that that's over, lets eat. I taught Kreacher that recipe for kefke so he made some. Other than that we have pies and such. Dig in everyone!"

So they talked and ate, and by the end of the evening Harry had added more pieces to his puzzle and one more person he called family.

* * *

"All Rise."

Harry stood up in the witness box, flanked by Sirius and Remus, with Andromeda, Ted and Dora behind him. There were other aurors in the box as well, and more surrounding the box, as if Vernon Dursley posed any threat.

Although they could have been tried together, Vernon and Petunia were separated soon after they were arrested and had never been allowed to share the same space ever since. Vernon had been kept in the near-dungeon levels of Azkaban, far below his wife, who had been put in a tower. The only visitors they had been allowed to see were their solicitors, of which they were forced to retain separate ones so that they could not coordinate 'lies' via a single attorney.

Given Vernon's reluctance to be arrested when he was apprehended at work, the muggle court was quick to agree with all the stipulations.

The muggle sentencing had been quick, for Vernon and Petunia. The Crown Court had decided to yield to the Wizengamot in the place where the sentence would come out, since although the Dursleys had custody of Harry at the time of the abuse, they did not have anything resembling legal custody. There had not been a formal adoption; no formal court papers had passed hands, there was no indication that the Dursleys had filed any paperwork other than giving Harry's primary school his name when he was enrolled. Everything had been highly unusual, so much so that there were questions being raised about WHY the Dursleys had physical custody of Harry if they had not been given any of his paperwork and did not have evidence of his baby immunizations.

The judge in the case had looked at all the facts and sentenced Vernon and Petunia to twenty years imprisonment for aggravated child abuse and neglect, made more egregious by the fact that he was singled out for abuse over a child of similar age in the same household. The judge made his opinion on the fact very apparent during sentencing.

"_Mr. Dursley. I find your behaviour in this case deplorable, and it is persons like yourself who sicken society and wish for stricter penalties. You systematically abused your nephew for twelve years, denying him his entire childhood. The evidence is quite clear, and you yourself did not deny that you kept him in a boot cupboard for ten years when you had the space to provide a bedroom to him from infancy. You grudgingly gave him a bedroom, but only because you thought some authority figure might be watching. You assigned outrageous tasks, you refused to adequately attend his medical needs, and you attempted on multiple occasions to prevent him from gaining an education. First when you refused to enroll him in primary school until your own son told a teacher that there was another child in the home, and second when a scholarship offer came forward for him to attend secondary school and you were determined not to permit him to attend. Not only that, but when he returned home from his first year of secondary school, you affixed bars to his door and window in order to prevent his return to school." _

"_You regularly refused him adequate nutrition. Evidence shows that your nephew still has evidence of chronic nutrition deficiencies. Your argument that your nephew was a 'picky eater' is invalid. It was your job as guardian to ensure that he was adequately fed or given nutrition supplements. It is also evident from your own son's corpulence that you had the financial means to purchase meals for both children in such quantities that neither child should have been without. Your argument of not having enough to provide for your nephew also falls short when we take into evidence all of the toys, electronic devices and clothing found in your son's room, even though we visited your home at a time when both youths were away for school. Your nephew also stated that none of the items found in his room belonged to him but were cast-offs from your son. While we do not normally consider it abuse to give a child hand-me-down clothing, when it is evident that this was done not because of financial shortfalls, but as another way of singling out one child for emotional abuse we consider it thus." _

"_As was made aware to you at the beginning of the trial, the laws against such egregious behaviour have been getting stronger, and I have been given special dispensation in your case because of the amount of abuse, how long you have been abusing your nephew, and the fact that you had no remorse over your actions. It is the opinion of this court that you would continue to abuse your nephew if given access to him. His statement and demeanour earlier today made it clear to us that your behaviour has left permanent emotional and physical scars on him. Thus, we sentence you to Twenty Years, we relinquish your custody of Dudley Dursley and order the restitution of any money paid by the Potter Estate to you for the maintenance and upkeep of Harry Potter." _

Petunia got the same verbal lashing by the judge, who was more disturbed by Petunia because Harry was actually related to her. It was her flesh-and-blood nephew, the son of her sister that she could not be bothered to care about. They did not take kindly to Harry's testimony that Petunia never told him about his mother, nor did they think too highly of her when they found out she told Harry that his parents had been killed because his father was a drunk and 'got them killed' rather than the true facts that they were murdered by a serial killer (which is what was in muggle records about Voldemort).

A bonus in that trial was that Harry found out that Marge Dursley had been charged for abuse as well. She had only gotten six years, but Ripper had been put to sleep when it was shown that he was basically trained to attack dark-haired children.

So Harry was satisfied that justice had been served, and hearing how horrified the muggle judge had been about his treatment certainly helped him feel less guilty over the whole thing. Although because he was a minor the papers were calling him Mr. P, the press had also passed a harsh judgement on all three Dursley adults. Some of the reporters thought that the Dursleys were worse than murders.

Now he was about to hear how the Wizengamot ruled.

"Vernon Dursley, you stand accused of the following crimes: Aggravated abuse of a magical child, gross neglect of a magical child, multiple counts of attempting to prevent a magical child from obtaining a magical education, false imprisonment of a magical child, theft from the heir of an Ancient and Noble Pureblood Family, obtaining property belonging to an Ancient and Noble Pureblood Family under false pretences, unnatural interference with the magic of an underage wizard, aggravated attempt to deprive an underage wizard of magic, fraud against the heir of an Ancient and Noble Pureblood Family, attempted Line Theft, Class A unjust enrichment, illegal possession of magical artefacts by a muggle, and Class A Prime actions against a purebood heir."

"All of these offenses have been judged as to have occurred against one Harry James Potter, who was found by the evidence presented to be the last pureblood heir of an Ancient and Noble House and is therefore treated as such by this body and this Ministry. Given his status and the aggravated nature of your crimes against him, this august body weighs your actions as unforgivable."

"You pled innocent, damning your own soul with the words that followed. You declared under oath in this court-room and in the court of your own peers that you would not be held to the laws of 'freaks' and any crimes committed against Heir Potter were 'of his own doing' and 'no less than he deserved'. Upon conclusion of the trial you once again pled innocent. That day we found you guilty, and today we have heard the statements from Heir Potter as well as Lord Black, the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and the Heir Potter's current guardian. We viewed the memories of the abuse you heaped upon Heir Potter, saw the medical evidence presented by Heir Potter's healers and saw the physical evidence taken from Heir Potter and the home in which you imprisoned him for twelve years. We find you and your actions disgusting, and we hereby sentence you to Fifty Years in Azkaban, to be served after the completion of any sentence issued by the muggle court. You shall not receive credit for time served while awaiting adjudication."

Vernon's shoulders slumped. He already looked pale and sunken from the time he had spent in Azkaban. He had lost weight, and his hair was thin and limp. All the fire and brimstone he promised when the trial began was gone. He cast one more forlorn look in Petunia's direction, a single half-hearted glare in Harry's direction, and he was led back down the tunnel to be transported back to Azkaban.

Petunia tried to shout after her husband, but the magical barrier prevented her words from getting through. In order to reduce the amount of time between hearings, they had allowed the pair to spend thirty minutes in the same room together as a mercy. Petunia would be present for her husband's sentencing, able to hear everything that was said but unable to say anything in return.

The two Dursleys mainly sat together, crying and whispering to each other. Neither knew the fate of Marge or Dudley, which only added to the stress they felt. When Vernon was dragged away to be shackled to the box, Petunia cried herself hoarse, even though she had been silenced by one of the guards as soon as Vernon was handcuffed to be led away.

Now she stood in the box most recently vacated by her husband. Already near-anorexic, she was skeletal and showed signs of being force-fed nutrition potions to keep her alive. Her box-blonde hair was limp, pulled back into a raggedy ponytail. But she put her chin in the air and looked defiantly at the judge, refusing to be cowed by the wizards who vowed to make her life hell.

"Petunia Dursley, you stand accused and convicted of the same crimes we accused and convicted your husband of. We add to your crimes intentional withholding of knowledge from a child you know to be magical, intentional deprivation of the rights of a purebood heir, and change the charge of unnatural interference to intentional artificial interference with the magical development of a child. You grew up in the same household as Lily Evans Potter and, according to our records, were made aware of the unique obligations muggles with knowledge of the magical world had to underage witches and wizards under their care. You had full knowledge of the fact that your treatment of Heir Potter would not only have a negative impact on his natural development, but that your verbal and physical abuse would have a negative impact on his magical abilities. You acted with the intent for Heir Potter to link his accidental magic to negativity, and thus hoped to reduce his natural magical outbursts and repress his natural magical abilities. You not only knew that this would have a negative impact, but you explained this to your husband knowing that he had a higher than normal aversion to the unusual and would assist you in your goal of depriving Heir Potter of the magic you yourself lacked."

"We found the written statement Headmaster Dumbledore issued on your _behalf _very interesting and informative as evidence of your guilt. Once again we heard Heir Potter's statement as well as the statement of Lord Black, who not only testified of his observations related to the effects of your treatment of your nephew, but of your extensive knowledge of the magical world because of your sibling, Lady Potter."

"You pled innocent at the beginning of the trial, and once again before the verdict was read. We found you guilty. We now hereby sentence you to Sixty Years in Azkaban Prison. You will not receive credit for time served, and this sentence is to be served in addition to any sentence issued by the muggle court."

"Furthermore, the warden has recommended that you be required by this court to take nutrition potions and be monitored for attempts at self-harm and evasion of assigned punishment."

The gavel banged, and Petunia jumped, like it startled her. She looked at the judge as tears began streaming down her face, and suddenly Petunia Dursley looked for all the world like a lost little girl whose world had just come crumbling down around her.

"Lils, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Lils…" Petunia whispered as she was led away. As she passed the box where Harry was standing she caught his eyes, and she started crying harder. She tried to stop as she passed, and after a nod from Sirius her Auror escort allowed her to pause.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She whispered. "I let him get in my head, and I failed. It's too late for me, but it's not too late for you. I let him get in my head, and I failed Lily, and I failed you. I failed." Petunia started crying again, whispering 'I'm sorry Lily' like a mantra.

Harry stared after his aunt, confused and concerned all at once. He quietly followed Sirius and the escorts out of the court and to the floo station, where they flooed back home. Sirius would answer his questions, easily.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, after Harry was back in a comfortable pair of jeans with a jumper. Kreacher had sandwiches, homemade crisps and tea ready on the kitchen table, and Sirius pulled out another two cans of the cola he had gotten on his last trip into muggle London. Sirius' reason for it was 'it's unnatural for someone your age to drink tea all the time.' He kept them in the same box he kept all the other fun muggle foods he didn't want Kreacher to ruin; a box he charmed cold that sat on the kitchen counter.

Drinks and sandwiches in hand, the pair ate in silence for a couple of minutes before ravenous hunger gave way to curiosity.

"Hey, Sirius?"

"Yes, Harry?" Sirius looked up and looked at the teenager.

"I have questions. Why was the sentence so… high against Petunia and Vernon?"

Sirius nodded, putting his second sandwich down. "Remember that bit where they mentioned that they viewed you as a pureblood? Crimes committed by muggles against purebloods are given harsher penalties. The fact that you are an underage wizard and the abuse lasted so long only made the sentencing worse. According to the law, which matches up with muggle law on maximum punishment for child abuse, Vernon's maximum punishment could only be ten years. However, different circumstances can change the maximum under our laws. Abuse of a regular magical child by a muggle automatically doubles any sentence over what it would be if the abuser had been magical. It is tripled when the abused child is found to be a pureblood."

Harry did the math in his head. "Makes sense now. So he got thirty years for the abuse."

Sirius nodded again. "Yep. The abuse and neglect constituted as one crime, false imprisonment was counted as one crime with the maximum being three years in this case, the rest of the sentence came from the other charges. I'm surprised they didn't give him more time, just to make an example of him."

Harry blinked. "Really?"

"Yep. Our laws value the lives of magical children over those of muggles. While a wizard is punished for injuring a muggle, that's only a recent development, like mid 1850s or so. And even those laws were for blatant attacks that could not be dismissed by muggle authorities as accidents. You know probably better than I do that muggles were still quite superstitious and disease prone until after the second Great War. A wizard worth half his salt could easily make a muggle victim look like a typhoid or TB victim and no charges would be filed. Only the most violent and obvious crimes were prosecuted.

Laws protecting underage wizards from muggles are very protective, especially with regards to the very vulnerable. A person's magic is vulnerable to outside influences until they turn eight. It is why most purebloods don't educate outside of the home, or if they do it is in groups of like-minded individuals. They want to control that outside influence as much as possible. It is no small miracle your magic was not negatively affected by your time at the Dursleys, although only time will tell if any damage was done as you get into more advanced spells."

Harry shrugged. "I guess that explains Petunia as well. What do you think she meant, 'he got in my head'?"

Sirius frowned. "No clue. Whatever it was that happened was long before you were born. She's hated magic for at least as long as we were all in school, except there was that mention of her wanting to go to Hogwarts with Lily, but Lily never mentioned that to us. Only thing we ever knew was that Petunia was jealous and only got worse the more magic Lily learned."

Harry nodded. At least it wasn't like Dumbledore cast a spell for Petunia and Vernon to abuse him purposefully, but the fact that he wrote a letter _for _Petunia still burned him up. Sure, it was rather innocuous, and told of Petunia's lifelong misery at not being a witch like her sister, and perhaps that misery combined with the misery of losing her sister because of magic led Petunia to make some poor choices, but to please forgive her and consider her poor family. It was all a hot crock of steaming crap. Petunia knew exactly what…

"What if somebody cast something on Petunia to make her adverse to magic in general, to always associate it with something bad and negative? It would make her dislike my mum, and dislike me because she knew I was magical, and it was like a triggered response, so that she couldn't help herself but react poorly around magic. What if what we saw today was that spell on her breaking?"

"But why? How?" Sirius asked. "How would they even know to stop the trigger?"

Harry thought about that day, how Petunia looked so defiant until that final gavel. Then she broke down and cried like everything had gone wrong all at once and she had been powerless to stop it, rather than a part of why it had all gone wrong. That was it! Court! Someone who knew the system knew that a muggle who was spelled to dislike magic, but forced to be around it constantly would someday break. Lash out. And then they would be tried and convicted. Ooh he was smart! Hermione would be proud!

"Perhaps they set up the spell to cancel once she was convicted and sentenced to prison for injuring a magical person. They knew she would always be around them if she spent any time around her sister. If she didn't then the spell wouldn't trigger, but if she did any resentment she had for my mum and I would build up until she lashed out. Then she would get tried and convicted as a muggle who attacked a magical person, thus triggering the end of the spell with the desired effect: Petunia in prison."

Harry paused, happy to have reached one conclusion but troubled by what his conclusion suggested. "But why would someone have something against Petunia to the point where they want her in prison?"

Sirius shrugged. "No clue, but it has to do with your mum. I know she was friends with Snape for a while, because they grew up in the same neighbourhood. But he wouldn't need a spell like that, because why? He was a nasty piece of work, still is, and knew way more curses and such than a regular firstie should have. But in hindsight it kind of makes sense, especially given that he's a half-blood and his mum knew Hogwarts enough to expect that he would end up in Slytherin. Probably his mum was a Slytherin, and probably prepared him in case they treated him poorly."

Sirius chuckled. "Mother would have said something like 'should have thought about that before you sullied your line with muggle blood'. But I'm getting off track. In any event they were close, which burned your father up to no end, that Lily would rather spend time with Snape than with him. But there was an incident our fifth year, and we did a couple of not-so-nice things to Snape, and when Lily tried to help him he said a couple of not-nice things to her. Called her the M word. They stopped being friends after that. I say all that to say, Snape knew your mum before we came to Hogwarts, but he worshipped the ground she walked on. Followed her around like a puppy. And they got on well, from what we could tell. So he wouldn't need to curse Petunia, because he was already friends with Lily. Sure, he fell in with the bad lot of Slytherin after that. Lily was probably the only thing that kept him from falling in with them beforehand. And after he fell in with them he had no use for Lily, so once again no need to curse Petunia."

Harry sat, in relative shock. "My mum was friends with Snape? Why didn't he say anything?"

Sirius shook his head. "I don't want to get in that greasy git's head. Probably because of how much you look like your dad, and he probably assumed you were just like James. We really didn't get on when we were in school together. Although Cissy tells me he's supposed to be much better behaved these days."

Harry shrugged. "He is. He paired me with Draco, probably because he thought we would tear each other apart and then he could dock points from me, but after that things have been quiet."

Sirius nodded. Narcissa had a way about her sometimes that was scary, although not surprising, given how the family was.

They sat in silence, eating for a couple of minutes. Then Harry thought of something.

"What if Snape was under the same type of contract Moony was under?" Harry asked.

Sirius started to deny that possibility, before he thought about it. Snape had been hired under the same scenario that Moony had been hired. It had been a unilateral decision by Dumbledore. Sure, the reason had been to watch Snape and for 'his protection' because of the claims Snape was a spy, but the result was the same. Dumbledore could have written a special contract for Snape to sign that was different from the standard teaching contract with special clauses. Especially since Dumbledore would have known by then that Harry would be magical enough to attend.

But the question was why? Why write in a contract specifically banning people from talking about Lily Evans? Sirius had no clue.

"I don't know Harry. He could have been. He could still be under a contract like that. And I don't know why. I don't know what's going on, Harry, but suddenly it seems like someone or a group of somebodies is trying to keep you from learning more about your mum. I don't know anything special that she did other than be really good at Charms and Potions. She was a normal witch, just like everyone else…"

But something tickled at the back of Sirius' mind, something he couldn't quite grasp, an itch he couldn't quite scratch. And that disturbed him more than anything.

Harry frowned. "Well Remus knew a lot about my mum, maybe he'll remember something that she did that maybe people don't want you guys to remember. It must have been huge if they involved Petunia and Snape."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, we'll find out."

* * *

Snape stared at the results, a little more than disgusted and quite disturbed.

Snape had been investigating Potter's cauldron issue off and on since it was brought to his attention. After ruling out the obvious suspects, he decided to pursue a theory about Quirrell that had plagued him.

Quirrell had been traveling that entire previous summer, and could have easily obtained the substances in question from the more unsavoury dealers in Romania, which was where he spent most of his time. If Quirrell was the culprit, there was little that he could do. Except for telling the Black sisters and Potter that nobody would be able to tamper with his cauldron in quite that manner again his hands were pretty tied as far as retribution.

The squat little man he found after a few discrete inquiries was jaundiced, with small yellowed eyes and skin that spoke of a deep infection. When he spoke it was apparent that most of his teeth had rotted away and the ones that were left were foul and decayed. But he remembered a man in a purple turban who reeked of garlic. He remembered that patron particularly because of his uniqueness among the dark-clad patrons of his not-so-legal shop.

Severus shuddered when the purveyor of illegal potions goods pointed out which ingredients Quirrell had purchased, as well as the ones he had ordered for delivery. He purchased poisons mostly, but a few ingredients that were quite rare and pretty much only useful for dark rituals. Two items particularly disturbed Snape. One was a mind eraser potion. The potion was highly illegal because it could erase entire years depending on the potency. Those would be memories that could never be recovered. The second item was a particularly large cauldron, special ordered.

Most Potioneers brewed in small batches, so a standard size cauldron was sufficient. Even those brewing in large batches for hospitals and distribution companies preferred to brew in large batches as to not affect potency by ingredients not mixing properly. The largest cauldron Snape ever used could probably be compared to a medium sized dog, enough for 20 litres of water, or five gallons depending on who he ordered from.

The cauldron Quirrell ordered was 10 times that size, roughly the size of a small bathtub. What had he planned on putting in that cauldron?

Snape had come back from that trip more than a little disturbed. A few more discrete inquiries and a meeting with a Ron Weasley just before the holiday break and he had the remains of the spare kit his mother had sent him his first year. There were ingredients that were still in it, and Snape informed Weasley that they would not need them and that he would take them. Weasley had balked at the idea for a few moments before relenting. It was a mere struck of luck that Weasley even had the kit still in his trunk, since he was supposed to give it to his sister Ginny. Melting his cauldron caused him to have an extra set of everything else, and he gave Ginny his original kit and kept the replacement, believing it to be newer.

Snape was never so glad he required second year students to have a different type of kit from first year students. This kit was large and more flexible in what it could hold than the standard first year's kit. Particularly when he found that most of the items labelled were done so incorrectly, and the items inside the dark glass containers were highly toxic poisons, especially when mixed together.

Dried and powdered newt eyes had been replaced with boomslang venom powder. Dried and powdered nettles had been replaced with coloured ashwinder ash. Aloe juice and pulp had been replaced with fire slug saliva with chunks of fire jelly. Everything he examined had been replaced with something poisonous or dangerous when mistaken for the other ingredient. Especially when he examined the vial labelled salamander blood, which was definitely NOT salamander blood and would have caused an explosion and a noxious cloud when mixed with the potion he had planned on using as a test the day Potter and Weasley missed class because of Quirrell. Typically the potion was tested earlier in the year, but it was his class, he could adjust the syllabus as he wished.

Now he had Potter's cauldron out again, testing it for these other trace ingredients that the boy never should have had, but would not have been able to recognize being raised in a muggle household. He would have no reference for knowing the difference in textures between powdered nettles and ashwinder ash, even though the ash had been dyed to match the off-green colour of the nettles. Draco or one of his other Slytherins would have noticed the difference right away, but Potter was a pure novice, and Weasley would have taken the fact that the texture was 'off' for granted given that his mother probably purchased subpar ingredients to begin with. Longbottom would have noticed, but was too much of a nervous wreck that year to have said anything. Granger would have known something was different, but not known what it meant, maybe.

Sure enough, Potter's cauldron tested positive for these other dangerous ingredients, meaning it was only sheer luck and the fact that Snape did not force first years to test their own potions that kept Potter alive. He still could have had health or cognitive problems from some of these coming in contact with other ingredients.

But not all of the strange ingredients were accounted for in Weasley's kit, and the boy said that his brothers had their own kits they used, saving up pocket money to keep them stocked. What the youngest male did not know was that Snape helped supply the twins' kits. They were very talented brewers and despite the fact that they used their talents for ill, they were innovative and he wished to encourage them.

The missing ingredients meant that Quirrell and the Dark Lord had a backup plan all along. It was rather ingenious. Quirrell and the Dark Lord probably counted on Weasley messing up his cauldron, intercepted the note home, send the pre-damaged cauldron to Weasley along with a spare kit with instructions to 'save' the older kit for later, using the newer kit first. That would get Weasley and Potter co-mingling kits as well as sharing cauldrons, getting the cauldron in Potter's hands.

Snape cursed. There had probably been a compulsion spell layered on the kit and the cauldron, causing Potter to switch the cauldron for his own. Quirrell admitted meeting Potter in Diagon Alley when he was shopping for school supplies. That trip happened in July and gave the Dark Lord and Quirrell plenty of time to get the cauldron, fake ingredients and plan a way to be rid of Potter before the year was out.

Worse was the unaccounted for mind erasure potion. When combined with some of these ingredients the potion could vaporize and affect people within the radius of its vapours. Snape was quite glad that there were no traces of the potion in this cauldron, but that did not mean that it had not been accidentally used in class.

The Dark Lord had tried to kill Potter and make it look like a Potions accident. Worse, he probably planned on releasing the mind erasure potion on the class so that nobody would remember what actually happened during that class. It would be ruled part of the accident and 'boom' case closed. The evidence was right in front of him.

But the worst part was there was nothing he could do about it. There was still evidence of something else sinister going on involving Potter. He had hoped that the cauldron mystery was related, but the fact that they were separate plots was more disturbing than if they had been orchestrated by the same person. At least things would make sense in that instance. The fact that solving the cauldron mystery did not resolve some of the other lingering issues surrounding Potter disturbed Snape.

What was going on around here?

* * *

Harry plopped down on the couch in the common room, glad to be back at Hogwarts. Hermione had talked his ear off about the ball she had gone to with Viktor, and he was genuinely happy for her. He told her about the Ministry Ball, but left out the Alliance Ball. Now she was off doing some organizing, since classes started the next day, and he was relaxing in front of the fire.

"Hey Harry!" he heard, and turned to find Fred and George walking towards him. They sat on either side of him and gave him matching grins.

"Thanks for the books!" Fred smiled.

Harry smiled back. "No problem. I figured you guys would really appreciate them!"

George laughed. "Seriously! How did you pull it off?"

Harry winked. "I can't tell you all my secrets."

"Anyway, it was brilliant! Mum was sad you didn't come to dinner, but thought it was really sweet of you to give us both '_Quidditch Around the World'_. " Fred laughed

"Which turned into _Jokes for Jokesters_ as soon as we said the password. Brilliant!" George finished.

"Yep! Plus those gift certificates to Zonkos! Do you know the damage we can do with twenty galleons EACH?" Fred smiled.

Harry chuckled. "Lots. Now what's this about dinner?"

Fred frowned. "Mum was really brassed off at Ron for the buttons. He was supposed to apologize for making them and invite you and Sirius over for dinner on Boxing Day. She figured the two of you would spend some quiet time together on Christmas, but she thought you should get a 'proper meal' and not just 'house elf food'. She was sad and she thought you were mad at all of us, until she saw the gifts you sent us. "

George nodded. "She was really hurt, especially when Ron told her that you turned it down and said some rather nasty things about the family."

"Yeah, we told her that you would never say anything like that about her, but then she never heard anything from you until Christmas morning. Boy was she upset when we both got such nice gifts from you and Ron didn't get anything. She figured out on her own that Ron never apologized for the buttons." Fred finished.

"And so Ron was grounded for the rest of break, and she sent you this!" George pulled a box out of nowhere.

Harry smiled and opened the box. Inside was a jumper, handmade by Mrs. Weasley in a lovely green. It was soft and buttery, like cashmere. The hem was a brassy yellow and it even had a chest patch that looked like he could add something to it. The collar was gold as well, and inside the sweater, just underneath the collar was the customary 'Harry'. Underneath the jumper were two boxes of homemade fudge.

"Wow! Thanks! This is awesome." Harry replied.

The twins nodded. "Mum said she put that chest patch on in case you wanted to add your family crest. We don't use ours for obvious reasons, but she thought you might like to." Fred grinned.

"Wow. Thanks you guys! I'll have to thank your mum. I miss her stew." Harry smiled. He missed getting the jumper, since they always made him feel so good and there was something special about having something handmade just for him from someone who cared.

They sat for a few more minutes, sharing stories about Christmas break. The twins were floored to find out that Professor Lupin had been the infamous Moony of Marauder fame. He got quite a bit of teasing for taking Daphne to the Yule Ball, but they agreed that she was rather pretty and he could do worse.

Soon enough, though, the twins were gone and Harry was staring into the fire, deep in thought. It had been a lovely holiday. Being so busy made him forget about the tournament for a while. He felt like he finally got to have a normal holiday. But now he was back in school, and he was still a Champion and he still had two more tasks to compete in.

"Why so glum?" Harry looked up and saw Neville, dressed for bed.

"Just thinking about the Tournament, is all. It was nice to be a normal person for once over break."

Neville smiled and sat down next to Harry. "Yeah, I suppose it was. The Ministry Ball was good fun, what else did you do?"

So Harry gave Neville a brief rundown of his holiday, Neville laughing at Sirius' antics and smiling when he mentioned the books.

"Susan mentioned seeing you over the break at the Alliance Ball."

Harry looked at Neville. "Am I allowed to talk to you about that? I was under the impression that it was a semi-secret."

Neville nodded. "It is, to the uninformed. I've gotten a couple of invites to a few events, but Gran has always been hesitant to let me join. Were you there on your own or with Greengrass?"

"I got invited. First time." Harry replied.

Neville whistled low. "Oh that's impressive. They don't usually invite new members to the Yule event. Usually the first invite is the informal summer garden party. That's the one I skipped out on this summer, and of course the Yule Ball. I did send my regrets. I know they want me in. Gabriel is always chatting me up after Herbology Club."

"Gabriel?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded. "He's a sixth year Ravenclaw. Michael Corner's older brother. He's on the Invitation and Membership Committee."

"Oh." Harry replied. "I met Sabine, the Invitation Committee Chairperson, and Francis, the Chairperson of the Investigation Committee. I managed to learn a little bit about the Alliance from them, but not much."

"I've met Sabine. She's nice. I suppose Francis is decent enough. They have a lengthy vetting process for those who they wish to accept. Just because a parent or even a sibling is a member there is no guarantee that you will get in. They look at merits, like marks, involvement in society, attention to rites and pedigree as well. That's why it's such a small group and it's such a big deal even among other purebloods to be a member. Being a pureblood is no guarantee of entrance." Neville replied.

Harry nodded. "Daphne told me as much. I was surprised."

Neville chuckled. "Yeah, mate. It's good to be in. Being a member opens a lot of doors later, international political allies and such. That's why it's important to make a good first impression. Gran was nervous I wouldn't be able to handle it, wouldn't fit in and all that nonsense. I'm sure she'll ok me going to the next event they have once she finds out you're in."

Harry smiled. "Yeah. It would be lots of fun to go to some of those events together."

Neville smiled back. "Yep. Ok, I'm going to bed. Early start in the morning. Arithmancy is first, innit?"

Harry blinked and thought about his schedule. "Yeah, I think it is. I'm right behind you."

Neville vanished back up the stairs, and Harry looked back into the fire one more time.

He would be alright. He had good friends like Neville, a family, Hermione and these strange butterflies whenever he thought about Daphne.

Harry smiled. He finally got one of his earliest Christmas wishes. He was 'just Harry'.

* * *

**AND DONE! Woo!**

**Next Chapter: More school, more Tournament.**

**I was quite pleased with how this chapter turned out. As you may be able to tell, I'm doing a couple of challenges this month, but I hope to have Harry's fourth year finished by Christmas. The next two chapters are very well sketched out and you guys can probably see me building up to the climax. Thanks for all the reviews. This is one of my favourite stories to work on when I get the chance to. As always, I will post it, but always thank you all for pointing out editing mistakes (since it's midnight local time right now and I wanted to get this posted before I went to sleep tonight.) The middle wrote itself. I planned it out and sketched it out, but once I started in on a couple of those sections they just 'happened'. I love it when I don't have to fight my muse for my stories.**

**Anyways. Hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
